New Beginnings
by HMMC4EVR
Summary: Sorry for the lack or updates...Hope you enjoy the new chapter..I am having so much fun writing this story again..
1. Default Chapter

"Hey." Harm replied as he finished taping up a box he had packed.

"Hey Yourself" Mac said leaning up against Harms doorway.

"There is something so final about a packed suitcase." Mac said as she came into Harms apartment.

"Yea, not to mention an entirely packed apartment." Harm replied learning over a box. "How about you are you packed?" Harm asks moving away from the stack of boxes.

"Not entirely." Mac replies as she moves further into Harms apartment. Hesitantly.. "Lets talk about you and me."

Harm with his back to Mac replies "Mac neither one of us…"

"wants to be the first to say goodbye, ya I know the song we have been singing it for years.." Mac says finishing his sentence."

"I don't think I will ever feel about anyone else the way I feel when I'm with you." Harm says turning around.

Sighing.."that's very flattering one piece of advice don't share that with your future wife she might not understand." Mac saying walking over towards a place to sit down.

Harm pick up a box and moving it across the room ask Mac "Do you understand?"

"Why we can't make it work, why we have let fate decide our future no."Mac says as she sits down.

"Let me ask u a personal question." Harms says still moving boxes. "Of all the men in your life what was it about them that attracted you to them?"

Sighing again.. Mac answeres.."They wanted me and they let me know it."

Walking towards Mac now… "I wanted you, you knew that."

Sighing more heavily Mac responds." No woman wants to be a mind reader, with you there was always complications another women, work, searching for your father."

"That's all in the past now."

"Is it?"

"Mac we only have twelve hours"

"We've had nine years."

"Well I guess maybe I just needed a deadline."

"You got one sailor."

The music begins to play in the back ground as both Mac and Harm stare at each other with a stare that sums up all the emotions that they feel inside. As the moment gets more intense there lips collide in a kiss that is full of the passion and the love that neither of them was willing to concede that they felt for each other for the last nine years. Slight moaning of hmmm as the kiss continues to deepen as they let go and are not afraid to let the love that they have for each other show.

"What are you proposing, and that's not a Freudian slip?" Mac asks as she breaks the kiss still holding his head in her hands.

"Im proposing, lets get married" Harm answers as he continue to rub his hands up and down her back.

No spoken response is given but a deep passionate kiss tells of what the future will hold for Harm and Mac.

"in London?" Mac asks still worked up in the moment.

"London works for me." Harm says not ready of willing to let go of his future bride.

"San Diego works for me." Mac says as she leans her head against Harms.

"this has always been the 500 pound gorilla in the room." Harms says as he pulls away and looks deeply into Mac eyes.

"If we get married one of us will have to give up our navy carriers." Mac says in a very passionate romantic voice, both still breathing heavily and in the moment of professing what they have known for so long in there hearts.

"Well we could wait until I retire." Harm says with a smile leading towards Mac for another kiss.

"What's another decade or so huh." Mac replies looking deeply into Harms eyes her hands pulling on the collar of his shirt.

"I Love You Mac, but I don't want to give up you navy career and you don't want to give up the marine corp."

"So were right back where we started."

"Do you believe in fate?" Harm asks not willing to let go of her and believing that there was some way they could work this out.

"It brought us together…sort of."

"It could keep us together forever." Harm says leaning in for another kiss. As the kiss deepened Mac wrapped her arms around him and Harm pulled Mac close. As much as both of them wanted this to go further this just wasn't the place or the time. Plus Harm has a whole chain of events that had to be finished in hopes that her answer to his earlier question would have been yes.

"Mac" Harm said pulling away. "I need you to go get in that gorgeous red dress that I love so much and meet me at McMurphy's Tavern in two hours. Also could you call the gang and let them know to meet us there and make sure Bud brings the coin the admiral gave him."

"Only for you fly boy." Mac said as she kissed him one more time and made her way out the door.

"Mac were going to make this work, fate brought us together and fate is going to keep us together, I Love You marine." Harm said flashing that smile that only he can flash.

"I Love You to fly boy don't be late." Mac said blowing him a kiss and leaving the apartment.

Harm quickly grabbed his keys and head to the hospital. Mattie was being released from the hospital today.


	2. Chapter 2

_Side Note: The asterisk in the last chapter where because those lines where not mine they were the script from part of the series finale! Thanks everyone hope your enjoying the story!_

Knock….Knock… "Come in…"Mattie said.

"Hey!" Harm said as he looked at the girl sitting in the hospital bed. Tears came to his eyes on how he almost lost her. She was going to be his daughter soon and he was just so happy about that. He was never going to let either of his girls get hurt ever again if he could help it.

"So did you get up enough courage to ask Mac? "Mattie asked… before he could answer the smile said it all for her. "Congratulations Dad I am very happy for you." Mattie said with a huge smile on her face. She had been begging for Harm to not loose Mac, she really liked her and wanted her as a mom.

"You know Mattie I have you to thank……for this." Harm said as the emotions got to him. "You saved me and showed me how to love again, and showed me that Mac was the woman that I loved…I am never going to let anything happen to either of my girls ever again." Harm said as he gave her a huge hug.

"Right back at ya there pal. I Love You, thank you for showing me how to love again. I never knew how wanted I was in this world until I met you and Jen and Mac. Just don't make a promise you don't intend to keep." Mattie said..

"So are u ready to get out of the place?" Harm asked as the nurses finished up the final paper work. And Harm signed it.

"Dad I have something that I got a long time ago for Mac and I was wondering if I could give it to her tonight?" Mattie asked as Harm was rolling her out to the car.

"Yes, honey you can do what ever you feel you are up to." Harm said as he picked her up and put her in the car.

Harm shut the door put the wheel chair in the back of the car and then headed into the drivers seat and turned the car and began to drive. They were driving and the silence was killing Harm he could tell that his girl was hurting and it was killing him.

"Penny for your thoughts." Harm said as he grabbed Mattie's hand.

Mattie turned toward Harm with tears running down her face…

"Mattie honey what's wrong…"He said squeezing her hand being the only comfort he could give because he was driving..

"I'm just scared…not being able to walk. This is all going to be so new." Mattie said.

"Oh sweet heart we are going to take this one day at a time, and the doctor said that there is still a chance that you will walk again. We are going to do this as a family, you me Mac Jen and the whole Jag family. I Love You so much and we are going to get through this I promise and as you know I don't make promises I don't intend on keeping."

"I Love You Dad." Mattie said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I Love You To Mattie." Harm said as he wiped the tears from her cheek and then the tears from his own eyes.

"You know you better be careful word could get out that you have a soft spot." Mattie said with a smile.

"When it comes to my girls I don't care what people think." Harm said as he rubbed her arm.

When they got to the tavern Harm got Mattie's wheel chair out of the car and picked Mattie up and put her in the wheel chair. "Hey dad can you grab my gloves?" Mattie asked as she was getting situated.

"Sure honey, are u sure your up to that tonight I can push you its not a big deal." Harm said concerned.

"Its ok Dad I have been working on building up my endurance with laps around the hospital. It helps me to keep up my strength." Mattie said with a smile.

So both Harm and Mattie headed into the tavern joking around just as they always had leaving the things that they talked about in the car at rest for the evening.

"What can I get you to drink daughter?" Harm said flashing that fly boy smile that would make any women melt.

"Sprite and can I get a basket of fries? I'm starving hospital food is just not filling DAD." Mattie said with a big smile.

"You can have anything that you want." Harm said as he turned to the bar tender and ordered himself a drink and what Mattie wanted.

"You better be careful with that line fly boy she could learn to use it to her advantage." Mac said with a smile.

"MAC!" Mattie screamed as she wheeled over to give her a big hug.

"Mattie I am so happy to see you. Sorry I didn't make it to the hospital, but with all the work and the attitude of your soon to be father it just didn't happen." Mac said breaking away from the hug.

"Its ok, but from what I heard I might be getting a mom after all." Mattie said with a smile.

"Well we seem to be working on that I think, I am just following instructions seems like Dad here has something up his sleeves."

"Well we will just have to see how the night unfolds won't we." Mattie said taking the sprite and fries Harm handed her.

Mac walked over and gave Harm a kiss and then just let Harm hold her. Whispering in his ear. "I have been waiting so long for this moment."

"I'm sorry for making you wait this long; I just had a lot of baggage to get through. you helped me through and I hurt you because I could not let go. Like I told Mattie I love my girls more than anything in the world and nothing is going to keep them from me and from being happy."

Harm and Mac ordered drinks and then the rest of the gang showed up. (Jen, Strugis, Harriet, Bud, Admiral.) and were talking about thing for small talk. They all said Hi to Mattie and told her how happy they were that she was ok.

"Well everyone Mac and I have an announcement to make… "Harm said as Mac and him stood up and he pulled Mac close to her. "Mac and I are getting married."

Congratulations went all around. "I see that you have turned towards the marine corp after all." The general said to Harm."

Harm pulled Mac closed to him with an uneasy sigh.. "In either London or San Diego." Mac said saving Harm and there friends from the awkwardness. "As you could have probably guessed we could not decide who would give up there carriers so we are going to let fate decide. Bud."

Bud took the coin out of his pocket and let everyone see the two sides and then motioned to Mac by saying." Well let the bride to be pick." Bud said as he got the coin ready to toss.

With hesitation. " Tails." Mac said as with a smile.

So Bud flipped the coin into the air and silence filled the bar of the people gathered. The time that it took to go from Buds finger to the floor seemed like forever. Then the moment of fate had been decided the coin had bounced and had settled on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mac would you care to do the honors." Bud said as he noticed fate had been decided.

Mac bent down and picked up the coin and showed it to Harm. Because words could not come out. She new this is what they had decided, but it was killing her to think that this was actually what fate had decided.

Harm after taking a breath. "Well everyone the Rabbs will be living in drum role please…San Diego."

There was still that awkward silence that fell sometimes when things happen with this group. "Why is everyone so quiet this is a time of celebration." Harm said trying to lighten the mood. Him and Mac had decided that they were going to let Fate decide and fate had decided. Plus Mattie was out of the hospital, but she still had a long way to go and they had a relationship that needed some mending. He could find something to do and if not he was going to do everything he could with Mattie. His girls were what mattered to him now. Sure he would miss the thrill of flying and all that flying brought to his family, but he had a family now and Mac and him still had a promise to fulfill and he always kept his promises. This would be best.

Mac gave him a look that said I'm sorry and are you sure. Harm just gave her a hug and a kiss that he hoped would say that everything was fine, sure it would take some getting used to but fate had decided.

So they stayed around and talked about all of the stories of Harm and Mac and flying and all the life and death moment that they had and then Harm new that it was time for them to finish the night.

"I hate to break this up, but Mattie Mac, and I have some where to be." Harm said as he helped Mattie put her jacket on.

Everyone said there goodbyes and then headed into there cars.

Harm opened the door for Mac and picked Mattie up and helped to get her strapped in the car.

While Harm was putting the wheel chair in the back of the car. Mac asked. "So Mattie do you know where we are going?"

"I might, but I am under strict orders not to say anything." Mattie said as Harm got in the car.

"Mac I need to put this blind fold on you." Harm said as he put it on.

So they drove to the White house and parked. Harm was just so happy that he was able to ask Clay for this favor and that it was turning out to be so perfect. Sure he already asked her and she said yes, but he wanted to do it right and show her all that she meant to him and all that he couldn't say for the last nine years.

They small talked in the car and laughed until they got where they were going. Harm got Mattie all situated and then opened the door for Mac.

"So do I get to take the blind fold off yet." Mac said really wondering where they could possibly be that was not to long of a car ride.

"Not yet my darling." Harm said as they made there way through all the check points finally it was time and Harm was nervous as ever.

Mattie waited in a hall way knowing that she had something to say to Mac, but this was her mom and dads time. The thought that just went through her mind brought a smile to her face. A family, she finally belonged some where and had two people who loved her and who she loved. Sure she loved her real dad, but he was just not able to give her the love that she needed right now. He needed to work on getting better himself and she needed to have someone who could take care of her. She would have to wait and see if she even wanted to know her Father after he was willing to get the help that he needed. She didn't quite know where her heart was at the moment with that, but tonight that didn't matter. Harm and Mac were getting married and she was home and they would soon be in there new home and in a new place! She was excited about what the future would hold for them.

Harm brought Mac out into the center of the garden, there were candles and light it was beautiful. Webb had really out done himself. Harm undid Mac's blind fold. Mac saw where she was and tears came to her eyes.

Harm walked around Mac and got down on one knee. "After the way that fate decided we will live our future I wanted to show you how much I am committed to you and to Mattie and to helping you in your career and in building our family. I am so sorry that it took me this long to be able to say I love you, but I have since the beginning. You complete me Sarah and I would be lost with out you in my life. So in the place where it all began I ask you to be my wife as we begin again in San Diego. This is the ring that my father gave to my mother and she gave it to me a long time ago. In my stubbornness it took me this long to give it to you, but tonight you are my everything and I give you all of me and my full support in what life may bring us. I don't know what our future holds, but I don't want to go anywhere with out you as my wife."

"Oh Harm this is amazing. Yes…..Yes….YES! I don't want to spend another moment without you as my husband. I love you and I love Mattie and I can not wait to see what the future hold for us. Fate has brought us together and now that we put our stubbornness aside we are going to be able to build an amazing life."

Harm wrapped her in his arms and kissed her with all the passion that he felt for her at that moment. They kissed until they felt like they had no oxygen left. Harm saw out of the corner of his eye Mattie rolling towards him. "Hey Mac Mattie told me in the car when I went to pick her up that she had something special she wanted to say and give you and I told her this was the best time to do it."

Mac gave harm a kiss and then walked over to Mattie and knelt down in front of her. "Mac.."That's all she was able to get out before the tears started to fall out of her eyes.

"Its okay." Mac reassured her as the tears were falling out of hers also, she grabbed Mattie's hands hoping to be as much comfort as she possibly could.

"I have to say this to you.."Mattie said gaining composure. "I have learned through the past little while that life can be really short. I mean I am lucky to be alive. I will never forget through the way you fought for me and help Harm fight for me. I love the time that we have gotten to spend together and I love you for being a mother figure in my life. Harm has done a great job, but there are just sometimes when a girl needs her mom. I picked this up awhile ago and it was going to be an honary thing, but with the way the events have gone tonight it doesn't have to be. It is a locket that spells mom and I put to pictures of us in it. This is for you in just my appreciation for all that you have done for me and for my dad, but especially for caring for me even when my stubborn father wouldn't let you. You mean that world to me and I am lucky to have you as my mom."

Harm walked up and helped Mac put the necklace on. Continuing to hold on to Mattie's hands Mac began to speak through the tears. "Mattie thank you so much, I unfortunately don't know what its like to have a mother in my life. I will let you know this that in marrying Harm I take responsibility to take on the challenge and to be the best mom that I can be for you. You are apart of Harm's Life and I know that in marrying him I gain a daughter. I love you so much and I am glad that thing are working out for you. I am here for you if you ever need anything and I am honored to hear you call me your mom. Thank You! You have helped to make this night extra special for me." Mac gave Mattie a kiss and a big hug she whispered into her ear.." We are going to have so much girl time and fun, plus we have a wedding to plan." Both Mac and Mattie laughed.

"Okay ladies unfortunately we have out stayed our welcome." They had one of the security people take there picture and then got back in the car and started to head home.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Dad, I know this is you and Mac's night but I was wondering if we could make one more stop on the way home?" Mattie asked.

"Sure where would you like to stop?" Harm asked figuring maybe she was hungry and wanted to get something to eat. Not really prepared to hear what she was about to say.

"I would like to stop by the wall and talk to my grandfather." Mattie said from the back of the car.

Harm had tears in his eyes. He had so many emotions going through him that they just came so quickly to him at that moment. Grandfather he was so honored that Mattie called his dad that and she wanted to go and see him. Mac squeezed his hand and Harm nodded to tell her that it was ok. "Sure Mattie we can definitely make a stop." Mac said.

"I'm sorry Dad I did not mean to upset you, just being sick in all for a long time I just miss him and I want to go and talk to him about some things." Mattie said.

"Oh sweet heart its ok I totally understand it's just been a pretty emotional day thats all. I am honored that you think of my father as your grandfather and I am going to hold you to helping us make sure all of your sisters and brothers know how special he is to you and to us."

"Brothers and Sisters." Mattie said with a huge grin.. "I can't wait"..

"One thing at a time… One thing at a time.."Mac said as she was rubbing Harms leg as he drove.

Mattie just laughed in the back seat. They drove for a little while and then pulled up near the wall. Harm got out and helped Mattie get into her wheel chair. As he was getting in she yawned. "Were not going to stay too long you've had a big day and need to get some rest." Harm said as he got her all settled.

"Ok Dad. Can I have a few moments by myself and then I will let you and Mac have the same?" Mattie asked.

"Sure just let us know when you are ready." Harm said as he watched his daughter go and talk to her grandfather.

As he watched her wheel towards the part of the wall where his fathers name was he pulled Mac in for a kiss. "You know she has a long road ahead of her, the doctors said that there is still a chance that she could walk again."

"Well that's very good news." Mac said as she was rubbing her hand up and down his chest.

"Yeah it is, but the doctors just said that it could be a very painful process for her and I just don't know if I will be able to see her in that much pain. My heart is just breaking right now looking at her knowing that she is still adjusting to not being able to walk." Ham said.

"Sailor I think we had done enough crying for one night and see this ring that's on my left finger. It means that I stand by you from now until forever. So we as a family are going to get through this and through our move and through our new working positions we are going to be ok." Mac said as she gave him a kiss that she hoped would comfort him.

"Thanks Sarah." Harm said as he pulled her close just watching his soon to be daughter officially.

" Hey Grand Dad.." Mattie said as she rubbed her hands over the name sketched in the wall. "Thanks so much for helping me, I know that you helped me out of it. I thank you for giving me my new dad and for helping him to wise up so that I can have an awesome mom to. Dad was right in the car, all my brothers and sisters are going to know how special you are to me. Even though I never met you, your Harms dad and that makes you special enough for me. So just watch over our family like you always have as we begin to make the changes that fate has created for us. It will be hard being so far from you, but I know that you are in my heart from the stories that Harms has told me. I love you and keep us safe!" Mattie wiped her arms over his name one more time and closed her eyes as she did it. She felt the wind pick up and smiled as she knew he was there. She wheeled herself back towards the car.

"Mattie will be right back." Harm said as he got her all settled in the car so she could sleep if she needed to.

"Do you need sometime alone?" Mac asked as they walked closer to the wall.

"Nope I want you with me.. I need you with me.." Harm said as they neared the place that Harm new all to well. They walked there and the tears just began to fall again. Mac took this as a time to begin and let this man know how much she loved his son and was excited about marrying him.

"Well Harmon I don't know what to say, I'm am so lucky. I thank you for your son. He is so special to me and even though he is stubborn at times he is amazing to me. He tonight gave up something he loves and makes him who he is to be with me. I am sorry that he won't be able to fly anymore and I hope that your not upset that fate play the cards this way. I want you to know that I will take care of your son and our daughter and any other grand kids that might come your way. I love him very much and ask that you watch over us and our new life that we are embracing and beginning tonight. I Love You." Mac says as she put her hand over his name one last time.

"Well dad we've been through a lot. Its all lead me to this moment and I know that you played a role in it. I thank you for bringing Mattie to me and all the joy that she has brought into my life and I thank you for helping me to see the love that I have for this amazing lady standing next to me. I just ask that you watch over us as we make this transition to San Diego and I know that you will be there with us. You are amazing and I miss you so much, but I just ask that you watch over us and keep us safe and that in all the trials we may face that I knew you are always with me. Thanks for being an amazing dad and for teaching me all the wonderful things that you taught me. I have learned so much from flying these past years from you even though you have not been here in person, now its time for me to focus on my family. It time for me to focus on my Wife and my new daughter. I love you so much dad." Harm rubbed his hands over his dads name and then Harm and Mac walked back toward the car.

"Hey fly boy where are we going to stay tonight?" Mac asked knowing that they don't have a place for them to sleep.

"We are going to stay at a hotel tonight and then tommorw we finish packing up our things and the trucks come tommorw." Harm said as they made there way back to the truck.

When they got back they noticed that Mattie was sleeping. So the drove back with just small chit chat hoping not to wake her up. When they got to the hotel Harm went in and got there room and then he parked the car and grabbed Mattie as they grabbed there things and went upstairs to there room. The hotel they got had a little side room off of the main one so that Mattie could have her own piece in quiet and Mac and Harm could spend sometime alone. Harm laid Mattie down on her bed. "Hey Mac do you think you could put some more comfortable clothes on Mattie." Harm said knowing that it would not be appropriate for him to.

"Sure." Mac replied as she went in to Mattie's room and decided that she would just put some pj pants on and leave the shirt then she pulled the covers over her and kissed her head good night. She turned out the light and joined Harm in the other room.

Harm had layed out her t-sirt and pj pants that she brought with her. Or should he say his tshirts. Harm was already in bed waiting for his soon to be wife. She went into the bathroom and got ready for bed. Moved in and climbed into bed with her soon to be husband. Nothing intimate was going to happen tonight there was a time for that and this was not the time. Harm just wrapped his arms around Mac and they both fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

At about 4AM in the morning Harm awoke to hearing crying in the other room. Harm carefully got out of bed so as not to wake Mac he hoped and went into Matties room and rushed to her bed.

"Sweet Heart daddys here."Harm said as he went up to Matties bed and grabbed her hands.

"Dad it hurts so bad.." Mattie said through tears.

"What hurts?" Harm asked.

"My legs they are cramping and it hurts so much..make it stop please dad make it stop." Mattie said in so much pain.

Harm remembered that the doctor said this could be the beginning stage if she were to get feeling back in her legs. He remembered that she gave him some medicine to help with the pain. He went and got the pills and then got mattie some water. "Here Mattie take these pills and it should help. Im so sorry sweet heart..im so sorry if I could take the pain away I would." Harm said.

"Its ok dad I know its not your fault. Can you just hold me until I fall asleep. And will you sing to me."Mattie asked.

"Sure I will." Harm took Mattie in his arms and sung some of there favorite songs.

As soon as he could tell that she was sleeping he let her alone in her bed hoping that she would be able to get some sleep through the rest of the night. He kissed her good night and headed back to bed. He layed down and emotions came over him again and he just sobbed. Trying to be strong in there for Mattie, but he just melted when he was alone or when he thought he was. Mac had woken up when he heard him get out of bed, she was not sure if he wanted to talk to someone so she just sat and rubbed his back to let him know she was there if he wanted to talk. After a few minuets he turned around.

"Sorry Mac I did not mean to wake you." Harm said.

"Our daughter was in need I just wanted to make sure that she was ok." Mac said as she wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I think she is getting feeling back in her legs, the doctors said that this cramping would be early signs. It began to happen this week, because they were giving her major pain killers, they say she needs to feel some of them, to help her get better." Harm said.

"Well that's good, its all good and we will help her though this. I mean you and me have been in pain before from tortures and stuff we will help her though this, she is going to be ok.. now lets get some sleep so we can have the energy to help her." Mac said as Harm agreed and gave her a kiss and pulled her close and they both feel sleep.

At 8AM in the morning Mac woke up this time and managed to get into Mattie's room without waking Harm up. She figured it must have been from all those time sleeping on carriers and loud noises. She smiled at her sleeping man as she went to go be with and comfort her daughter.

"Hey Mattie.." Mac said as she got a cup of water and took some more pills. "You know this is all part of the healing." Mac assured her.

"I know it just hurts so much.. Mac it hurts so much." Mattie said as tears still filled her eyes.

"I know, but you just going to have to get through it.. Let me get some warm clothes see if that will help with the cramping. And then why don't we turn on a movie or something until dad wakes up." Mac said

"That sounds good." Mattie said with a smile.

Mac got some clothes and then they flipped through the channels and found Top Gun so they both sat and watched some tv.

A few hours later Harm woke up and rolled over to find that Mac was not there. He listened and heard his girls in Mattie's room. He just laid in bed listening to Mac and Mattie talking and laughing about different things. Wow am I one lucky guy Harm thought as he got out of bed and made his way into Mattie's room.

Knock…Knock… "Come in." Mattie said.

"Hello Ladies." Harm said as he walked in and gave Mac a kiss on the lips and Mattie a kiss on the head.

"How is my daughter doing this morning?" Harm asked concerned.

"Im doing better now, mom gave me some more medicine which has helped the pain a little bit and the talking has helped keep my mind off of it." Mattie replied.

"Im so sorry that this is happening, but you know in the end it could mean you will walk again." Harm said.

"I know dad the doctors told me when it started happening at the hospital and Mac reminded me this morning. It's just going to take some time, but we will get through it." Mattie smiled looking at Mac.

"That we will… That we will." Harm said. "Unfortunately we need to get up and get going sense the trucks are coming and we need to be there to help them load up the truck." Harm said.

"Hey mom will you help me get ready it's been a long time since I had someone I know give me a bath." Mattie said knowing that for the next little while she was going to have to get over the embarrassment factor and except the help she needed.

"Sure I would be happy to." Mac said as she got the clothes ready. Mac got Mattie into her bathrobe and then Harm lifted Mattie into the bath tub. Then Mac undid the bathrobe and started the water. Tear came to Mac's eyes when she saw the bruises on her daughter's body.

"Mom what's wrong." Mattie said concerned that her mom was crying.

"I'm sorry…" Mac said as she got a wash cloth and some soap ready.

"No Mac please tell me." Mattie said.

"Just seeing the bruises on your shoulders and body, I'm just so sorry that you got hurt, I'm just so sorry I will be gentle." Mac said as she began to wash her.

"Mom its ok I know it's not your fault it happened but I'm healing, my heart is healing, and I could not be happier. I am loved and I have forgotten what that feels like. I know that we have a lot of trials ahead of us but I know we will get through them as a fam…..OOOUUCHH." Mattie said.

"Come on Mattie keep breathing its going to be ok." Mac said as she massaged her legs.

"OOOWWW….Mom." Mattie said as she reached for Mac. Mac just held her hoping that the pain would subside a little bit; she couldn't give her any more medicine for the next couple of hours. "Ok it's gone down some." Mattie said.

Mac quickly finished washing her hair and then got Mattie's clothes on and laid her back in her bed, "you just rest now ok sweet heart breakfast should be up in a couple of minuets."

"Mom..i'm sorry..I will try to be stronger." Mattie said wanting to take the pain away from her moms eyes.

"Don't you ever think about being stronger if you need to cry then you cry ok, thats one thing that you dad has taught me. I can't always be the strong marine anymore. So I will hold you why you cry anytime and if you want to talk about anything just let me know ok." Mac said as she walked out of Mattie's room and shut the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Mac walked into there room seeing Harm with his shirt off she walked up to him and start to kiss his back and move her hands up and down his stomach.

"Marine." Harm said as he turned around. Mac just pushed him on the bed kissed him as hard and as passionately as she could. "Mac what about Mattie?" Harm asked knowing that the walls weren't thick.

"I'll be quiet." Mac said whispering into Harms ear but letting her voice hit Harms neck right were she new it drove him crazy.

With that Harm pulled her close and kissed her and turned her around so he was on top. Harm undid Macs shirt and then took off her PJ pants and just through them on the floor. He got off the bed and just looked at her. "What?" Mac asked a little self consciously. "Sorry your just so beautiful." Harm replied as there lips met again. Harms hands were exploring her body when he felt Mac hands make there way down from his neck to his pants and finally they to found the floor. "Are u sure your ready, we don't have to." Harm said not meaning to stop the moment but just wanted to make sure. Mac answered by kissing him passionately. Both there hands explored each other a little bit more before they become one. Kissing passionately Mac trying to be as quiet as she could. Harm pulled Mac close and she just collapsed in his arms. "I Love You." Harm said as he just enjoy having her in his arms. "I Love You too." Mac said as she just enjoyed listening to Harm heart beat.

Knock…Knock…"Room Service"

The call for there breakfast brought both Harm and Mac out of the cloud nine they were on. Both of them put there bath robe on and Mac told him that she was going to jump in the shower while he got breakfast ready.

Mac came out of the shower 20mins. Later and told Harm that she was going to go and have some breakfast with Mattie. Harm planted a kiss on her lips and then headed into the bathroom. "We must leave here sometime fly boy, like you said we have a busy day a head." Mac said as she gathered breakfast food and made her way into Mattie's room.

Mac went into Mattie's room to find that she was sleeping. She decided that it was better that she slept since she was up most of the night. If she knew Mattie she would wake when she was hungry. That was one of the many things that they had in common they both enjoyed to eat. Mac walked back into there room as Harm came out of the shower.

"Did she eat?" Harm asked a little concerned that she had two doses of medicine in her and no food it could have bad complications.

"She is sleeping so I figured that I would just let her be." Mac said.

"Let's make sure she eats as soon as she gets up, because she has two doses of medicine in her and no food." Harm said.

"I did not realize I can go and wake her and get some food in her." Mac said.

"No babe she should be ok, I would rather her sleep as you know she has been having a rough time sleeping so its better for her right now to sleep." Harm said. "Can you get all of our bags and I will lay her in the back of the car." Harm said.

So Mac grabbed there bags, they were both military so they knew how to pack light and Harm grabbed Mattie and they headed to the car. Then they went to the apartments and finished packing up everything and got all the trucks packed up that would meet them in San Diego in a couple of days. They could not help shed a couple of tears as they packed up one chapter of there lives as they would catch a flight for there new one in the morning. It was a rough day because Mattie was having a hard time with her legs and how she was feeling. If she wasn't sleeping she was crying in pain and she was so upset that she was having a hard time keeping food down. Both Harm and Mac were pretty emotionally exhausted after a very long day of packing and then trying to comfort Mattie. The Roberts had offered there home to them and they had excepted since they were the ones bringing them to the airport in the morning anyways.

After putting Mattie up in a room since she was sleeping Harm came down the stairs. "Hey Mac I'm going to go to Jag and take care of the paper work and everything and then go for a walk." Harm said hoping that this would not upset her.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Mac asked knowing the answer but figuring she would offer just incase he did want someone, but didn't know how to ask.

"No I just need to be alone right now we can talk tonight I promise." Harm said as he grabbed his cover and left the Roberts house.

Mac had tears in her eyes as she watched him leave. "Mam come I'll get us some tea and we can talk." Harriet said as she wrapped her arm around her and brought her into the living room.

"Harriet please it's Mac. And thank you. I'm just so worried about him, I'm worried about him giving up flying and I'm worried that he has blamed himself for what has happened with Mattie, its just to much. I'm afraid he is going to take back his promises and leave me." Mac said tears flowing even stronger now.

Harriet just gave Mac a friendly hug and let her cry. It had been a long day and a lot of stuff had happened between Monday and now and she knew that Mac needed to let all of the emotions out that she was feeling. This was a big step for her and Harm one that had taken them 10 years to figure out and a lot has happened and there really had not been time for either of them to process it all.

"It's going to be ok Mac. He has to go and finish the paper work to resign his commission so that you and him and Mattie can start your life again tomorrow." Harriet said trying to be of some comfort.

"I just hope he is going to be ok. I mean he told me last night in the rose garden that he was ok with this and that fate had decided, but I just hope he is. Especially with everything that has been going on with Mattie. It kills him to see her like this." Mac said.

"Mac just trust me in knowing that this may have been the outcome of Harms decision even if fate had not decided for him. He loves you and Mattie very much, you are his life now. He was finally able to let go and you come first before his love for flying. His family come first you are important to him." Harriet said putting away some of the toys Aj had played with during the day.

" I know I just hope he is ok." Mac said..

"Lets talk about something else, I'm sure he is fine and will get over it in Harms time and way, now lets pick a movie and I will go make some pop corn until Harm comes home.." Harriet said.

Before she could answer she heard Mattie calling for her.. "I'll be right back down." Mac said as she began to climb the steps.

Harm pulled up to the JAG offices and showed his badges for the last time and headed into the admiral's office.

"Admiral you wanted to see me, I presume it's to finish the paper work for my resignation." Harm said.

"Well kinda, I have had orders for you to take on a position at Top Gun as an instructor. Seems like someone out there thinks you do a good job in the air, they must be crazy." The admiral said laughing a little bit.

"I don't know what to say." Harm said in reply thinking that he was coming in to finish off the paper work for his job.

"Don't say anything tonight, go home and talk to the family call me on your way to the airport and I will let them know at Top Gun, just try not to cause to much trouble why you are there." Admiral said.

"Thanks you so much, I know that we did not get off to the best of starts, but I am very thankful for the opportunity to serve under you, thank you admiral." Harm said.

"Thanks and the same to you commander. I will miss you it won't be the same around here that's for sure. Dismissed." Admiral said.

"Aye aye sir."Harm said as he left to go home and share the news with Mac.

_Side Note: For the purposes of my story Top Gun never moved to Nevada its still in San Diego. Please let me know if there if anything you would like to see happen and I will try to write it in!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey everyone thanks for the amazing reviews. I really enjoy reading them and hearing people reaction to the story. Sorry that this story may have bad grammar or spelling errors I'm just not that good at finding that kind of thing. I hope that you can still enjoy the story though. Also sorry if you read chapter 5 and 6 on my update yesterday (5/6/05), but went I went to take a look at the story I saw that they were backwards hopefully they are fixed now and I hope you enjoy chapter seven! Keep letting me know what you think. I will try to update often. Thanks again for all your kind comments they are awesome to hear._

Back at Harriets house in Mattie's room.

"Mom I'm sorry for calling you up here." Mattie said.

No its ok sweet heart what's a matter?" Mac asked as she went in and sat by her bed.

"Nothing really I just woke up and figured that I should probably eat something since I wasn't in to much pain and I think I could hold something down." Mattie said.

"Sure do you want to come down stairs and I will make you some toast and you can watch a movie with Harriet and I?" Mac asked pushing the hair away from her eyes.

"Is dad here?" Mattie asked wondering how else she was going to get down stairs.

"No but you forget I'm a marine." Mac said with a smile.

"Yeah, I know that mom, but I'm heavy." Mattie said trying to figure out how to put that so she did not make her mom feel bad.

"Hey Harriet can you come up to Mattie's room." Mac said as she smiled at her daughter.

Harriet came up to the door. "Can you help me carry her down stairs?" Mac asked.

"Sure." Harriet said as they made there way down the stairs. They put Mattie on the couch and Harriet sat with her as Mac went into the kitchen to make her something to eat.

About 45 mins. Later Harm walked into what seemed to be a girls night hang out. He was happy to see his daughter smiling again.

"Hello my family." Harm said as he came in.

"Harm." Mac said excited that he was finally home.

"I'm going to go and clean some dishes in the kitchen and check on Aj." Harriet said as she got up.

"Are you ok?" Mac asked trying to hide the fact that she was worried.

"Yeah the admiral wanted to see me." Harm said not being able to hold the smile back and the excitement in his voice.

"Harm what did he say?" Mac asked very surprised at his excitement.

"Yeah Dad?" Mattie said wondering the same thing as she shared a look with Mac.

"Well seems that someone at Top Gun thinks I'm a pretty good pilot and wants me to be a teacher at the school." Harm said wondering what Mac's reaction will be. "I don't have to do it though, you guys come first now." Harm said.

"That's awesome congratulations." Mac said as she gave him a huge hug and a kiss. "You told the admiral you would do it right?" Mac said.

"Well he wanted me to talk it over with my family and told me I could call him on our way to the airport tomorrow." Harm said pulling Mac down on his lap.

"Now you two I am very immobile so I can't make a clean get away." Mattie said.

"Sorry Honey didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. How are you doing?" Harm asked.

"'I am doing good at this moment mom made me some soup and toast and so far its still in my stomach." Mattie said.

"Well that is good to hear lets hope you will be able to keep it down and get some sleep tonight." Harm said.

"Hey Dad I am really happy for you. I am excited about getting to come to work with you some and see what you do. I know that you will do very well in this same position. I am glad that you still get to fly and maybe you and I will get to fly together some more." Mattie said as she gave Harm a hug.

Hey Mattie why don't you lay down. Harm put a pillow on his lap and helped Mattie to lay down. With Mac on his left and Mattie laying on his lap he did not think that this moment could get any better. Mattie quickly fell asleep again. Harm turned to Mac and wiped the tears from her eyes. " I Love You so much fly boy, you are an amazing dad." Mac said as she leaned her head down on his shoulder.

" Mac I am sorry for the way that I acted earlier by just leaving, I know that it was not right of me its just I had a lot on my mind and I just needed some time. Everything turned out ok. Are you sure that this is ok with you me teaching at Top Gun and flying?" Harm asked looking deep into her eyes so he knew if she was telling the truth of how she really felt or just what he wanted to hear.

"No I fell safe with you teaching other kids how to fly. Hopefully being a teacher you will not be pulled away to often. I am ok with it and I am happy that you still get to fly and I know that Top Gun will be happy to have you and then I can still use you for help on my cases." Mac said with a smile and she gave him a pec on the lips.

Harriet walked into the room, she new that it was ok that she was there. They were like family to her and wanted to spend as much time with her as she possibly could before they had to leave.

"Hey Harriet come in, please this is your home." Harm said wanting to make sure that she did not feel weird.

" I hear that congratulations are in order." Harriet said to harm.

"Yeah looks like I am going to get to fly after all." Harm said with a smile and appreciated Harriets hug.

"So Mac are you taking the pettiofficer with you after all?" Harriet asked.

"Yeah Jen is coming with us, we figured it would be good for Mattie and also we look really well together, but it actually going to be a surprise for Mattie tommorw. With the way she was feeling today there was never really a good time to tell her. So she will find out at the airport tommorw."Mac said with a smile.

"We are really going to miss you guys around here." Harriet said.

"We are going to miss being around here, you guys are our family, heck we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you guys to think all that we have been though over the last ten years. Our home will always be open to you and plus you will have to come out for he wedding when ever we decide to have it. This is not good bye its just a long vacation. Were not to far away." Mac said with a smile.

"Don't worry we don't take the honor of being Aj god parents lightly so we will call and write all the time. We won't be strangers we promise. Plus there might be an asking of the favor in the coming years." Harm said raising his eyebrows.

" Bud and I would be honored." Harriet said looking at Mac.

"Well we do have a pact to fufill, but I think a baby can wait until after we get married, but when the time comes you can expect there to be an invitation."Mac said.

"Yeah I think you guys are going to have enough to keep you busy for the next little while. Its so exciting though, and if any one deserve rewards like these its you to and Mattie." Harriet said.

"Thanks You." Harm and Mac said together. Mattie started to stir a little bit and Harm looked at his watch. "We should probably get some sleep." Harm said not really wanting this night to end, but knowning that they had a long day ahead of them it was time.

"Well good night I guess we will see you in the morning." Harriet said as she got up.

Harm carried Mattie up to her room and then Mac and Harm went into there room and went to sleep. It was going to be along day tomorrow and they were both anxious about how Mattie would do and really what San Diego had to offer for them.


	8. Chapter 8

Harm woke up the next morning to find that Mac was not in bed next to him, but for some reason he did not panic. He got up and made his way into Mattie's room and saw what he had expected. Mac stirred a little when she heard the door open. "Good morning marine." He said as he walked over and gave her a kiss.

"Good Morning Sailor." Mac replied as she slowly got out of bed hoping to not wake Mattie. It had been another long night for Mattie. She was really in a lot of pain and sadly there really was nothing that anyone could do about it.

"How bad was it last night?" Harm asked.

"She was in a lot of pain for a good part of the night. I was worried about giving her some more medicine on just the toast that she ate, but it finally got to the point where we exhausted everything and so I gave her some and she fell asleep a couple hours later." Mac replied yawning.

"What time was that exactly?" Harm asked.

"4:30 and 56 seconds." Mac replied.

"Mac why didn't you wake me?" Harm asked feeling bad that he made Mac stay up all night. Knowing that she didn't mind, but still Mattie was his daughter to and he needed to take some of the responsibility.

" We just had some girl time. Its ok Harm, I will be fine. Plus it was nice we bonded and I got to spend some one on one time with Mattie which I have not been able to do in a long time. Thank You for asking and you can definitely have tonights shift. I will need sleep by then I am sure." Mac said as they headed back in to the room they were staying in.

Harm and Mac let Mattie sleep as they gathered there things and had some coffee and breakfast with the Roberts for the last time before they headed to California.

"Mac what's with the smile?" Harriet asked as they were cleaning up the dishes from breakfast.

"Sorry just watching Harm with AJ and Mattie brings a smile to my face. He is so good with kids and such a loving and caring father. I just look forward to the day that I might be able to bring a child into this world fathered by him." Mac said.

"We have been blest with two amazing men and two amazing fathers." Harriet said.

"Amen to that." Mac said.

"Well looks like we should probably get going." Mac said as she walked into the play room area and grabbed AJ for one last hug. "Now you be good for mommy and daddy and maybe they will let you come and see Aunt Mac and Uncle Harm in our new house." Mac said as she gave AJ a kiss and put him back down.

"Aunt Mac?" Aj asked.

"Yeah Buddy." Mac said.

"Is Mat..tt.ie boo boo getting better?" AJ asked so observant about the things that go on around him for a little kid.

"Yes slowly everyday she is getting better." Mac said trying to comfort him.

During Aj's question Harm had gone up to get his sleeping daughter. She didn't even wake up when he moved her to the car. Mac had laid out a pillow and a blanket for her so she could be comfortable on the car ride. They were going to take it slow and stop as many times as they needed to. They weren't in a huge hurry they still had some time to get where they needed to and thought that driving would be better for Mattie right now then flying.

To Mac and Harms surprise the whole gang had showed up to say good bye.

"I promised myself I wouldn't cry Mac said, but I can't fight it anymore. Thanks to all of you for everything that you have done for me and for Harm and for our family. You guys are our family and just because we have to leave we will never forget you. Keep up the good work at JAG or in what ever you are doing and know that our home is always open to anyone at any time." Mac said as tears were flowing down her face.

"Jen we will see you in a couple of days. Have a safe flight and let us know if there is anything we can do to help you out. I know that Mattie will be very happy to see that you have made the journey with us." Harm said to Jen. She had been like a daughter to him to and he was happy that she would be out in California for Mattie to have another person to lean on during what was becoming a trying time in her life.

"I will sir. Safe travels to you also and I hope that Mattie gets feeling better real soon." Jen said as she smiled and gave Harm a hug.

Harm got into the car waving his hand and tooting the horn as they left. The first chapter was official close and the second one had begun. Where would it lead them what adventures would they travel on together…alone? What will there wedding be like? would there be any more children in there future? Harm wondered what there house would be like? So many things unknown, but it didn't matter because he had the two most important things in his life near him. Life could throw what ever ugly turns it wanted he knew that they would get through anything as a family. How lucky am I Harm thought smiling as he drove.

After a little while Harm turned towards Mac and asked. "Are you ok you have been quiet since we left Harriet and Buds. You are not having second thoughts are you?" Harm said half trying to kid and make her laugh or smile.

"I'm just thinking aren't you the least beat worried or scared or anxious?" Mac asked kind of wondering why he was so clam about all this, but then she thought to herself why am I freaking out about this I'm a marine I don't get scared of anxious I face fear head on. Boy does Harm bring out my weak and emotional side. I can do this I have earned it and everything is going to be just fine.

"Im a little bit anxious but I am also kind of excited. Its a lot to leave everyone behind and the life that we have known for so long, but we were made to adventure and to try new things and plus you deserve this." Harm said wondering why Mac was acting like this it was quite out of character for her.

" I guess its just been a lot to deal with. I mean I always hope that this day would come when you and me would really be together its just I guess I just think I'm still dreaming." Mac said.

Harm was a little concerned maybe she was reconsidering everything. " Im sorry Mac I guess we really haven't had time to really talk about everything." Harm said.

"Oh Harm im sorry im sure that last comment came out a little wrong. I am really happy and excited about our future I guess and this is just going to seem kind of random, but im worried about being a good mother." Mac said finding letting something that had been on her mind since the night at the rose Garden.

"Why do you say that? Where is that idea coming from? Mac you are going to be an amazing mom. The way you love and care for little AJ and for Mattie. I mean you take such good care of her with everything that has been going on. Asking about her even when I would not let you in. Mac I can't wait for the day that we bring a life into this world. Mac I have no fears about you taking care of Mattie or any other kids that we may have in the future. You are a loving and kind person and you will be there for your children. You have over come so much, and I love you for that. We will take each step on this journey one day at a time." Harm said hoping that what he said could be of some sort of comfort. He was never really good at the emotional stuff, but Mac just did something to him that made him say things and do things that he originally would not show to anyone. He just always felt comfortable with her and felt like he could tell her anything. He was happy that she was his forever. They were going to be together forever and that all he cared about.

"Thanks Harm." Mac said grabbing Harms free hand.

"its going to be ok Mac, Its going to be ok." Harm said.

"I hope this is one of those promises that you plan on keeping." Mac said as she smiled and laughed a little.

"That my dear is something you and Mattie can both count on." Harm said.

"You know the bartender at the bar was right, I am lucky." Mac said.

"You are huh." Harm said.

"Oh no Fly Boy ego alarm has been sounded." Mac said laughing.

"Hey after all those nice things that I said to you. This is the thanks that I get." Harm said smiling so that she knew he was kidding.

"I think it might be close to a time to pull over I think 12 hours of driving is starting to get to the both of us. Plus you on call tonight." Mac said.

"Yes I know and considering that Mattie slept the whole day it will be a long night." Harm said, but not minding at all.

So they got off the road and found a hotel room and everyone settled in for the night. They were a third of the way there and the anxieties were growing in everyone.

_Just wanted to let you know a couple things. One is that I don't really know much about the medical field so I'm going to pretty much take Mattie's injury he way that the story flows. Also I obviously love JAG, but I'm not to good on the lingo. So when they get to San Diego you are going to have to forgive me if I mess something up. Please correct me I will not mind at all. Thanks again for all the reviews and please let me know if its moving to slowly or if you would like to see something happen. Im just writing as the story comes to me. Thanks so much again for the feedback!_


	9. Chapter 9

I thought this would be a good compliment to the last chapter and a good one for Mothers Day! Enjoy! 

Just as Harm had suspected Mattie had woken up around 2 AM or so. She had basically slept on and off in the car. The medicine that she had to take was really taking a lot out of her. She was having a hard time keeping food down. So they were sitting in Mattie's bed talking and joking around. Harm tries to get a separate connected room for Mattie just so that she can have some privacy especially with the trouble sleeping she has had.

"Hey Dad I have an idea." Mattie said really excited.

"And what kind of idea would this be seeing that its 2AM in the morning." Harm replied not really sure what in the world she could possible want to do right now.

"No silly I meant for tomorrow." Mattie replied tapping him on the head a little bit.

"What is tomorrow?" Harm asking really not remembering what tomorrow is. It had definitely been a busy time and he really wasn't keeping track of dates.

"Its mother's day and well in the car…. Well I will just say it in the car I was awake for Mac's break down about being a good mother. I thought that it would be a good idea if we could get her breakfast in bed." Mattie said hoping that Harm would go along with it she really wanted to show Mac how much she had already done for her.

"Oh my gosh you are right I totally thought things have just been so busy." Harm said glad that Mattie said something because he would have totally forgot.

"So I think it's a plan we could go out in the morning before mom wakes up and then we can get some thing special for her and bring it to her before we head back out on the road again.

"if you are up to it in the morning you can come, but if not I will go myself and enter your room and you can put it together and give it to her." Harm said.

"Yeah! I'm so excited this is going to be so awesome." Mattie said smiling.

"Were a camera?" Harm said.

"Why?" Mattie asked thinking that the last statement was totally random even for her dad.

"Because Mattie you are smiling something that I have not seen in a really long time. I also wanted to let you know that Mac is really proud to be your mom. And I love and she loves that you call her that. She just had a rough child hood so we will just have to support her. Especially when we have little ones running around. I know you are going to be an awesome big sister.

"You know dad I didn't want to say anything because I know you guys are worrying about the wedding and getting things settled, but I can't wait to be a big sister. I always hope one day I would get to be one some how." Mattie said with a smile.

"Well we will just have to see how things go. We have a lot going on right now, but one day Mac... One Day." Harm said with a smile. He was excited about the day when he and Mac would bring a child into this world. He loved Mattie like she was his own and would never love her any less, but he still could not wait to have a baby he kept his promises and he made one five years ago.

"Hey Dad do you think it will be ok when you and Mac have a baby, I mean I know you did not get to raise me like you will a baby." Mattie knew that her last comment came out really weird, but she did not know how to ask it.

"Do you mean will I love you any less because I didn't play a part in creating you?" Harm asked.

"Yeah I guess?" Mattie was saying knowing the answer, but she couldn't say that the thoughts had not entered her mind a time or two.

"Oh Mattie I would never think or feel such a thing. I could never love you any less than I do. I learn new things about you everyday which makes me to love you more and more. You have a piece of my heart, I big piece of my heart and I could never imagine my life or my family without you. I mean when you went back to be with your dad for a little while I thought I was going to loose you and it hurt, but I knew it was the right thing. Now that you are almost mine I am never going to loose you again. "Harm said.

"Thanks Dad I guess I just had to go back to see if he could change. If he cared enough about me to really commit to getting help and changing the way that he acted. Its still hard though.." Mattie said trying to control the tears that came out of know where. "Sometimes I lie awake at night wondering why I wasn't worth being sober for." Mattie said as the tears fell.

"Mattie its hard to explain and I know that you dad loves you very much and I am going to encourage you to keep a relationship with him. Some times people are just really sick on the inside and they just can't help what they do. I know you dad wants to get better and hopefully he will and you and him will have some sort of a relationship. Mattie I know what its like to have to grow up without a father and I wouldn't wish that on anyone." Harm said.

"I know but you're my Dad and Mac's my mom. I just don't know if I have the strength to face another let down. That part of my heart has been broken to many times. You have helped to mend that part a little, but it still hurts sometimes." Mattie said.

"I know Mattie. Let's just take it one day at a time. It is nothing that I am going to push you to do and nothing that you are going to have to do right now I promise. Just something that I want you to think about." Harm said.

"That I will do Dad I will think about it. I feel though that he owes me to try and put forth some effort. This is my home now and will forever be my home. If he wants to have a relationship with me then he can come and find me and we can talk about it. I just don't think I will be able to love him as my father though, you are my Dad and I am ok with that. I know that he is my dad, but I just don't know if my heart can love him that way. You have showed me that I am worth something, worth being loved and for that I am very thankful." Mattie said as she gave him a hug.

Harm just held her in his arms closing his eyes and thinking back to the time when they first met and all that they had been through. Seeing how they were so close to getting her father help and to the point were as hard as it would have been for him they could have been a family again. Then to see her heart break when he went back to drinking.. He just thought and said "Im sorry." Not realizing he said it out loud he was startled when Mattie said something.

"What are you sorry about?" Mattie asked not leaving Harms arms though. There was piece and comfort in his arms. Comfort like a fathers love and she knew that she was home and that this was where she was supposed to be. Did she miss her father? Yeah Terrible, but this was her family now and she was happy.

"Oh nothing.. sorry I was just thinking out loud I guess." Harm said rubbing her back.

"Dad can you just hold me tonight." Mattie asked.

"Sure sweet heart." Harm said wanting to comfort her in what ever way she needed.

"Don't leave ok.. Don't leave even if I fall asleep." Mattie said as the tears came again.

"Never again sweet heart.. Never again. Come on calm down and let's lay down and try to get some sleep." Harm said as he helped her get settled. "Are you in any pain?" Harm asked.

"As little, but not as bad as it had been all day so I think you right we should get some sleep. Plus we have a breakfast to plan in four hours." Mattie said as she snuggled closer to harm and fell asleep.

Nine o'clock the next morning Mattie had made her way into Mac and Harms bedroom through the attached door way. She had breakfast on her lap and Harm was waiting in the door way. He felt that this would be more special coming from Mattie. I mean it was Mattie's Idea after all. They had gotten four hours of sleep and then had spent the last hour getting really for the big Mothers day surprise.

"Mom…Mom." Mattie whispered trying to quietly wake Mac up hoping not to startle her.

After a couple more calls Mac started to stir a little bit and open her eyes.

"Mattie? "Mac asked still a little groggy.

"Yeah! Happy Mother's Day." Mattie said as she wheeled over to the bed.

Mac sat up and propped up her pillows and wiped the tears that were in her eyes.

"I love you mom." Mattie said handing Mac the tray.

"This looks so good. Thank you Mattie you have made this really special." Mac said.

"I over heard you talking in the car it must have been one of the moments I was dozing in and out. So I told dad last night that I wanted to make this day special to let you know that you have been an amazing mom for me in just this short time. Even when you really weren't technically my mom yet because we both know how stubborn dad is." Mattie said.

"You don't know the half of it." Mac said as she smiled and laughed.

"I just want you to know that I Love you so much and you have been an amazing friend and mom to me so far. The way that you have helped me through the time when I have been in pain. Staying up with me all night long and just talking. You care for me so much Mac and I care for you to. You are going to be an amazing mom to my future brother and or sisters." Mattie said.

"Thank you." Mac said as she reached over to give her a big hug. "Why don't you say we eat some breakfast?" Mac said as she began to dish out the breakfast that was on her plate.

Harm just loved standing in the door way watching his girls interact. Why did it take me nine years to wise up to how lucky he was..


	10. Chapter 10

So they drove for three more days and took it easy. Mattie would have a good day and then a bad day so they were happy to be in San Diego and could go and see a doctor for her. They were just glad to be home even if it was still a little awkward to call San Diego home.

Knock… Knock….

"Coming." Mac said as she went to open the door. Happy that who ever it was did not ring the door bell because Mattie was going for a record sleep.

"Good morning ma'am." Jen said as Mac let her into the house.

"Jen how many times do I have to tell you when we are away from the office its Mac." Mac said with a smile.

"A few more times.. So how is Mattie doing?" Jen asked.

"Well she is still sleeping, but when she wakes up I am sure she is going to be happy to see you. You know we never told her that you would be out here. Things just got so busy and then when we decided not to fly the surprise idea kind of fell through." Mac said.

"Well then it will be a great surprise when she wakes up. Now what can I do to help get this house in order. Has she seen the house yet?" Jen asked seeing the pool in the back ground.

"No she has actually not got a tour of any room, but her own. Harm has been really stressed because she has been sleeping on the mattress because he has not had time to put the bed together for her." Mac said.

"Well then when she wakes up maybe we can go and take a stroll maybe go take a ride to the beach." Jen said.

"Oh Jen she would really like that. She needs some fresh air." Mac said.

"Consider it done. That should give Harm some time to get her bed all situated. Mac…I just wanted to thank you for letting me come out here with you. I don't know what I would have done if I had to stay behind. You guys are my family now. I think I would miss you to much." Jen said.

"Your welcome I don't know what I would do without your help. At least going into to it I'll know one person believes in me." Mac said.

Jen smiled a little shocked to see Mac's nerves come through to the outside. If she was ever nervous about something she never led on to it. Jen had no worries though Mac would be fine. "Everything is going to be ok Mac. You are going to be just fine. You have earned this." Jen said as she continued to put dishes and cup away.

"Mom…Mom…"Mattie called from upstairs.

"Mattie's up.." Mac said.

"Mac do you mind if I go up? It looks like you could use a little break." Jen said with a smile as she began to climb the steps.

Knock. Knock…

"Mom?" Mattie asked wondering why Mac would knock on her door when she was calling her.

"No just a sister longing for her room mate." Jen said as she came through the door.

"JEN of my gosh what are you doing here?" Mattie said practically screaming.

"Would you believe that I am working with your mom?" Jen said.

"Wait..Wait..you mean you live here too?" Mattie asked so excited.

"Yeah I couldn't leave my little sister to go on dates with all these hot beach dudes. I didn't trust anyone else to keep an eye on her." Jen said. "Listen I asked your mom if I could steal you for a little while this after noon maybe we could go down to the beach and just talk?" Jen asked.

"Yeah that sounds really good. I have to tell you that I have not been feeling really well so we might have to come home early, but right now I'm feeling fine so let's go." Mattie said so happy to get out and get some fresh air.

"Let me go get your dad and we will head out." Jen said.

So Harm came upstairs and grabbed Mattie and helped her get into Jens car. She could when they got to the beach get into her wheel chair herself its just harder for her to get in from the ground level.

"Ill have her back before dinner." Jen said.

"Hey Jen you know what here if you and Mac want to go and grab some dinner that would be fine. Tomorrow is a big day for Mac and I would really like to take her to dinner tonight. Would you mind keeping an eye on Mattie?" Harm asked.

"I think we could handle a girl's night out." Jen said so happy that she gets to spend time with Mattie again. She missed her especially when she got hurt so badly. It had been a long time since they had been able to hang out.

Harm handed Jen some money and the two of them were off on what should prove to be an amazingly fun night.

Harm walked back into the house and went into the kitchen and found Mac putting dishes away. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and began to kiss her neck.

"mmmmm." Mac said she turned around and laid a passionate kiss smack on Harm's lips pulling him closer to her. "I have missed this." Mac whispered so it would go in his ear, but hit his neck right where she knew it would drive him crazy.

"I have missed this too." Harm said as there lips met again. This kiss went on for a long time as they were lost in each others arms.

Harm picked her up never letting his lips leave her. It had been three days since they had really spent some time together.

"Harm…Kiss..what…kiss…about the….kiss kiss…unpacking…kiss." Mac said as she knew exactly where they were going.

Harm didn't even answer he just laid her down on the bed and began to take her shirt off as she began to unbutton his. The moment went where the moment took them. It was so good to be in each others arms again. After there moment of fun Mac was laying on Harms chest rubbing her hand up and down his chest. Harm had his arm wrapped around her rubbing her back and the other laying on her arm.

"This is nice. I have missed this so much." Mac said.

"Yeah I know what you mean. We have been so busy with Mattie. I am sorry that I have not been spending time with you. I mean we just got together and its almost like I have been acting the same as I had been before. Putting things before you again just like you said in my apartment. I'm so sorry." Harm said.

"No…No Harm this is different. This is not what I meant when I made those comments in the apartment. I am a mom now and that is because someone I know and Love with all my heart put a special ring on a special finger in a very beautiful rose garden. So when I said yes I accepted the fact that you already have a daughter who you love more than life. In a year or so I am going to say in SICKness and in Health, so no need to apologize. Plus you have redeemed yourself." Mac said as she gave him a kiss.

"Thanks Mac I love you so much." Harm said as he kissed her again too. "Plus the evening has just begun. So why don't you take a shower I think we both need one. And get into something nice and then we are going to dinner at this restraint on the beach." Harms said as he gave her one more kiss and then got out of bed and headed upstairs to go and put Mattie's bed together so he would feel more comfortable with her sleeping in a bed.

"I Love you too." Mac said as she watched Harm head upstairs to what she presumed was Mattie's room to finish putting her bed together. She just smiled to herself and was just so happy. If finally has happened she was in Love with the man or her dreams. She had Harm now and forever and he had given her a wonderful daughter and soon there would be a little one running around. One day Mac…On day…she said as she rubbed her stomach and got into the shower. She said a silent prayer while she was in the shower that she would be able to mother a child that Harm and her made. It would break her heart if she could not give him a child that she knew that she longed for. No she was not going to do this. Everything was going to be ok and she was going to have an amazing night. Finally the lack of sleep and the emotions got to her and the tears started flowing. It was going to be ok. .It was going to be ok.. She kept telling herself but some how she wasn't convincing herself. After a little while she got out of the shower and got dressed and hurried into the Kitchen she wanted to surprise Harm.

"Harm the shower is waiting for you." Mac yelled up the stairs.

"Perfect timing." Harm said as he ran down the stairs and into the shower.

15 mins. He came out of the bed room. "Mac are you ready to go/" Harm asked.

Mac came out from the kitchen and Harm had to tell himself to breath. "Wow Mac you look amazing. Are you ready to go." Harm said as he wrapped her arm around her.

"Yep lets go get some food. I'm hungry." Mac said with a smile.

Harm just smiled as he opened the car door for Mac and then walked around on the other side. They were off for there very awesome evening he had hoped. Mac hoping that she would be able to get through this evening without breaking down. She wasn't one to cry, but she was a little over tired and stressed about tomorrow. She just wanted to enjoy Harms company and if they had to talk about it maybe she would feel better. Harm just grabbed her hand and rubbed it thinking to himself how lucky he was to be with Mac. It was going to be such an amazing night!

TBC

_Figured I had gone long enough without any Mac and Harm time. Keep reading to find out how the evening goes. Thanks for all the reviews! Keep writing the reviews I like to hear what people. I am really enjoying writing this story and really love reading the reviews! Thanks!_


	11. Chapter 11

So Jen and Mattie pulled up to the public beach parking lot. Jen helped Mattie get into her wheel chair and then they headed to the beach. When they got to the sand Jen picked her up and put her down on the beach and they just sat and talked on the pillow.

"So how are things going?" Jen asked.

"There going well." Mattie said not looking at her as she felt tears coming again.

"Mattie I'm here for you. I want to be here for you. So do Mac and Harm, but you have to let us in." Jen said.

"I know. I am so thankful for all or you guys. It's just hard Jen I mean I can't take care of myself. I can't do anything for myself. Harm and Mac haven't had a descent night's sleep. I mean I love them so much. I guess I just feel like with everything they have going on I'm just a burden. It's just hard because I am some one that has had to do everything for myself since I can remember. Now I can't do anything at all. I just don't want to be a burden for anyone." Mattie said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Mattie you have to believe me when I say that you are not a burden. You mom told me this that when she asked your dad about you in his apartment he said that you were the first person he called when he got the news. You mean so much to him to all of us and you will never be a burden to any of us. You have brought so much joy into all of our lives and now its out time to say thank you." Jen said.

"Thank You Jen it means a lot to me. I really have enjoyed our friendship and you are very much like a sister to me." Mattie said as she gave her a hug.

"Me too." Jen said. "Now how about that Mom of yours did you ever think it would happen?" Jen asked changing the conversation into something fun.

"She is amazing we had this awesome night were we just talked and talked about everything and anything. She is just awesome and I have never seen Harm so happy. I have a family its amazing." Mattie said with a smile.

"You deserve it. You have worked hard and this is your reward for being such an awesome girl." Jen said.

So they continued talking on the beach and then when the sun started to go down they decided that it was time to head back to the car. So Jen picked Mattie back up and put her in her wheel chair and then they got back in the car.

"Hey Jen can we just head home and watch a movie and order some Pizza?" Mattie asked.

"Yeah what ever you want are you doing ok?" Jen asked.

"Yeah I am just a little soar." Mattie said as they were driving home.

So Mattie and Jen headed back to the house and ordered pizza and settled down for he the night. Jen was just so happy to be able to spend some time with Mattie. She had missed spending time with her. This night and day had been perfect for her. They were laying on the couch and Mattie had her head on Jen's lap. She was rubbing her head as they were watching Finding Never Land…

Back to Mac and Harms Romantic Evening!

Harm pulled up to the restraint and they went right in to a table that over looked the beach.

"This is so beautiful." Mac said as she sat down.

Harm walked around and sat down across from her. "Not as beautiful as you are." Harm said flashing that flyboy smile.

"Why thank you there fly boy." Mac said still not believing that they were finally a couple and going on dates and getting married. All that they had been through had brought them to this moment.

"Your welcome Marine." Harm said. " I love you so much and I thank you for sticking with me through all. I can't tell how many times you saved me when I thought I couldn't hang on any longer and then all the times I wanted to tell you I was head over heels for you, but I am and from now on every day I am going to let you know how much you mean to me Sarah." Harm said holding both of her hands.

When he called her Sarah it made her heart melt. Her ring sparkled in the candle light and she just smiled. "I love you to Harm." Mac said squeezing his hands.

So they had a fantastic dinner and then they decided that it was nice enough to go for a walk along the beach. They had walked for a little while and then decided they would just sit for a while. Harm sat down and the Mac sat with her back up against him and Harm wrapped his arms around her. They just sat in silence and for Harm and Mac they didn't need to say anything being in silence was more than enough for them right now. After awhile Harm felt water hitting his arms. He looked up and saw that there wasn't a cloud in the sky then his heart began to hurt it was Mac she was crying and he just could not figure why.

Harm pulled his arms tighter around her and whispered in her ear.. "Mac is there something wrong?"

Mac was just quiet for a little bit as the tears really began to fall even faster. "I'm scared." Mac said.

"About tomorrow? You are going to be amazing." Harm said trying to comfort her.

"No about having a baby. I just know how much you are looking forward to having a baby and it would just break my heart if I could not give you one." Mac said as she moved her hands from her stomach.

"Oh Mac do you remember that night when we were on the Admirals porch and I told you that I was standing by your side through this. We are going to get through each hurdle together. I am just happy that in a year I will get to call you my wife. I expect nothing more from you. If our love and your body enables us to make a baby then we will cross that bridge when we get there. I am here for you and I want you to come to me when things are bothering you. Nothing in my life is more important than you and Mattie." Harm said as he moved his hand to cover Mac's hands that were already on her stomach.

"Thank you Harm." Mac said as she put her hands on top of his as he massaged her stomach.

Harm just held her and comforted her and let her cry. It was always important to Harm that Mac knew when they were alone that she didn't have to be the tough marine. She could cry if she needed to cry and he would be there to comfort her. Mac felt better though after they had talk. She had forgotten in a way about the porch and when he spoke about it this time it meant more because he had made that commitment to her officially because she was wearing a ring on her finger. Everything was going to be what it was going to be.

Mac didn't want the evening to end with her crying thing so she turned around and pushed Harm down on the sand and gave him a huge passionate kiss. Harm kissed her back as there arms explored each others body. Mac just rolled off and placed her head on his chest wrapping his arms around Harms body.

"My husband.." Mac said and not even being able to see her Harm knew she had a huge smile on her face.

"My wife." Harm said kissing the top of her head.

"I love you with all of my heart, everything that I am." Harm said as he kissed her head.

"This has been an amazing night and I look forward to a bunch of more amazing nights like this. Thank you Harm for being My Husband and allowing me to be your wife." Mac said.

They just laid there in silence listening to the waves and just looking at the moon reflecting off the water and just dreamed about what the future would hold for them. It was going to be amazing it had to be. After a little while longer they decided that they would head home because both of them started there new jobs tomorrow.

Harm and Mac walked back to the car and then they drove home when they walked in the house they found Jen and Mattie sleeping on the couch. Harm got blankets for both of them and then Harm and Mac went up to bed. Tomorrow was a big day and they were both anxious…


	12. Chapter 12

"Good morning my love." Harm said as he kissed the top of Mac's head.

"Good morning sailor." Mac said pulling her down for a kiss on the lips.

"This is amazing we are both waking up together. Does that mean that Mattie made it through the night?" Harm asked.

"No it means that Jen and her are down stairs sleeping on the couch and so I'm sure Jen took care of it." Mac said as she kissed him again and started getting out of bed.

Harm wrapped his arms around her and pulled him down on top of him. "Where are you off to so quickly?" Harm asked.

"Sailor I have to go to work today and so do you so I must take a shower." Mac said getting up.

"I could help you with that." Harm said as he to began to get out of bed.

"Then we would never leave. Harm it will have to wait for another time. Can you go check on the girls?" Mac asked.

"Well that was not a no just a rain check and boy do I love rain checks." Harm said flashing.

"Harm we can talk about your rain checks tonight we have a busy day." Mac said as she closed the doors and began to get ready to get into the shower.

Harm got out of bed and then headed down stairs. When he got down stairs there was no one on the couch so he went into the kitchen.

"Good Morning dad." Mattie said as he gave her a hug and a kiss.

"Good morning..si..Harm." Jen said with a smile.

"Good morning ladies. Mattie did you make it through the night?" Harm asked.

"From about 10 until 5AM so things seem to be getting better, but that could all change today since we have that appointment set up at the hospital for this afternoon." Mattie said not looking forward to her first therapy session.

"Yes Mac and I will be home by 4:30 to take you to the hospital. Do you think that you will be ok here by yourself?" Harm asked concerned that they are leaving her alone all day.

"Yeah as long as I have everything I need before you guys leave and I should be fine til your guys get back." Mattie said.

Mac came down a little bit later and Harm went up to take his shower. Then after about twenty more minuets it was time to leave. Jen and Harm and Mac made there way out of the door.

"Bye everyone I will miss you." Mattie said as she began watching the movies that Harm had set up for her.

"I love you." Harm said as he gave Mac a kiss and they both headed off to there perspective jobs.

Mac pulled up to her new building and showed her badges at all of the security check points. When she walked in she let the admiral now that she was reporting for duty. 20 mins. Later she reported inside.

"Sarah Mackenzie it is so nice to finally meet you and I assume that you are getting things settled in the house that we have provided for you?" The admiral said.

"Yes sir thank you things have been really nice a little stressful, but very nice." Mac said.

"Well I don't have much to say to you except welcome and you cases are on your desk." The admiral said.

" Thank you so much and your know that I brought Petty officer coates with me from JAG." Mac said.

"Yes I am aware of that and she will be an assistant to you and to the other lawyers that you will help to hire. This office just opened so we still have a lot of work to do. I guess that helps you to see what your cases are that are on your desk." The admiral said.

"Yes sir we will get right on that." Mac said. "Will that be all?" Mac asked.

"Yes you are dismissed. You have the big office on the corner and then Jen will have the small one next store that has a joining door. Dismissed." The admiral said.

"Ay'ye sir." Mac said as she headed out the door.

"Ma'am how did the first meeting go?" Jen asked as she walked into Mac after her meeting.

"Went well we have a lot of work to do."Mac said as she showed Jen there new offices.

"There are really nice." Jen said as they began to unpack all of the stuff that had been shipped to there new offices.

"Yes I guess we will make them home some how." Mac said.

"We will and everything is going to be ok." Jen said.

"It will be weird not running into Harm every so often." Mac said not being able to hide the smile that came to her face.

"Permission to speak freely?" Jen asked.

"Yes petty officer." Mac said.

"Some how I do not think the Commander is going to stay away." Jen said returning the smile.

"Well hopefully we will be able to get thing unpacked our interviews start tomorrow morning." Mac said knowing that they had a lot to do and review before the first interview and she had to get home to Mattie for her appointment.

At Top Gun with Harm.

"Harm."

"Thanks you sir I really appreciate this job and still getting to fly." Harm said.

"Well here is the class room that you will be teach in, but I have something more fun to tell you. I would like for you to give our rookies here a run for there money. Lets leave the heroic stories out of it for a little bit. I want some clean test runs today."

"You got it sir very clean I have a family I have to come home to now so no messing up in the air. Plus my wife would kill me." Harm said with a smile.

"From what I hear you have quite the marine so when is the big day?"

" We haven't really decided, but probably a year from now or so." Harm said.

"Well I will expect an invitation then, go get suit up I will expect you in the prep room in 20 mins."

"You got it I will be there." Harm said as he made his way into the prep room and was so excited about getting to fly and kick some rookie butt, well at least he hoped he was going to be able to. This is pretty cool dad he thought to himself. I get to fly every day for a living and I really can't get hurt to badly and probably will not get sent away as much as I used to. I will probably only have to travel for quals. This could be pretty neat.

So Mac continued to unpack her things and Harm enjoyed the day flying until it was time to head home so that they could take Mattie to the doctors…..


	13. Chapter 13

_Based on a question I got in a review I wanted to ask you guys what you think. I was going based on the fact that Harm did not go to London that when he said no to the job he did not get the promotion to Captain. Was I wrong does he still get the promotion? Also just a reminder that I am making everything up as far as the treatment goes for Mattie. Thanks so much for all the reviews. I love reading them and hearing what people think of the story. More exciting things to come. Also does anyone know what the head person at Top Gun's rank is? I did not know that's why those speaking parts don't have a name after them. Thanks! Keep reviewing!_

Mac got home first and went inside to see her beautiful daughter sleeping on the couch. She sat down next to her and brushed her hair back and quietly said her name. Mattie stirred a little bit.

"Good morning mom." Mattie said.

"Good morning sweet heart how was your time at home?" Mac asked.

"It was fine I have not been in a lot of pain, but maybe my body is giving me a break because I have to go to therapy." Mattie said.

"Well let's get you ready to go dad should be walking in the door soon." Mac said as Harm walked in the door.

"Hey Dad how was Top Gun any singing going on?" Both Mattie and Mac laughed.

"No just some flying those poor rookies they thought they were hot shots and boy did I shut them up today." Harm said flashing the flyboy grin.

"Warning fly boy ego alert fly boy ego alert.." Mac said and both Mattie and Mac laughed again.

Harm came over and tickled Mattie and then put her in the car and they headed to the hospital.

"So Mac are you okay with me flying?" Harm said knowing that its definitely not one of the things she enjoyed him doing the most.

"I guess I just don't have the time to worry about it right now.. Just be safe.. and come home to Mattie and I every night and we won't have any problems." Mac said as she grabbed his hands.

"Reminder Company in the background." Mattie said she loved seeing them together, but sometimes they were to much PDA for her.

"We are just holding hands." Harm said with a smile.

"Just reminding you that I am here that's all." Mattie said.

So they did small talk and finally pulled up to the hospital. Then Harm helped Mattie out of the car and they made there way up to the doctors office. Harm held the door for his girls and then checked Mattie in. They were going to try this family therapy in the water. That why there was a pool at there house. Harm and Mac would get in the water with Mattie today and they would help each other through this.

"Mattie Rabb." The doctors assistant said as she showed them where the office was.

A few mins later the doctor came in. "Mattie Mr. and Mrs. Rabb my name is Chris Martin." Dr. Martin said as he came in the room and shook everyone's hands.

"I hear that you have had a lot of cramping lately." Dr. Martin said.

"Yeah for the past three weeks or so. Some days are better than others." Mattie said.

Harm could sense that she was a little nervous so he grabbed her hand and Mattie just smiled.

"Well that is a really good sign it means that you could very well get feeling back in your legs. After the injury that you have had we will still have to train your legs to walk again if you do get feeling back." Dr. Martin said.

"How much longer till I will be able to know if I will be able to get feeling back?" Mattie asked squeezing Harms hand tighter feeling emotions come over her again.

"I don't know the answer to that we will just have to take it one week at a time." Dr. Martin said.

"These pains that she has been having will they continue? Is there anything that we can do to help them?" Harm asked.

"Unfortunately they will get worse before things get better for her. Just the medication that she has been taking is all that we can give her. I know this is not what parents want to hear, but the pain is a good thing especially because it means she is feeling thing in her legs. It is kind of like her legs are waking up from a sleep almost as if they went into a coma." The doctor said.

"Thanks it was a hard answer to hear, but now at least we know what to expect." Harm said looking at Mattie.

"I have a folder and pamphlets that will describe the processes that her legs will go through and also how to do each of the activities that we will do when you come to the hospital recovery center once a week. If you want to we can move to the pool and I can show you the therapy. We will start small and then as things progress then we will add different exercises." Dr. Martin said as he showed them the way to the locker rooms.

"Hey mom." Mattie said as Mac was changing. Mattie had already gotten into her suit back at the house before they left.

"Yes Mattie." Mac answered concerned about the tone that Mattie just called to her in.

"I'm scared." Mattie said as she broke down again.

Mac just held her not really knowing what to say just letting her cry as tears come to Mac's eyes. It hurt her so much that Mattie was having to go through all of this it actually made her angry. What did she do to deserve this? No Mac you can't do this you have to be strong for her. "Come on Mattie I'm sure everything is going to be ok." Mac said as she pulled away making sure to wipe her tears before Mattie saw her face.

When Mattie and Mac emerged from the bathroom Harm could tell that some wasn't right, but he just let it go for now.

"Harm if you could get Mattie out of her chair and set her in the water." Dr. Martin said.

So Harm got Mattie out of her chair and held her in the water just as the doctor told him to do.

"Harm if you could wrap you arms under neat her arms so you can be of some support. You can also do this on the wall, but it will probably be more comfortable this way. And I am going to show you three exercises for now. This is probably all that Mattie will be able to handle we will just take it from day to day as we see how she is feeling. If she is having a bad day then I suggest not to push the therapy that day." Dr. Martin said.

"Are you ready?" Dr. Martin asked Mattie.

"As ready as I will ever be." Mattie said as she tried to hold it together. She was in so much pain, but kept reminding her self that this was all stuff that was going to make her better.

"Harm and Mac?" Dr. Martin asked. Both Harm and Mac nodded. Harm could already feel Mattie trembling and was so glad that he could not see her face and she could not see his. Mac could hold this together she is a Marine. Harm was so thankful that she was at the other end.

"Ok the first move is just bringing her legs in and out like this. We will start with a set of five and we will do 10 of those every 30 seconds." Dr. Martin said.

So Mac did what the doctor told her. Tears were just streaming down Mattie's face. She was a strong girl, but she was in so much pain. Harm could feel her tensing every time and it just broke his heart, but he and Mac had to hold it together at least when they were face to face with Mattie. They had to be her rock during this long road that they were on.

"Seeing the pain as I thought would happen I will only show you one more and we will stay with these two for awhile a long while. The only other one I want you to do is sissor kicks." Dr. Martin said as he showed Mac. "Do the same reps as the other one but it will kind of be times two since two kicks counts as one." Dr. Martin said.

Mac did the sets and then Harm got Mattie out of the pool and they went and got changed. Once they got into the locker room Mattie just started sobbing uncontrollably. Mac just continued to wash her hair and let her cry.

"You did an awesome job sweet heart." Mac said as she helped Mattie to get dressed.

"Thanks mom I could not have done it without you and dad. You are going to be my strength through this. We are going to get through this together. Who knows maybe I will get to walk down the aisle at your wedding." Mattie said with a smile.

"Oh Mattie if that's what you want then we will wait until you can walk again and that's when your dad and I will get married." Mac said with a smile.

"Really you would do that for me?" Mattie asked so excited.

"I would do anything for you." Mac said so happy to see Mattie smiling again.

" That would mean the world to me. To be able to dance that night. It would mean everything to be able to stand up with you guys." Mattie said.

"I think that a special father would want a special dance with his daughter." Mac said. "Plus I think I need a matron of honor." Mac said with a smile.

"Oh my gosh!." Mattie said as she gave Mac a huge hug. "I would be honored mom." Mattie said not breaking away from the hug just yet.

"Alright kido lets go and get on the road." Mac said as she pushed Mattie out of the locker room to great Harm.

Happy to see Mattie smiling he did not say anything they just headed to the car and began to drive.

" Hey Dad can we go to the beach for a little while?" Mattie asked just wanting some fresh air. She just loved the beach it always made her feel better.

"Sure and how about some ice cream?" Harm asked.

"Sounds awesome." Mattie said with a smile.

So the whole family went to the beach and they ate there ice cream and watched he sunset. It was some great family time. They all loved spending time together and they just needed some time to cool off after the doctor's visit. It being summer Mattie was out of school so they were in no rush….

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

When they got home Harm put Mattie to sleep in her bed and then went into there bed room. Harm got undressed down to his boxers and then hopped into bed. Mac came in to bed and kissed harm on the lips.

"Marine.." Harm said raising his eyebrows.

"What I owe you a rain check." Mac said as there lips met again.

Harm rolled over so that he was on top of her and pulled at the bottom of her shirt. She raised her arms and sat up a little bit and he took her shirt off and she took his off. Harm massaged her breasts with his hands and then moved his lips down to them. He could feel her nails in his back knowing that he was driving her crazy. He slowly moved his lips down lower and lower till her got to her stomach. He stayed there for a little while.

"One day when we are ready please be a nice home for an angel of our love to live." Harm said as he massaged her stomach with his hands and then kissed it as he made his way down to where her shorts were.

Tear came to Mac's eyes as she heard what he said. He loved her so much and she loved him too. She new what ever had to happen they would do to make a baby. She wanted to mother a child for so long. The thought of being able to mother a child she made with Harm just made her so happy.

He continued to teas her by playing with the elastic.

"Harm.." Mac wined totally help less at the time. She finally could not take it anymore and turned him over so that she was on top. "Two can play this game." Mac said as she straddled him. She took his arms and put him above his head rubbing her hands up them and back down pushing her lips up against his and working her way down. Stopping at all the places that she knew would drive him crazy.

Both of them feeling that it was time took off there short of each other and moments later they became one. They danced there dance until they both collapsed exhausted from the dace of love that they had just finished. Both still so out of breath they just layed there in each others arms in silence.

Mac in her favorite place lay on Harms chest just listening to his heart beating was so soothing to her. She really wanted to talk to Harm and unwind a little bit from what happened today.

" Hey Harm." Mac said as she was rubbing her hands up and down his chest.

"Yeah babe." Harm responded pulling Mac close to him.

"Do you think we are going to be able to do this with Mattie?" Mac asked.

" Well we are going to have to." Harm replied has he kissed her forehead. "I was so glad today that you were where she could see you because I was falling apart behind her. Feeling her tremble and tense in pain it was so hard." Harm said.

"Yeah well it wasn't easy, but I guess that's where the Marine in me comes in." Mac said with a smile and kissing Harms stomach. She lifted her self up a little so that she can look into his eyes.

" You did a good job, plus what happened in that locker room that had her smiling so much when you guys came out? I was preparing for damage control." Harm asked.

"We just talked about happy things." Mac said as she gave him a kiss on his lips.

"What kind of happy thoughts?" Harm asked.

" Well Mattie asked if we would wait and have the wedding until she could walk and I said that could be arranged and it was a perfect time so I asked her to be my matron of Honor." Mac said.

"Aww Mac I'm sure she loved that." Harm said.

"That she did so now I think that she really has something to keep her going and working. Just like the doctor said we will take this one day and one hour at a time. Nice and slow I told her that we were in no hurry. All I care about is every night I get to come home to you and fall asleep in your arms just like this." Mac said.

"I second that." Harm said as Mac laid back down again. "I love you so much." Harm said.

"I love you to sailor thank you for making me the happiest girl in the world." Mac said as there lips locked once again. There hands explored each others body until they just could not breathe anymore and they fell asleep in each others arms. Not really prepared for the early morning that they had ahead of them, but not really caring either. Just happy to be in each others arms sharing the love they had felt for nine years.

Both Harm and Mac woke at 5AM to screaming. It was the loudest that they had ever head Mattie scream before. Harm was actually frightened, but then he snapped into parent mode and they both made there way to Mattie room.

"Shhh…Shhh…" Mattie its ok mom and dad are here. "Shhh.. I need you to try to calm down." Harm said as he rubbed her hand.

"I can't dad it hurts to much.. I can't do this.. I can't….OOOOWWWW….Dad make it go away…Make it stop…PLEASE.." Mattie pleaded in agony as he legs were so cramped she could not even move.

"Its going to be ok Mattie you are going to get through this. You are not alone. Its ok sweet heart everything is going to be ok." Harm said taking the covers out from over her legs to let them get some air.

Mac ran down stars to make some toast and get her pain medicine. When she came back Mattie ate the toast and then took the medicine. Harm climbed in bed with mattie and she rolled the best she could til she was laying on top of his t-shirt. She wrapped her arms around him and just cried and cried. Harm doing everything he could to keep it together he began to sing her one of the songs he used to sing her when she would wake from having a nightmare about her father. Mac climbed in the other side and was rubbing her back. Mac just smiled at Harm they didn't need to use words they both knew what they were saying.

Harm could feel her tighten around him for long spurts and he figured that's when the pain was sharper. He just continued to sing and brush her head with his other hand. A little while later Mattie spoke.

"Hey Mom." Mattie said barley audible, but with the only strength that she had.

"Yes Mattie." Mac responded.

"Can you massage my legs like you did that one night it really helped a lot?" Mattie asked.

"You bet I can." Mac said as she sat up and got into position. Mattie just closed her eyes hoping that the blood would circulate a little better and the pain would go away.

"Hey Mattie so what color would you like your dress to be for the wedding/" Mac asked and Harm just smiled. Anything to get Mattie's thoughts off of the pain.

" I once saw this red dress in a bridal magazine that I was looking through when I was younger. It was very pretty the color red. The bride carried wild flower for her bouquet and the groomsman had red vest and red bowties." Mattie said.

" Well we can see about red. I like that color it could work." Mac said.

"Mattie babe you are shaking are you ok. Do you want me to go and get you anything?" Harm asked.

"NO..Mattie practically screamed as she grabbed him tightly. "Don't leave.." Mattie said as the tears came again.

"Ok sweet heart I'm sorry ill stay right here." Harm said sad that he upset her he only wanted to help.

After a few mins of silence.. "Sorry dad I did not mean to yell its just it helps to keep my mind of the pain when you and Mac are here." Mattie said.

"Its ok sweet heart. Don't worry we are all in this together." Harm said and Mac smiled letting her know that she was in this too.

"Thanks Mac that helped a lot." Mattie said letting Mac know that she can stop.

Mac moved back up and laid down. Harm began to sing again and ended up singing his two girls to sleep. He just laid there for a little while watching his two angels sleeping. It was going to be a long road, but they would make it. There love was strong enough and this was going to help there family grow stronger. Harm eventually fell asleep. The rest of the night was peaceful.

Harm woke up to there alarm clock going off in the other room and a knock at the door. He turned the alarm clock off and then went to the door. He had totally forgotten his mom and dad were coming, but were so happy to see them. 45 mins later Mac came down all showered and ready for work. Harm went up and showered and they both headed off to work. Harm hated to leave Mattie after the night that they had, but was happy that his parents were there to watch her. He would have not left her alone today after what happened last night. It was going to be hard to stay focused at work for both of them, but they could manage. The more work they got accomplished the sooner they would get back home to Mattie. Harm gave Mac a kiss and they were off for there days…


	15. Chapter 15

"Good morning ma'am." Jen said as she walked into Mac's office. "Ma'am" Jen said again after not getting an answer.

"Oh I'm sorry petty officer." Mac said finally seeing that she was being addressed.

"Is everything ok ma'am?" Jen asked concerned.

"Yes..Well no we had a horrible night with Mattie." Mac said. " Well at least its preparing us for having kids one day." Mac said with a smile.

"I'm sorry to hear that she is not feeling well. Is there anything that I can do to help?" Jen asked.

"Well right now Harms parents are in town to help us get the house all set up , but please feel free to stop by any time I am sure that Mattie would love to see you." Mac said.

"You can count on it when things get better settled and she is feeling better." Jen said not wanting to be a burden on them.

"You are welcome anytime." Mac said.

"Thanks you ma'am." Jen said in reply.

"Is our Commander James English here for our first interview?" Mac asked.

"No not yet that I have seen he should be here in the next 5 min. or so." Jen said.

"Well he has 11 min. 45 sec I guess until interview time and if he is anything like Harm or a guy he might be late." Mac said as both Jen and her laughed.

Ring….Ring…

"I will let you know when he gets her." Jen said as she closed the door.

"Thank you petty officer." Mac said. "Major Sarah Mackenzie." Mac said as she picked up the phone.

"Hi Marine." Harm said.

"Hi sailor I did not expect to hear from you." Mac said.

"Well I just finished teaching a class and I wanted to check and make sure you were ok after last night." Harm said.

She loved so much the way that he cared and took care of her. "Well I am not ok, but there is nothing that I can do to make it better." Mac said knowing that what she just said would not sit well with Harm.

"Is there anything that I can do to make it better?" Harm asked upset that Mac was upset.

"No sorry that came out weird. I am fine it just hurts me to see Mattie in so much pain. I just feel so helpless." Mac said quivering trying to hold it together she was at work after all.

It was killing Harm being so far away from her that he could not comfort her. "Its going to be ok Mac she is a fighter we are going to get through this. I know I sound like a broken record, but it's going to be ok." Harm said knowing that his last statement was not comfort at all.

"Hey Harm I hate to run, but Jen is outside of the door with our first interview of the day so we can finish this at home tonight?" Mac asked.

"Yeah babe hang in there and we will talk some more tonight ok. I Love You Marine." Harm said.

"I love you too sailor" Mac said as she hung up the phone.

Knock…Knock…

"Enter." Mac said as she touched her face up in the mirror.

"Commander James English I would like you to meet Colonel Sarah Mackenzie." Jen said.

"I take it that you have met the Petty Officer she is going to be helping me with the interview process you may have a seat." Mac said.

" Thank you Ma'am." The commander said as she sat home.

So the interview got under way. Mac asked the questions that she needed to ask based on the Admirals suggestions and to give her a good idea of his background and also enough information when they compare to be able to do a fair assessment.

" Thank you so much commander for coming in and we will be in touch." Mac said as she stood up and shook his hand.

" Ma'am… Ma'am…" the commander said as he left the room.

"Well that wasn't to hard." Mac said when the commander was out of ear shot.

"Yeah only three more to go today." Jen said and they both giggled again.

"We make a good team petty officer." Mac said happy that Jen was there it was hard not working with Harm, but in the way it was a good thing. Healthier that they can keep business and family separate maybe that was there problem all along. No it was there stubbornness.

So Mac and Jen finished up the interviews with the other candidates for the positions for today. They had more interviews for tomorrow and the next day and then they had second round interviews. They should have a full staff ready to go in a couple weeks. Lucky they had not been given a case load yet to give them some time to get things set and ready to go.

Mac walked in the door to find that Harm was already home and that they were getting ready for dinner.

"Mrs. Burnett dinner smells wonderful." Mac said giving her a hug since they did not really get to spend time saying hello's this morning.

" please Mac call me Trish we are family. You welcome it's so good to see you again and its nice that you are so close now." Trish Said

"Well we sure are enjoying the beaches." "Mattie how are you doing?" Mac asked as she walked over to give her a hug.

"I'm doing ok. My legs are still really soar, but not as bad as last night. I am sorry for keeping you up." Mattie said.

"Don't even go there or say that. I am your mom and I am here for you when ever you need me no matter what time it is." Mac said.

" Hey babe." Harm said as he came into the kitchen after switching out of his uniform.

" Hey." Mac said as Harm pulled her in for a kiss.

Trish just smiled at the happy family that Harm finally had. She was so hoping that he would come to his senses.

"Why don't we eat." Harms step dad said.

"Sounds like a great idea." Mattie said she was so hungry.

"So how is the new job going?" Trish asked Mac.

"Well we are still trying to get people hired, but I am settling in." Mac said with a smile.

"You are going to be just fine my love." Harm said as he was rubbing her leg underneath the table.

Mac gave him an uncomfortable look and he just smiled not knowing how much of an effect his touch had on her. She was a little embarrassed because his mom and dad were sitting at the table, but she did not stop him so he kept it there. His touch was very comforting to her.

"Ok enough or you can go and get a room." Mattie said.

Harm and Mac laughed. "So Mattie how was your day?" Harm asked.

"It was rough let me tell you getting spoiled by your grandparents it really stinks." Mattie said.

Harm just started tickling her. "Enough no horse play at the dinner table." Trish said.

"Sorry mom." Harm said.

"Well at least someone can still control him." Mac said knowing that she would pay for that one later. She figured if she got emotional enough which was bound to happen if they talked then he would feel bad and she would be okay. So they had a long dinner tonight everyone talked and caught up on how life was going….


	16. Chapter 16

A little bit later Mattie was sitting on the couch and Mac and Harm came in and sat next to her. "Hey Mattie are you up for another therapy session?" Harm asked.

"Yeah I think that would be a good idea." Mattie said.

So Harm carried Mattie upstairs and Mac helped her to get into a suit. "Mattie are you sure about this if you are in pain we can wait a couple of day." Mac said.

" I know mom, but I want to get better and you guys help me through the pain. Even if we have a lot of nights like last night if I keep consistent the faster we get to move through the exercises. I am going to be ok right mom?" Mattie asked.

" Well from what we know sweet heart and looks that way. You dad and I looked at the charts the other night and it looks like things are going well." Mac said.

" Then lets keep at it." Mattie said.

Knock… Knock…

"Were ready." Mattie said. So Harm brought her down into the pool and they set up just as they did yesterday.

Mac did the excersises just as she was told by the doctor. It was still very painful for Mattie and the tears did fall, but she just envisioned standing up behind Mac watching her mom and dad finally makng it official at there wedding. When they were done Harm brought Mattie up to her bathroom and sat her down while Mac gave her a bath and Harm ran outside the house and was just sitting on the porch.

Trish saw him and so wanted to comfort him, but figured that it was something that Mac needed to do so she just left him and figured she would alert Mac when she came down from putting Mattie to bed.

Out by the pool side Harm just couldn't hold it together anymore it was just getting to much for him. It hurt him so much to see Mattie in this much pain. She had been through enough. He pushed his chair across the pool. He just had all these emotions bottled in that he had not talked about with Mac and he was mad at himself for that too. He would tonight though there were things that he needed to say and talk about. There were things that he needed to let her know.

" So I noticed you eyes were closed for most of the therapy what were you thinking about?" Mac asked.

" About the wedding and standing up behind you as you officially become my mom." Mattie said with a smile.

" I love you so much Mattie." Mac said.

" I love you to mom and I know that you didn't have the best of parents growing up, but you have helped me so much. Please just know that you are being an amazing mom for me and you will be an amazing mom for my brothers and sisters that come down the road." Mattie said.

" Thanks it helps to have an amazing daughter like you." Mac said.

" Alright lets get me out of here and into bed and sleep hopefully." Mattie said.

" I think we all hope for that." Mac said and they both giggled.

So Mac put Mattie's PJs on and then helped her get into bed and tucked her in. " Good night Mattie." Mac said.

" Good night mom." Mattie said as she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Mac made her way downstairs. " Hey Mac." Trish said.

"Yeah." Mac replied.

"I think you and Harm need to get away and talk. He has been throwing lawn furniture around for the last 25 min. why you were tending to Mattie." Trish said.

" Will you check in on Mattie every so often?" Mac asked.

"Sure take all the time that you need." Trish replied.

Mac walked out onto the patio and decided that they needed some fresh air. " Harm get in the car lets go." Mac said in a stern voice that he would know, so he knew she meant business.

Harm not even putting up a fight followed her into the car. The both rode in silence figuring out what the other was going to say when they got to the beach. Finally Mac parked the car and they both got out. Harm grabbed her hand and they took there shoes off and started to walk on the beach. Mac was glad that he grabbed for her hand at least she knew there relationship was ok. She was wondering what was troubling him and decided that he was going to make the first move tonight. So they walked along the beach in silence for a little while until Harm began to speak.

"I'm sorry Mac I was behaving immaturely." Harm said.

"I don't want apologies I am not mad at you I just want to know what is going on." Mac said.

"That's the things I don't really know what is wrong." Harm said.

"Harmon Rabb Jr. you are going to tell me what is wrong we are going to be out here all night." Mac said. She had known him long enough to know when he was avoiding an issue.

" Mac its just everything. Mattie, this new assignment, the wedding, a baby." Harm said.

Mac got really worried. " Are you regretting the choice we made at your apartment?" Mac said.

" No…No oh God Mac…No I love you so much its just I let all my emotions build up." Harm said.

"You had me scared there for a min. there Fly Boy." Mac said.

"I'm sorry Mac I didn't mean it like that I guess I just needed to cry a little and you know how I hate to do that in front of people." Harm said as he pulled her down to sit in front of him and he wrapped his arms around her. He wanted to feel her in his arms. She did not mind that Harm wanted to hold her.

"Hey Harm can we make a promise here tonight right now?" Mac asked.

"Yeah anything and you know I don't make promises I don't intend on keeping." Harm said.

"Good then from here on out and the rest of our lives together we will be honest with each other and tell each other when things are bothering us no matter how serious or silly they might be. This is really important to me because I want you to know that you can be real and emotional with me you don't have to be the strong one. Just like you told me that I don't have to be strong in front of you." Mac said rubbing his arms that were wrapped around her.

" I promise." Harm said. Mac turned her head around and Harm leaned in for a kiss.

" So what can I help you with?" Mac asked.

" Just tell me everyday how much you love me and that we are going to get through this thing with Mattie and everything that ever comes our way including any trials we may face in having a baby later on, That we will always stand together and never waver. Our love can conquer anything it already has so much in our life. I am sorry for pushing you away." Harm said.

"Its ok like I said in the beginning I am not here to place blame. I just thought we needed a break. Mattie is fine she is a tough girl if I did not know that you are adopting her I would say that she was your daughter. She definitely has your stubbornness and willingness to succeed. We just have to be there for her. Now if I can face her during the therapy and be strong for her than you have to be strong for me because you know what, in the end she is going to walk again." Mac said.

"You believe that don't you Mac?" Harm said.

"Just as much as I believed you when you were making deals with the Russian mafia to find your father." Mac said knowing that would get him going.

"Oh really Marine." Harm said.

"Yep because I love you and you are mine and I believe in you and in our daughter." Mac said.

"I think I can second all of those comments." Harms said.

"Good I am glad." Mac said.

"You are amazing Sarah Mackenzie." Harm said.

"Your not to bad yourself." Mac replied.

" \No I mean it I am so glad that we did this I feel so much better. We are going to be each others strength just like we always have been. You make me a better person." Harm said.

" \Wow get you a little emotional and you become a softy." Mac said as she got up and started running.

Harm finally caught up to her and they both fell down landing in each others arms. Harm began to kiss her and Mac did not fight him. "I love you Sarah." Harm said. "I love you too Harm." Mac said.

They kissed again and then made there way back to the car and then home. They were happy when they got home that Mattie was not sleeping. Harm and Mac went up into her room.

"Is everything ok?" Trish asked as she caught them climbing the stairs.

"Yeah Mom thanks everything is ok." Harm said.

"Glad to hear goodnight." Mrs. Rabb said.

"Good night mom." Harm said.

Knock…. Knock…

"Come in." Mattie said.

"Hey sweet heart." Harm said as he went over to the bed side.

"Hey mom and dad." Mattie said as she put the book down she was reading.

" Hey Mattie your mom and I decided that we would sleep with you for a little while until things begin to calm down so we can help to help you feel better." Harm said as he climbed in to bed with her and the three of them feel asleep as they did the other night. They knew that this was going to be for a long time, but they hoped by being so close they would be able to treat her better as Mattie needed to be treated..


	17. Chapter 17

_Hey Everyone! First of all I want to apologize for the long time in between chapter. I meant to put this in the last chapter I wrote, but I started summer school last Monday and well it doesn't leave much time for writing, but here is a chapter I hope u like it. I am going to try to post twice next week, but we will see how it goes. Thanks again for all the reviews and for reading. I have enjoyed reading many of your fan fics also and it is great to be able to keep the Mac and Harm story alive!_

A couple of weeks later

Mac and Harm had just gotten home from work and they were about to head to Mattie's check up appointment. Mac had finally gotten a team together at work and Harm was really loving his new job. He loved giving the rookies a run for there money. He forgot how close he felt to his dad while he was up in the air and how much the time had helped him with things that had happened. Finally having Mac as his and officially now having Mattie as his daughter had really changed his outlook on life. Sure at Top Gun he could be the tough commander, but at home he just melted especially if either of his girls were hurt.

" Mattie its time to go." Mac said as she called her in from outside.

"I'm coming." Mattie said as she put the book down she was reading and headed into the house.

"Hey Sweetie!" Harm said as he gave her a kiss on her forehead. She knew that most girls her age probably would have though that disgusting, but having a dad was all so new to her. She liked it when she got hugs and kisses from harm it made her feel loved.

So they got into the car and headed to the hospital. This was going to be a surprising visit. A Visit that would definitely be worth celebrating. Mattie had been getting better and then cramping was less and less. Everything was showing signs that she was on a great track, but her determination moved her along faster than she thought.

"Mattie checking in to see Dr. Martin." Harm said as he told the secretary at the window.

"He should be with you shortly I just have to grab her chart." The Secretary at the counter said.

"Thank You." Harm said as he walked over to his girls.

" How are you doing?" Harm asked Mattie.

"I am feeling really good actually; I am actually really excited about getting into the water and seeing what progress I have made." Mattie said smiling.

"Well that is definitely a different face then the last appointment." Dr. Martin said as he saw Mattie smiling.

"Yes it is." Mattie said.

"Well why don't we go and see how much progress you have made and see if we can make that smile bigger."Dr. Martin said knowing from her progress that she might be able to move her leg today.

So Harm and Mac got in the water with Mattie.

"Mattie are you ready?" Dr. Martin asked.

Mattie nodded her head. She was a little worried cause she was in a little bit of pain, but that was natural and she knew it was going to be ok.

"Alright here is what I want you to do see that treadmill looking thing over there. You are going to stank on it with help of course and we are going to see if we can get your legs to move." Dr. Martin said.

So Harm brought Mattie over to the object he was talking about. He helped her to stand on it, but could feel that he was still holding a lot of her weight. She held the bars that were on either side of the plank. She took two deep breaths to steady herself and then with all the concentration she tried to move her right leg. To her delight it moved. Not a full step actually only a couple of centimeters, but it moved.

"I DID IT!" Mattie screamed losing her balance and fell back on Harm but she was to excited she didn't care. Harm caught her so nothing bad happened. He took her into his arms and gave her a huge hug.

"I am so proud of you." Harm said squeezing her tightly.

"Ok I need you to get back up there Mattie." Dr. Martin said not want to be a party pooper but needed her to continue the sessions.

So Mattie got back up and for the next 30 mins. Are so was able to take baby steps until she was exhausted and tired and couldn't do it anymore. Her legs were trembling. "Dr. Martin I don't think I can take anymore today." Mattie said.

Dr Martin was great in that he really wanted to hear from his patients and when they said they were done then they were done. "That's fine Mattie, You can go and get change well done." Dr. Martin said as he patted her on the back and gave her a smile.

"So where do we go from here?" Harm asked Dr. Martin.

"Well we continue with the therapies and also we are going to add some ones I have listed on this sheet in her packet to help strengthen her muscles again and that will help her to make bigger steps. She has done remarkably well." Dr. Martin said.

"Thank you." Harm said as he shook his hand.

So everyone got changed and then they headed into the car. "I am so proud of you." Mac said wanting to have her turn to congratulate Mattie. "You have worked really hard and have persevered through a lot of pain."

"Thanks mom." Mattie said. Mattie just loved to use that word and so used it when ever she could.

"I am very happy and excited I did not think this day would happen so it have been an amazing surprise." Mattie said.

"Now we got to start planning the wedding." Mac said.

'That we do." Mattie replied. "I think we could possibly let Dad help to if he wanted to." Mattie said with a smile.

"Oh you mean he has to come to." Mac said with a huge smile knowing that she would probably pay for this line of conversation later, but she couldn't wait.

"Yeah I think I want him there, but I will think about it." Mattie said. Everyone in the car laughed.

"I hope I can be there cause I wouldn't want to not be somewhere with my two fav. Girls." Harm said.

Mattie and Mac giggled and Harm flashed Mac the fly boy smile that let her know that tonight when they were alone she was in big trouble. She just took his hand and kissed it.

They pulled up to the house and went inside to see that Trish and frank were all ready with dinner.

"So how was the visit?" Trish asked as they were eating.

"Mattie." Harm said.

"It was awesome I took baby steps in the pool." Mattie said with a huge smile. Harm was trying to think of the last time that he saw a smile on her face that big and he couldn't.

"Oh Mattie that is awesome! Congrats kiddo." Trish said.

"Thank you." Mattie said.

"We are very proud of her." Harm said in a lovingly father way.

"How are you doing?" Trish asked Harm.

"I am fine. Thanks." Harm replied knowing she was checking in on him.

"Hey Frank after dinner I was wondering if we could possible talk?" Harm asked.

"Yeah sure." Frank said.

Since he had been back flying again the whole part of when his father died he had been reliving and he realized that he had not handled his new step father very well. Now that he had become a father he had been able to see how much Frank had really done for him.

So they finished up eating and then the boys went out on the back porch to smoke cigars and talk.

"Thanks for being willing to talk to me. I just really wanted to apologize for the way that I treated you. It was a hard time with my father dying and the fact that I never really dealt with that as I should have. I know now that you were not trying to take my fathers place even though I thought that you were. I guess just with taking Mattie under my wing it has helped me to see what parenting is all about and I just wanted you to know that I am thankful for what you did even when I pushed you away." Harm said.

Frank just sat in silence giving Harm time to speak what he needed to. He had always loved Harm as a sun and it broke his heart that there was so much resentment, but there was really nothing that he could do about it at that time. Harm was at a very broken place and he had to deal with it on his own time. "Thanks Harm that really means a lot to me. I never wanted to take your fathers place I just wanted to help you and your mom in any way that I possibly could."

"You did even though I made you believe that you were not helping at all." Harm said.

"I want you know that if you ever need someone to talk to that I am here. I know that sometimes we think its manly to hold fears and concerns in, but sometimes its more healing to talk thing out. I am here and so is you mom, but more importantly share them with Mac. She loves you so much. I remember the first time we met her. I hoped that you two would come to your senses one day." Frank said laughing.

"Yeah it only took the threat of being pulled apart for me to wake up and admit to her what I had been feeling for nine years. It still make me chuckle that I was so stupid." Harm said shaking his head.

"Well know she is yours and you better never let her go. She is a good one and not everyone finds what you and Sarah have."Frank said.

"Yeah you are right I am a lucky guy. Every morning I wake up next to her I wonder why it took me so long to see the light. Now that I have her I am never going to let her go. Mattie either, the two of them are my world now. No more crazy flying and testing limits. I am coming home every day to my girls and who ever might come along later." Harm said.

"Well don't forget that you are a man, but it seems that your priorities are straight." Frank laughed again.

Harm and Frank got out of there chair and Harm gave him a hug. "Thanks dad" Harm said as he pulled away. The both just kind of stopped for a moment and then quietly made there way inside. Frank deserved that title he had been there for Harm all the time even when he did not want the help. He was not his birth dad, but he had been a great Dad to him.


	18. Chapter 18

Later that evening Harm and Mac were in there room and the house was quiet

"That was so awesome for Mattie today." Mac said as they were getting ready for bed.

"Yeah I was blown away. I have to admit there for a minuet I was a little worried that Dr. Martin was setting Mattie up for failure." Harm said as he climbed in and pulled Mac close to him. He just loved to have her in his arms even if they were just talking.

"Everything turned out ok." Mac said with a smile and giving him a kiss.

As much as they enjoy making love to each other tonight was a night to just enjoy ones company. It had been a long month and they were just being able to sleep through the night again. They had really not been able to spend much time together because of Mattie's painful nights. They just wanted to enjoys ones company and that was good enough almost better.

"So are you really doing better?" Mac asked as she was rubbing her fingers around his chest.

"Yeah I really am. Being in the air again has really given me some time to think about things. I have a nice talk with Frank tonight to clear up some things there too. I just feel him more Mac. Its like he is here and I know that he is happy. Some times I just when I'm up there I talk to him about you and Mattie. I don't know its not like I used to be with obsessed with finding him, but its just nice I guess." Harm said looking into Mac's eyes.

"I know babe I'm glad that it helps you to feel better and thanks for sharing that with me." Mac said.

"How are you holding up with work and the move?" Harm asked.

"I'm doing much better. I was very helpful to actually get into a routine at work. I feel like I am making a difference. Mattie has really helped with the whole mom thing. She really is an amazing kid flyboy." Mac said with a smile.

"Yeah she is I am one lucky guy. I have the two most awesome girls in the whole world to come home to every night." Harm said kissing Mac.

When they broke away Mac asked. "Do you miss everyone back home?"

"Yeah I do. I mean as much as I love Top Gun it's not Jag." Harm said.

"I know what you mean. I just miss girl talks with Harriet and Little AJ. Do you think one day we will have a Little AJ?"Mac asked.

"I don't know Mac.. I don't know.. I think that we should try on our own first, but then if it doesn't work we can try other options." Harm said moving his hand and massaging her stomach.

Mac just laid in his arms with her eyes closed feeling the calmness that came over her as harm massaged her stomach. She said a quiet prayer to God that she would some how be able to have Harm's child. "That feels so good and relaxing." Mac said.

"I was wondering why you got so quiet." Harm said.

"Just enjoying the moment I guess." Mac said with a smile.

"I Love You so much Sarah. Never doubt that no matter what we go through in life I will always be here. Don't ever leave me out of anything I want to know how you are feeling and if you are sad I want you to tell how I can make it better. You and Mattie are my world now and what ever comes our way comes." Harm said.

"I Love You To Flyboy. And the same goes for you I can't help you if you don't let me help you." Mac replied as she snuggled in.

Harm could tell that she was ready for bed so he sang her a song and just watched her fall asleep. And then after he was sure that she was asleep he too found himself sleeping.

The sun came up the next morning and it was time to start another day

Mac and Harm got up and got ready for work and headed there separate ways. Mattie was excited because Jen was coming today and they were going to go to the beach and hang out.

"Mattie Jen is here." Trish said as she went to go and get the door.

"I'm coming." Mattie said as she wheeled herself in to the room.

"All set." Jen said.

"Yep." Mattie said. She said good bye to Trish and Frank and Jen promised to have her home by dinner.

So they made there way to the beach.

"So how did your last therapy session go?" Jen asked it had been along time since they caught up.

"It went really well. I took baby steps. Like centimeters, but hey they were steps." Mattie said.

"Oh Mattie that's awesome." Jen said.

"Yeah still have along way to go, but its looking like I am going to walk again." Mattie said.

"Things are going well at home?" Jen asked.

"Yeah things seems to be settling in especially in the last week or so. Well you know that work is starting to get into a rhythm and Dad loves flying and it has been fun to hang out with my grandparents." Mattie said.

"That is good to hear. Yeah things have begun to settle at work thank God." Jen said.

They pulled up to the beach and got out and made there way onto the beach. Not knowing that they were being watched.

"Jen do you miss Virginia?" Mattie asked.

"Yeah sometimes and then other times I love being here in California with your mom." Jen said.

"Do you miss Tiner at all? Did anything ever come of that." Mattie asked.

Jen blushed a little bit. "How did you know about that?" Jen asked.

"You told me during one of our talks…So.." Mattie said.

"Well maybe let's just say that we are trying the long distance thing since now we are working in different places." Jen said with a smile.

"Oh Jen I am so happy for you that's awesome." Mattie said.

"Thanks, but if you could keep it quiet. We are taking it slowly I haven't even told your mom, but I think she knows." Jen said.

"You secret is safe with me." Mattie said as she zipped her lips.

"Hey do you want something to eat?" Jen asked seeing that it was around lunch time.

"Yeah maybe a hamburger and a sprite." Mattie said.

"Sure." Jen said as she got up and walked to the stand that was quite a bit away.

Mattie just sat on the blanket enjoying the sounds of the ocean.

If he had any better chance then now this was it. He slowly made his way up to Mattie and picked her up grabbed her and started running. The way that he picked her up she could not tell who it was. She was so helpless there was nothing that she could do but scream. It seemed like her noise just floated away. She was in a lot of pain because of where he had grabbed her on her legs. Finally they got to the car and she was so shocked and really scared at who had kid napped her. She could smell the alcohol in his breath and had never felt more help less in her life. She wondered if he even knew she couldn't walk.

Jen walked back to the blanket and saw that Mattie was gone. Her wheel chair was still there and no signs of her crawling off some where. After the shock wore off she dialed Top Gun one phone call she did not want to have to make.

"Top Gun!" The secretary said as she picked up the phone.

"Umm My name is Petty Officer Coats and I have an urgent message for Commander Rabb. I need to speak with him immediately if that is possible." Jen said trying not to panic but she already was.

Harm was in the middle of teaching a class when the secretary came in and told him of the phone call. He excused himself from class for a moment and went and got the phone.

"Rabb." Harm said as she picked up the phone.

"Harm..It's Jen…Something happened. I went to go and eat and then I came back and she's gone..I just went away for a few moments and she's gone Harm I'm so sorry." Jen said rambling.

"Wait a min slow down who is Gone?" Harm asked not really understanding what was going on and forgetting totally that Mattie was spending the day with Jen.

"Mattie."Jen said with what seemed like the only ounce of breath she had left..

And then a silence fell on the other side of the phone that pained her to no other.

"What do you mean she is gone? Did someone take her?" Harm said father mode kicking in big time.

"I don't know. We were talking and then I went to go and get something for us to eat and I came back and she was gone. I was only gone 5 mins."Jen said now starting to cry cause she had finally gotten back to the car.

"Its ok Jen everything is going to be ok.. Go to our house and I will meet you there with Mac." Harm said.

"I'm so sorry Harm.." Jen said.

"Jen its ok I don't blame you just head to the house and I will see you soon.." Harm said and then both phones went dead…..

_I guess its no surprise who has kidnapped Mattie. Why? You'll just have to wait and see. If you don't know then you will find out next chapter! The story was just two happy I had to build some drama in there to. Thanks to everyone for the reviews. If you have any ideas on why Mattie was kidnapped let me know? I don't mind getting help with the story. Sorry for the lack of chapters recently but with school and a writer's block with the story it was hard to post. Hope you are still enjoying it! Please give me feed back good or bad! Thanks!_


	19. Chapter 19

When Jen got back to Harm and Mac's home she took a couple deep breaths before going inside. By the time she got to the top of the stairs Trish opened the door for her and held out her arms. Jen embraced them and began to cry.

"I'm so sorry." Jen said.

"Oh Jen I do not blame you for this. There is nothing that you could have done." Trish said as she walked Jen inside.

"Mrs. Rabb I think that's the hardest part." Jen said.

"Jen please call me Trish, we will find Mattie and everything is going to be ok." Trish said.

Mac was the next one to get home.

"Is Harm home yet?" Mac asked as she came in the door.

"No he is not home yet, but he should be soon." Trish replied.

"I guess the traffic is probably bad.. I am going to go and grab a quick shower." Mac said.

"Sounds like a good idea, then hopefully Harm will be home and we can try to eat some dinner." Trish replied.

"I should probably be getting home." Jen said as she stood up.

"No Jen please stay, first you don't need to be alone right now and second Harm is going to need all the family he can get right now." Mac said as she closed the door and went to take her shower.

A few minuets later Harm walked through the door. Just seeing the pain in Harms eyes brought tears to Jens eyes again. They just fell and there was nothing she could do to stop them. Harm walked over to Jen and gave her a hug. They had gotten quite close ever since Mattie was living with Jen. Jen had become like another daughter to Harm.

"I am so sorry sir, I am so sorry." Jen said barley above a whisper.

"Jen please don't do this to yourself. There was nothing that you could have done." Harm said.

"I know it's just hard. I fee like I let her down." Jen replied.

"I am sure she doesn't feel that way, nor do I or Mac. Mattie loves you so much and I know that you would never put her in any danger on purpose." Harm said.

"Well I guess I just will have to lean on that now. This world is such a scary place sometimes." Jen said.

"Yes it is." Harm replied as he gave her a smile and one more hug.

"Thanks Harm." Jen said reverting back to Harm instead of sir now that she wasn't as nervous. Harm told her a long time ago that when they were out of the office she could call him sir.

"So are we ready for some dinner?" Trish asked as she saw Mac was out of the shower and Harm was home for the night.

"Sounds good." Mac said as they all headed back into the kitchen

With Mattie……

They had finally stopped running and were now sitting in a car. Mattie could smell the alcohol in his breath. Just by that one clue she new who had taken her, but she wondered why.

"Dad?" Mattie said questionably.

"Yeah it's me." Tom replied.

"Why are you doing this?" Mattie asked.

"I had to see you. I don't want to give you up anymore. You are my daughter." Tom said.

"Dad you need to get some help." Mattie said trying not to sound panic.

"NO I DON"T! NOW THAT I HAVE YOU I DON'T NEED ANYTHING ELSE." Tom said screaming at the top of his lungs.

Mattie was so sacred. She had been around him for a long time why he was drunk and he never yelled at her. It hurt her so much to see him like this. Tears came to her eyes so she turned her head and looked out the window. She just could not understand why she was not good enough for him not to drink. Why he could not love her enough to stop. She just sat in silence looking out the window as they drove along.

A couple hours later Mattie was awaken by the car turning off.

"Where are we?" Mattie asked.

"At a house a friend is lending me. Tom answered. He picked her up and brought her inside.

When he laid her down on the bed she noticed there were no phones or television. They did have electricity thank goodness. She figured it was better to go to sleep and maybe when she woke up it would all just be a dream….

Back at the Rabb house….

After dinner they sat around and talked a little bit and then it was time for bed. They had called the police and done all they could, now it was time for the police to do there job at least for the night. There was nothing Harm could do tonight. He knew who had her but there were just too many unknown. He hoped by morning that the police would have some more clues.

Harm said good night to Jen and told her to call if she needed anything. Then everyone else went to bed.

When Mac came out of the bathroom she saw Harm already in bed, but he was facing the far wall. She was worried he was always facing the bathroom waiting for her to come out if he got into bed before her. She turned off the light and climbed into bed. Moving quickly over to Harm and wrapping her arms around him.

She began to kiss his back. She loved the warmth and the smell of Harm being next to her. "Don't shut me out Harm, Please let me help you." Mac said as she continued to kiss his back and massage his stomach with her hands.

Harm just laid there for a little while and then finally took Macs arms in his and pulled them close to him. She felt water hit her arms and knew he was crying. Now that she knew he knew she was there for him she just had to wait until he was ready to talk. They laid there in silence for a few moments and then Harm broke the silence.

Harm turned on his back and faced Mac. "I let her down Mac. I let her down." Harm said.

Mac moved herself on her elbow so she could wipe away his tears. "You did not let her down. Just like you told Jen there was nothing you could do about what happened." Mac said trying to be of some comfort.

"I did Mac. I promised you and her that I was not going to let anything happen to you." Harm said staring off into space.

Mac was at lost for words, there was nothing she could say that was going to make him feel better and it broke her heart. She decided that she was going to make him feel better in the only way she though would work. In silence, but by showing him how much she loved him.

Using her elbows she maneuvered herself on top of him. When she got no complaints she began to work her magic. There weren't any words that could possibly heal the aching of both of their hearts, but there loved would get them through this it had in the past and it would again.

Mac started at his fore head planting little kisses all the way down to his lips where she placed as small one, but then Harm pulled her down for a kiss full of all the love that she wanted him to feel. She left his lips and slowly made her way down to his neck. She sucked on it for a few moments letting her arms explore other parts of his body. She then moved to his chest leaving small little kisses as she went. Moving now to his stomach massaging it with her hands but also her lips. His breathing told her that her plan was working. She continued to express how much she loved him in anyway possible.

"Sarah.."Harm said gasping for breath as he was taken aback by the amount of love he had for her.

"Yeah Harm." Mac said as she moved back up to his face and looked intently in his eyes and kissed him passionately again.

"I need you." Harm said still gasping for breath from the thing that Mac was doing to him was making him crazy.

"I'm right here." Mac said kissing him again.

"No I need to be inside you..Please.."Harm said.

"Mac had not intended on arousing him to the point of love making, but she was happy to see that her plan had worked better than she thought.

She held up her arms and harm gently took off her shirt and boxers and then he lifted up so that she could remove his boxers. In one movement he was on top of her. She had spread her legs and he took that as a sign as she was ready. As he entered her slowly and carefully there lips connected in a kiss that said everything for them. It said i'm sorry that this happened, but that we need to stick together. They moved together until they both climaxed and feel beside each other.

Mac got up on the same position where she started and looked deep into his eyes. She had tears in hers. She had never been so in love and so scared at the same time. "There is always a way for us to communicate even if we don't have words. I love you so much Harm and I am going to help you through this just like you have helped me through so many things in my life. I am going to be your rock. We are going to find Mattie and then we are going to get to planning that wedding of ours." Mac said as she kissed him again.

"Thank you Mac. Thank You for loving me like you did tonight. I have never felt so loved by someone than when you were so selflessly loving me. I Love You So much." Harm said.

Mac gave have one last kiss and looked into his deep blue eyes. There conversation said everything that it needed to. Mac then laid her head down on his chest and fell asleep to the rhythm of Harms heart beating.

Harm thought to himself I am the luckiest guy in the world. Now all I have to do is figure out why and where Mattie's dad could have possible taken her. Hopefully the police would have some leads in the morning. Please Tom don't hurt her. was the last through Harm had before going to sleep…..

_A/N: Please don't take this scene with Harm and Mac making love that they are or I am taking Mattie being kidnapped to lightly. It's basically a scene that will serve its purpose later on. Thanks so much for the reviews. By request there will be some flying scene and some court scenes coming soon. Thanks everyone for being so patient with me. My summer school class ends on Friday so then chapter should be coming more regularly don't forget to let me know what you think! Thanks again!_


	20. Chapter 20

_AN: Ok I don't want to give the plot away, but I need to ask a favor. I have moved something from VA to CA, but just read both chapters and by the end of 21 you will understand what happened and why I am writing this authors note in the first place. I took some authors leeway in the plot, but I think it makes for a really cute addition to the story. I would love to hear what you think. New and exciting and Happy things I promise are on there way. A wedding and then maybe a little one running around... It's going to be a wonderful year in the Rabb house! Thanks again for all the reviews! Keep them coming there is nothing I love more than hearing what everyone thinks!_

With Mattie…….

She slowly opened her eyes wondering if she was dreaming because she did recognize where she was. She pinched herself and with the pain from the pinch evident she remembered that she had been kidnapped. Well kind of she thought because it was by her dad.

"Good morning sweet heart." Tom said as he came into her room.

For a moment Mattie was happy. It was just like old times. Then she remembered last night and how drunk he was and how worried Harm and Mac must be.

"Good morning dad." Mattie said.

"What do you want to do today?" Tom asked her.

"I don't really know. I am really not that mobile right now." Mattie said.

"Why don't we go flying just like old times." Tom said.

"I don't know if I can right now." Mattie said.

Then occurred to Mattie that if they did go flying she could possibly give a note to one of the people there and they could call Harm for her. It was a Saturday after all they would be home.

"Yeah dad I would really like that." Mattie said with a smile trying to sound convincing.

"Ok I will leave you alone to get ready we will in a couple of hours." Tom said.

Mattie quickly got ready and then prepared the note that was going to bring her back to the people who lived her like she had never been loved before.

_Dear John,_

_Once I am in the air with my father I need you to call Harm Rabb and tell him that I am here with my dad flying a plane and he needs to get here ASAP. Please do not call until after we are in the air. You can find Harms number in his file in the cabinet in the office. Thanks for your help!_

_Mattie Rabb _

Mattie finished the letter folded it and put it in her pocket.

"Ready to go?" Tom asked.

"Yeah I can't wait." Mattie said with a smile knowing that her plan had to work.

So they drove in the car. Mattie really did not sense that anything was wrong. It was just like old times when they worked together. Something was wrong though, Tom had been drinking for the last two hours. But you couldn't smell it, Guess tooth paste and mouth wash really works. He was in no shape to be flying, not really even to be driving. The only thing Mattie was focusing on was the fact that by the end of the day she would be back with Harm and Mac.

When they got there, Tom picked Mattie up and put her in the Tomcat. Mattie I am going to go grab our helmets I will be right back. This was Mattie's chance it was now or never.

"John." Come here real quick." Mattie said.

"Hey Mattie how are you?" John asked. He had gotten quite close to her with all the work that she had done keeping the business going for her dad. He was also quite shocked to see her with Tom. He had though that Tom was getting help and Mattie was now in someone else's legal custody.

"I need your help. Once we are in the air follow this notes directions." Mattie said trying to hide her panic.

"Mattie what's going on let me help you." John now realizing that his instincts were right.

"You will be helping me, but please wait until we get in the air. He's coming.. Thanks I owe you one." Mattie said. She wanted so much to run into his arms and let him be her rescuer, but it was better this way. The plan would work this way.

"You don't owe me anything." John said as he gave her a quick peck on the lips.. "Please be careful.." John said as he smiled at her. They had gotten so close when they were working together, but they never talked about it being anything more than friends.

" Have a good flight Tom." John said as they passed. He really wanted to punch him and then run Mattie to safety, but he had to trust her plan.

"Thank you John we will see you in an hour." Tom said as he hopped up into the plane. "You ready to go?" Tom asked as he handed Mattie her helmet.

"Yep let's get this show on the road." Mattie said.

With that the safety check was complete and they were up in the air. Mattie loved flying no matter who was piloting. She wished it was Harm, but write now she needed time to think and in the air she could do that. Being in the air was just an amazing feeling. She just loved it so much.

Back on the ground…..

As soon as John saw the plane take off he took out the note and followed the directions. Got Harms number and gave it a call hoping he would be there.

Harm and Mac were out on the hammock just waiting and hoping to hear something from the police soon. Harm on the first ring picked up his cell phone. Harms sudden movement had brought Mac out of her sleepy state. She waited patiently to hear if it was any news on Mattie.

"Rabb." Harm said as he answered his phone, with some urgency.

"Harm!" John said on the other line.

"Johnny….Why are you calling?" Harm asked. Remembering that he worked at the place where he had met Mattie, but how in the world did he get his number.

"She's here Harm….Mattie is up in a plane with Tom right now….Get here ASAP." John said.

"I'll be there. How did you know my number?" Harm asked

"Mattie had a note with strict instructions." John said.

"That's my girl!" Harm said as he replied with a smile.

"Ok well I will see you soon." John said.

"Yeah I am on my way." Harm had grabbed Macs hand and they were heading to the cars before Harm even hung up the phone.

"Harm did they find Mattie?" Wondering why he was dragging her to the cars at such a fast pace.

"Yeah that was John from the place where I met Mattie. She is there flying with Tom." Harm said.

"Oh that's great how did he know to call you?" Mac asked.

"Mattie gave him a note." Harm said. With that they left the drive way and were on there way to get their daughter back.

Back in the air with Mattie……….

She was really enjoying herself, but then things took a turn for the worse. The drinking that Tom had done earlier started to take its toll on him. He started having trouble seeing and controlling the plane….

"Dad are you ok?" Mattie asked noticing that he was not in control of the plane anymore.

"Yeah everything is fine.. We are ready to land." Tom said.

"Ok….I just wanted to make sure." Mattie said as she sat back.

A couple of moment later everything went out of control. The engine went and they were heading right for the ground and there was nothing Mattie could do. She closed her eyes and that was the last thing she remembered, everything went black..

John was doing some work in the hanger and heard Mattie scream. He went screaming towards the plane. When he got there Tom was gone almost as if he was never there. He was though, John saw a note that he left. John could feel anger boil up inside of him. He knew it was a bad idea. Why didn't he take her when he had the chance. I mean he loved her. He had the chance to save her and he blew it again. He picked up the letter, and read it. He was so angry, but then he saw Mattie and the blood coming for a cut on her head and his heart broke. He didn't move her because she had a pulse and was breathing and he didn't want to harm her anymore. He went running back to the office and called 911 to get an ambulance, but also to have them search for Tom. He brought some towels back and pressed them against her head.

"I'm here now Mattie. I'm never going to let anything happen to you again. I'm so sorry I should have never let you go up there. Please don't leave me though I don't know what I would do with out." John said as tears came to her eyes.

"John…Did you call Harm?" Mattie asked quietly and John could tell by her voice that she was in a lot of pain.

"Yeah he should be here any min." John said.

"What happened?" Mattie asked.

"Tom was drunk and he lost control of the plane and then the engine went out. By the time I got to you Tom was gone.. I'm so sorry. I knew you shouldn't have gone up with him. I just new something was wrong…I let you down again." John said.

" How did you know he was drunk….. You didn't let me down John… If anything you saved me…. You have never let me down." Mattie said barley above a whisper.

"He left a letter." John replied.

"Can you read it to me?" Mattie asked.

"Not right now… Maybe later….right now you need to focus on getting better." John said. "How is your head?" John asked placing a kiss on it.

"It hurts a lot." Mattie said.

"I bet what can I do to make it better?" John asked.

"You're doing it John just like you did to help me through everything else with my dad. Just by holding my hand and making feel comfortable. So thank you for calling Harm and for trusting me." Mattie said.

"I'm glad that I could help I just wish it would be in better circumstances." John said.

"Well we will see what we can do about that when I get better." Mattie said with a smile.

John heard the ambulance coming so he let go off her hand to wave them down. They began tending to Mattie.

"John hold my hand." Mattie said.

John looked at the EMS to make sure it was ok and they nodded so he did what Mattie needed.

When Harm and Mac pulled up his heart sank to see the paramedics there. His baby girl was hurt again by another plane. Harm got out of the car and ran as fast as his legs could carry him towards Mattie..

"MATTIE!"Harm screamed. John moved out of the way when he saw Harm coming.

"HARM!"Mattie said with a wince of pain.

"I'm here Mattie… I'm here now. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." Harm said as he gave her hand a squeeze.

"It's ok Dad….Its ok." Mattie said as tears came to her eyes.

"Ok were ready to take her to the hospital." The medic said.

"Mr. Rabb would it be ok if I came to the hospital?" John asked.

"Yeah you can ride with Mac." Harm said making eye contact with Mac and she nodded. Harm new that Mattie and John were really good friends and he even suspected there was more to it than that. Plus it was the least he could do for all that he had done for her and for their family. He really like John, he was a boy who he would not mind Mattie dating. Harm never let go of her hand he walked with her and then climbed inside of the ambulance.

" Mattie what happened?" Harm asked.

"We were flying and everything was just like old times then after awhile the plane started wobbling. I asked if he was ok and he said so then the engine went out and that was the last thing I remember…… then when I came to.. John said that he was drunk….. Dad he took me up in the air and he had been drinking all day….We could have died." Mattie said really upset when finally the events of the day had set in.

Harm could feel the anger boiling inside him, but knew that taking care of Mattie was more important right now. "Ssssshhhh…..Sssshhhhh…"Harm said as he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Dad how could I have been so nieve?"Mattie asked.

"Mattie it's not your fault." Harm said..

"I know It's just hurts Dad….How could he do something so stupid… part of me wanted to continue our relationship… Not anymore…I am done I never want to see Tom again… He has proved for the last time that I am not worthy enough for him to get sober for…I am done dad.. I mean it I never want to see him again… It is going to take me long enough to get over this I just can't give him anymore chances." Mattie said by now between the pains she was in and all the events of today hitting her she was very upset. The tears were falling.

"I know sweet heart and I am sorry that it has come to this. I am proud of you though for being so forgiving and giving him chances to change.. I guess I had faith that people could change, but you are right we are done… I am not going to let him hurt you anymore.. I love you so much Mattie… now you need to just relax. You need to gather your strength to get better. Don't worry about this anymore I will take care of Tom.. You take care of getting better.."Harm said kissing her hand and rubbing his head with his other hand being careful not to touch her cut.

"I love you dad…. Don't leave me." Mattie said.

"Never….Never again Mattie….I'm here now.." Harm began to sing silently in her ear one of her favorite songs.

She just loved the feeling of being with Him. There were two men in her life that have taught her how to love again and be loved. Harm first and then without her knowing it John had been there for her so much. She missed him and hoped that this would be the beginning of a great friendship. Tears began to flow again. But these were happy tears. She hopped that she was ok especially her legs and that she would be able to go home and rest there. She wanted to be with her family.


	21. Chapter 21

Harm held Mattie's hand as long as he could and then she went to go for some tests. He went to the waiting room and sat down. He just began to sob he had held it together for Mattie, but he had so many emotions built up inside of them he just collapsed. He just cried and cried not knowing how long it had been… he felt some one rubbing his back.

Mac just sat there rubbing his back. Knowing that he new who it was, but knowing that he needed to let it out. Harms cell phone rang so she decided to answer it.

"Mackenzie." Mac said.

"Hey Sarah its Trish." Trish said.

"Hey Trish!" Mac replied. Harm lifted his head up and wiped his eyes. He felt a little bit better after get some of his emotions out.

"How is Mattie?" Trish asked.

"Well there was an accident. Tom crashed the plane so we are waiting for some tests to come back. She was alert and stable when we got there. So if there is nothing wrong with her CT or the one on her back then we should be able to take her home after she gets stitches in her head." Mac said.

"Ok well Frank and I will have some dinner ready for you guys when you come home." Trish said.

"Thanks Trish and we will have a guest with us tonight." Mac said giving John a smile. They had a great conversation in the car on the way over. She definitely approved him as someone her daughter could date.

"No problem there is always enough food to go around." Trish said.

"Ok mom we will see you hopefully soon. We will give you a call when we know more.. Hopefully it will be when we are on our way home with Mattie." Mac said.

"Sounds wonderful i'm glad you found her." Trish said.

"We are too.. Thanks for making dinner." Mac said.

"No problem. Talk to you later." Trish said.

"Thanks again." Mac said.

"Send Harm and Mattie my love." Trish said.

"I will.. Bye.." Mac said.

"Bye.." Trish replied.

"Your mom sends her love." Mac said to Harm as he gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Thanks." Harm said.

"Your welcome." Mac said.

"I didn't know what you guys wanted, but I brought back some bottled water." John said as he came back into the waiting room.

"John thank you so much and I mean more than just the water." Harm said.

"I guess I don't feel like I should be thanked. I mean if I would have gone with my gut instinct maybe she wouldn't be in the position." John said. "I'm sorry Harm.. I should have known better."

"John I don't blame you for what happened… I mean you are the reason that Mattie is ok and that she is back with us again." Harm said.

"I know it's just when we talked and she handed me the note I wanted so much to grab her hand and run her away to safety." John said.

"Well that would have been kind of hard which is why she probably told you not to. She was in an accident and is paralyzed from the waist down. She was slowly getting her feeling back in her legs so hopefully this did not hinder that at all." Harm said.

"I had no idea." John said.

"Yeah it was another accident." Harm said.

"Oh Wow." John said.

"Yeah it has been a rough road for her. I know she is happy to see you again though." Harm said.

"Yeah it's good to see her again too." It was hard being transformed to a new place, but still do the same job. "We had lost touch for a while I did not even know that you guys were out here now. I mean we have been working for a long time now under a new manager. The job is a little bit different now, but it's still enjoyable." John said.

"So are you going to high school out here now?" Harm asked.

"Yeah I sure am." John said.

"Totally moved out here with my parents and everything. My dad is actually working Tom's old job. They had gotten really close and when he went to get "help" supposedly my dad took over." John said.

"That's great John.. Mattie didn't tell me any of this. She used to talk about you all the time and then it just kind of stopped." Harm said.

"Yeah I think we were both trying to live our own lives for awhile, but now after talking to you she has been kind of busy with different things the move." John said.

"Yeah we are here to stay." Harm said.

"So what are you doing now. It good to see that you and Mac are finally together." John said.

"I am actually working at Top Gun." Harm said.

"Oh wow do you think we could go flying sometime?" John asked.

"Ill see what I can do." Harm said with a smile.

Mac just smiled seeing the two boys interact. She thought he was handling it well for the man who was probably going to be his daughter's boyfriend in a couple of days.

"Mr. Rabb" The doctor said when he came in.

"Yes and this is my fiancée Sarah and a friend of Mattie's John." Harm said.

" Hi I am Dr. Berk." Dr. Berk said shaking all of there hands.

"So how is she?" Mac asked.

"Well considering the crash she had she is fine. Her CT scan and the scan or her back came back clear. Well her back one did not show any setbacks which is very good. We sent her X-Rays to Dr. Martin and he wants to see you guys sometime this week. So as soon as we get her head stitched up she is free to go home." Dr. Berk said.

"That is great news." Harm said.

"Yeah she is really lucky. She will need to take it easy and should probably stay away for most of the day. Keep an eye on her to make sure a concussion does not develop or anything, but other than that she should be fine physically." Dr. Berk said.

"Can we see her?" John asked. Harm and Mac just smiled.

"Certainly she should be done getting her stitches and her discharge papers should be done soon." Dr. Berk said as he led them to her room and showed them in.

"Mom….Dad…John!" Mattie said excited and then shocked to see John there.

Mac went up and gave Mattie a big hug. "I'm so glad to have you home. I missed you so much." Mac said.

"I missed you all. Especially at night when the pain was bad and I had no one to cry out to." Mattie said tears coming to her eyes.

"It's ok Mattie. It's going to be ok" Harm told her, but he could tell by the look in her eyes that things were far from ok. Her heart was broken and it was going to take a long time to heal.

"John you didn't have to come." Mattie said.

"I know I guess I just wanted to make sure you were ok." John said.

"Thanks." Mattie said with a smile and motioned for him to come closer. She gave him a hug. "Thanks for giving me my family back." Mattie said looking at Harm and Mac.

"Your welcome I just wish th.."John said and Mattie put her finger to his lips.

"I already told you that you did everything I asked you to… You have nothing to feel bad about." Mattie said.

Knock…Knock…

"Come in." Mattie said.

"I have your discharge papers." Dr. Berk said.

Harm signed the papers and then they gathered there things and headed home. They had a nice dinner and now Harm and Mac were sitting by the pool talking with Trish and Frank and John and Mattie were in the hammock.

"Your dad told me about the accident." John said as he was running his fingers through her hair.

"I'm sorry that I lost track with you. Things just got really crazy with my dad and then the accident and then our move. I actually totally forgot you were out here. How is school going, the air field sight looked like it was going great. Sorry my dad just kind of shut down the one in VA and moved it out here. Is you dad doing ok?" Mattie asked and by now she new she was rambling. He just made her so nervous, but in a good way.

"Yeah Mattie everything is fine. School is fine…The family is fine.." John said.

"You know they should come over. I want Mac to meet them and Harm." Mattie said.

"I think that could be arranged." John said with a smile.

"I missed you so much." Mattie said.

"Yeah your dad mentioned that to me." John said with a smile.

"What all did my dad tell you?" Mattie asked.

"He just filled me in from when we stopped writing each other." John said. "And I missed you too." John said. "Mattie…."

"Yeah John…"Mattie replied.

"Can I kiss you?" John asked.

"Yeah.."Mattie said. He leaned his head down and there lips met. It was short but sweet and all Mattie could do after was smile.

"John I heard what you said back at the air field. I feel the same way.. I think i'm ready to try something more but we have to take it slow.. My family is really important to me.. And it's going to take me some time to be able to trust you fully. My heart has been broken to many times.. But i'm ready to give it a shot." Mattie said.

"We can go as slow as you want. Just promise that you will always be honest with me. As we go along I can only help you if you allow me to." John said.

"I know I will do my best not to push you away." Mattie said yawning a little bit.

"You should probably get some rest. I should probably get home to." John said.

"Yeah.. I will call you tomorrow." Mattie said.

"I would like that." John said.

"Ok thank again John for being there for me." Mattie said.

'Always.."John said as he gave her one more kiss and slowly got off the hammock. "I will let Harm know you are ready for bed on my way out. Its good to have you back again." John said.

"It's good to be back." Mattie said.

John walked over to Harm and the adults sitting by the pool. "Thanks so much for dinner and letting me stay the day.. It meant a lot." John said.

"Thanks for being there for Mattie.. It's good to see you again." Harm said.

"Thanks its good to see you again and much happier I might add… Mattie dreamed of this day for a long time.. I can see feels really happy and safe here and is very excited about having a mom and a dad… I was worried about her for a long time… thanks again for the night and Mattie wanted me to tell you that she is ready for bed." John said.

"Thanks…I'm sure we will see you tomorrow." Harm said as he gave John a hug and walked him out to the car. "I really mean it thanks for being there for her today just like you were in VA. I know it wasn't you fault you had to come out here and I know it was hard, but it looks like true love waits and can reappear when you least expect it." Harm said with a smile.

"It's nice to know I have your approval.. I'll take good care of her. But we have a long way to go. We are going to take it nice and slow. She is pretty broken. Worse then when she was going through it the first time… i'm kind of scared. I don't want her to be moving to fast." John said.

"She's a smart girl she'll take her time. We as a family and you are very much apart of that. We will get her through this. Maybe we will get the folks over here to. Have a cook out or something." Harm said.

"They would like that a lot. They miss Mattie and you too." John said.

"Alright John talk to ya soon… Just be there for her and take it slow like you said. You already do wonders for her." Harm said.

With that John got in his car and drove away. It meant so much to him that he had Harms respect. He knew that it was going to take the whole family to get Mattie through this. She needed to learn again what it meant to be loved again. She had never really had that in her life and was very broken in a lot of ways because of it.

Harm walked back in through the outside gate and walked over towards the hammock. Tears just filled his eyes and he could not stop them. He walked over and laid down in the hammock with Mattie. She had tears in her eyes too.

"I'm so glad to have you home Mattie." Harm said.

"I am glad to be home again. I was so scared. He was different yelling at me like he never used to." Mattie said.

"It's all over now.. He is not going to hurt you anymore." Harm said.

"He's still out there dad." Mattie said.

"Nope they found him.. And he is going to get locked up and get some real help." Harm said.

That made her feel a little bit better.. "So seems that you and John got a little close today?" Mattie said.

"I'm sorry Mattie if you didn't want him to know, but he was beating himself up about wanting to take you and run when you are handing him the note and I wanted him to know why you told him no." Harm said.

"I'm not mad. I think it's great. I'm glad you guys still get along. It's just like old times except we are in CA now and I am your daughter officially." Mattie said with a smile.

"That you are and your dream is going to come true. You are in a loving family and have a mother and father who love you more than life itself." Harm said.

"You two did get close today." Mattie said.

"Yeah we had some time to talk. I like him Mattie. I told you that a long time ago. It broke my heart when they had to move. You were so brave, but I know it was hard on you." Harm said.

"Yeah, but fate has brought us together again. I'm going to learn and heal because I have the most amazing people to help me." Mattie smiled as she saw Mac coming towards her.

"Hi Mom." Mattie said with a smile.

"Hi Mattie. Jen is on the phone and I think she would like to talk to you if you are up for it." Mac said as she handed Mattie the phone.

Harm picked Mattie up as she was talking on the phone and brought her up to bed. Mattie talked to Jen a bit and then quickly fell asleep for what she hoped would be a long restful night sleep.

Harm walked back down stair and saw his mom and Frank going to bed. "Mom Frank thanks so much for dinner and everything tonight. It was so nice to come home to dinner being made and everything." Harm said.

"Your welcome and we are glad that Mattie is safe at home. We have decided that we would like to take you up on the offer to stay the summer. I would like to get to know Sarah and Mattie more." Trish said.

"Oh mom I know Mattie will be very excited to hear that and Sarah too." Harm said.

"Good night mom… Frank.." Harm said.

"Good night.." They both replied as they went into there room to sleep.

Harm went out to the hammock and laid down next to his bride to be. "How perfect to end the day just as we started." Harm said.

"Yeah and what a happy ending it is.. I love you so much Harm." Mac said.

"I love you too.." He said as he gave her a kiss.

"You know you are amazing with Mattie." Mac said.

"She has given me so much Mac….She taught me how to love again…She brought to my attention how much I was in Love with you. I am lucky to have her as a daughter.. Now I get to help her heal." Harm said.

"We all do… I really like John… How come you never mentioned him to me before." Mac asked.

"I don't think I have told you fully about that part of my life. It was such a broken time." Harm said yawning..

"It's been a long day Harm lets go and get some sleep.. I do one day when you are ready want to hear about that time in your life. Especially how Mattie helped you fall in love with me." Mac said with a smile.

"I will tell you one day when the time is right." Harm told her.

They both got off the hammock and walked arm and arm to there bedroom. Got ready for bed and wrapped in each others arms fell asleep.. So much to look forward to, but so much healing still in the works.


	22. Chapter 22

"Dad stop……please don't……Dad I love Him….He has made me happy….TOM DON"T…" Mattie said hysterically screaming.

Harm had heard the commotion in her room and ran to it. His movement had woken Mac and she quickly joined him. Standing at the door of Mattie's room she watched Harm comfort there daughter.

"Mattie please wake up…Mattie your safe… I'm here…Mattie your safe nothing is going to happen…I'm here…Mattie please wake up…Let me help you…"Harm said just taking Mattie into his arms.

"NOOOO HAAARRRMMM….I'm so sorry Harm….I'm so sorry…" Mattie screamed even more than before she was.

"Mattie…Please…you got to wake up…Mattie it's a nightmare…"Harm said.

Mattie woke up been when she did and saw Harm she freaked out like he was a ghost. She quickly tried to move away, but ended up falling out of the bed on to the floor. Then Mattie just lost it. Mac went down to comfort her.

"I'm sorry Mac….I'm so sorry." Mattie said.

"Sorry for what?" Mac asked.

"Tom he killed Harm..I watched him. He shot Harm saying that I was his daughter and that Harm didn't deserve me and I didn't deserve him….Everything was going so well…we were going to be a happy family…..Mac i'm so sorry. It's all my fault.." Mattie said.

"Oh Mattie….Sweetie it was a dream. Harm is alive and we are a family and you are safe. Nothing happened. You crashed in a plane yesterday you went to the hospital and then we brought you home. Harm is alive…Everything is fine…" Mac said just holding her.

"But….it was so real….Tom broke in and he was so drunk and he pinned Harm down and right in front of me and shot him…I'm so scared Mac…"Mattie said.

"Your safe Mattie…please don't be scared…look at me.."Mac said raising Mattie chin so she could look into her eyes. "Do you trust me?" Mac asked.

"Yeah Mac.."Mattie said.

"Then look on your bed and trust me when I tell you that your dad is sitting there alive and well and very happy to have you home." Mac said.

"Ok.."Mattie said as tears started streaming down her face.

Harm reached down and picked up Mattie and put her back on the bed but in his arms. Mattie turned around and just cried into his shirt. Harm just held her. Mac could see the anger in his eyes. She went over to the bed and just held him.

Mattie was soon asleep again, but Harm was not going to leave her not this time never again.

"Harm she's going to be ok." Mac said.

"I know…I know Mac… we should probably get some sleep i'm going to stay with her but you should probably go back to our bed." Harm said. Mattie only had a twin so they could not both sleep with her.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea." Mac said giving Harm a kiss and then headed off to bed.

"Nothing is ever going to happen to you again. I love you so much Mattie and I am never going to leave you." Harm said as he kissed her forehead and fell asleep.

Mac woke up the next morning and went to check on Mattie and Harm. She missed not falling asleep in his arms, but knew that there daughter needed him right now. She was the only girl who she would allow him to be with except herself. She smiled at how good of a father Harm was. The way he cared for Mattie, Mac rubbed her stomached hoping one day she would be able to have a little Rabb. When she got to the room so saw Harm sleeping, but no Mattie. That's weird she thought. Mattie could not have gone far. But when she saw her sitting by the pool she was even more surprised.

"Mattie." Mac said.

"Mom.." Mattie said in reply.

"What…or maybe how did you get down here?' Mac asked as she sat down next to Mattie.

"Well I crawled to the steps and then Frank so me so he carried me down and put me into my wheel chair and then I came out here to sit in the chairs out here. I just needed some time to think…"Mattie said.

"About what?" Mac asked…

"About Tom…about what happened last night.."Mattie said. "Mom…It just hurts so much…I can't deal with it. I can not believe that my dad choose booze over me…why am I not good enough…and then if he hasn't hurt me enough he kidnaps me saying how he wants to make things right…then drinks for two hours…..and takes me up into an airplane where we could have both died… Mac I never want to see him or talk to him again. It's over.." Mattie said.

"I can understand that Mattie you have every right to be upset…I want you to know that you are in a safe place…. And that Harm and I and Trish and Frank and even a boy named John love you very much." Mac said nudging her when she mentioned John.

"Mattie smiled. I know I am very loved and Harm has taught me to trust again, but just with the accident and then it happening again I guess I hadn't healed as much as I thought I had." Mattie said.

"Mattie you have been through a lot. But you need to promise me that you will let Harm and I help you. I had a father that did not care too much about me and a mom who really didn't either. Harm taught me that I am worth loving. Just like you taught him. I am going to convince you that you are an amazing girl and are worth being loved and should never settle for anyless."Mac said.

"Deal.."Mattie said with a smile. Smiling and giving Mac a hug.

"Now tell me more about John…You two are pretty close." Mac said.

"Would you believe that we are kind of like you and Harm. He used to work at my dads job..then when everything happened with him getting help the first time they moved it to San Diego and Tom put John's dad in charge. It was really hard on us. I took my anger out on him. We wrote a couple of times, but then we lost track. I figured he had moved on until Tom and I went flying. John was there and the moment I saw him again all the feelings came back. He kissed me after I handed him the note. He held my hand and we talked until the paramedics got there. It was like we hadn't been apart for two years. And then last night when we are laying on the Hammock he kissed me." Mattie said with a smile.

"Well lucky for you he got his head out of his six faster than Harm did and did not make you wait another seven years." Mac said. "So do you like him?" Mac asked.

"Yeah, but we need to take it slow I don't think I can love him like he deserves for a little while…my heart is broken and needs some mending." Mattie said.

"Yeah but he could also be the very person to mend it." Mac said.

"Did Harm help you?" Mattie asked.

"Yeah…I guess we helped each other heal. Harm showed me though that I deserved more than the men I was keeping in my life. I deserved to be loved." Mac said.

"Yeah he showed me that too." Mattie replied.

"Well I have you to thank for bringing him back to me." Mac said.

"Yeah he was lost, but you know what Mac you healed him. I just reminded him of how much you meant to him." Mattie said.

"What do you mean?" Mac asked.

"I forced Harm to talk about you…You healed him..your love for him and how you stood by his side and never gave up on him. Sure I was the physical person, but Mac it was your friendship and your love that brought him back. The more he talked about you the more I wanted to meet you and be your friend. Now I am the luckiest girl in the world because not only do I get to meet you I get to have you as my mom. You have been so amazing to me and accepting. I know that when its time you will be a great Mom to babies that you and Harm bring into this world. And I can't wait to be a big sister.."Mattie said.

Mac was tearing up…"Thank you Mattie. I am happy to be your mom and it means a lot to me that we have a relationship building. Please always know that you can come to me about anything. I'm not promising I won't get mad if you do something wrong, but honesty is important. Even if you could get in trouble I will help you first and then we will talk about punishment later if it ever came to that. I didn't have a good relationship with my mom if one at all and I don't want that to happen with us. I Love You so much Mattie and I want us to have a good relationship. I want to learn how to be a good mom." Mac said.

"You don't have to learn you are." Mattie said.

"Thank you… How about we get dressed and go and look at some wedding dresses." Mac said.

Mattie squealed…"Yeah lets go." Mattie said getting back into her wheel chair.

Mattie and Mac got ready for the day and then went to the store. Mac had been trying on quite a few dressed and they just weren't cutting it. She wanted something simple, but something that would make Harm squirm. She was getting frustrated, gosh darnnit she thought to herself she had waited ten years for this she was going to be sexy that day if it killed her, but then she found one.

It was a white dress that had a four foot train behind it. It was a halter top cut with sequence from the chest area up. It was the dress the one that she was going to marry Harm in. Tears came to her eyes. She tried to get herself together before going out to show Mattie, but she gave up and walked out.

"Mom what's wrong?" Mattie asked afraid that she was frustrated.

"It's the one….The dress i'm going to be wearing the day I marry Harm." Mac said with that sweet smile that said so much.

"Dad is going to be speechless." Mattie said.

"That was the goal.."Mac said tears were still in her eyes.

"Penny for your thoughts Mom?" Mattie asked.

"I guess it finally hit me….."Mac said tearing up again…." I love him so much…with all that we have been through the good and the bad I just can't believe every morning I get to wake up in his arms." Mac said looking down on the ring that was on her finger.

"You deserve nothing less." Mattie said wiping the tears from her eyes.

" Thanks.." Mac said finally getting it together.

"Its beautiful mom.."Mattie said. She was so happy and this was one more step that was leading to the direction of her having a mom and a dad.

"Well then it's sold." Mac turned to the lady who was helping her out.

"So when is the big day?" The woman asked.

"Two months 4 hours and 32 minuets, but who is counting." Mac said with a smile.

"He must be one lucky guy." The woman replied.

"He's not the lucky one." Mac said with a huge smile on her face.

They bought the dress and put it into the car. The three girls went out and had something to eat and then it was time to head home.

Mac pulled into the drive way and saw that Harms car was missing. She thought it was weird that Harms car was gone, but knew she had a chance to hide her dress. Frank met them at the car and brought Mattie up to her room. Trish, Mattie, and Mac were up in Mattie's room. Mattie was getting ready for bed and Trish and Mac were talking.

"Mac can I see the dress?" Trish asked.

"Sure just give me a min." Mac went into the bathroom and put the dress on. Tears came again and she walked out for Trish to see.

"Oh my Mac…He is going to die.." Trish said as tears came to her eyes. She loved Mac as a daughter and was glad that she got to be a part of her and Harms life. She was going to help make up for the fact that Mac did not have a good child hood growing up. Weddings are special times for a mother and daughter and she was going to make sure that she had that on her special day.

"Yeah I know….Its pay back for making me wait 10 years.." Mac said both her and Trish laughed..

"Mac…I'm going to be there for you on your special day. It's a day for mothers and daughters and well you've become a daughter to me. I thank you for letting me be apart of your life and the one that Harm is building with you." Trish said.

"Thanks that means more then you know." Mac said as she got out of her dress and put it back in the hiding spot. When she was done she saw that Mattie had fallen asleep so she turned the light off and headed down stairs walking with Trish.

"Trish where is Harm?" Mac asked remembering that he wasn't home.

"He went out after dinner about an hour ago or so." Trish said.

"Did he say where he was going or why?" Mac said.

"He just said that he had to go out." Trish said.

"I know where he is…we will be back later..

Harm turned around and saw Mac standing there.. "Marine…How did you know I was here?" Harm asked..

"Flyboy where else would you be?" Mac said as she felt the sand beneath her feet.

"You know me to well.."Harm said. "What's on your mind?" Harm asked.

"Funny I was going to ask you that very same question." Mac said.

"I asked you first." Harm said.

"Can we take a walk.."Mac said reaching out her hand.

"Id go anywhere with you." Harm said accepting the invitation.

" Mattie said something to me today and I don't know it just made me happy..it proved something to me I guess.. That our love even when we are not present can save us and bring us closer" Mac said.

"When was this?' Harm asked.

"Well all this time I thought that she brought you back to me, but she showed me that our love brought us back to each other. I am also very excited about being a mom and having her as a daughter. I want to make sure that she has a mom that loves her no matter what. No one should have to go through what I had to especially a child. So I am just excited I guess. Our love is amazing and special and I just thank Mattie for bringing it to my attention how special . Plus I picked out my wedding dress today.."Mac said as tears came to her eyes again. Made a mental note to make sure that she had Kleenex because if she was crying this much now she could just imagine what the day and then the night was gong to be like.

"Mac…"Harm said concerned. They stopped walking and Harm wiped her tears away.

"No worries Harm they are all happy tears. I guess today it just hit me. That i'm yours and that you want me. Sarah Mackenzie. I am loved by the man that I have loved for ten years. In two months I am going to walk down and isle and into your arms for ever. I finally have a family. Your mom and Frank are amazing…Mattie is amazing… You are…You are…"Mac just pulled him close and kissed him letting her actions speak louder than her words. "I love you Harm and I thank you for loving me. I truly mean that I did not know if it was possible to be loved and you have shown me time and time again that I am worthy of being loved and that I wouldn't want to be loved by anyone else, but my family." Mac said as she kissed Harm again.

"I love you too Mac and I thank you for sticking by me. I am going to show you that you are so worthy of being loved. You deserved so much better than all the men in your life. I know that I have not bee perfect by any means, but the past is the past. We have been through Hell but every time we ended up in each other company and it took me ten years because i'm a stubborn sailor, but I want to be in your company forever. Your loved saved me and our love has saved us time after time. I love watching you interact with Mattie. The glow she gets in her eyes when you are around is one that I have not seen for a long time. I thank you for embracing my mom and Frank. They love you too and think they probably would have disowned me as there son if I had let you slip away. Forever is ours and we are going to face what ever trials we have ahead of us just like we have faced everything else." Harm finished as he moved his hand down to her stomach.

Mac turned around and leaned up against him as he massaged her stomach. Praying as she always did that some how her body would allow them to create an angel. She loved when he moved his hand there it was always a calming influence. She turned back around and looked in his eyes and saw there were tears in his two. There lips met and said everything that they needed to say. They had known each other for so long that words were not needed anymore. The kiss got more and more passionate. When they pulled apart breathing heavily they both just smiled.

"What were you thinking about." Mac asked as they began to walk back to the car.

"Surprisingly a lot of the same things. I got a call from the police and they caught Tom and he will probably face prison time, but then they are going to put him in a place that will help him become a man again." Harm said.

"Well that's good. Just as long as nothing is wrong. I saw how Mattie's nightmare angered you.. I just wanted to make sure you were ok." Mac said.

"Yeah I am fine especially now I know that he can't hurt her anymore. I am just happy that she is ok.." Harm said.

"Well that's the other thing that I wanted to talk to you about. I had a nice long talk with Mattie this morning. It was great Harm…but she is far from ok. We need to be very careful with her and keep an eye on her. Her heart is broken and is in need of a lot of heeling. And we are not to mention Tom again. She is done and I think that in order to heel she needs to stay away from him. He has hurt her so much." Mac said.

"Yeah I know I thought I was doing the right thing, but he almost killed her and so I am done with him." Harm said.

"That's good to hear…and I am sorry it has had to come to this. I want to believe that people can change and be good." Mac said.

"Yep it would be nice. Especially to give it up for your daughter… Mac I can't imagine why he didn't work ten times harder at it…I would do anything for her…and I didn't even create her." Harm said.

"Yeah, but you love her like you did." Mac said with a smile. "Hey Harm I want to do something at our wedding for Mattie." Mac said.

"Ok what did you have in mind?" Harm asked.

"Well I saw this ring were it had three birthstones on it…I figure we could get her one with all of our birthstones on it…after we do our vows to each other that we could do vows to her. I just feel that with everything that has happened that it would be a step a symbol that she could wear all the time. I mean the day we become a family we become a family and she is very much apart of that. So we would write vows and then you could give her the ring. It would be a surprise." Mac said.

"I think that would be a great idea… We could go shopping for the ring sometime. I think she would really like it." Harm said as he picked Mac up and kissed her.

"Thanks..I think she will too, but don't say anything fly boy it's a surprise." Mac said.

"My lips are sealed." Harm said.

"You know what i'm most excited for, other than finally marrying you?" Mac asked.

"Nope, but please do tell.."Harm said.

"Get your mind out of the gutter fly boy, I am excited about seeing everyone.. I miss everyone so much.. Especially Harriet we had gotten so close." Mac said.

"I know I am looking forward to seeing them too. And the admiral." Harm said.

"Yeah he's walking me down the isle." Mac said. "That's going to be emotional.."Mac said.

"Sarah the whole day is going to be emotional.."Harm said.

"Happily.." Mac said.

"Yep..I can't wait…"Harm said as he put Mac in the car.

"Let's go home and get some sleep…tomorrow is Monday already." Mac said.

"That sounds good. This was a good night we should do it more often." Harm said.

"I agree.. I like to spend time with you..Im sorry that we haven't been able to spend time together.. Just with everything with Mattie and trying to start new jobs…I'm sorry. your right we should do it more often.." Mac said.

"Mac i'm not upset we are doing the best that we can do with all the adjustments we are making…its fine I just wanted to let you know that I enjoyed your company tonight. I'm glad you came to find me.."Harm said giving her a kiss..

"I love you flyboy.."Mac said with a smile.

"I love you to Sarah.."Harm said he just loved when he got to call her Sarah. He only did it when they were alone and in intimate moments.

So Harm and Mac drove Home and then went to bed. Tomorrow was a start of another week….


	23. Chapter 23

"Good morning Sarah." Harm said giving her a little peck on the lips..

"mmmmm its morning already…"Mac said stirring.

"Yep its time for us to face the big bad world." Harm said as he got out and started to get ready for the day.

"Guess your right.." Mac said as she got out of bed and got ready for the day.

"I will see you later this after noon." Harm said as he was leaving the bed room.

"Don't forget we have to go and taste food and cakes for the wedding today." Mac said.

"Yeah I'll meet you there 5PM right?" Harm asked.

"Yep don't be late." Mac said.

"Don't worry I wouldn't want to have a marine mad at me any day.."Harm said.

"Love You.."Mac said with her smile.

Harm couldn't resist. "Love you too.." Harm said as he went and gave her a huge kiss and then left.

Mac just smiled to herself and continued getting ready.

Harm said goodbye to his parents and to Mattie and went on to Top Gun. He always loved flying and today was another test mission day. He just smiled to himself at all the young pilots thinking back to his days when he was just as arrogant…wait maybe some things never change!

"Good Morning Hammer…"Viper said.

"Good Morning Viper." Hammer replied saluting.

"As you where. I take it that you found Mattie and everything is going better." Viper said

"Yeah we did things are still rough, but he did not physically hurt her." Hammer replied.

"That is good to hear. I am glad that everything worked out." Viper Said.

"Thank you.. Are we all set for the test flight this morning?" Hammer asked making sure that ever thing is still on schedule.

"Yes we are.." Viper said

"Good I am glad." Hammer said as he said goodbye to his CO and then headed into the flight room to get suited up.

"Okay the hop deck for today is 10,000 feet. Remember that points are being counted now."

So they all got there gear ready and headed to the planes. As Harm was walking out to his plane he saw someone wait for him..

"Skates?" Hammer said quizzically.

"Hey Hammer thought I would come out and see how things are going for ya." Skates said.

"Well things are going well now. You want to go for a ride just like old times?" Hammer asked.

"Well I am actually suspended from flying for nine months." Skates said seeing if he would get the clue that she stuck in there.

"What did you d…..Oh my gosh Skates congratulations!" Hammer said.

"Thanks so now I guess I can tell you the truth. I am going to be an instructor for a little while until little skates comes around." Skates said.

"Well aren't we just the makings of a Top Gun Movie." Hammer said.

"Except we are both happily married." Skates said with a smile.

"Hey Hammer are we going up sometime today?" Viper yelled to him.

"Yeah sorry..Hey can ya hang around?" Hammer said.

"Yeah I have some planning to do anyways." Skates said.

"Ok great…"Hammer said.

"Hey Maverick no flybys ok.."Skates said as she chuckled.

"Ok Charlie.." Hammer said as he got into the F-14.

Hammer did all of his preflight checks. Saluted and off in the air that he went. He found a rookie and was ready to have some fun.

"Cougar Hammers on our tail." Ice Man said.

"Keep your eye on him Cougar." Ice Man said.

"Ok I will." cougar said.

"Ok boys lets see what you guys are made of." Hammer smiled to himself. He so loved being in the air.

"Cougar where did he go.."Ice man said.

"I lost him.."Cougar said in a panic.

"Well find him.."Ice man said in a reply.

"Ok….I got him..hes on our six…"Cougar said.

"Ok just keep an eye on him.."Ice man said in reply…

"Come on Ice Man do some of that Pilot stuff.."Cougar said.

"I'm working on it." Ice man replied.

"Man he is right on our tail….he's got a lock.."Cougar yelled..

"Don't worry ill get up out of here.."Ice man said slamming on the breaks.

"That's all ya got Ice man we are going to have to work on that." Hammer said as he read the move and was right on his tail again in a matter of minuets.

"Ice man you forgot that it's Hammer we are dealing with…"Cougar said.

"Dam it…"Ice man said..

Hammer just chuckled to himself…He had a great line and took the shot…they were dead..

"Sorry boys lets go in…" Hammer said as they made there way back to base.

"Were going to have to work on those skills.."Hammer said as he walked by Ice Man.

"Yeah….Yeah…."Ice Man said.

Hammer went into the prep room and took off his flight suit and headed to his office.. He passed skates new office on the way.

"Hey Skates why don't you join us for a cook out tonight?" Harm asked.

"Yeah that would be good…considering we are stilled getting settled and really don't have anything to eat." Skates replied..

"Ok let say around seven…"Harm said..

"We will see ya then.."Skates said with a smile.

"It's good to have you so close.."Harm said.

"Yeah it's good to have friends near by.."Skates replied.

Harm entered his office and picked up the phone and dialed Macs number…

"Hey there flyboy.."Mac said as she picked up the phone.

"Hey Marine…Don't be mad at me…"Harm started the phone conversation..

"Ok I will try not to be.."Mac replied.

"Well skates and her husband are expecting a child…and well she is an instructor at Top gun for the next nine months…They are just getting settled so I invited them for a cook out tonight.."Harm said.

"Ok why would I be mad about that…. Sounds like fun…"Mac said.

"I just know that you don't like my spotinaity.."Harm said.

"Oh Harm sometimes I love it.."Mac said using her sexy voice that she new drove him crazy…

"Marine…"Harm said..

"What…"Mac said shyly..

"We are both at work you can't do this to me…"Harm replied…

"Do what?" Mac said innocently.

"You just wait…..tonight you will know exactly what…"Harm said..

"I look forward to it flyboy…see ya at Tiffanys.."Mac said.

"Me too..See you soon…"Harm said as he too was getting ready to leave.

So they both got into there cars and headed home..It was going to be a fun evening…they had to get through the food tasting first. So they went and everything went fine. They found the catering they wanted and the cake that they wanted too. Now it was time to go home and spend the evening with the family and good friends…

Back at the Rabb's house…

Mattie and John where out in the hammock. John had been around for most of the day. It was a good thing for Mattie. She needed someone that she could talk to. Someone who was there and witnessed everything that happened with her dad.

"Thank you John…"Mattie said.

"For what?" John asked as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"For just being here for me..even when I tried to push you away." Mattie said.

"Mattie I missed you so much…. I thought about you everyday and I want to help you..You deserve so much to be loved…You have such a kind and giving heart. You have given so much to everyone in your life now its time for us to give back to you.."John said as he gave her a kiss.

Tears came to her eyes…she could not say anything…she just loved being there in his arms..

"Please don't cry Mattie…I did not mean to upset you.."John said.

"no there are happy tears….I just have forgotten what its like to be loved by someone…its good..i promise.."Mattie said.

"We are going to take this one day at a time…and move slow…very slow…we need to re learn about each other…but i'm going to stand by you through it all." John said.

"Thank you.."Mattie said… "She snuggled close to John and he just rubbed her back. She loved so much being in his arms again..Just like old times…He held her then and he was holding her again…Could it be possible…her dream was finally coming true…

"Hey how about some dinner.."Harm said as he walked over and saw his daughter on the hammock with John. He was glad that she was happy. That's all he cared about. He new that he would always have a special bond with Mattie, but now it was time for her to get to be a teenager and not a grown up…Hopefully John could give that gift back to her. Plus he like John and new he would take good care of Mattie.

"Yeah I'm startving.."Mattie said..

"When are you not…"Harm said as he picked her up and put her in her wheel chair..

"I'm never not hungry…but dad I could say the same to you.."Mattie said..

"Yeah…Yeah.."Harm said giving her a smile…

"Skates?" Mac said quizzically…

"Yeah it's me….and who would this be?" Skates asked pointing to John..

"This would be my bo….My friend John.."Mattie said. She wanted him to be her boyfriend and yeah they had kissed but they had never said anything officially.

"Nice to meet you." John Said as he shook Skates hand..

Skates gave Mattie a big hug…"I am glad to see that you are ok.."Skates said.

"Yep i'm in good hands.."Mattie said looking at Harm and Mac and then up at John.."So what brings you to San Diego?" Mattie asked.

"Well….I'm pregnant so I am an instructor at Top Gun for a little while.."Skates said with a huge smile on her face.

"That's said.. As she gave skates and Skates husband Peter a hug..

"I'm so happy for both of you.."Mattie said…

"Thank you Mats…"Skates said..

"Alright guys lets eat before the dinner gets cold.."Harm said…

So everyone made there way over to the buffet that Harm and Mac had set up and made there plates. Now they were sitting outside enjoying there dinner.

"So Mac how are the wedding plans going?" Skates asked..

"They are going well…Pretty much all done….We just are basically counting down to the big day…"Mac said with a huge smile..

"I am so happy to see you guys together…I didn't think Harm would ever come around.."Skates said..

"Hey can we not talk about me like that when I am in the room.."Harm said..

"Oh flyboy are we hurting your ego i'm sorry.."Mac said…

"tough crowd Harm.."Peter said.

"Yeah but some how I know I deserve it.."Harm said…

"So Mattie Harm has told me that you are getting close to walking.."Skates said..

Harm tensed and Mac could feel it. It was a very hard subject to talk about. John could feel Mattie's hand squeeze his. John gave Harm a look that said please fix the situation. But before they could say anything Mattie spoke..

"Yeah things are going well.. We have not been able to do any therapy because of the last accident…But the scan showed that things were not anymore damaged so that was a good sign.."Mattie said.

"Well that's sounds promising.."Skates said.

"Yeah it is we will no more at the end of the week when we go to therapy again.."Mattie said fight back tears and not really realizing how hard she was squeezing Johns hand..

John gave Harm another look that said please change the subject…

"So Skates are you planning on staying in San Diego after the baby is bord.."Harm said..

"Well we haven't talked about that yet..the option is there..because Peter has a good job here and Top Gun would keep me…so we will see..I guess we are just trying to get settled now and then we will talk about the future.."Skates said..

"Well it all sounds good.."Harm said…

" Yep things are good.."Skates said… "What about you guys?" Skates asked..

"The same really…things are going good we are just trying to settle into being away from JAG and our new jobs.."Mac said.. "But things are going really well and we can't wait for the big day.."Mac said with a smile..

"That is the truth..I think I have made her wait long enough.."Harm said..

"I am just glad that you stopped being so stubborn.."Skates said and they all laughed… "There were so many times that I just wanted to spell it out for you Harm…"Skates said. She was so happy to see her friend happy. With his dad gone there was only one person who could fill that void in his heart and she was happy that he finally realized that.

"Well ya know us sailors.."Harm said putting his arm around Mac…

"Hey Dad.."Mattie spoke up..

"Yeah sweet heart.."Harm replied..

"Can John and I go out for a little bit?" Mattie asked..

"Yeah sure.."Harm said..

"We won't be out to late.."John said..

"Take your time it's the summer after all.."Harm said..

"Thanks dad…it won't be late cause i'm tired.."Mattie said..

"ok we will talk to ya later.."Harm said giving her a kiss and a hug..

John Picked up Mattie and put her in the car..

"Are you sure you are ok with this?" John asked as they were driving towards the beach..

"Yeah I'm sure plus I want to spend some time with you.."Mattie said grabbing his free hand..

"I want to spend time with you too.."John said. So he continued to drive to the beach and when they got there he took her out of the car and started walking towards the beech..

"Wait…I can't do this…"Mattie said as she started to cry…

"Yes you can Mats….I am here…I am not going to leave you….I will be here with you the whole time…"John said. Still he did not want to push her so he stopped and waited to get an ok from her.

"I don't know if I can…Don't leave me…"Mattie said.

"I am not going to leave you." John said.

"Ok…i'm ready then…"Mattie said giving John the nod..

So John carried her out to a spot laid down the blanket and then sat her in front of him and then pulled her back up to her stomach..

"Are you ok?"John asked still worried that he pushed to hard.

"Yep i'm doing good.."Mattie said pulling him in close and laying her head back on his chest.

"Hey Mattie.."John said..

"Yeah John.."Mattie replied..

"About what happened at dinner tonight during the introduction.."John said..

"Yeah.."Mattie said forcing him to take the lead on this one…

"Well…..I want to be your boyfriend and take things slow…but I want to be your boyfriend and sees what happens with our relationship…"John said..But thinking ok nerves most have taken over because that did not go the way that I wanted it to.

"I think I want to be your girl friend too…"Mattie said a giggled a little bit.

"Really!" John said.

"Yeah…Really…I think we owe it to each other to give it a shot..Plus there is no one else besides Harm and Mac that I feel safer with. You know things and understand things about me that no body else will ever know. Things that you saw that I will never be able to put into words and I am going to need your help through those time.

"And I will be there….We are going to get you better all of it… You are going to walk again and we are going to get past this thing with your dad. You deserve it.."John said..

"Thank you.."Mattie said..

"Don't mention it.."John said..

Mattie just smiled and leaned back as they sat in silence and listened to the sounds of nature…after a little while of silence..Mattie started to giggle..

"What's going on?" John asked..

"Nothing I was just thinking about how crazy things were…I mean that we are together again..and Harm and Mac how they are together now…everything is just working out.."Mattie said..

"Well someone is watching over and taking good care of you guys.."John said..

"Yeah Harm Sr.."Mattie said.

"Harm's Dad?" John asked..

"Yeah he went missing during Vietnam and then was a POW and then finally died trying to save a girl who was being attacked by soliders."Mattie said.

"Oh wow I had no idea." John said..

"Yeah that's why Harm's heart is always in the air…and flying.."Mattie said..

"Wow he had been through a lot too.."John said..

"Yeah Harm has been with him through it all…She was with him and helped him find out what happened to his father." Mattie said.

"Oh wow.."John said not really knowing what to say..

"Yeah they have been through a lot together…a whole lot some things that I don't even know about…When Harm and I met he was really broken, but they eventually made there way back together. I am convinced with the help of Harm Sr."Mattie said.

"He must have been a really special dad.."John said..

"He was to Harm…"Mattie said..

"Looks like he is looking after his granddaughter too.."John said.

"Yeah from the stories Harm has told me about him I wish I could have met him and thank him for raising such a wonderful dad." Mattie said.

"I'm sure seeing Harm happy is thanks enough for him…also seeing how you helped him like you did." John said.

"Yeah…He helped me too…we were there for each other when I was too afraid to let you be there for me..I am sorry for pushing you away..it was just a scary time for me…a very scary time.."Mattie said…

"I know….But we are going to get through this..I promise.."John Said..

"Don't make a promise you don't intend keeping…"Mattie said..

"I'm keeping this one…"John said as he gave her a kiss to seal it…

Mattie yawned and John looked at the time and decided it was time for them to head back. So he carried her back to the car and they laughed and told stories on the way home. They came back just as Skates and Peter were leaving. They all said there good nights and John, Peter and Skates made there way home.

Harm put Mattie up in her room and they talked a little and then Harm headed back down to Mac…. They said good night to Trish and Frank and then made there way into the bed room. Mac had gone in before him as he locked up so she was already in bed. Harm went in and cleaned up for bed and then took his shirt and pants off and joined her in bed..

"I think I owe you something from our talk earlier today.."Harm said as he gave her a passonite kiss.

"mmmmmmm…"Mac moaned as Harm moved on top of her.

Kissing her harder….and Harm made love to his soon to be bride. He thought to himself as they were working there magic how beautiful she got each time. Every time he loved her more. After they both climaxed they laid in each other arms.

"It was nice to have Skates and Peter over today.. I am really happy for them.."Mac said.

"Yeah me to its going to be nice to have them so close hey maybe our kids can grow up together."Harm said..

Mac finally lost it..It was hard for her to look at Skates and know that it might not be possible for her to do that. "Yeah maybe.."Mac said quietly as her eyes filled up with tears.

"Mac come on now lets not end this great evening on a sour note…Plus we have an amazing day to look forward to when I say in sickness and in health…we are going to get through this…I promise.."Mac said.

"I know we will.."Mac said pulling him into another kiss..

"Now that's how I want to remember the evening." Harm said kissing her again…

"I Love You Flyboy…"Mac said with a smile..

"I love you too Sarah.."Harm said.. Mac shivered as his breath hit her neck in just the right place..

"Are you cold?" Harm asked..

"Nope i'm just right.."Mac said with a smile. Then Harm started humming in her ear. With the humming and the rhythm of his heart beat she soon found herself asleep…

_A/N: Hey everyone I tried to write a Top Gun scene so please let me know what you thought of it. The reviews have been a little low lately, it might be because it summer. The reviews help me to know how the story is going so please let me know what you think. Also I am not very good at writing the intimate scenes so if anyone would be willing to help me out. Especially since the honey moon with be coming up soon. Hope you like the story so far. I am having fun writing it. Don't worry there is no Skates/Harm hook up. Just good friends I promise! Please let me know what you think thanks! I know the movie Top Gun is not the great of sources but in the movie they just call each other by there call signs so that's how I wrote it. Also I used the call signs except for Harm and Skates because I could not think of any other ones._


	24. Chapter 24

"Would the defendant and his council please rise….." The judge said.

Mac and Mid Shipmen Carroll rose and waited to hear the verdict.

"Counselor you may state your findings." The judge said after reviewing the findings himself.

"Mid Shipmen Carroll this court finds you not guilty on all charges." The counselor said.

Mid Shipmen Carroll gave Mac a big hug and then went to go and finish her paper work.. Mac walked out of the court room and headed back to her office..

"Mac.."Jen said.

"Hey what's up?" Mac asked.

"Harm called and said that you need to be at home in five minuets."Jen said with a huge smile on her face.

"I have so much work to do I can't go home yet. I know its Friday, but I can't." Mac said very confused.

"Don't worry I took care of everything and the admiral is going to give you and extra day to get the paper work finished up with these cases."Jen said.

"Ok then I guess I am going home…"Mac said as she grabbed her bag and headed out the door.

"Have a good weekend Ma'am."Jen said.

"Thanks.."Mac replied as she left.

Mac walked into her house and saw that the car was packed with suit cases.

"Harm?" Mac Yelled when she entered the house.

"Yeah marine i'm in the kitchen." Harm said sitting with his parents Mattie and John.

"Ok now will you tell us where we are going this weekend?" Mattie asked.

"Yes I think I can do that." Harm said.

"We are going to take a little trip to a place called Disney Land." Harm said with a huge smile on her face.

"John is coming too?" Mattie asked.

"Yep he is coming too. Someone needs to keep you busy." Harm said as he winked at Mac.

"Oh my gosh Harm…to what do we owe this pleasure." Mac said blown away at the move that he made for them as a family.

"We'll its been a rough couple of weeks so I thought it would be a good idea for us as a family to get away for a little while." Harm said.

"Yeah I think it's a great idea." Mattie said holding John's hand.

"Did you know about this?" Mattie asked John.

"Yeah I was in on it. Had to tell the parentals."John said.

"I don't know what to say." Mac said.

Harm was a little worried at Mac's reaction to this. "Is this ok?"Harm asked.

"Yeah..No sorry this is awesome I can't wait to go. I don't think I have ever been." Mac said.

"Well good why don't you go and get into civilian attire and then we will head to catch our plane." Harm said.

"You're not flying the plane though right?" Mac asked.

"No I would be a passenger this time." Harm said.

"Ok sounds good." Mac said as she left to go and get ready.

"Hey John why don't you go and help Mattie into the car and then I am going to go and hurry Mac along." Harm said.

"Hey Harm we are going to head home for now. Call us if you need us at all." Trish and Frank said.

"Ok Mom and Frank thanks so much for coming and staying with us longer than expected." Harm said.

"No problem we have enjoyed getting to know our granddaughter and spending time with you and Mac." Trish said with a smile.

"Yes I know mom it's about time I know." Harm said flashing his fly boy smile.

"I'm just happy for you and for Sarah and for Mattie." Trish said.

"Thanks and thanks again for all your help.. It was really nice having you guys here. I mean that. Thanks for everything especially being people we could count on with all that Mattie has been going through." Harm said.

"Sweet Heart we will always be here for you. We are really excited that you are closer now." Trish said giving Harm and kiss and then heading to the car.

Harm waved good bye to his parents and then headed into there bedroom.

Harm walked into the room and did not see Mac. He went into the bath room and felt a pull and ended up against the wall and in the middle of a passionate kiss that Mac had planted on them..

"mmmmm…what was that for..?"Harm asked.

"Just and I Love You.."Mac said in a low sexy voice planting another kiss on him. This one turned into a little session with there hands exploring each others bodies.

"Ok Marine we are going to have to save this for later." Harm said afraid that if he did not stop it now he would have her on there bed, which he really wanted. But he also had a teenager in the car who wanted her first trip to Disney Land.

"I know just giving you a taste about what events the weekends will entail." Mac said with a smile.

"Are you ready to go?" Harm asked.

"Yeah I was just about to make my way back out to the den." Mac said.

"Ok well let's go." Harm said as he grabbed her hand and they made there way out to the car.

Harm noticed on the drive that Mattie was really quiet. He knew that they were going to be speared on the plane so he just wanted to check with her to make sure that everything was ok.

They got to the airport and Harm checked them in. Then they went up to wait by the gate. "Hey Mattie can we take a stroll?" Harm asked.

"Yeah dad sure. I'm a little hungry anyway." Mattie said.

"Ok let's go and get you something to eat." Harm said.

"Ok..John, Mom do you want anything?" Mattie asked.

"No i'm fine..Just a bottle of Water." John and then Mac answered.

"Ok we will be back." Harm said.

"Mattie are you ok? You seem really quiet." Harm asked as they were walking.

"Yeah dad i'm fine." Mattie said.

"Ok let me try this again… what's wrong Mattie." Harm asked.

"I'm just nervous…me and planes have not exactly gotten along lately." Mattie said.

"Oh Mats i'm so sorry I wasn't thinking." Harm said feeling bad.

"No Dad its ok. I have to face my fear sometimes. Plus wanting to be naval aviators kinda leaves me with the fact that I have to go back up in an airplane at one time in my life." Mattie said.

"Are you still hoping to go back?" Harm asked. Knowing that his comment could be taking the wrong way, but he just did not want her to be let down.

"Well the dream is still there, but I know what you are getting at." Mattie said.

"And?' Harm replied ass he bought her a hamburger and a drink and Mac a water.

"I know that it might not be possible, but i'm going to keep the hope alive at least." Mattie said.

"Ok i'm not trying to kill the dream. I hope you know that I just don't want to see you get hurt if it doesn't work out. Plus you can always fly with me and then there is the business that John dad is running." Harm said.

"Thanks for looking out for me dad. I know it's a long road, but we will take one day at a time. Who knows maybe I will look into becoming a lawyer." Mattie said.

"I had no idea you were even considering it." Harm said.

"Well when I got hurt I kinda figured that my chances of being an aviator came to a close. I mean even if I can walk again I will never be a hundred percent. Plus I like what you and Mac do and used to do." Mattie said.

"We'll I just want you to be happy." Harm replied as they were walking back.

"I am dad.. I really am." Mattie said.

Just the way that she smiled and talked he new she was telling the truth.

"I'm glad Mattie…Plus I am really looking to spending sometime with John this weekend. You know this is a family trip.."Harm said.

"I know I think I am going to be the one having to remind you and Mac of that.."Mattie said..

Harm started tickling her.."Oh Really huh.."Harm said as now they were almost back to John and Mac.

"Dad i'm sorry…please….stop….please….dad…"Mattie said in between giggles.

"What is going on you two?" Mac said.

"Nothing…Dad…Truce..please.."Mattie said out of breath.

Harm stopped and looked at Mac.. "Mattie here was saying how she thought she was going to have to remind us that it was a family vacation." Harm said.

"You started it…"Mattie said looking at Harm..

"Yes and I finished it too.."Harm said smiling at her and giving her a hug and a kiss.

"Don't worry Mattie…We will behave.."Mac said.

"I know I was just trying to have a little bit of fun." Mattie said.

"Me too.."Harm said.

Everybody laughed.

"I will keep her in line." John said.

"We will see about that." Mattie said grabbing his hand.

"We are no boarding flight 4564 non stop to Anaheim. People needing assistance may no board." The announcement said.

So the annoucement thankfully ended the happy bickering that had been going on with the Rabb crew. Mac, Harm, John, and Mattie handed them the ticket and then started walking down the ramp to the plane. Mattie was holding it together pretty well Harm thought since she had told him she was freaking out. But then his thoughts backfired on him.

"Dad.."Mattie said very nervously..

Mac looked at Harm concerned. "Yes Mats.."Harm said.

"Will you sit with me…I'm sorry John…Mac.."Mattie said hating to split them up. But it was only a two hour plane ride, but she just couldn't be brave anymore.

"Yeah Mattie I will sit with you on the plane." Harm said.

"I'm sorry John I really am.."Mattie said.

"Mattie its ok don't worry." John said." Your mom and I have been talking and so we can continue for a couple hours." John said with a smile.

"Mom…"Mattie said almost with tears in her eyes.

"Sweet Heart it's ok as long as you are ok. I want you to enjoy this weekend. It is a weekend for us as a family, but especially for you." Mac said as she gave her a kiss on the head.

'Thank you." Mattie said as the boarded the plane.

Mac gave Harm a comforting smile and a hug. "Thanks.."Harm whispered.

"When we get in the air I will come and check on you guys." Mac said.

'Ok we will see ya in the air then." Harm said.

"Are you going to be ok if she starts freaking out?" Mac asked Harm.

"Yeah I can hold it together for her sake. I'm hoping that she has just got herself over panicked and one we are in the air she will calm down." Harm said.

"Ok…I will see you in a little while.."Mac said taking her seat so that Harm could get Mattie situated and everyone else could board.

Harm could feel Mattie shaking as he set her in the seat and helped her get buckled in.

"Dad.."Mattie said with tears falling down her face..

"Mattie i'm right here.."Harm said wrapping his hand around her and pulling her as close as he could. "Everything is going to be ok."Harm said trying to comfort her.

"I know….I'm sorry you had to sit with me." Mattie said.

"Mats its ok..Like Mom said I what this to be a fun weekend for you..I don't mind spending time with my girl." Harm said.

"I know and it will be. Its just I think i'm going to be freaked out on planes for awhile. I mean the two accidents were pretty scary." Mattie said.

"Mattie I should have thought a little bit more about my plan to get us to Disney land. I'm sorry for being so careless." Harm said.

"Dad please don't do that…Like I said why we were on our stroll I have to face my fears. I am just glad that you are here with me right now." Mattie said pulling herself getting comfortable in Harms arms.

As the flight attendant began to do her speech and they moved closer to the runway Harm could feel Mattie tighten around him. Harm just continued to rub her back and let him know that she felt him tighten around her. He started humming her favorite song hoping that it would take her mind off of the take off.

"I hope Mattie is ok?"John said back in the seat with Mac and John.

"Yeah me too…Sorry that you had to sit back with me." Mac said.

"I really don't mind. As long as Mattie is ok."John said.

"Yeah I agree with you on that.. It makes me angry sometimes. All that she has had to go through. She doesn't deserve any of this." Mac said.

"Yeah and you don't even know the half of it." John said.

"Would you tell me about how things were before Harm?" Mac asked.

"Yeah I don't even know if she has told Harm about the things that happened before he got there." John said.

"Please John we want to help her get past all of that. I came from a broken family and sometimes abusive. I want to help her if I can, but I wouldn't dare ask Mattie and Harm really won't talk about it." Mac said.

"Well it was pretty bad. I would be lying if I said I wanted so much to take her away from the situation. She just got so closed up. There was nothing that any of us could do to help her. She didn't believe us and she didn't want any help. I don't think that Tom ever hurt her physically. But Mac he would go away for weeks at a time and then come home wasted. He would yell at her and tell her that she was no good. Some how when he was sober and a good father she forgot all of those moments. Unfortunately about the time that Harm found her things were going down hill fast. If it wasn't for Mattie the business would have gone under. She pushed us all away. If I ever found out that he hurt her in anyway I will kill him myself. There was this week that she was gone. I was worried that she had run away. She came back and her leg was in a cast. She said that she fell down stairs, but I didn't believe her. She pushed me away even more. Eventually my dad and I left to start the business here that Tom gave my dad. I got a couple of letters for her and was glad to hear that she had found Harm. But then we lost track until that terrible day when Tom crashed the plane. There is a lot that I don't even know. We have to find out though. She won't be ok until she shares with us what happened. I would actually feel better if she tells you and Harm." John said.

"Why is that?" Mac asked.

"Just because it would be hard to hear it I think. I Love her so much Mac. It just eats me up inside that I could have done something. I could have helped her. Dam It I was there I could have helped her." John said getting a little upset.

"John i'm sorry I should not have asked. Not here not like this. I know that you did everything that you did. I know that you love her. I know she loves you too. Just take it slow and give her time. She has been through a lot in the last two weeks. I know what its like to grow up in a broken neglected family." Mac said with a smile rubbing his back. John reached over and gave her a hug.

"I know Mattie has told me. You know you maybe the one person who she will open up to. I know that Harm has lost his dad, but you are someone who she can relate to." John said.

"I know we will get to the bottom of this I promise.."Mac said with a smile.

"I know I just hope that we can soon. It's hard seeing her in so much pain and knowing that she has to heal herself. I feel so helpless." John said.

"We all do, but we will get through this." Mac said.

"I know we will I just hope it's soon." John said…

"I am going to go and check on the two of them. I will be right back. Thank You John for being so honest with me about what you know. I'm sorry for bringing to front bad memories." Mac said.

"It's ok..."John said with a smile as he went back to his book he was reading.

Mac walked up to check in on Mattie and Harm.. "Hey flyboy." Mac said.

"Hey Marine.."Harm said as he put his index finger up to his lips signaling to his sleeping Daughter.

"Oh that's good.."Mac said.

"I know she fell asleep before we even took off. I don't think she had been sleeping well." Harm said.

"Yeah…we need to talk tonight. I was talking with John about things that happened before you met Mattie and we need to get to the bottom of what Tom did to her." Mac said.

"What did he tell you?" Harm said very concerned.

"It's not a conversation for confined spaces." Mac replied.

"We will talk tonight." Harm said.

"Good i'm glad.. I Love You…"Mac said as she gave him a kiss and a smile.

Harm just pulled Mattie closer to him as he got a knot in his stomach and anger boiled inside of him. He knew that Tom was an alcoholic, but now he felt that there was something wrong. Something really wrong. Tom had messed her up more than she had put on when they first met. Maybe talking to Mac would be the best thing for her. John and him were going to play Golf tomorrow that would be a perfect four hours for them to talk. Harm was really worried. Well this weekend wasn't going to be what he thought.

Ding.."The Captain has turned on the fasten seat belt sign in an indication that we have been cleared for landing. Please put your tray tables and seats in there up right and lock positions." The flight attendant said.

"We will be on the ground soon…"Harm said kissing Mattie's forehead hoping not to wake her.

They were soon on the ground and were quickly on there way to check in to the resort and begin there vacation. Even though he new that he was going to old Mattie another one. He almost wished he hadn't done this. Didn't want her first trip to Disney Land to be bad memories.

"Hey Mac could I talk to you aside for a min."Harm asked.

"Yeah.."Mac said walking over to the side with Harm.

"What if we just went to the beach for the weekend?" Harm asked.

"Isn't this going to upset Mattie? Harm what's going on?" Mac asked.

"Call me crazy, but I have this weird feeling that we are going to discover something horrible this weekend from Mattie and I don't want those memories to be linked to Disney Land." Harm said.

'Ok you do what you think is best." Mac said.

"I'm going to need you this weekend.. Probably like I never have before. I know what she has to say may hit some nerves, but can you be my rock?' Harm asked.

"You got it flyboy." Mac said putting on the best reassuring smile she could do. "As long as you agree to be mine." Mac said.

"Deal." Harm said as they walked back over to the car and got in.

"There has been a change of plans we are going to go to the beach this weekend instead." Harm said.

"Why?" Mattie asked.

Harm new she would wonder since she was the only one who was out of the loop of what they were unfortunately going to get to the bottom of this weekend, but he hope she wouldn't ask.

'Well I just figured that since you were still in your wheel chair that maybe we should wait to go when you can actually ride the rides." Harm said.

"Yeah I was thinking that too." Mattie said.

"I'm sorry Mats, but I think we can still have a great weekend and Disney Land can be another motivator." Harm said.

"Yeah it can, but nothing can beat walking down the isle at my Mom and Dad's wedding." Mattie said with a smile.

"To the beach it is then.."Harm said as they drove off towards the resort. He was happy that Mattie bought his excuse and that her mood was still happy. They were going to have a happy family weekend. Hopefully healing would come forth and they could all move on with there lives…


	25. Chapter 25

Harm drove to the resort and check into the hotel. They gathered there things and made there way upstairs to there room.

"Hey Dad I think I am going to take a nap." Mattie said.

"Ok Mats that's fine have a good sleep." Harm said with a smile as he gave her a kiss on her head.

"I think I am going to go and nap too." John said.

"Ok we will be here when you get up." Harm said as he wished them good night.

Harm mentioned for Mac to come and sit next to him on the could. He laid down long ways and opened up his legs and pulled her close to him. With her back laying on his stomach and her head by his neck. "I Love You so much" Harm said as he wrapped his arm around Mac and pulled her close.

"I'm so scared for her Harm…I am so scared for her.."Mac said.

"What happened on the airplane?" Harm asked.

"Well let's just say my lawyer side stuck out and I asked John about Mattie before you met her." Mac said.

"And did he tell you?" Harm asked.

"Yeah he did…He said that it was really bad. He did not think that Tom ever hurt her physically, but there was this one week he said that Mattie was gone for a week and when she came back she had a cast on her leg. After that she totally shut down on him. John thinks that she might open up to me if I talk to her about it because I could relate to her." Mac said trying to hold back tears.

"Do you think he hurt her?" Harm asked feeling a lot of anger build up inside of him.

"I think so….I think he might have done more than just hurt her.."Mac said.

"What do you mean Mac….I don't understand." Harm said.

"I know it doesn't make sense and I don't want to say what I know until I am sure that i'm not just making up stories." Mac said.

"Ok, but I want to know as soon as you find anything out. No matter how painful it might be. Are you sure you are going to be ok?"Harm asked.

"Yeah I think that she really needs to talk about what happened and I think I am the only one that she is going to open up too. So I am going to be her Mom I am going to be there for her like I promised I would be." Mac said.

"And I will be here for you like I promised I would be. I feel bad for John I think he is really freaked out about all of this." Harm said.

"Yeah He is really scared for her. He really cares for her Harm." Mac said.

"Yeah I know.."Harm says.

"Were going to get through this, but I think I want to talk to her tonight. Before I loose the strength to talk to Mattie." Mac said.

"Well we could have some boy bonding time." Harm said.

"Yeah I think that would really help John out a lot." Mac said.

"Ok when we wake up from there nap." Harm said with a smile. "We will go our separate ways. I will be ready for you arms wide open tonight. Hopefully we can talk as a family tonight." Harm said.

"Yep and then we can begin to heal as a family too." Mac said. "I am glad that you are finally allowing me to be apart of Mattie's life." Mac said.

"I know Mac I'm sorry for pushing you away. I was just confused and lost…."Mac interrupted him with a kiss… "I'm not placing blame.."Mac said..

"I know…I know…I am glad to see you two getting along.."Harm said with a smile.

Yawning…"I'm tired can we take a little rest too.."Mac said..

"Yep do you want to go to the bedroom?" Harm asked..

"No i'm comfortable right here if you are.."Mac said..

"Ok my love gets some sleep.."Harm said as Mac got comfortable and they both fell asleep wondering what the events of this evening would hold.

A Couple Hours Later…….

John and Mattie well rested came out of there room to see Harm and Mac cuddling on the couch. Mattie accidentally hit the door with her chair and Mac started to stir.

"Sorry mom.."Mattie said…

"Oh sweet heart its ok. We were only resting until you guys got up anyways."Mac said.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Mac asked.

"Yeah well I did anyway.."Mattie said..

"I slept in an odd position.."John said…

"Yeah that happens to Harm sometimes too." Mac said.

At the mention of his name Harm stirred too..

"Good Morning Dad.."Mattie said…

"Good Morning Mats." Harm replied.

"So now that's everyone is up what are we doing this evening?" Mattie asked..

"Well we are actually going to split up a little tonight." Harm said.

"Oh ok John and I can find a place to eat if you and Mom want to be alone." Mattie said.

"Well that's not quite the split we had in mind… Mattie you and I are going to hang out tonight and Dad and John are going to do what ever it is guys do." Mac said with a smile.

"That sounds like fun..Is that ok with you John?" Mattie asked.

"Yeah I would love to spend the evening with Harm. We have a lot of catching up to do." John said knowing exactly why they were split, but he was still excited about getting to spend sometime with Harm.

"Well then it's settled then..."Mattie said..

"So Mom where are we going?" Mattie asked…

"Well I thought we would grab some dinner and then spend sometime sitting on the beach and talk." Mac said.

"That sounds like a plan…dad take good care of John and don't be weird.."Mattie said..

Harm laughed… "I won't be weird I promise." Harm said.

So they all got changed and they head there separate ways..

So Mattie and Mac had a nice dinner, but now they were on the beach and it was time to get down to business.

"There is more to this separation thing then Harm wanting to get to know John more isn't there?" Mattie asked.

"Are we that easy to read?" Mac said.

"Sorry mom your eyes said it all." Mattie said.

"Yeah Mattie there is more…And I am afraid your not going to like it…We have to talk about what happened before Harm found you with Tom." Mac said.

"I know…"Mattie said.

"Mattie I had a very broken child hood too. I want to help you and so does your dad and even John does too.. You have to be honest with me ok..You have to tell me everything." Mac said.

"I'm so scared…"Mattie said.

"No…you are in a safe place now Mattie….you do not have to be scared…we are going to get through this as a family." Mac said as she pulled Mattie closer.

"Where do you want me to start?" Mattie asked..

"From the beginning.."Mac said.

"Ok…Mattie said taking a deep breath… "Well everything started out ok. We were working together and everything was fine. Then he started drinking a lot and he would sleep during the day and then take money and go and drink at night. Sometimes I wondered if he would ever come back. So I started to run the business myself. I really had a lot of fun doing it. Things got worse and Tom would hardly ever come around anymore. I just turned inside myself and pushed everyone out of my life. I needed to be alone. I didn't trust anyone to love me. Until Harm came along. I guess we kind of helped heal each other." Mattie said..

"Mattie I need you to tell me about the week that you got hurt…"Mac said..

"I can't Mom….I can't go back there…"Mattie said.

"Yes you can….you need to tell me what happened. We need to help you heal…Mattie I need you to trust me.."Mac said…

"I do…it might take me a while…"Mattie said already feeling the emotions come to her.

"Take all the time you need Mats" Mac said as she pulled her tighter.

"It was a Tuesday night…I had come home from work and had eaten dinner and went to bed…it was about four in the morning or so and Tom came into my room…He was so drunk…"Mattie paused to gather herself…Mac pulled her close…."He came into my room and sat down on the bed. He was calling me my moms name…He kept calling me her name..He rubbed my cheek with his hand and then leaned down to kiss me…He kissed me. Not like a father would kiss his daughter, but like a husband would kiss his wife…Then he moo…"Mattie said breaking down now..

"Mattie I know this is hard, but you are going to feel better when it's over…"Mac said hiding her tears and trying to be strong for her daughter.

"He moved on top of me and began to rape me. I threw him off of me though and he pick me up and threw me against the wall. My left leg was wrapped in the sheets so it snapped when he threw me. I never felt anything cause I was knocked unconscious. I woke up at the hospital. I don't know how I got there, but I was there until Thursday. They told me that Tom was in a drug rehab place and he was getting help. So I made my way back to work and that's what I did. I told people that I fell down the stairs. I knew they didn't buy it. I had bruises all over me. So that's when I pushed John away. I couldn't let someone love me. I didn't think I deserved to be loved. So I emersed myself in my job and pushed everyone away until Harm came. And then things started to come back to the surface. I don't know..I tried but I just couldn't push him away. He wouldn't let me. He helped me so much. He showed me that I am worth being loved. You did too. Your right mom I do feel better..I need help and I know that now…I need to be loved and you guys love me…"Mattie said.

"Yeah Mats we do…We love you so much…thank you so much for opening up to me..I vow to you Mattie that I am going to give you back what ever child hood you have left. You no longer have to be the grown up. That's your dad and my job..Ok…we are going to get you through this…we are going to do everything in our power to help you through everything..I know Mattie what the other side of abusive relationships is like..Harm showed me too.."Mac said with tears streaming down her face.

"You already are…Your right I feel safe here and I feel better..Im sorry I kept this from you and dad.."Mattie said with tears in her eyes too.

"its ok Mats…its ok…you did a very brave thing tonight and it's a start…we are going to take this one day at a time and right all the wrongs that we need too ok.."Mac said..

"Yeah ok.."Mattie said with a smile as she gave Mac a huge hug…what she saw made her smile..

"Dad and John are here."Mattie said as she pulled away from Mac..

"Hey girls." Harm said as he came and sat down next to them..

"Hey dad where is John?" Mattie asked concerned she had pushed him away once she did not want to push him away again, she new he was scared, but he was helping her so much with out him even knowing it..

"He's in the car he wanted to give us sometime as a family…How are you doing?" Harm asked..

"I have begun to heal, but dad there is something that I have to tell you.. and you're not going to like it.."Mattie said.

"Ok Mats.."Harm said as he wrapped his arms around her now. Mac moved around and started rubbing his back. She wanted to keep Harm as calm as possible. Harm new that what Mattie had to tell him could not be good because Harm new that Mac was rubbing his back to keep her calm.

So Mattie told Harm what he had just told Mac.. It was harder for her this time to tell Harm. Harm took it really hard too just like Mac new he would, but boy was he brave in front of Mattie..

"Thank you for sharing that with us…I know it was really hard for you Mats…He is never going to hurt you again..I am so sorry for pushing you to befriend him again."Harm said.

"Its ok I kept this from you. You were only doing the right thing." Mattie said..

"I Love You both so much.."Mattie said looking at Harm and Mac.

"We Love you too Mats." Harm and Mac both said…

"Did you have a goodtime with John?" Mattie asked..

"Well why don't you let John tell you all about it.."Harm said..

"JOHN!" Mattie said so excited to see him.

"Mattie.."John said giving her a huge hug.

"We will leave you two to share sometime. We are going to go for a walk and then we are going to go and celebrate some where if any place is open. A Fun weekend from here on out." Harm said.

"That sounds wonderful.."Mattie said.

"We will be back in a little bit.."Mac said..

"We will be here." John said.

With that Mac and Harm walked away..

"John I need to tell you something…please just let me say what I need too." Mattie said.

"Ok Mats.."John replied..

She told him too what she had now told Harm and Mac…

"So that is why you pushed me away." John said.

"Yeah I did not want…I guess I couldn't…i'm sorry…but I want you to know that you have done more for me in the last couple of weeks then I can ever tell you. I just love being here in your arms.."Mattie said..

"I Love having you back in them.."John said with a little giggle.

Mattie gave him a kiss and pushed him back down on the sand and the kiss deepened. She rubbed her hand through his hair. Then kissing him again. She began to move his hands under his shirt. He pushed his shirt up and lowered her kiss from his lips down to his chest and then back to his lips… "Thank You.."Mattie said..

John lifted himself off of the ground and gave her another kiss.. "Your welcome and thank you for letting me in and giving me another chance.."John said..

"Thank you for caring for me even when I pushed you away." Mattie said..

John just giggled and sat up and pulled her close….

With Mac and Harm…………

Once they were far enough away where Mattie could not see each other anymore Mac and Harm both lost it. Mac broke down first and Harm went down and cried also. They just cried neither saying anything, but just holding on to each other. Harm broke away first and kissed Mac..she pushed him onto his back so she was on top of him..

"She is going to be ok…"Mac said with a smile.. Rubbing her hand through his hair..

"Yeah I know Mac…thank you for being brave enough to give us her back.."Harm said..

"I had the easy part..I was just the listener…it was hard though…it brought back so many memories that I had already delt with…it hit so close to home..I told myself that no other child should have to go through what I went through…"Mac said..

"She won't because we are going to give her….a childhood back….You and me we are going to love her and not allow her to be strong anymore…heck we taught each other how to cry.."Harm said..

"That we did.."Mac said with a smile..

"She is going to be ok.."Harm said with a smile..

"Yeah she is..really this time.."Mac said..

"And in two months…I am going to be the happiest man in the world.."Harm said..

"And why is that?" Mac asked..

"Because I am finally going to seal a deal that I have made the most beautiful women in the world wait ten years…Someone who has been there for me and gone farther with me. My best friend..'Harm said giving her a passionate kiss.

"I Love You Harmon Rabb Jr."Mac said..

"I Love you too Sarah Rabb."Harm said..

"I love the sound of that…Now I think we owe our daughter and her boy friend some Ice cream. I think she has earned it.."Mac said as she got off of him and helped him up.

They walked back to John and Mattie. Harm and Mac were so happy to see her smiling and them goofing off. "Hey you two lets go and get some ice cream." Harm said..

"Oooohhhh….Mint Chocolate Chip with extra sprinkles in a waffle cone.."Mattie said..

"Yes Mats I know.."Harm said tickling her…

"Ok you two stop or we are never going to get out of here."Mac said..

John Picked Mattie up and they headed to the car.. They went out to ice cream and had a great time. Everyone's mood had changed especially Mattie's. Harm was so happy to see her glowing inside..Then they went back to the room and headed to bed…It was a sad day but a good day for the start of the rest of there lives….

4 AM in the morning….

"No Please…..No Don't….Please….No…"Mattie said in her dream..

John woke up to her tossing and turning. He immeditly got up and knocked on Harms door… "Harm…"John said not wanting to go in not knowing what state Mac and Harm went too bed in..

"Harm got up out of bed and put his t-shirt on…. "John what is it?" Harm asked.

"Its Mattie she is having another nightmare.."John said..

"Ok Thanks for getting me.."Harm said as he made his way into Mattie's room.

John made his way out on the balcony and was joined by Mac…

"You know she will be ok.."Mac said as she wrapped an arm around her.

"I know…"John said..

"You are doing an amazing job being there for her."Mac said..

"You need to share your feelings…you don't have to be strong.."Mac told John and could feel him crumble..

"I guess its justs hard because I was there. I could have helped her. I knew in my gut that things were not right, but I just let them happen."John said..

"You did what she would allow you to do…It was her choice to make…but now she wants you and needs you. You have a connection with her that goes longer than her Dad and I do. We can be her parents but she needs you to be her best friend." Mac said. "Do you think you can do that for her?' Mac asked..

"Yeah I lost her once I am not going to loose her again." John said.

Mac just smiled and gave her a hug..

In the room with Mattie and Harm…

"Mattie i'm here…I'm right here…"Harm said just holding her…

Mattie just turned around and gave him a huge hug. And Harm just held her.. "Its going to be ok…Its going to be ok…"Harm said just rocking her..

"I know…I know Dad it is.. It's just going to take some time.."Mattie said.

"Yep it is going to take some time, but you will get there.."Harm said..

"I Love You so much dad." Mattie said..

"I Love You too Mats.."Harm said.

John and Mac came back into the room that Mattie and John were sharing for the weekend.

"John I was wondering where you went." Mattie said as John came over and sat next to her on the bed. Mac went and sat next to Harm on the bed..

"This is how I am going to get better.."Mattie said.. "I have the best family and friends in the world…"Mattie said.. "We are going to help each other through this.."Mattie said squeezing John's hand. Mattie new that what she had to say was probably hard for him to hear.. John just looked up at her and smiled..

"Now no more tears this weekend…Lets get some sleep so that we can have a great day at the beach tommorw."Harm said..

"Don't leave.."Mattie said..

"Nope were staying right here.."Harm said..

"I think i'm going to go for a walk.. I probably won't be able to get back to sleep anyways.."John said..

"John please don't go.."Mattie said feeling horrible..

"I just feel like I am intruding.."John said..

"You are not intruding please don't go I need you to stay.."Mattie said with tears in her eyes..

"Ok I will stay im going to go over to my bed..i won't leave.."John said as he climbed into bed.

Mattie moved around on Harm, but never out of his arms but she could see John and she reached her hand across the night stand and john took his comforter and moved on to the floor.. "I am here Mattie…I am here.."John said..

"I am so sorry John… I am so sorry.."Mattie said rubbing his hand..

"Its ok…I'm just glad your okay…I'm just glad your okay." John said.

"God Look at all this hurt….so many people he hurt…"Mattie said..

"I know Mats but he is not going to win…we are going to beat him.."John said..

"Now lets get some sleep.."John said as he felt tired again.

"Hold my hand.."Mattie asked..

"I'll be right here.."John said…

Soon both John and Mattie were asleep again.. Mac turned to Harm and just wiped his tears away… and gave him a kiss… "shes going to be ok..the hardest hurdle is done.."Mac said..

"I know I will just be happy when she is not hurting anymore.."Harm said..

"That day will come a family and love can cure anything.now get some sleep ok.."Mac said..

Harm wrapped his free arm around Mac and she snuggled down closer to Harm.. Good night my girls… Harm said as he too fell back asleep again.

_A/N: Sorry for all the sad stuff, but I had to do it to flesh out Mattie and John's story. Happy things are on the way I promise. Just to let you know I have read some of the stories that have actually played Mac with her disease and the pain that it brings women and also there families. So all of you who are hoping for kids they are coming, but I am going to be a little realistic about it. So I hope that you are still enjoying the story! Thanks!_


	26. Chapter 26

Mattie stirred a little bit and slowly woke up from what would be the beginning of Saturday again. When she stirred she woke up Harm who was still sleeping, but Mac and John were gone. Mattie slowly made her way into her wheel chair and then Harm followed her out into the common room.

"Good morning sleepy heads.."Mac said as she handed Mattie a glass of orange juice and Harm a cup of coffee.

"Thanks something smells really good." Mattie said.

"Well I found out that John has been holding out on us…He can really cook." Mac said.

"Yeah that he can.."Mattie said.

"Well breakfast is served.."John said with a smile..

"Good Morning.."Mattie said as he wheeled over to him.

"Good Morning." John said giving her a kiss on the forehead. He was not all that comfortable kissing her in public yet especially not in front of her Mom and Dad.

"Good Morning Marine.."Harm said giving her a peck on the lips. Shy is definitely not Harm especially when if came to showing how much he loved Mac.

"Morning Flyboy.."Mac said as they sat down to eat.

"This looks so good.."Mattie said.

"Thanks so much for doing this.."Harm said looking at John and Mac..

"Well as I said I don't fall back to sleep very easily.."He felt bad as soon as I said it.. "I didn't mean it like it came out…So I just wanted something to keep me busy so I decided to cook and I was quickly joined by Mac…Who is not so bad herself.."John said with a smile.

"Yeah she does a good job.."Mattie agreed.. "I am excited about a day at the beach.."Mattie grinned.

John was excited to hear her use the words excited and beach in the same sentence.

"Yeah it looks like it is going to be an amazing day for it." Harm said.

"Yeah John and I checked the news and it really is." Mac said..

"Well let's eat up so we can get out there." Harm said..

So they ate there breakfast and headed out to the beach for the day. They brought a picnic for Lunch and then they were going to go to a restraint on a boat that Harm had arranged…

"So do you really think we could go flying one day?" John asked as they were sitting on the beach just hanging out.

"Yeah definitely. I will have to clear it with Viper, but I definitely think that could be a possibility." Harm said.

"That would be very cool.."John said.

"I will see what I can come up with." Harm replied.

"So is that where you and Mattie met?" Mac asked.

"Well kind of we had met at work first, but then being in the ROTC high school program it kind of help to really build our friendship." Mattie replied.

"Hey Mats you want to go in the water?" John asked.

"Yeah…Mom, Dad you want to come too." Mattie asked.

"Yeah let's go..Ill race ya!"Harm said as he picked up Mac and John and he went running for the water. Mac and Mattie screaming the whole way..

"Does everything have to be a competition?" Mattie asked..

"YES!" Harm and John said together..

"Oh no mom they get along to well already." Mattie said with a smile.

"We are in big trouble…why did you have to pick a navy aviator?' Mac said pretending to whine.

"I am corrupted what can I say.."Mattie said laughing..

With that comment Harm sent a splash right in her face and they got into a huge water fight. They were laughing and giggling. It was great they were having fun again as a family.

"Chicken fight.."John said..

"Wait John I don't know about this.."Mattie said.

"Just trust me.."John said as he put her on top of his soldiers and Harm did the same with Mac.. Mattie and Mac battled it out for quite sometime until Mattie finally was able to push Mac over. Mattie and John high fived each other..

"What ever.."Harm said totally kidding..

"Nobody like a soar loser Dad.."Mattie said…

"That's it I have had enough." Harm said as he went over and started to tickle Mattie as john held her arms.. Mac Just smiled as he watched Mattie smile and laugh she had forgotten what Mattie's laugh was like and she was glad that it was back..

"Wait…..wait…this isn't fair John you are supposed to be on myside.."Mattie said.

"Its ok Mac I will come to your rescue.."Mac said as she walked up to Harm and started to tickle him in all the spots that she knew would drive him crazy…what she did not realize was that Harm would soon grab her again and now she was being tickled and was pretty much helpless because Mattie could not get away from John to help her..

"I'm sorry mom.."Mattie said as she was trying to catch her breath from all the laughing..

"Its ok Mattie…Ill get him back when he least expects it.."Mac said… "Ok truce my love…truce…"Mac said pleading…

"I look forward to when you will get me back." Harm said with a sexy smile..

'Get a room…"Mattie said… Harm moving towards her and Mattie freaked out.. "Please dad don't…i'm sorry…please…"Mattie said pleading. Harm walked over to Mac and picked her up and twirled her around.. Mac wrapped her legs around him under water. She love being close to him but especially in the water..

"Mac don't start something that you can't finish especially with our daughter so close in the water.."Harm said barley above a whisper..

"Oh I am not starting anything I can't finish its just when I finish it.."Mac said..

"Mac please no teasing not right now…you know what it does to me and it's not a behavior that I want to begin in front of our daughter and her boyfriend.."Harm said pleading with his eyes.

"Don't worry flyboy we are not going there right now as much as I would love to. I thought it would be fun to do it on the beach.."Mac said..

"Well I guess we will just have to wait for the Honeymoon than my love.."Harm said..

"EEEWW a clue to where we are going.."Mac squealed..

"Yeah not exactly a very precise one though.."Harm said…

"John stop please…"Mattie said with a huge grin on her face..

"Ok I will stop i'm sorry no more tickling.."John said..

"Or dunking.."Mattie said…

"Or dunking…"John said…

"How about some lunch.."Mattie said as her stomach was telling her it was about that time..

"Are you ever not hungry?" Harm asked as they made there way back to the blankets..

"I am a growing teenage girl what do you expect…"Mattie said.. "Plus you think that I eat a lot you should see how much John eats.."Mattie said..

"I plead the 5th.."John said..

"John you are talking to two of the best lawyers I have ever met in my entire life.."Mattie said..

"That why I plead the 5th on that one.."John said.. Everyone laughed…

"Harm can I have my sandwich please?" Mac asked..

"Yes!" Harm said handing the sandwich to Mac..

"So John how has business being going since you moved it out here?" Harm asked.

"It has been going really well. My dad and I have been keeping very busy.."John said.

"Well that is good to hear." Harm replied.

"Yeah besides having to leave Mattie behind with her dad San Diego has been an amazing move." John said.

"So school is going well and everything?" Harm asked.

"Yeah I really adjusted well and I think that Mattie will too." John said..

"It's good that you will have each other as friends to begin with." Mac said..

"Yeah I think that's a plus…I will keep him as a friend for now anyways.."Mattie said with a smile.

"Hey be nice now.."John said..

"I am being nice.."Mattie said…

"So what does your mom do?" Mac asked.

"She works at the middle school where my sister goes." John replied.

"Oh wow that's great.."Mac said.

"Yeah she really likes it and my sister is still at an age where she is ok with my mom being at her school." John said.

"How is the ROTC program going for ya?"Mac asked.

John didn't really want to talk about it because he figured that Mattie would not be able to rejoin even if she did walk again. The Navy was weird about physicals and he felt bad because he knew how much she loved it. "It's going well.."John said hoping that the subject would change.

"Was it harder in VA?"Mattie asked..

"It's really been about the same." John replied looking at her trying to get an ok. Mattie nodded.

"It's ok John.."Mattie said.

'I know I just feel bad.."John said.

"It's ok.."Mattie said promising him that she was ok with what has happened to her and the life that she had now.

"Hey John do you want to throw a football a little bit?" Harm asked..

"Yeah sure." John replied..

"Mattie and I are going to lay here and get some sun.."Mac said..

"Girls.."John said as he got up..

Mattie happened to throw her ice water on him before he was able to get away…

"I don't remember the last time I was able to just lay out and bake in the song." Mac said.

"Yeah I know that feeling.. I would always get farmer tans from working, but never could just enjoy lying out." Mattie said.

"I know it's probably not a good thing for our skin, but it is so relaxing and plus it makes the summer dresses look good." Mac said.

"I know I have a really cute one for dinner tonight." Mattie said.

"Is it the pink one with the flowers on it?" Mac was with her when she bought it.

"Yeah I brought it because it's a casual dress but it can also be dresses." Mattie said.

"Yeah I remember we bought that one together I really like it on you." Mac said..

"Yeah that was a fun day when we went shopping." Mattie said..

"Yeah it was we should try to keep out girl bonding times on a high level." Mac said.

"I agree." Mattie replied. "So how are things going with the wedding mom?" Mattie asked.

"They are going great…. We are pretty much ready for the day…now its just waiting and making sure that the final touches fall into place." Mac said.

"It's going to be an amazing day." Mattie said.

"Yeah it better be I have waited ten years for this day.."Mac said giggling..

"Ten years well worth it though.."Mattie replied.

"Yeah!"Mac replied with a smile…

"Men.."Mattie giggled…

"I head that.."John said as he waited for Mattie to look up and see who said that and then tossed a cold cup of water on her.

"Thank you for that shower." Mattie said with a smile.

"Speaking of Showers it's about that time." Harm said. So they packed up there picnic and gathered all of there belonging and headed back to there room to get ready for the night out on the boat.

It was one of those sunset tours that you can get at some beaches and this particular one had dinner and some dancing…Sounded like a lot of fun. Harm was glad that he was able to get tickets for it.

After about an hour and a half everyone was ready to go. John and Harm were waiting on the couch for the girls to get ready.

"I'm so glad to get to spend sometime with you." Harm said.

"Yeah I agree. I am glad to be back.."John said..

"Thanks for all that you are doing with Mattie. I always knew that there was something between the two of you, but I just could not put my finger on it." Harm said patting his back.

"Yeah I was just being patient waiting for the right time, which I am not even sure this is the right time, but she hasn't pushed me away yet." John said..

"Naaa she won't this time…You are helping her to heal by just being there for her." Harm said.

"Thanks Harm it means a lot that we have you and Mac blessing to start a relationship." John said..

"Just don't hurt her or you will have one very angry Marine on your hands not to mention me." Harm said.

"Nope I will not hurt her.."John said. "We are going to take things nice and slow..figure this out.."John said..

"Slow is good just don't wait ten years.. It causes a lot of heart ache and plus girls get tempted and become engaged to other men and you don't want to end up punching out of an F-14..It's just not pretty so give yourself time, but make sure to keep things moving along." Harm said and both him and John laughed..

"Mattie told me that story.."John said..

"Yeah not one of my finer moments…I may not be the best person to learn from. I don't always follow the rule book." Harm said..

"Who better than to learn from." John said..

Harm just smiled and laughed again.

Mattie's door opened first. When she came out Harm had a flash back to when she first met. Mattie looked so beautiful in her dress..

"You look wonderful.."John said as he walked over and gave her a kiss on the head again.

"Thank you.."Mattie said with a huge smile.

"I really like that dress." Harm said trying not to embarrass her to much.

"Thanks dad." Mattie replied. Mattie grabbed Johns hand and gave it a squeeze and he just stood by her holding her hand until Mac emerged from the room..

Mattie smiled when he saw Harms reaction to Mac walking out of the room. He always was amazed by her everyday. She wanted that in her life. She wanted to amaze John no matter what she was wearing. So far things were going just at the pace that she needed them too..

"Mac you look beautiful.."Harm said..

"Thank you." Mac said as she accepted the peck from Harm.

"I really like that dress on you mom." Mattie said.

"So ladies our chariot awaits us." Harm said as he took Macs hand and they made there way out to the boat.. It was a gorgeous night; there was not even a cloud in the sky.

"Its going to be an amazing cruise." Mattie said. "I love when all the stars are out.."Mattie said again.

"Me too."John replied as he was pushing her as they walked towards the boat. Mattie could do it on her own, but sometimes John just liked to push her and give Mattie a break.

"She is doing so well today..I can already sense a difference." Mac said with a smile as they walked a few feet behind them.

"Yeah she has had a very good day. I think we are all going to sleep well to night." Harm said with a smile..

"Yeah we will." Mac replied with a smile..

The two couples got on the boat and had a nice dinner. After dinner was over the music started to play.

"Mac will you dance with me?" Harm asked.

"I would love too." Mac replied with a smile.

"Mattie?' John asked really not sure what her reaction would be.

"I don't know john.."Mattie said not really sure if she was comfortable.

"We don't have to. I am fine just sitting here with you." John said as he squeezed her had that he was already holding.

"No you are right we should dance." Mattie said.

"Ok then dance we will." John said as he took her hand and they went out on the dance floor.

Mac just smiled watching John and Mattie as Harm twirled and moved her around the dance floor..

"What are you smiling at Marine?" Harm asked he did not even have to see her face he could just feel the love and the happiness come from her.

"I was just looking at Mattie and John dancing." Mac replied.

"Me too.."Harm said.

"I'm just so happy Harm. I have never been so happy.' Mac said laying her head down on her chest.

"I love you so much Sarah." Harm said.

"I Love you too." Mac replied.

So they continued to dance the night away until they got back to the dock. They walked back to there room and both couples went to bed exhausted from the day before, but feeling very happy as they went to bed this time. Tomorrow was a flying day so that they could be back to start work again. Healing had begun and would continue. The relationships between the couples were growing stronger and the family was growing stronger too. The day that would make it official was coming closer and closer…


	27. Chapter 27

_A/N: Sorry everyone for the lack of posting. I have been working at a camp and there just was no free time to write, but have no fear chapters will be appearing closer together now. Exciting things are on the way! A wedding is just around the corner! Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks!_

"Good morning Ma'am."Jen said as Mac walked in.

"Good Morning.."Mac said as she walked into her office and put down her brief case.

"How was your weekend?"Jen asked.

"It was good…It was an emotional weekend it turned out to be a very good weekend though."Mac said.

"Is everything ok?"Jen asked.

"Yeah… We just discovered some things about what Mattie's life was like before Harm met her this weekend and so we had to spend sometime as a family."Mac said.

"She is ok though right?"Jen asked..She cared for Mattie like a sister and wanted to make sure that everything is ok.

"Yeah Mattie is doing better now."Mac said.

"That's good to hear."Jen said.

"So what is on the docket for today?"Mac asked really not wanting to talk about what happened this weekend. She needed to focous on her work cause things really weren't going perfectly yet, but when she was at work she needed to focous on work so that she could get back to her home to focous on Mattie and Harm.

"Well you have court this morning…and then you have paper work time scheduled in the afternoon."Jen replied..

"Ok can you clear my schedule after court.. I will bring the paper work that I have to do home with me today. I am still tired from our trip this weekend."Mac said.

"Yeah you have to be in court in 20 Mins."Jen said.

"And I will be there…"Mac said as she went into her office when the phone rang..

"Mac.."Mac said as she picked up the phone..

"Hey Marine.."Harm said..

"Hey Flyboy.."Mac answered…

"I just want to make sure that you were doing ok?"Harm asked…

"Well I would much rather be home with Mattie."Mac said.

"I know but we have to do our jobs… John is probably at the house by now.."Harm said.

"I know I have court this morning but then I am going to bring my paper work home."Mac said.

"You don't have too.."Harm said.

"Harm I am her mom and she needs her family right now…"Mac said trying not to get upset..

"Ok I will see you at home.."Harm said.

"Ok I will have some dinner going when you get home… Have fun flying say hi to Harm Sr. for me.."Mac said.

"Will do…Mac do you want me to call my parents to come in?"Harm asked.

"Harm we can't do that, plus I think this is something that we need to handle as a family. I mean I love having them around, but with the wedding coming up soon they will be spending another week for us. I guess I just want to be home with Mattie…I guess I can relate..Im sorry Harm its not your fault. I thought that I was the only one who had a child hood like that. I guess its just hitting me harder than I though.."Mac said.

"I know Im sorry for jumping on you for wanting to be home…Have a good after noon with Mattie and I will see ya tonight..I Love You…"Harm said..

"I Love You Too Flyboy…thanks for being so understanding.."Mac said..

"No need to thanks…good luck in court…"Harm said..

"Have fun flyboy.."Mac said as she hung up the phone and heading into court..

"Please rise.."The balif said. "Honorable Judge Cavin presiding..

Everyone sat down…Both sides gave there opening statements and it was time to begin with the witnesses…

"Prosecution please continue?"Judge Cavin asked..

"Yes Your Honor.."Mac said.. "The prosecution calls Lietenent John Gibbs to the stand.

"Liutentant Gibbs please raise your right hand. Do you swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God."The baliff said.

"I do.."Lieutenant Gibbs said as she sat down.

"Lieutent Gibbs were you at the Calvin Bar at the night in question?"Mac asked.

"Yes Ma'am I was."Gibbs said.

"What were you doing there?"Mac asked.

"My friend and I were having a beer or two."Gibbs answered.

"About how many beers did you have that night?"Mac asked..

"Objection…Revelance.."Mike said.

"Your honor I am getting there."Mac said..

"Over ruled…but get there Colnel."The Judge said.

"Yes Your Honor…"Mac said.

"I had about five or so I guess.."Gibbs said.

"How many did your friend have?'Mac asked..

"He had about the same."Gibbs said.

"Then what happened lietenent?"Mac asked.

"He left with a girl."Gibbs said.

"Is that girl sitting in this court room today?"Mac asked.

"Yes she is sitting right there."Gibbs said as he pointed to the girl who he saw leaving with his friend.

"Is this friend that you have been talking about the defendant?"Mac asked.

"Yes.."Gibbs said softly.

"No further questions your honor."Mac said as she walked back and sat behind the bench.

"Lieutenant Gibbs did you happen to follow the defendant after he left the bar that night?"Mike asked.

"No sir I did not I had to get up early the next morning."Gibbs answered.

"Thank you no further questions your honor."Mike said as he sat down..

"Lieutent Gibbs you may step down."The judge said..

With Harm at Top Gun…..

"Penny for your thoughts hammer…."Skates said as she stopped by his office on the way to class. She did not get any response..

"Hammer…"Skates said again as she walked into his door…still no response…Harmon Rabb Jr."Skates said practically shouting.

"Oh hey Skates.."Harm said finally snapping out of the trance he was in.

"Harm what's going on?"Skates asked.

"Sorry it was just a really rough weekend…I was just thinking about Mattie."Harm said.

"Is she ok?"Skates asked concerned.

"No, but she will be…He father hurt her far worse then I was ever aware of."Harm said trying to hold back tear, but knowning he was in company of friends just let them fall.

"He didn't physically hurt her though…..right?"Skates asked getting a knott in her stomach.

"Oh far worse.."Harm said.

"Oh Harm im so sorry that's awful."Skates said.

"Yeah she is still pretty torn up about it…"Harm said.

"Yeah, you and Mac will take good care of her though… how is Mac doing through all of this?"Skates asked.

"She is hurting it brings back a lot of bad memories for her to, but she is being really strong for Mattie."Harm said.

"Well im here if you need me.."Skates said with a smile. "You ready to go to class?"Sktaes asked him.

"Yeah Harm."Said as he got out of his chair and grabbed his things and then walked with Skates to class.

At Home with Mattie….

John pulled up to the house and no one knocked on the door. So he went around back and found Mattie just where he thought he would. His heart broke though because he could see that she had been crying…. She never saw him so he went inside and called Mac..

"Mackenzie.."Mac said as she picked up the phone..

"Hey Mac is John.."John said..

" Hey John what's up?"Mac asked.

"Are you coming home soon?"John asked.

"Yeah I am actually just on my way out…John whats going on?"Mac asked.

"Well Mattie doesn't know that I am here yet, but when I got here she is out on the hammock and she has been crying…I don't know what to do?"John said..

"John just go out and be with her and I will be home shortly."Mac said.

"Ok I will see you soon then."John said as he hung up his cell phone and headed out the door..

"Jen im on my way out for the afternoon…"Mac said as she grabbed her things and left for home. She knew she should have called in sick today, but she is in the middle of a case and has to be at her job…everything was going to be ok it was just going to take time…her world could not stop..

"Hey Mattie.."John said as he walked over and sat down on the hammock.

"Hey John."Mattie said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Penny for your thoughts?"John asked..

"Sorry…I guess I was not as ok with everything as I thought…I got up this morning and got into the shower and was trying to scrub it off…make the emptiness inside go away…I feel so dirty.."Mattie said.

"Mats you are not dirty your beautiful and have a heart so full of love…he is not going to take that away from you…I am not going to let him."John said…

"I know it means more to me then I could ever tell you in words."Mattie said with a smile.

John leaned down and kissed her on her fore head.

"Thank you.."Mattie said with a smile..

"There is that smile that I love so much.."John said… John got up seeing Mac come outside…

"John where are you going?"Mattie asked..

"No where your mom is home so I was just moving over."John said sitting back down next to Mattie..

"Hi mom.."Mattie said.

"Hey Mats how is your day going?"Mac asked..

"Better now.."Mattie said with a smile..

"Good I am glad to hear that.. Are you up for some Lunch?"Mac asked..

"Yeah that sounds good maybe we could do some sandwhiches.."Mattie said.

"Sure.."Mac replied..

"Hey Mac I will make them.."John said looking at Mattie and nodding..

"What was that all about?"Mac asked..

"He wants me to tell you what happened this morning."Mattie said.

"Do you want to tell me?"Mac asked really not wanting to push her to hard. It was not something that was going to heal all at once.

"Yeah, Its nothing really I got into the shower this morning and just broke down because I just could not feel clean. I scrubed…I just felt dirty.."Mattie said with tears falling down her face.

"Oh Mats you are not dirty sweet heart at all…you did nothing wrong…you are beautiful.."Mac said knowning that there was really nothing she could do. This was the one part of the mess that Mattie had to accept herself. They just had to be a constant reminder of how much she was worth and how awesome of a person she really way.

A couple mins. Later John came out with the sandwhiches…so they ate and hung out and did some therapy a little bit later for Mattie…Soon it was dinner time and John had to head home..Mac and Mattie were in the water relaxing waiting for Harm to come home..

Mac hoped that one day the tears would stop, but today was not that day. It was a good day though they were able to talk some more and Mac could see that Mattie was slowly opening up and slowly the walls around her heart were breaking… things would get better soon. Plus they were only six weeks away from a happy day…

"Im home.."Harm said as he came in the house..

"We are out in the hot tub.."Mac yelled back..

"Did you guys do some therapy today?"Harm asked..

"More than you know…"Mac said and Harm got the hint looking at the color of there faces and the glistening of water in there eyes.

"Mats how are you doing?"Harm asked concerned.

"Taking it one day at a time.."Mattie replied smiling at Mac..

"That's all we can do.."Mac said grabbing her hand..

"Have you been in long?"Harm asked.

"Nope we just got in.."Mattie said..

"Do you want to join us?"Mac asked..

"Yeah let me go and throw my suit on.."Harm said as he got out of his clothes and threw a suit on and hopped in the hot tub with them…

"I missed you guys today.."Mattie said.

"You did…did John not come over?"Harm asked..

"Yeah he did.."Mattie said really quietly..

"Mattie what is wrong?"Harm asked..

"Its just really hard…he is blaming himself a lot for this…its just hard because I pushed in so far away.."Mattie said..

"Mattie trust me no matter how far you pushed him away he still loves you…let him love you.."Mac said smiling at Harm…

"Yeah there is something between the two of you guys…you have to let him in just like you did me and Mac.."Harm said..

"I know…I guess I just feel like I don't deserve it."Mattie said.

"Oh Mats you deserve it so much.."Harm said.

"How did your therapy go?"Harm asked..

Mac and Mattie both giggled a little bit..

"What?"Harm asked very curious as to why they were laughing..

"Well lets just so we won't do it without you anymore.."Mac said..

"John is not quite tall enough to hold me…I thought he was going to drown.."Mattie said with a smile..

"He gave it his best shot though.."Mac smiled…

"Did he have to go home?"Harm asked..

"Yeah his parents wanted him home for dinner and I think he just needed some space tonight.."Mattie said.

"He will be ok.."Harm said..

"I know I just wish I could let him know that I don't blame him and even more I will I could let him all the way in…but its just going to take sometime.."Mattie said..

"Well I have good new for him.."Harm said… "He can come flying with me on Friday when we do one of our competitions…"Harm said..

"Oh he will love that…if he calls tonight I will make sure you talk to him.."Mattie said really not wanting to push John, but she figured he would call and apologize for the way that he acted.

"Ok that's awesome….well now that we are all nice and pruny lets go and eat some dinner.."Mac said..

So they had a nice dinner and then went to bed…it had been a long day and weekend and sleep for everyone was just what the doctor had ordered!


	28. Chapter 28

Friday…..

The week had continued on as normal as possible. Still a lot of tears where shed, but Mattie was healing. It was no where near over, but healing was happening and that's what is important. The family grew closer together everyday and Mattie and Johns relationship grew closer also. Tension was growing high though with only five weeks left until the big day. So much to do with so little time… these next few weeks are going to be exciting times… Lots of visits from old friends…

Ding….Dong…

"I got it!."Harm yelled as he answered the door.

"Good morning John."Harm said.

"Good morning Harm thank you so much for this opportunity."John said as he entered the Rabb house.

"The pleasure is all mine…I miss having a reo with me. I just hope that I can show you a good time."Harm said with a smile.

"Im sure it will be just fine."John smiled.

"Dad who was at the door?"Mattie asked from the kitched.

"John."Harm said.

"Oh can you guys come and join me?"Mattie asked.

"Yeah."Harm replied and smiled. He let John take the lead and followed him into the kitchen.

"Good morning Mattie."John said as he gave her a hug. They had kissed quite a few times now, but John was still weird about doing it infront of Harm and Mac.

"Good morning John."Mattie said with a smile. "Are you ready for your big day?"Mattie asked with excitement.

"Yeah I am really excited."John replied. He was happy that she was excited for him. He knew that this had to be hard on Mattie and he wished so much that she could come with them, but she couldn't.

"Good I am glad to hear that."Mattie said with a smile.

Harm could tell that there was something really bothering John, but he figured he would wait until they got into the car and would talk to him then.

"So what are you going to do today?"John asked.

"Mom took the day off and we are going to just relax and probably work on some more invitations and stuff."Mattie said.

"You know I can help you with those."Harm said.

"We know dad, but we are having a good time doing them. I have really enjoyed spending that time with mom."Mattie said with a smile.

"I know you have. I just want to make sure that I am doing my part in this ceremony to."Harm said.

"I know and you are trust me."Mattie said.

"Well we should probably get going John."Harm said.

"Ok.."John said as he took one more sip of his juice, gave Mattie a hug good bye and then followed Harm out of the kitchen.

"Bye Mattie…Bye Mac.."Harm said as he gave Mattie a hug and Mac a kiss as he and John walked out the door..

"Be Safe.."Mattie and Mac said together.

"We will.. I will take good care of him I promise."Harm said.

"You know what that means."Mattie said.

"I keep them..see you tonight..:Harm said with a smile and he shut his door and they were off.

As She was waving she did not know what came over her, but tears came to her eyes.

"Mattie are you ok?"Mac asked..

"Yeah I thought I was ok with everything, but I guess I am not as ok as I thought I would be that's all."Mattie replied.

"Im sorry.. Im sure dad will take you up as soon as you are feeling better."Mac said.

"Yeah It just won't be the same.. I guess I will just have to get used to worrying about John instead of flying with him."Mattie said.

"Im really sorry Mattie.."Mac said knowning that it didn't sound caring at all, but it was the only thing that she could think of to say.

"Oh well what are you going to do."Mattie said brushing it off. She hated crying and crying about things she could not control she didn't like either.

"Oh no you don't young lady…don't go all brave on me.. you are allowed to be upset its ok. You have been through a HELL of a lot lately and I do not use that word lightly..so if you need to cry you do it.."Mac said..

With that Mattie just lost it…. "I wanted John to have a good time and we are still figuring out relationship out and I want to be supportive..so I tried to put on a good front, but it hurts.."Mattie said. "Ever since I was a little girl all I wanted to do was fly in the navy and when I met Harm it seemed so perfect."Mattie continued.. "Now it's a dream that will never happen.."Mattie said just crying…

Mac just held her until she calmed down… "Maybe it won't ever happen in the Navy, but you can still fly. Im sure Harm will take you up and he might even take the reo seat of couple of times.."Mac said with a smile..

"I know I guess its just harder to come to grips with than I thought.."Mattie said.

"I am sure you have many gifts and life sure has sent you some blow, but you will find something that you are good at and enjoy doing I am sure of it."Mac said.

"Your right and at the mean time I am going to be supportive of John and his efforts to follow his dreams…I am going to find a different dream and follow it."Mattie said.

"That's the spirit Mattie…and with a little bit of hope they do come true."Mac said..

Her eyes said it all .. "Hey Mom part of my dream has already come true.."Mattie said with a smile..

Mac just gave her a big hug and then went outside and sat at the table and continue working on wedding stuff… Mac treasured the time that she got to spend with Mattie one on one. She just loved the fact that they were getting so close… it was perfect everything was perfect.

With John and Harm in the car…

"John are you ok?"Harm asked..

"Yeah why would I not be?"John asked trying to blow off the comment and act macho.

"Because looks could kill when you were talking to Mattie this morning.."Harm said..

"Oh that…"John said and then got really quiet..

"I'll ask you again.."Harm said..

"No you don't have to.. I am just worried because I know this was Mattie's dream and now it is gone and it is hard doing things like this knowning that she can't."John said.

"Wow you know I did not even stop to think about that. I mean she just seemed so excited about this opprotunitty for you that I just totally forgot."Harm said.

"Yeah so I was just trying to becareful about being really excited about this around her."John said. "I would give anything for her to be able to fly again."John said.

"Yeah I know what you mean, but it doesn't look like that is going to happen so we will just have to be supportive of her."Harm said.

"Yeah I know..Its just hard. She has had so much to deal with. I wish something would go write."John said.

"Oh I think she would agree with me when I say that somethings have gone really well in her life in the past couple of months."Harm said with a smile.

"I know…it just doesn't seem fair or enough with all that she has gone through."John said.

"Oh its enough.."Harm said..

"I know…"John said with a smile. "Thanks Harm for everything…"John said.

"No problem John..Just keep being there for her. We have made a lot of good strides and she is slowly healing. There will be scares that will be with her always, but she has come a long way. Just be there for her and be honest. Don't be afraid to be honest with her because the more honest that you are with her the more honest she is going to be with you."Harm said.

"Yeah you are right.."John replied..

"Well we are here so lets go and get suited up. I have to go in to my office and pick up a few things, but then I will meet you in the suit up room."Harm said.

"Ok I will meet you there."John said as he headed down the hall way and into the room that Harm pointed to.

Harm really did not have anything to pick up, but after the relazation that John brought him to in the car he was worried about Mattie. So he just wanted to call and make sure that everything was ok. He loved both of his girls a lot and it hurt him when they were hurting. He needed to know that Mattie was ok before he went up and flew today so that his mind could be on flying and keeping him and John safe..

Ring……Ring….

"Mac.."Mac said as she picked up the phone.

"Hey Marine.."Harm replied..

"Hey Flyboy is everything ok?"Mac asked a little worried because he never usually calls until after he flys and is one his way home.

"Actually I was calling to ask you the same thing."Harm said. "I realized in the car after a conversation that I had with John that I might have been a little unsensitive to Mattie's feelings about todays events. She seemed so happy for him and with everything that has happened I guess I just forgot that this was her dream to. I just needed to make sure that she was ok before I went flying today. The dad radar was going off I guess you could say."Harm said.

Mac just smiled she loved him so much he was such an awesome dad. She could not wait to have his child. "Well to be honest she did have a little break down after you left, but we talked and she seems to be doing ok. She wants John to have a good time today. I think we should leave it up to Mattie if she tells him about what happens so I would ask you not to tell him."Mac said.

Harm was just silent on the other line..He felt really bad and was a bit angry at himself. How could he have been so insensitive to his own daughtaurs feelings about this. "Mac I am really sorry I was not thinking at all… I feel horrible about this and putting Mattie in this position…uuuuugghhh.."Harm sighed really hard.

"Harm its ok..she is not mad at you at all.. plus its not your fault.."Mac said..

"Now that's an understatement Mac…Its all my fault.."Harm said really beating himself up..

That line took Mac by surprise..she did not realize that Harm blamed himself for what happened to Mattie… "Harm you have to go and do test runs you need to pull yourself together. We can talk about this tonight when you get home. Here I will go out to the pool deck and you can talk to Mattie to put your mind partly at ease. Then tonight when the house is quiet you and I are going to talk about that last comment."Mac said.

"Ok thanks Sarah..I Love you.."Harm said..

"I Love You too Fly boy.."Mac said..

"Hey Mattie Harm just wants to say Hi.."Mac said as she handed him the phone..

"Hey Dad.."Mattie said..

"Hey Kiddo how are you doing?"Harm asked..

"Im fine dad.."Mattie said with a little bit of a quiver in her voice..

"Ok I just wanted to call and make sure…I am really sorry about this..I was not even thinking."Harm said..

"Dad its ok go and have a good time today and show John a good time..think of it as a thank you from me for the awesome person that he has been in my life."Mattie said.

"Ok I will.. I love you…"Harm said..

"I Love You too dad…thanks for calling and have an awesome day.."Mattie replied..

"Ok see you tonight.."Harm said as he hung up the phone.. More like slammed the phone down.. He was really upset about this and could tell that Mattie was being brave for him on the phone..he knew he had to put his game face on though…He left his office and head to the ready room. He and John heard the assignment and they headed to the airplanes for a fun day of flying…

Harm was happy that they were able to go up first that would give him some times to get John used to being in the air. Harm did all the pre flight things.. walking John through each of them just so he could know what was going on..then he saluted and they were off. Harm looked in the back and saw that John was struggling a little bit.

"John you doing ok?"Harm asked..

"Yeah sorry…just a little surprising that's all.."John said.

"Yeah it is, but your stomach will get used to it.."Harm said. Once he saw that everyone was up he knew that it was game time. He waited for his first victim and they came sooner than he thought they would..

"Looks like we got company…you ready to see what flying is really like?"Harm asked him..

"Yeah lets get them.."John said..

Harm just smiled and went into combat mode…

"They are right on out tail."John said

"Not for long they won't be."Harm said as he did a move and soon lost them quickly..

"Wow that was easy.."John said..

"They are still rookies…after doing this for a while and in real situations you learn a thing or to."Harm said.

"As long as we don't crash.."John said.

"Heh now watch yourself.."Harm said and both him and John laughed..

Harm saw that he was in perfect postion to persure Ice man and cougar. He felt bad about always picking on them, but they were so cocky..

"Here we go."Harm said as he moved into position.

"Ice we got Hammer on our tail again."Cougar said.

"Oh great.."Ice said..

Harm just smiled at that comment. He figured he would give them the benefit of the doubt since he was kinda picking on them. Plus it was fun to watch them squirm.

"Is he still back there?"Ice asked..

"Yeah..can we get away from him?'Cougar asked..

Ice man made a sharp turn to try and get away from Hammer. It was a good move and it took Hammer some time to catch back up but supprisingly someone came to there resque..

"Hammer we got someone on our tail."John said as he turned around..

Harm could not believe it…It was Tuna and Spark…they were back..

"Way to stay on your cover guys."Hammer said into his mask.

"Boy are we glad to see you guys."Ice men said to Tuna and Spark.

Harm did a couple of moves to try and get away, but Tuna was flying well. Ice man took this opportunity to get away from Hammer and help Tuna get Hammer. The fight went on for quite some time and Hammer was pretty impressed with what he saw out there. Tuna later go him. He was quite surprised that Ice men allowed Tuna to get him, but he covered his but or Hammer would have had them again. He was really impressed with the progress that was being made.. They all made it back down for the day.

"Well done guys.. Tuna and Spark way to cover for Ice men and Cougar..Cougar way to stick with them even though Tuna and Spark took the icing on the cake. You have earned some points to keep you guys in the lead for assisting."Hammer said.

Everyone shook Johns hand and told him he did a good job in helping Hammer. "You can be my reo any day.."Hammer said with a smile.

"Thanks Harm for today that was deffinitly a thrill"John said as they desuited and then walked to the car.

The car ride was a fine one. They laughed and joked about the happening of the day. The more time Harm spent with John the more he really liked him. Harm knew that it was going to be a long night. He had a lot of explaining to do after the blow up he did to Mac earlier. He also felt bad for taking his anger out on her.

"John will you be joining us for dinner?"Harm asked.

"You know what I think I am going to go home this evening."John said hoping Harm would just say ok.

Harm could sense that John just wanted to leave it at that.. "Ok that's fine..Flying can take a lot out of you."Harm said in reply..

"Yeah im am rather tired.."John said.. Honestly it would be to hard for to face Mattie right now. He was still so worried and scared about the whole situation. He just needed time.. "Can you tell Mattie that I will call her tommorw…I just need some time.. Harm im really sorry. I really like Mattie a lot its just a lot has happened in the last week and I just need sometime."John said.

"I know and know that she does too. You guys are ok you just need to deal with some things, but you need to deal with them individually first."Harm said with a smile..

"Yeah I think you are right. And we will in time."John said..

"That you will…in time…Have an awesome night and get some sleep. We will see you tommorw im sure."Harm said as he pulled up to Johns house and dropped him off.

"Thanks again Harm for everything…not just the flying.."John said.

"No problem anytime..I hope you know that."Harm said.

"Yeah I do thanks… See you tommorw.."John said as he shut the door and headed into his house.

Harm made the rest of the way to his house in silence…He couldn't wait to spend the evening with his girls…That was his favorite time of the day. He knew that him and Mac would talk and everything would be ok. He was so happy..and Happy moments were still to come. A wedding was just around the corner..He just smiled and continued his drive home.. He was one lucky guy…..

_A/N: Hey Friends sorry for the lack of updates I am really going to get better. I had a little bit of a writers block with the story, but ideas are coming back. So expect more frequent updates. Sorry for all the sappy and sad stuff, but I hope you like it. Its just a lot of stuff to deal with and I am trying to keep the actors as real as possible. A couple of my friends were sexual abused so I am trying to make that as real as possible too. I think that Mac and Harm are pretty emotional people when they are with each other so I like to write it that way. I hope you are still enjoying it. If you wouldn't mind reviewing I would love it. I read each one and it helps me write the story seeing where people want it to go. Helps me in making decisions and sometimes I tweak the story a bit. So if you have a chance to review I would love it. More importantly enjoy! Thanks!_


	29. Chapter 29

_A/N: Just a quick courtesy thing…there is a sex scene in this chapter so if you don't like to read it then don't…its not very descriptive so don't worry about that..thanks!_

Harm pulled into the drive way and made his way inside to the house. He found his girls sitting on the couch watching tv.

"Hey I'm home."Harm said as he walked over and gave Mac a kiss and Mattie a hug.

"Hey Dad…where is John?"Mattie asked.

"He decided that he was going to have dinner with his parents and get some sleep. He said that he would call you tommorw."Harm replied.

"Oh ok.. Did he have a good time?"Mattie asked.

"Yeah he did a great job too.. the rookies were impressed."Harm replied.

"Good I am glad.. He always had a nitch for flying."Mattie said.

"How was your day?"Mac asked Harm.

"It was ok."Harm said knowning exactly what she was getting at.

"Mattie I really am sorry about what I did."Harm said..

"Dad please its ok I am glad that John had a good time. Everyone can't stop living there lives and following there dreams just because I can't fly anymore."Mattie said.

"I know but I just guess…I am beating myself up because I did not even think about how this would effect you."Harm said.

"Dad really its ok..I am glad that you and John had a good time today. I promise. I was a little upset this morning and it is hard to know that I will never be able to join the navy now, but some how that is not really a big deal. My dreams are already coming true and who says I can't be a lawyer or something."Mattie said with a smile.

"I had no idea you were interested in that kind of thing?"Harm said.

"Well I love watching you and Mac get all into your lawyer attitude and we will see. If I can't be one maybe I can at least defend them."Mattie said.

"Yeah.."Harm said.

"Can we eat please?"Mac said.

"Yeah we can."Mattie said. "I am starving.."Mattie said as they headed into the kitchen.

"So what did you girls do all day?"Harm asked.

"Girl Stuff…"Mac said with a smile.

"Did you work on the wedding at all?"Harm asked..

"Yeah everything seems to be coming together… We finished up the final invitations and they are all set to be mailed and then we will just wait for them to come back.. I can't believe its only five weeks away."Mac said.

"I know.. I am glad though I think I have made you wait long enough for this.."Harm said as he grabbed some salad and put it on her plate.

"Dad I made dinner tonight."Mattie said really proud of herself.

"Thank you Mattie."Harm said.

"Your welcome..It is one of my favorite dinner that I can make."Mattie said.

"It is delicious.."Mac said.

Mattie was happy to see that Mac was eating. She had not been feeling to well today that's why Mattie made dinner. Mattie just figured it was all the stress of everything going on with the wedding. She did not think to much of it, but she told Mac that she could go lay down and she would make dinner.

"Mats are you excited about your appointment on Monday?"Harm asked.

"Excitted and Nervous..I mean the wedding is getting so close I hope that I have made good progress."Mattie said.

"Im sure you are doing just fine."Harm said.

"I guess we will find out.."Mattie said.

"Do you guys want to watch a movie tonight?"Mac asked. She really was not feeling well. She had a headache and just felt sick to her stomach. She just chalked it up to stress, but she wanted to be in Harm's arms.

"Yeah that sounds like an awesome idea."Mattie replied. Mattie loved family nights. She loved spending time with Harm and Mac. They usually would sit on the couch and Harm would sit in the middle with his girls on either side. Mattie loved to take a mental pictures of these nights. They were just so awesome. She just felt so loved. Such a great image with Harm supporting both of them, but yet all of them supporting each other.

"What do you want to watch?"Harm asked.

"What about guess who?"Mattie asked.

"Ok I can handle that."Harm said.

"Babe can you go and get it at the store. Mattie and I will clean up dinner."Mac said.

"Yeah sure.."Harm looked at Mac and was wondering if she was ok.

"Mac are you ok?"Harm asked her.

"Yeah I am just tired and I have a head ache, but I think its just stress."Mac said.

"Ok.. I just want to make sure..Let me know if there is anything I can do with the wedding or anything."Harm said.

"I will thank you."Mac said with a smile.

Mattie just sat there watching the way that her parents interacted. It just brought a huge smile to her heart. She loved them so much. She had a little something planned for each of them at the wedding to. They saved her. She was going to show them how much they ment to them. She just smiled and began to clear the table.

Harm got up and made his way to go and get the video.

"Mom are you sure you are ok?"Mattie asked after Harm was gone.

"Yeah I think I am just really stressed about everything. I just want it to be perfect."Mac said as tears started to come.

Mattie rolled over to Mac and with the help of the table she stood up and gave Mac a hug.. "It will be perfect every bit of it."Mattie said.

"Thank you Mattie."Mac said.

"Let me know if you need anything."Mattie said.

"I will don't you worry."Mac said with a smile..

"Hey mom.."Mattie said.

"Yeah Mats.."Mac replied..

"Thank You.."Mattie said.. Now they both were crying..

"Your welcome..I Love You so much Mattie."Mac said.

"I Love You Too Mom and I just want you to know that you are being an amazing mom."Mattie said.

"Thank You Mattie."Mac replied.

The girls finished cleaning up the kitchen and dinner and then headed to the couch with some pop corn and drinks and waited for Harm to come home. The mood had shifted and now they were just talking and joking around waiting for Harm to come home. He finally did and they watched the movie. Just as it always was. Harm in the middle and a girl under each arm. Towards the end of the movie Harm had an idea. He wanted to pamper Mac a little bit.. Harm said that Mattie was sleeping so he put a pillow on Mac lap and layed Mattie gently down on her stomach.

"Mac I will be right back."Harm said as he gave her a kiss on the lips and then made his way into the bath room. He was so excited that they left the candles around the bath tub. He took the lighter and lit them and then pulled out the boom box and got that all set. He would run the water later. He went back outside and saw that the movie was over. He took Mattie up to her room and tucked her in without force giving Mac an order not to leave.

He came pack down the stairs with a lot of love in his eyes. What was he up to Mac wondered to herself.

Harm picked her up and layed her on the bed. As he was laying her down he kissed her with all the love that he had for her at that moment.

"Harm…"Mac said out of breath..

"Sssshhhh...this night is for you…just relax.."Harm said as he went in to let the bath water start running. He threw in some of the bubble that he knew she loved so much.

He moved back out to Mac he was lying there watching him. He carefully undressed her and then himself.. He picked Mac up and gently layed her in the bath then climbed in and sat opposite her..

"mmmmm.."Mac said as she got comfortable. If felt so good. She could feel her body relaxing more and more. She loved Harm so much. She was so lucky to have a man that would pamper like this. She didn't do anything to deserve it..this was all out of love and she needed it.

Harm took her left foot and began to massage it.. He could tell her was having quite the effect on her. He picked her leg out of the water a litte and starting at her toes and planted little kisses down her foot and then when he got to her legs he continued.. Then he picked up her right foot and did the same thing. He got up in knees and started at her feet and slowly massaged up her legs.. Mac was loosing it. She had her eyes close and was just loosing control. There was nothing she could do.. When he got close to the promise land he decided to pleasure her with his fingers he could feel her start to move with him…He just loved being able to do this with her. He started with one and the entered another finger..he could feel her tighten and then release and as she did she whimpered his name and he just smiled He loved so much the effect that his touch could have on her and so quickly. He loved her so much, but words could not describe it. He had to show her.. Mac felt so relaxed, but it was her turn to show Harm how much she loved him..

Harm was still on his knees so Mac got up and pushed him gently back… So he was sitting down.. She planted a kiss on him to thank him for the pleasure he just gave her..

"Mac this was supposed to be about you.."Harm said barely above a whisper…

"I know…and it is…its about how much I love you."Mac said giving him another kiss and decided she would give him a taste of his own medicine.

"Harm close you eyes and relax it is an amazing feeling.."Mac said.

She picked up his right foot and began to rub it..and then the left…she gently massaged her way up…and got to the promise land…She started slowly just stroking it slowly with a couple of fingers..

"Maaacc.."Harm whimpered…

She smiled and slowly grabbed it and began massaging it..she could feel it getting hard…"I Love You So Much Harm.."Mac said… She could tell she was loosing control. He still had control on her even when he wasn't doing anything…

"I Love You to Sarah…I need you…Please…"Harm said…

"I need you too…"Mac replied. She stoped what she was doing and Harm moved toward her and planted a kiss on her lips..

She leaned back again and spread her legs apart…Harm slowly entered her. And they moved until both climaxed..Water went ever where but they didn't care. It would be cleaned up… Mac feel on Harm…. "That was amazing baby.."Mac said…

"You are amazing.."Harm said as he gave her a kiss.. Now to implement the final phase..

Harm turned Mac around so she was laying with her back to his stomach. He head nestled rigt underneath his neck. He took the wash cloth and began to wash her.. after awhile he took his hands and began to massage her stomach. He knew how relaxing that was for Harm.. He could feel all the tension move out of her..

"Hey Harm.."Mac said wiping the tears from her eyes…

"Yeah Sarah.."Harm replied..

"When we have a child I think I want to have it this way in your arms.."Mac said..

"Are you sure with out medicine?"Harm asked..

"Yeah at one of those birthing centers."Mac said.. "Would you be ok with that?"Mac asked..

"Yeah..I would love to hold you as you gave birth to something that our love created.."Harm said continue to massage her.

"Well it may not be a romantic moment.."Mac said laughing..

"I know…we would get through it though.."Harm said..

"You and me and Mattie…that's all I would want in the room..and the mid wife of course.."Mac said..

"Ok…do you think Mattie would feel comfortable?"Harm asked..

"Well you would be wearing swim trunks and I don't have anything she hasn't seen."Mac said. "We can talk to her about it, but being part of the family I would love to have her there."Mac said.

"I agree I think she would be honored…Hey Mac is there any reason why you are bringing this up all the sudden?"Harm asked knowning that ever since they had professed there love for each other and the deal they made. They had not used protection. He was quite curious.

"No not really I just was thinking about the future that's all.."Mac said..

"Oh Ok.."Harm could feel his hand turn into a prune so he decided they should probably get out of the bath and head to bed.

Harm got out first and wrapped himself in a towel and then dried Mac off and put a t-shirt on her..brushed her hair and then she went in and got dressed herself the rest of the way.. Harm threw his boxers on and got ready for the night..

"Hey Harm can we say a prayer before we go to bed?"Mac asked. She didn't know why but she just felt like praying..They had just spent this amazing evening together and she was just so thankful…

"Sure."Harm said as he came in and kneeled down beside her and she lit the candle by her bed.. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Dear God…I thank you so much for bringing Harm into my life. I thank you for the friendship that we have. I thank you for all the trials that you have put in our lives that have lead us to this point. Thank you for teaching me every day how to love him and how to be loved by him..I ask lord that you make it possible for me to be able to bear a child that we make together when ever the time is right.. Thank you lord for the amazing daughtaur that we have right now. Help her with all the many things that she is going through. Help us to love her and be a safe haven when she knows she can come if she needs to. She is amazing and we love her so much…Thank you for all the blessing that you have given our family. Continue to watch over us in all that we do and may we do it with you always…And we ask in a special way for Harmon Rabb Sr. to know how much we love him and ask for his guidance and direction. I am sorry that I never got to meet him, but I know that Harm is the man he is because of him and that is enough for me.. Amen.."Mac finished..She had been crying the hold time and was touched when she was praying for the baby that Harm moved his hand to her stomach..She also felt him loose it when she started praying for his father…Harm was so touched…He gave her a kiss and they climbed into bed..he pulled her close..

"Hey Sarah.."Harm said barely above a whispher.. He was still so moved..

"Yeah.."Mac said as she rubbed his arms..

"Do you do that every night?"Harm asked..

"Yeah ever since the night when you proposed to me in the garden.."Mac said.

"When we are together I would like to pray with you at night.."Harm said..

"I would really like that…I just feel like I have been blessed so much..So many amazing people in my life…and also hopefully a little miracle will come along the way."Mac said.

Harm just pulled Mac close to him and they soon fell asleep. He had never felt himself as loved as he did at this moment. His heart was just bursting with love. He could not wait to make this woman his wife..awww he was so lucky…so lucky…. With those faults after feeling Mac's breathing steady they both feel asleep…

_A/N: I don't know if Mac and Harm were really religious or not, but I think its kind of a sweet thing to add in. I'm sure some of your minds are turning to see if the sickness Mac is having and the baby comments in the bath tub will lead to a new arrival. No hints from this end..Just wait and see.. The wedding is coming soon,But not for a couple more chapters. There are some things that have to happen first..Its sooner than you think..Thanks for reviewing and more importantly reading!_


	30. Chapter 30

Mac and Harm woke up the next morning to the phone ringing. Harm stired first and got to watch his angel sleep for five mins. Before she started to stir.

"Good morning."Harm said as he kissed her gently.

"Good morning and thank you for an amazing night. Thank you for loving me in all the awesome ways that you do." Mac replied.

"You are welcome its my pleasure."Harm said as he planted another kiss on her and moved his hand under her shirt and massaged her stomach. "How are you feeling this morning?" Harm asked.

"Wonderful…"Mac said in between gasp of breath. His touch drove her crazy and she loved so much when he massaged her stomach. She closed her eyes and a soft moan escaped.

Harm moved his hand up towards her breast and rubbed his hand over them gently. He lowered his face and placed gentle kisses on Mac lips…

"Harm.."Mac said.

"Yes.."Harm responded.

"I…Love…You…"Mac said. She waited for him to kiss her again and she kissed him back with all the passion she could muster.

Harm was blown away…He knew they had to get up, but with that reaction he decided to go a little bit more. He pushed her shirt up and kissed her one more time and slowly made his way down her body and back up… He planted one more sweet kiss on her and then just got up on his elbow and looked at her. He had a smile on his face and he noticed this glow about hoped they were tears of joy.

"Sarah are you ok?"Harm asked as he wiped her tears away.

"Yeah…. I am more than ok…Thank You…"Mac said.

"No thank you.. I Love You so much Sarah Rabb."arm said with a smile. Soon that would be her name and sometimes he just liked to try it on for size.

"I Love you too…My soon to be husband…"Mac said with a huge grin on her face.

"What do you say my soon to be wife that we get this beautiful Saturday." Harm said with a huge smile. Mac new all of Harms smiles and this was as big one that she loved ever seen.

"Yeah I think we should."Mac said.

"I am going to go and check on Mattie."Harm said as he got out of bed.

"I am going to take a shower." Mac said.

"What do you want for breakfast?"Harm said.

"A ham and cheese omlet."Mac replied.

"You got it babe." Harm said as he left the room.

Mac turned her legs over the edge. She tried to stand and felt a little woozy she sat back down, but when she went to stand up she felt sick. She made it to the bathroom alright. After she was done she took a shower. She could really not believe how stress and worked up she was over this. This is what she wanted and had been hoping for. She new once the day came she would be ok. Everyone gets pre wedding jitters. She just shrugged the sick feelings off and continued getting ready for the day.

Harm walked out on the patio to see Mattie and John in there favorite place. He was happy to see John. It looked like they had talked things through. They just looked so sweet together even though it pained Harm a little that there was another man in Mattie's like he knew that they would always share something special. Mattie needed someone that had been with her from the beginning. Harm just smiled. He truly was the luckiest guy alive.

"Good morning."Harm said as he walked up and gave Mattie a kiss on her forehead and a hand shake to John.

"Or do you mean good afternoon."Mattie said with a sarcastic smirk and smile.

"Now…Now…"Harm said with a smile. He just could not hide his joy this morning.

"Where is mom?"Mattie asked a little concerned that she was not out of the room yet. She did not ask how she was feeling cause for some reason Mac did not want Harm to know she was not feeling well.

"She is just taking a shower she should be out shortly. I am actually going to make her and I an omlet. Do you and john want some brunch?"Harm asked.

"Oh Dad I am sorry….you and mom had not come out yet when John got here we thought you were still sleeping so John made pancakes with strawberries and whip cream."Mattie said.

"Mats its ok…I am going to go and make the omlets then Mac and I will come and join you two if that is ok with you?"Harm said and asked.

"Yeah that is fine."Mattie said..

So they enjoyed a great weekend together. John was over for all of Saturday and most of Sunday. They just hung out played in the pool. Played some games and watched movies. It was a very relaxing weekend. They were all growing so close to each other it was really neat. Nice and restful in order to start thre busy week. There was now four weeks to go til the big day. The guests list was close to finalized. Everything was falling into place just as it should be. All was well and would be getting even better…

"Harm don't forget Matties Appointment at 4PM today."Mac said as she was heading out the door.

"I won't thanks for the reminder. I will meet you there."Harm asked and stated at the same time.

"Yeah that's fine. I just have paper work to do today and to look over a file for a case on Wednesday."Mac said as she gave him a kiss goodbye.

They both said goodbye to Mattie and then headed to work.

"Good morning Ma'am."Coats said as she followed Mac into her office.

"Good morning Jen."Mac said with a smile.

Jen hated what she had to do and knew that I was going to wipe the smile right off of Macs face.

"The admiral needs to see you."Jen said looking down.

Mac immeditaly new that this was not just one of those checking into making sure things are going well meetings.

"Do you know what he wants?"Mac asked.

"I don't know Ma'am. I am really sorry."Jen said.

"Ok thanks anyways."Mac said as she headed into the Admirals office.

Knock…Knock…

"Enter.."Admiral said.

"Reporting as ordered sir."Mac said as she walked in.

"Mac I am sorry to do this, but there has been a bad sexual harassment case on the Henry and I need to send you out there."The admiral said.

"I understand. Do you know for how long?"Mac asked.

"I don't expect it to be more than a week, but you will know more when you get there."Admiral said. "You will be on a helo at 1200."

"Aye…Aye..sir."Mac said as she siluted and then headed back to her office. There was so much she had to do and she really did not have enough time to do it all.

Mac was hoping she could catch Harm before he went to his class..

Ring….Ring…

"Rabb."Harm said as he picked of the phone.

"Hey."Mac said really not having much time for there cute normal exchanges.

"Mac?"Harm asked a little concerned.

"Yeah its me sorry. I just got orders to go to the Patrick Henry today and find out if sexual harassment suit needs to go to courtmarshall."Mac said.

"Oh Sarah im so sorry."Harm said wishing that he could do something, but there was nothing she could do.

"I am just feel so bad. It is a huge day for Mattie today and I am going to be no where to be found."Mac said almost on the verge of tears.

"Oh Mac its ok. She knows that its part of your job. Sometimes you get sent away."Harm said.

"So will you be able to pick her up and bring her to the appointment?"Mac asked.

"Yeah I can take care of it. Don't you worry about a thing. I will let you know how it goes ok?"Harm said.

"Just make sure she knows that I Love her and that I am really sorry that I can not make it."Mac said.

"Mac she already knows that, but I will relay the message."Harm said..

"I Love You Harm. Stay close to the computer because this is going to be a really hard week for me."Mac said.

"I will be babe..I Love You to Sarah."Harm said knowning that this was going to be hard for both of them. It would be the first time they had been apart since everything happened that magical night when he asked her to marry him. Also he knew that she was already stressed about the wedding and that this week was going to bring up a lot of issues for her to.

"Thanks Harm I will try to call you some, but we will see how that goes."Mac said.

"No problem..I will take care of everything."Harm said.

"I will miss you so much."Mac said.

"I will miss you too. Don't worry about anything here I will take care of it. You just worry about solving the case and getting home to me."Harm said with a smile.

"And what can I expect when I come home?"Mac asked playing on his lead and smileing.

"Oh I think we will just have to wait and see."Harm said..

"Thanks Harm.."Mac said.

"Your welcome Sarah I Love You.."Harm said.

"Love You Too.."Sarah replied and hung up the phone.

Now it was time for her to grab her clothes and bag and head to catch her helo to the Patrick Henry…

Sarah was so happy to get on the helo. She was feeling so sick and just needed to get on some sort of solid ground. This was going to be a long week she new. Hoping that it would be over quick she set out for the captin got her orders and then headed to her barracks for the evening. She had a lot of reading to do and some settling to do.

Back in CA with Harm and Mattie…

"Mattie…"Harm said as he came in the house running a little late.

"Dad?"Mattie said..

"Yeah your mom had to fly out to the Patrick Henry for a case for the week so you are stuck with me.

"Oh wow I hope she is ok."Mattie said thinking to herself that if was the last thing Mac needed.

"Why would she not be?"Harm asked.

"Just with the wedding and everything."Mattie said trying to cover up her slip.

"Yeah I know what you mean, but lets get going so we are not late for your appointment."Harm said.

"Yes sir."Mattie said. As she went out to the car and got herself into the car and they made there way to the doctors office.

"So are you excited for the appointment?"Harm asked.

"I am a little nervous Dad to be honest."Mattie said.

"You have been doing so well I am sure that things are going to be just fine."Harm replied.

"Thanks Dad for everything."Mattie said.

'You are very welcome. Is everything ok with you and John?"Harm asked hoping that he was not intruding to much. He just really cared and wanted to make sure that they talked about what was going on.

"Yeah we talked about when happened on Friday and things seem to be going better. I know that he needs to deal with everything that has happened. He puts a lot of blame on himself, but I pushed him away and did not let him help me. So its just talking through that stuff. Seems like a lot of things in my life are just going to take time."Mattie said with a smile.

"Yeah and we will be there for you when ever you need us."Harm said.

"I know and I am the luckiest daughtaur in the world because of that. I have the two most caring and loving parents ever."Mattie said.

"Just think that on the nights when I have to tell you no."Harm said.

"Yeah…Yeah..I may not always act like it, but know that no matter what I say I Love you and mom very much."Mattie said.

"We know that and remember that right back at yeah. We say the things that we do because we love you."Harm said as he grabbed her hand. "I Love you so much."Harm said with a smile.

"I love you to dad."Mattie said.

With that Harm pulled up to the doctors clinic. They got situated and went inside.

"Mattie Rabb checking in."Harm said.

"The Doctor will be right with you."The secretary said as she pulled her chart.

"Hi Mattie.."Dr. Martin said as he came into the office to get her.

"Hi.."Mattie replied.

"Well lets head into the water and see the progress that we have made."Dr. Martin said.

"Sounds good."Mattie said as they made there way into the pool and then got situated on the walking board.

Mattie could not believe how nervous she was. She new that all she could do was what she could do. She had put her best foot forward and she just had to see how her work would pay off.

"Mattie I am so proud of you and all that you have done there is no goal here that Mac and I have for you ok..Just do you best sweet heart."Harm said.

"Thanks dad."Mattie said.

"Ok Mattie you know what to do."Dr. Martin said.

Mattie stood there and took a couple deep breaths and then something really surprising. Her left foot moved easier and father than it had ever done before and then she was able to move her right foot. Mattie had tears come to her eyes.

"Please keep going if you can."Dr. Martin said. "Harm try to let go of her a little bit."Dr. Martin said.

Mattie took some time and then began to move on her own. Harm just sat there and smiled and cried. He was just so proud of her. While it was not a hundred percent he knew that she was going to walk again and was happy that something good was going on in Matties life.

"Way to go Mattie."Dr. Martin said.

"Thanks."Mattie said with a huge smile on her face.

"Well now the only therapy to do in the water is to actually the same, but add walking to it. Anything that will keep strengthening your legs that is the goal."Dr. Martin said.

"Ok will do thank you so much."Mattie said. She was so excited. She saw in that moment that she was going to be able to walk down the aisle with the help of John of course at the wedding. That just made her night.

Harm and Mattie called John and he met them and they had a celebratory dinner. They had an awesome evening and then headed home. Mattie went to bed and Harm went and sent an email to Mac. After that he headed to his empty bed and hoped that he would hear from Mac tommorw….


	31. Chapter 31

_Flash Back…_

_Harm dropped off John and then headed home to there house. He picked Mattie up and brought her up to her room and tuck her in. She had fallen asleep on the way home. He came back down stairs and figured he would send Mac an email before he went to bed. He would get beat if he didn't._

_To: Sarah,_

_I hope that your flights were not to bad. I know that they are not always your favorite part. Things went awesome at the doctors appointment today. She WALKED…like really. First she took a couple of steps with me holding her and then she took a couple of steps on her own. It was so awesome. I am so proud of her. Thanks for being my rock through all of this. Looks like things are finally taking a turn for the better. I miss you so much. Hope to hear from you soon, but will understand if you can't. Let me know if I can be of any assistants. I Love You!_

_With All My Love,_

_Harm_

Mac got out of bed and the first thing she did was check her email and find out how the appointment went. She was presently surprised when she saw the great news that Harm had emailed her with. She decided that she had a couple of minuets and would send him a quick reply.

To: Flyboy,

Wow that is awesome news I am glad that things are finally going well for her again. She deserves it more than anyone I have ever known. Let her know how proud I am of her. Oh wanted to tell you that I am getting a ship to group call for an hour tonight at 2000. So be there and hopefully Mattie will too. Don't know much about the case yet have to start interviews today. Hope to talk to you tonight. Love You! Miss You!

Love You,

Your Sarah

Mac sent the email and then went to go and take a shower and get ready for the day. She could not wait until 8PM when she got to go and talk to her Harm and Mattie. She had so many things she wanted to tell them. Hopefully the day would go buy quickly. Ha..she laughed to herself as the warm water ran over her..

Harm had just pulled into work and saw that Mac had emailed him back. He quickly checked the email and got on to his day. He was excited about the thought of getting to actually talk to Mac tonight. He could not wait for her to come home. He missed her so much when she was away.

So both of the days went on. Mac did some interviewing for her the case and really it was a lot easier day then she thought. She actually thinks that she might be able to settle a case so that it doesn't have to go to court and she can go home and be with her soon to be husband and daughter. Harm had a good day in the class room today. Because of weather they did not fly today. The day went by very fast and Harm was very thankful for that.

Harm had come home from work and made dinner for Mattie and him. They were playing a card game and waiting for Mac to call. So when the phone rang Harm got really excited. Mattie did too.

"Rabb."Harm said with a smile.

"Hello Fly Boy."Mac said. Hearing each other voices gave both of them chills.

"How are things going?"Harm asked.

"Things are actually going surpisingly well. I think I might be able to make a deal and not have to go to court marshall at all."Mac said. "Now let me talk to my daughtuar. I will get to you later."Mac said her smile very evident on the other side of the phone.

"Yes Ma'am."Harm said as he handed the phone to Mattie.

"Hey Mom."Mattie said.

"Hey Mats, Congratulations sweet heart I am so happy for you."Mac said.

"Thanks mom It really was an exciting day. I just wish that you could have been there to see it. I am really excited though about the wedding. I really think I will be able to walk down the aisle."Mattie said with a huge smile on her face.

"That is so awesome sweet heart and it means more to me than I could ever tell you."Mac said.

"I know because it means probably the same to me."Mattie said. Harm had gotten up to go in the kitchen so Mattie took the chance she had to check in with Mac on how she was doing. "Mom are you feeling anybetter?"Mattie asked.

"Still the same. I don't think its going to go away until after the wedding though. I think its just stress and this case did not help at all."Mac said.

"Maybe you should go to the doctors when you get back."Mattie said.

"Maybe we will see. I really just think it is stress related nothing to worry about I promise. Harm doesn't suspect anything does he?"Mac asked concerned.

"No I haven't said anything to him if that's what you mean."Mattie replied.

"Ok good. I just don't want him to worry about me that's all. Im sure it is just prewedding jitters."Mac said.

"Well mom I have news for yeah. In a couple of weeks he takes a vow to worry about you all the time."Mattie said.

"That is very true…very true.."Mac said.

"Well mom I am still pretty tired from everything so I am going to pass you back to Dad. I love you and miss you and can not wait for you to come home."Mattie said.

"I love you too and we will celebrate when I get home."Mac said.

"Good night mom."Mattie said.

"Good night Mats."Mac replied and then Mattie handed the phone back to Harm.

Mattie said her good nights to Harm and then slowly made her way over to the stairs. Then she slowly made her way up the stairs. Mattie made it about half way up before she had to sit down and go the rest of the way on her butt. She was slowly getting her strength back, but still knew that she had a long way to go.

"So things are going well?"Harm asked.

"Yeah Harm they really are. People have surprisingly been really coroperative. It really is not as big of a case as the admiral made it seem."Mac said.

"That's good I am glad about that. I miss having you with me though."Harm said.

"I miss having you with me to. I don't know how you slept on these things for so long. I miss my soon to be husband holding me in his arms."Mac said. She could feel Harms smile on the other end of the phone.

"I miss a lot more than just holding you."Harm said. Harm loved to talk sexy to Mac on the phone. Especially when they were far apart from each other. He knew that it was not very professional, but he could not help the things that Mac did to him just with his voice.

"And what would those things be flyboy."Mac said.

"Oh I think you can just use that thought as motivation to hurry up and get your report done so you can come home and find out."Harm said.

"So should I expect a welcome home present then?"Mac said. She loved to tease him because she new it drove him crazy.

"We will just have to see what I can come up with. It might be more than you can handle."Harm said.

"I think I will take my chances."Mac said.

"I Love You Sarah."Harm said.

"I Love You tooo.. Hey Harm have you ever wondered if these calls are tapped. How embarrassing would that be."Mac said.

"Yeah and this was a tame conversation. Sometimes the things that happens on this phone call."Harm said.

"Why do you speak it in code my love we have been guilty of that kind of thing more than once."Mac said knowning that now she was really driving him crazy.

"I know.."Harm said barley being able to hold himself together.

"Harm are you ok?"Mac said.

"Yeah…Yeah im fine…you would not be if you were home right now. Don't worry there will be definite payback."Harm said.

"I look forward to it."Mac said with a little giggle.

"Oh and so will I."Harm said..

"Alright flyboy I hate to cut this short, but I need my sleep so I can get home and you can have your revenge."Mac said.

"Ok I Love You! Good luck with everything and be safe."Harm said.

"I Love You too! Same to you… and tell Mattie how proud of her I am again."Mac said.

"I will, but she knows no worries."Harm said.

"Good night…Sweet Dreams."Mac said.

"Thanks you too.."Harm replied and with that they both hung up the phone.

They both headed into there separate room and went to sleep. Dream of the times when they would get to be in each others arms again.

The week would go by pretty fast and they would have there magical night. Then things would start to turn towards the events of the weddings. Final preparations were now done and really all the planning just had to unfold. Harms parents would be come in a couple of days and then they would have a steady flow of company for the next couple of weeks. So many exciting things were to come. The Rabb family was so excited and they could not wait until they would be officially a family and all the new surprising things that the first year of marriage would bring.. Would there be any heart break? They didn't know.. but they knew that they had gotten through many of heart breaks together. All they needed was each other and they would get through anything they needed. The wedding day was a commitment that they all took very seriously. Its words that they had been avoiding for ten year, but now each couldn't wait to say. Magical and trying times were awaiting the strong and bonded Rabb family. All was well….

A/N: Sorry for a short and really skipping around chapter. I just wanted to finish up these few things before I get to the prewedding, wedding, and post wedding stuff. The chapters are going to be awesome. It is going to be an amazing time for the Rabb family. I am an emotional person so it is probably going to be an emotional wedding. I hope that you are enjoying the story still. I would love to hear from you! Thanks for reading!


	32. Chapter 32

One More week until the wedding……

Mac had made it back from the Henry…Both Harm and Mac had taken a month off of leave. Two weeks before the wedding and then two weeks for the Honey Moon. They hardly ever took time off so this was not a big deal. Skates was more than happy to cover a shift for Harm and Things were slow at the JAG office so Mac was fine. They had just finished up work on Friday and had a great time. Mac co workers threw her a mini bridal shower on Friday after noon. She was starting to create the family that she had at work in VA, but it would still take some time. The Rabb family had decided that they were going to take one last weekend away before the hecticness of the wedding really came about. Harm had just finished packing the car. They were going to head to the beach….

"I am so excited."Mattie said.

"Why is that?"Mac asked.

"We are going to the beach….I love the beach.."Mattie said.

"Yeah I know what you mean its just so peaceful."Mac said.

Both girls had huge smiles on there faces. They were both loved by two of the most amazing men in the world.

"I am glad for a weekend off and time to do nothing, but just relax."John said. He had been doing some ROTC stuff and it had kept him really busy.

"Hey John there is something that I wanted to ask you."Harm said as they were now on there way.

"Well I was wondering if you would be part of my party at the wedding. Mattie needs someone to walk her down the aisle and you have just been so awesome in our family this last little while. It would mean so much to me if you would be apart of our Wedding day in this special way."Harm said.

"WOW I would love to. I am very honored. Thank You!"John said with a huge smile. He had a great family, but there was just a special bond he saw between Mac,Harm,and Mattie and he was so thankful that he got to be apart of it.

"I think I should be the one thanking you. You have helped Mattie and our whole family through a lot."Harm said.

"Ok enough of the sappy stuff. If we go there I do not think I am going to be able to make it through the next two weeks."Mattie said.

"Yes Ma'am."John said and then saluting.

"Don't go there."Mattie said.

Harm just took a moment to glance over at Mac. She was just glowing and he could not help, but smile. She was his finally. Forever and ever she was going to be the one that he woke up to in the morning. Tears almost came to his eyes. He was so lucky and he new it.

"Harm?"Mac said.

"Yeah.."Harm replied.

"Are you ok?"Mac asked.

"Yeah I was just thinking."Harm said and then smiled. He took Mac's hand and then just held it as they road in silence.

"I Love You So Much.."Mac said quietly sense Mattie and John had fallen asleep in the back seat.

"I Love you too…Where did that come from?"Harm asked.

"I don't know….I just like saying it.."Mac said with a huge smile.

"Mac I can not believe that I waited this long…I can't wait to see you standing in your dress walking down the aisle…Then that night in a special way to share with you how much I love you because words just are not enough."Harm said squezzing her hand.

"I just hope we can hold it together long enough to get through the wedding.. My dress its gorgeous."Mac said. She just loved to tease him.

"It doesn't matter to me…We will just take what happens..Its our day..I want to show all those people how much I love you. When it all come down to it though I care about you and want it to be an amazing day for you. For being so patient with me and Following me father than anyone else I know. For never giving up on me and for loving me even when I did not know how to love you back."Harm said.

"You know when I knew that we would be together eventually when we worked everything out?"Mac asked.

"No when?"Harm said. Thinking of many instances that could be the event she was talking about.

"When we were sitting on the beach after everything happened with Webb and you told me that you would be there for me when I needed you. I said I just needed time…You got up and walked away..thats when I new.."Mac said.

"I don't understand I probably should have stayed and been there with you and for you. I walked away and totally pushed you out of my life after that."Harm said really shocked that it was that memory. That was the last thing that he would have thought.

"You did that day Harm what no other man in my life did. I knew at that moment that you really cared about me. Even though you pushed me away after I knew that it was because you loved me that you did it."Mac said.

"I wish I new that…what did I do?"Harm asked.

"In that action you respected the fact that I needed time."Mac said.

"Yeah I guess honestly I did not want to be your pick me up. As harsh as that might sound. I new that you needed sometime to get over what happened with Clay because it was a very trying experience."Harm said.

"We have been through so much to get us where we are today."Mac said with a smile.

"You know I think I would do it all again if it landed me right where I am.."Harm said.

"Me too."Mac leaned over and gave Harm a kiss on the cheek.

"I can't wait for everyone to get here. And to show our new home to them. Its going to be excited."Harm said.

"I can't wait to see little Aj and the twins."Mac said.

"Or should we say big Aj by now."Harm smiled.

"Harm what are your thoughts about kids?"Mac asked.

"Honestly I can not wait, but also know that we might need sometime. How about you?"Harm asked.

"I feel like I am ready..I mean it has been five years."Mac said.

"That it is..I mean we haven't been careful at all."Harm said.

"yeah I just feel now that we are getting married and everything and with my sickness that if it is supposed to happen it will ya know. I mean I can't wait to have a baby that we made together growing inside of me."Mac said blushing a little bit.

Harm moved his hand down to her stomach and she put her hand on top of his. "me neither Mac…me neither.."Harm said. "I don't know if I could love you anymore than I do right now, but seeing you carrying my child..I think I might just explode."Harm said.

"One day.."Mac said.

"Yep I am not rushing anything.."Harm said.

"No need too.."Mac said.. She said with a smile. She loved so much the little banter that her and Harm could do. She was happy with Harms answere. It had occurred to her that she was late…so she made an appointment. She new that Harm probably would want to be apart of this, but with her disease she did not want to get his hopes up. Plus what a wedding gift it could be…Mac just smiled…

"Were here.."Harm said pulling Mac out of the trance she was in.

John and Mattie woke up when the car stopped moving…

"Mattie do you want to walk?"Harm asked.

"Yeah I would like to stretch my legs some."mattie said.

"Ok sounds good. Why don't you and John make your way into the room and Mom and I will grab the stuff."Harm said.

John and Mattie made there way into the room and Harm and Mac grabbed the stuff from car and they made there way inside. They ordered some food and then decided to call it a night….

Harm got up early the next moring and made some pancakes..eggs…and bacon… The nice smell of breakfast eventually woke everyone up.

"Wow Mattie you are getting stronger everyday."Harm said.

"Yep..Good Morning Dad.."Mattie said.

"Good Morning Harm.."John said..

"Good moring swettie…John.."Harm said..

"Good Morning Flyboy.."Mac said coming in a few minuets later…

"Good Morning..Marine.."Harm said as he gave her a sweet kiss..

Mac wrapped her arms around him and just hung there for a little while. Mattie just smiled. This was there time together..She knew that and honestly it did not bother her. She liked the love that they shared with each other and the love that they had for one another.. Mac eventually made a plate and they all sat down and had some breakfast..After everyone was done eating it was time to head to the beach.

"So are we all set to go to the beach?"Harm asked.

"Yeah let just grabb the bags and walked out of our doors."Mac said..So they grabbed there things and made there way onto the beach..

Mac and Mattie layed out towels and took there clothes off so they could lay out. What they did not recognize was that the guys were up to do good behind them. As soon as the clothes were off. Harm and John picked up Mac and Mattie and headed straight for the water. Both girls screamed the whole way..

When Harm got into the water and out far enough he slowly went into the water and gave Mac a huge kiss.. "That does not count as an im sorry.."Mac said making a pouting face.

"I Love You.."Harm said and flashed his flyboy grin..

"not going to work this time sailor."Mac said trying to stay mean.

"My dad is a very influence on you.."Mattie said. They had kissed, but were really not that intamite in public. Mattie was still getting used to this relationship. They were taking it really slow. Plus they had a good five or six years until they would be anywhere close to where Harm and Mac are..

"Yeah,but it was fun.."John said..

"Yeah it was.."Mattie said..

"I don't know if you mom thought so."John said pointing out Mac's sad face.

"I am sure she loved every moment of it she is just getting back at my dad."Mattie said.

"It seems to be working.."John said..

"Hey John I am kinda cold can we get out?"Mattie asked…

"Yeah sure I am sorry..It is kinda breezy today."John said.. John carried Mattie out of the ocean and then sat her on a blanket and then sat down on his Holding her close so she could warm up.

"Look at them.."Mattie said looking at Harm and Mac playing around in the water like children. Splashing each other with water..

"They look happy."John said.

"Yeah they deserve it…they have been through so much..I am glad that this day is finally coming for them."Mattie said.

"And you too Mattie…you deserve it too.."John said..

"Yeah…sometimes I have to pinch myself to make sure I am not dreaming..How did I get so lucky to be worthy of Harm and Mac as my mom and dad and you as my friend.."Mattie said leaning into him more..

"Because you are a beautiful girl..who needs to know that she is worthy of being loved and these are the people who God chose to show you that."John said rubbing her arm..

"I am really lucky.."Mattie said..

"You deserve every bit of the luck that you have been given."John said with a smile..

"Thank You.."Mattie said..

"Your welcome.."John said as he gave Mattie a sweet kiss on the cheek.

Mattie moved down and put her head in Johns lap and then John brushed her face with his hand…They just washed the water and Harm and Mac…

"Stop…please….stop….I can't breath.."Mac said..

"I could not imagine why.."Harm said as he continued to tickle her..

"Harm please…"Mac begged….

"You are going to have to try harder than that.."Harm said..

Mac thought to herself that there was only one appropriate thing she could do to get him to stop..She took all the breath that she could muster and gave him a passointe kiss…It worked better than she thought..She could feel Harm going for her favorite area for him to touch,but this was not the time..in public with John and Mattie probably watching..

"Harm not now.."Mac said..

"Sorry I guess we got a little carried away.."Harm said..

"Yeah probably not the best of tatics to use, but I was deperate.."Mac said.

"I Love you…you deffinitly no how to break all my senses.."Harm said.

"It my charm..at least I still have something.."Mac said..

Harm pulled Mac close to him and then cradled her.. "Why don't we go and get something to eat?"Harm said..

"Sounds good I am hungry.."Mac said..

"Surprise…Surprise.."Harm said as he carried Mac back to there titles..

"Don't start something you can't finish.."Mac said as a whisper in his ear.

Harm just smiled at her, but that smile said so much to Mac..

They made sandwiches and had a good lunch. When they were done with lunch Harm decided that he would play some songs for them. So they just hung out for the day.. They had a great night and headed to bed pretty late…

At 4AM Mac rolled over and noticed that Harm was gone…

_Mattie could not sleep so she decided she would go and wake Harm up..She felt bad,but really wanted to talk to him and be with him. She slowly made her way out of the bed and slowly made her way to Harm and Macs room..She walked inside and slowly made her way to Harms side of the bed. Slowly shook him a little bit hoping that she would not wake her mom.._

"_Mattie whats wrong?"Harm asked.._

"_I Can't sleep.."Mattie said.._

_Harm got out of bed and put on a t-shirt and some shorts. He picked up Mattie so they could get out quickly…He picked up a blanket and made there way out to the beach.. He got to a spot and both Mattie and Harm sat down.. He wrapped the blanket around Mattie and pulled her close._

"_Whats going on Mattie?"Harm asked._

"_I don't know I just could not sleep.."Mattie said.._

_Harm was wondering because there had to be some reason that she came and got him instead of just waking John up._

"_Is there something bothering you?"Harm asked.. "I know that in a couple of weeks a major change is going to be happening."Harm said._

"_Yeah I know and I am really excited about it.."Mattie said.._

"_Mattie you know that I am never going to love you anyless. If anything you are gaining another person to love you..and Mac does..She loves you like a daughtaur. She wants to be apart of your life and give you the childhood that she never had, being loved by two parents.."Harm said.._

"_I know I guess I just worry that I am not going to fit anymore.."Mattie said.._

"_Sweet heart nothing will ever change the way that I feel about you..I love you so much..nothing could ever change that..nothing…the only difference is I just love more people..The love that I have for you will never be replaced by the love I have for Mac or any other child that comes along."Harm said.._

"_You think so..I mean I would expect that you would have more love for a child that you created."Mattie said.._

"_Mattie that is just not the case. You are my daughtaur and that is the way that it is.I love you as if I was there the day you were born..I promise nothing is going to change that. I hope you would want to be apart of a brother or sister that came along. In my mind there are no longer to familys here. You are my daughtuar and Mac is your mom and we are one family..together.."Harm said.._

"_Thanks dad..I guess I just needed to talk those fears out..Its just so hard for me to allow myself to think that this ok..Im so used to being on my own.."Mattie said.._

"_I know and I am here everyday to remind you that you are worth being loved and you are my daughtaur and I love you very much. I can not wait for you to be a big sister.."Harm said.._

"_Me either really.I have always wanted to have a younger sibling.."Mattie said.._

"_I am glad to hear you say that.."Harm said with a smile.._

"_You are amazing dad…I am so lucky..I really am..thanks for loving me.."Mattie said.._

"_I do…very much…know that you can come to me call me anytime you need anything.."Harm said.._

"_I know..You know I can't wait to see everyone..Especially AJ.."Mattie said.._

"_I know me too..I miss them a lot sometimes.."Harm said.._

"_Me too.."Mattie said.._

Mac got out of bed and made her way out into the lobby that linked there two rooms. She saw Harm and Mattie out by the ocean. Mac threw her bathrobe on and headed out to join them.

"Hey.."Mac said..

"Hey mom.."Mattie said..

"Is everything ok?"Mac asked..

"Yeah..its fine..I was just having a hard time sleeping, but I am better now.."Mattie said smiling at Harm..

Mac did not push for details. Mac new that they had a strong bond and there were things that Mattie just needed her dad for.. "I am glad to hear that sweet heart.."Mac said.

"Hey Mom.."Mattie said..

"Yeah sweet heart?"Mac asked..

"Thanks.."Mattie said..

"For what?"Mac said..

"For being my mom.."Mattie said. She know that she had thanked Mac a lot for this but everytime she did it made it seem more real.

"Your welcome..thank you for allowing me to be a part of your life. I am here if you ever need anything."Mac said..

"I know..and I want you to know that when the time is right I will be the best big sister ever."Mattie said.

"I am glad to hear that…Your brother or sister will be one lucky kid.."Mac said brushing the hear out of Mattie's face..

"I Love you both so much..thanks for giving me a family that I have always wanted.."Mattie said..

"We could say the same to you.."Mac said as she smiled at her daughtuar..

Mattie yawned a bit… "I think I am going to go back to bed."Mattie said..

"Ok I will wake you up when we are getting ready to leave."Harm said.

"Ok thanks…Mattie said as she slowly made her way back inside.

After Harm made sure that his girl was inside safely he picked Mac up and moved her to a more private spot. He gently layed her down and gave her a kiss..

"Is she ok?"Mac asked..

"Yeah she still is just getting used to this whole family thing…wants to make sure that with ever thing happening that she does not get left behind."Harm said.

"I really do love her like a daughtaur..almost as if I carried her for nine months..its kind of a weird feeling..It became apparent to me how close we have become when I had to miss her appointment. I felt like I was missing her first steps.."Mac said..

"Yeah I am really happy that everything worked out so well…I am glad that you are able to love her like that. I think she really needs it and it will be healing for you too.."Harm said as he gave her another kiss this one going deeper than the last one.

The kiss kept going and there hands began to explore each others body. Harm moved his hand under her shirt and massaged Mac stomach and then moved up and back down. Mac just closed her eyes and pulled his face back down to her for another kiss. After a little while Mac rolled Harm over so he was on the bottom and layed her head down on his chest like she liked to do. She pushed his shirt up and did traces on his stomach..Meanwhile he rubbed her back. This was Mac's favorite time when they just layed together..

So after a little while Mac and Harm got up went inside and packed things up. Then they headed home. Monday started the first wave of people coming. They were all really excited and hoped that the next two weeks would come along just fast enough..


	33. Chapter 33

"Hey Harm Mattie and I have an errand to run I was wondering if you could go and pick up the Roberts family at the airport."Mac said.

"Yeah sure…Trish and Frank are coming in today too."Harm said.

"Ok sounds good..do you want to meet for lunch at Houlahans?"Mac asked.

"You my parentssaid that they should be here around 1:30 or so. Do you want to say around two. Will that give you guys enough time to do what you need to do?"Harm asked.

"Yeah plenty we will see you then."Mac said as they left to go and run there "errands".

Mac had taken a pregnancy test when she came back on Monday and it was positive so she went and had blood drawn. She has had Mattie come with her for support. Today was the real answere so she just wanted someone to be there.

"This is really exciting mom."Mattie said as they were in the car driving.

"Yeah it really is. I am trying not to get my hopes up until its official."Mac said.

"How long have you known. You have been feeling sick for quite sometime."Mattie said.

"Honestly Mats I really thought that is was prewedding jitters until last Thursday I realized I was late."Mac said.

"Makes sense though..im still excited.."Mattie said.

"I am glad..promise me that you will keep this from you dad until the wedding day. I want to surprise him."Mac said.

"Yeah it will be hard, but you can count on me."Mattie said.

"Thanks Mats I really appreciate you being here for me during this."Mac said.

"No problem..I just hope that everything goes ok..Let him take care of you when you need him too."Mattie said.

"I will try.."Mac said.

"I know you will..Do you think he is going to notice though. I mean what about morning sickness and all of that stuff?"Mattie asked.

"Well it should not start til right about the time of the wedding so we shall see."Mac said as she parked the car and they made there way upstairs. She checked in and then they just waited to be called.

"Mac.."The nurse called. She brought them back to a room and Mac got situated on the table and they waited for the doctor to come in..

Knock…Knock…

"Hello Mac.."Dr. Homes said.

"Hi Dr. Homes this is my daughtaur Mattie."Mac said,

"Hi Mattie it is very nice to meet you."Dr. Smith said as he shook her hand. "Well I am some very good news for you. You are pregneant and everything looks fine for right now."Dr. Smith said.

Mattie and Mac both had tears in there eyes…Mac could no believe it her dreams were finally coming true. She felt guilty for keeping this from Harm, but she wanted it to be special on there wedding night..

Dr. Smith did some measurements and then sent them on there way. Mac and Mattie knew that they had to tune it down for lunch, but both knew it would be hard.. When they got to the car Mac just broke down. These were tears of joy though. She was so happy…the man of her dreams was about to become her husband and in nine short months they would add a child to there already wonderful family..

Mattie just sat back and rubbed her moms arm letting her cry and letting her own tears fall too..

"This is so exciting…"Mattie said.

"I know…but we are not out of the woods yet. I am only two weeks along a lot can happen between now and when we are pretty much out of the woods."Mac said a little bit of worry in her voice..

"Mom you just need to take sure of yourself and the little one growing inside of you and let dad and I take care of the both of you.."Mattie said.. "Can I?"Mattie asked as she moved her hand towards her moms stomach.

"Sure.."Mac replied..

"It doesn't feel any different."Mattie said..

"Well its still very early on I won't show for a few more weeks."Mac said.

"Oh.."Mattie said..

"Are you sure you are ok with this?"Mac asked as she brushed some hair out of Mattie's face..

"Yeah I am more than ok.."Mattie said with a huge smile. One so big that Mac could not remember the last time that she saw a smile like that on her daughtaur..

"Im lucky to have a daughtaur like you..I hope this little one grows up to be just as kind and caring.."Mac said with more tears falling..

"Wow mom…thank you…I will do my best to be a great role model for him or her.."Mattie said..

"Hey Mats what would you like…A Brother or a Sister.."Mac asked.

"I don't really think I would care…just as long as he or she is healthy…A baby sister would be fun though.."Mattie smiled.. "What about you?"Mattie asked..

"Well I would love to have a boy that looked just like Harm.."Mac said with a smile.

"Shot guns ready.."Both Mac and Mattie laughed..

"Im so happy.."Mattie said..

"Me too…why don't we go and join the others…Game faces…"Mac said as she parked the car and they walked into the restraint..

"Its going to be so hard.."Mattie said..

"I know…..it will be good in the end I promise.."Mac said..

The girls walked in with there arms around each other..Harm just smiled when he saw his girls..he loved them so much and was just so proud of the mother daughtaur bond that they shared..

"Did you guys have a successful morning?"Harm asked as he gave Mattie a hug and Mac a sweet kiss..

"Yes we sure did.."Mac said giving a smile to Mattie…

Mattie went over and sat by John she wanted to limit the amount of reading her dad could do to her. She was not a really good liar so she wanted to escape the situation..

"Hey everyone.."Mac said as she gave hugs to Trish…Frank…Harriet…Bud…The kids.

"Bud look how happy thay are.."Harriet whisphered into Bud's ear.

"I know its about time.."Bud smiled..

"So how were your flights and drving?"Mac asked as she sat down. Harms arm around her and her hand on his thigh.

"Wonderful went off without a hitch..the kids were great on the plane.."Harriet said. She just could not get over the glow that both Harm and Mac had. It almost brought tears to her eyes she was so happy to see her friends happy.

"Yeah no traffic from our side either."Frank said..

"Good…"Mac said..

"Its so good to all be back together.."Harm said just looking at the family that sat before him.

"We miss you guys a lot.."Harriet said as tears came to her eyes..

"Oh no please don't start already…"Mac said as tears came to hers.

"Im sorry…we have just been looking forward to this for so long. I mean the office is so boring now…no drama and tension at all."Bud said..

"Hey now.."Harm said..

"What?"Bud asked with a smile..

"Well he made have taken ten years to tell me, but hes mine forever now..and I would have waited ten more.."Mac said..Harm was so touched he just gave her a kiss.. and whisphered.."I Love You Too…

"Oh We almost forgot…everyone this is John…Mattie's friend.."Harm said. He knew they were closer than just friends, but he also knew that they were taking it slow. He did not want people to hound them with questions so he just left it at that. Honestly Mattie was happy that he did.

"So how are things going?"Harriet asked.

"They are going really well…We have had a rough little bit getting adjusted and all..alot of things have come to the surface we have had to deal with as a family, but……"Harm had to stop as he felt tears come to him and his throat get kind of dry. Mac tighted the grip she had on his thigh to let him know she was here.. "Things are going much better though…

"How is flying all the time.."Bud asked..

"It really has been a lot of fun…I seem myself in a lot of the rookies..they are fun to play with in the air.."Harm said with a smile glad to have gotten off of that other topic..

"Safely I hope…no more carzy tricks.."Bud said..

"You better believe it…I have a family to come home to now.."Harm said kissing Mac again..

"That you do sailor.."Mac said..

Mac felt someone hitting her shoulder she turned to see little Aj there.

"Aunt Mac.."Aj said..

"Yes sweet heart.."Mac said..

"Can I sit with you and Uncle Harm?"Aj asked..

"Yes you most certainly may."Mac said picked up Aj and putting him inbetween them.

"I made you something.."Aj said as he showed them the picture.

"Oh Aj its beautiful…Thank You so much…we are going to hang it on the refrigerator."Mac said showing it to Mac.

"Your welcome.."Aj said..as he snuggled closed to Mac and Harm..

"He misses you guys so much.."Harriet said..

"We miss him too.."Mac said rubbing his back as he leaned against Harm..

"Hey Aj why don't you come over her so Aunt Mac and Uncle Harm can eat there lunch.."Bud said as the food came moments later..

"Can I please stay.."Aj Said pouting…

"He can stay bud its really ok."Harm said..

"Ok.."Bud said.. At that time the twins started to cry….

"Perfect timing.."Harriet said..

"I can hold one.."Mac said..eager to practice she thought in her mind..

"What about eating your lunch.."Harriet asked..

"That's what Harm is for.."Mac said..

"Ohh the newly wed love.."Harriet said..

"Yep…"Mac said with a huge grin on her face..

Harriet gently Handed one twin over to Mac and she cradled him in her arms…

"Hi.."Mac said with a smile and just glowing…

"I was right…you carrying my child is just going to drive me insane.."Harm said referring to an earlier conversation they had..

"Why is that?"Mac asked..

"You are glowing holding him in a way that I have never seen you glow before and its driving me crazy.."Harm said..

Mac melted and it took everything she had not to announce to the whole world that his dream and her wish had come true…she was carrying his baby…

"I Love You flyboy.."Mac said..

"I Love You To…"Harm said as he gave her a kiss..

"Ok you love birds…lets eat some lunch…"Frank said chuckling a bit..

"Can I make a toast?"Mattie asked…

"sure.."Harm said..

Mac was already loosing it and Mattie hadn't said anything…

"Mom…"Mattie said as they made eye contact and Mattie started to cry..

"Its ok Mattie take your time.."Trish said..

Mattie took a few moments to get it together..then she began to speak… "A toast to patience…to love…to happiness…to two people who I will never be able to thank enough for what they have done for me…they deserve all the blessing in life that may come there way..to the family that I never believed I could have…to my mom and dad.."Mattie said raising the glass..

Mattie had brought the whole table to tears.. Mattie walked over and gave her dad and her mom a kiss… "We love you so much.."Harm said…

So they finished there meal and then were going to head back for the Rabb house and just enjoy sometime in the pool…

"Aj show aunt Mac and cousin Mattie how you can jump in the water."Harriet said..

"Ok.."Aj said as he stood next to the pool..

"one…two…three…"Harriet counted from the pool deck..

On three Aj jumped in the water and Mac quickly picked him up…

In the deeper end….John and Mattie were hangin out…

"How are you doing?"John asked..

"Im doing ok…its going to be an emotional time I can just tell.."Mattie said..

"You are happy through right?"John asked..

"Yeah.."As tears came to her eyes again…she was so full of emotion..she thought from everything that has happened it was just all releasing..

"Good I am glad to hear that….why the tears..?"John asked..

"Tears of Joy and just from everything that has happened.."Mattie said with a huge smile on her face..

"I am glad that the walls are finally being able to break down.."John said..

"I am learning how to love again it is a very amazing feeling…thank you.."Mattie said as she wa running her hands through his hair..

"Mattie can I kiss you?"John asked knowning that they were in public..

"Yeah.."Mattie said.. and John did gave her a sweet kiss on the lips..He wipes the tears from her eyes and just smiled..

"Lets go hang out with the JAG family…sorry its just have haven't seen them in so long.."Mattie said..

"Mats come on now its fine…now is not the time for us..its time for you to be with your family.."John said..

"You know that includes you too.."Mattie said..

"I know…hey do you want to walk?"John asked..

"No can you carry me and set me down by Harriet…im kinda tired and my legs hurt.."Mattie said..

"ok…pills…and Ice?"John asked as he placed her down on a chair..

"Yeah that would be good thanks sweetie.."Mattie said..

"No problem I will be right back.."John said..

"Thanks…she didn't realize until she got out of the water how bad the cramping was.."Mattie said..

"Mats…"Mac said..

"Yeah mom?"Mattie replied..

"Are you ok?"Mac asked..

"Yeah just a bad cramping episode.."Mattie said..

"Do you want a massage?"Mac asked.

"No not right now probably tonight…you play with Aj and the twins John went to go and get me ice and my pills..thanks though.."Mattie said..

"Ok.."Mac said..

John came back with some Ice and her pills and sat down next to her and applied the ice and gave her the water and her pills then he sat down in the chair next to her and just held her hand knowning that's all he could do.

"So Mattie its great to see you up and about."Harriet said.

"Yeah I am slowly getting my strength back. I have good days and then no so good days."Mattie said..

"Well I am glad that things are looking better.."Harriet said.

"Thanks.."Mattie said.

"So are you ready for the wedding day?"Harriet asked..

"Yeah I am..things are really coming together.."Mattie said..

"How has Mac been?"Harriet asked..

"She has been good..she is excited…and a little bit nervous.."Mattie said with a smile..

"Everything will be just wonderful.."Harriet said..

"I know she just wants it to be perfect.."Mattie said.

"And it will be.."Harriet said..

"What will be?"Mac asked as she brought Aj over and sat down next to Harriet.

"Everything.."Harriet said with a smile..

"It will.."Mac said..

"I am so happy for you Mac…I think the whole office was waiting for this magical day..we wanted to spell it out for you two.."Harriet said..

"I know, but it happened…and I would have waited another ten years to be this happy.."Mac said..

"Is everything ok?"Harriet asked Mac..

"Yeah why do you ask."Mac said..

"I don't know you just look different…you are glowing in a way that I have never seen you glow before.

"Im Happy in a way that you have never seen before.."Mac smiled a little bit..

"Yeah I guess.."Harriet said letting it going. Knowning that she would know when Mac wanted her to know…

So the rest of the day they just hung out by the pool and had a great time…Everybody was happy to be back together again and looking forward to the seven best days they had.. in a long time.. Finally the moment they had all been waiting for had come to pass..and a wedding would be celebrated! Yeah!


	34. Chapter 34

Mac woke up early the next morning and headed down stairs. As she was sliding down the stairs she saw Mac sitting on the couch with some water.

"Mom are you ok?"Mattie asked as she wobbled over to the couch.

"Yeah" Mac said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Oh mom…we are just going to cry until the wedding aren't we."Mattie said.

"I am afraid so. We have been through so much. We have so much to be thankful for."Mac said.

"Yeah we do as Mattie placed her hand on Mac's stomach.. Mom I love you so much. It is going to be hard to be apart from you guys for a week and a half."Mattie said.

"Aww..I am sure you will be just fine and we will call."Mac said.

"I know it is just will be the first time we have been apart from each other..and I know you and Harm need the time…I will miss you guys.."Matties said with a smile..

"I will miss you too. I am going to need your help now and in the future."Mac said..

"You are going to be just fine."Mattie said.. "aaahhhh.."Mattie said grabbing her leg.

"What is wrong?"Mac asked.

"My legs they are cramping again."Mattie said.

"Here let me massage your legs.. You are making them work to hard.."Mac said with a smile..

"It is so good to have everyone together again. I can not wait for AJ to get here."Mattie said.

"Yeah it is really exciting."Mac said..

Mean while Harm had gotten up and was just standing in the door way of their room. Watching his girls, He used to not be a very emotional person, but his girls just hit a spot in him that he could not describe. He felt so much love towards them it was so awesome.

"Good morning ladies."Harm said as he walked over and kissed Mattie on the forehead and Mac on the lips, he then went and sat next to Mattie on the couch.

"Dad I can move if you can to sit next to Mom."Mattie said.

"No it is ok sweet heart, It is not a big deal."Harm said as he wrapped his arms around his girl.

Mattie leaned back against him and just tried to relax as Mac massaged her legs.

Harm could feel her tense every now and then.. "Mattie are you in pain?"Harm asked.

"Yeah a little bit, but not to bad. Nothing to worry about."Mattie said as she smiled but kept her eyes closed.

"I Love you guys so much.. This right here is a dream come true. This is all I have ever wanted."Mattie said.

"Me too…Me too."Harm said.

"Thanks Mom."Mattie said still leaning up against Harm.

"You are welcome sweet heart."As tears came to her eyes, hearing the word mom still brought tears to her eyes.

Harm just smiled and grabbed her hand because that is all he could do at the time.

"So what should we make for breakfast?"Harm asked..

"Mattie what do you want?"Mac asked.

"Wait we have to stop doing this. You guys have been taking care of me for so many months and have hardly got time for yourselves. This is your time. I should be catering to you."Mattie said.

"Oh Mattie thank you for your concern, but it really is ok. It is making me happy that you are getting strong and are walking. In order to continue to get strong you need to eat. "Mac said.

"Ok then if you insist what about omlets."Mattie said with a smile.

"My favorite…Harm will you make our usuals ?"Mac asked..

"Anything for my girls.."Harm said as he gave Mac another kiss as he got up.

Mac could tell that Mattie had not slept well last night. She grabbed the pillow and put it on her lap and patted it twice. Mattie laid her head down and Mac rubbed her head.

"Mattie did you sleep last night?"Mac asked in a very motherly tone.

"Off and on."Mattie said.

"Mats why did you not call for us?"Mac asked. "Where you in a lot of pain, Like this morning?"Mac asked.

"Yeah, but all the guests were sleeping upstairs and this is supposed to be your time. I just do not want to ruin it."Mattie said. "So I decided to try to be brave..tears come to her eyes…I am really sorry that this is happening mom.."Mattie said..

"Mats yes your dad and I are getting married and it is going to be a very special day, but you know what you come first. It hurts your dad and I when you are hurting."Mac said.

"I know it's just everyone is here and I want us all to have a good time. You can take care of me and you know me, but can we try not to make a big deal out of it?"Mattie asked.

"Yeah it will just be between your father and I and John ok?"Mac asked.

"Yeah and if you ever want to take a nap or something do not hesitate to ask ok..John will be here a lot this week and so if he needs help let him get Dad ok. This is our time and I really appreciate you caring like that, but I also need you to be truthful with us ok."Mac said.

"Ok mom…deal.."Mattie said.

"Now I am going to go and make sure that your father is not destroying the kitchen. I want you to go back upstairs and lye down. I am going to bring some ice and your breakfast and medicine up to you. I want you to take the day off. I will call John and ask him to come over and you and John can have a day to yourselves." Mac said.

"Ok, but can I come to dinner I know that AJ is coming today and I really want to see him."Mattie said.

"Deal.."Mac said with a smile.

"Mom please do not worry about me. You have to stay healthy and you are probably worrying about enough right now and its not good for you.."Mattie said.

Mac laughed a little… "I'm sorry it comes with the job description. I will always worry about my children when they are not feeling well.

"Well do not let it ruin the day ok.."Mattie said..

"I won't now up you go."Mac told Mattie and headed into the Kitchen and wrapped her arms around the back of Harm.

"Hello Marine."Harm said with a smile.

"Hey Flyboy.."Mac said with a smile.

Harm stole a kiss and then flashed that fly boy smile.

"Hey Harm.."Mac said..

"Yeah babe."Harm answered as he went back to cooking breakfast.

"I am worried about Mattie. She was up all night in pain again."Mac said as tears came to her eyes. She was an emotional roller coaster right now. It was the hormones, but even knowing that she was pregnant it still surprised her.

"Why did she not call for us?"Harm asked showing concern in his voice even though Mac could not see his face.

"She said because everyone was up there sleeping and she did not want to wake them up. She is really worried about taking the attention off of us and she also does not want to be pitied. I can respect her wishes on that. I told her that she was going to take it easy today though. She is up in her room and I told her I would call John to spend the day with her. Do you think we have pushed her to hard? I am really worried now that she will not be able to walk on Saturday and I do not want her to feel a let down. I would feel horrible."Mac said as more tears came.

"I am glad that you told her to rest and I am sure that she will be happy to see John. I think we just have to be honest with her. I think she can make the walk down the aisle I would not worry about that. Lets wait until Thursday and we will talk with her if we feel the need ok…are you ok?"Harm asked..

"Yeah I am…"Mac said with a smile..

"I am too. I am very ok and can not wait for Saturday.."Harm said..

"Remember Harm that conversation we had when we were talking about getting more serious and about me being a mother to Mattie and I was scared…Harm nodded…I never thought that I could love someone so much…I Love her like she is my own.. Every time she calls me mom I get so overwhelmed inside. I feel so unworthy to be loved so unconditionally by her and by You.."Mac said with a smile.

"You deserved to be loved like that…This is going to be different Mac. We have both grown so much from the past that we have come from. It has made us who we are, and we are better people for it, but it is not going to shape the future that we have. You are such an amazing mother and I can not wait for us to add to our family."Harm said.

With that last line Mac just leaned in for a hug and lost it.. "I am so happy Harm..so happy.."Mac said..

"I am happy to…you make me happy. Thank you for never giving up on me."Harm said.

"Thank you for allowing me to love you.."Mac said.. "Ok time for a shower and I am going to call John.."Mac said..

"Ok do not be long breakfast will be ready soon."Harm said. Mac blew him a kiss and headed off to there room..

Mac took a shower and finishing getting ready and when she came out she saw that everyone was gathered for breakfast.

"Good morning everyone?"Mac said..

Morning went around the table and Little AJ came running over and gave Mac a big hug.

So the morning went on and they all had a great time. Once everyone was dressed they decided what they were going to do during the day. It was Tuesday and they had today and tomorrow Wed. as days that were pretty much just open before Thursday and Friday would be spent somewhere special before the big day on Saturday.

The decided that they were going to go and see a movie today. They decided that the kids and the moms would go and see Harry Potter and the boys all decided that they would go see Jar Head. Even though Harm insisted that if Mac wanted he would go and see Harry Potter. Mac assured him that it was just fine to go and see a Jarhead she did not mind at all.

"That was so cool."Little Aj said.

"Were you not scared?"Mattie asked Aj as they were leaving the theatre.

"No I read the books so I knew what was going to happen."AJ said.

"That is true."Mattie said.

After everyone who needed to had a bath room break after the movie got one they headed out to the cars.

"Hop on."John told Mattie. She was feeling much better and he wanted to keep it that way.

Once they got outside the theatre.. "I will race you."AJ said..

"Your on."John said and they started running towards the car. Mattie was doing the screaming giggling trying to hold on. Of course AJ one.

"John is amazing."Harriet said.

"Yeah I know. He is really good for Mattie and has been a friend that she can lean on when we could not be there for her."Mac said.

"Looks like you have quite the community out here."Harriet said.

"Yeah, but it is not the same as the community we had in VA."Mac said.

Harriet just smiled as they loaded everyone up into the cars and headed back home. When they arrived they were greeted with the men cooking. There movie started and ended a little bit earlier and also a special person had finally made the trip to CA.

"AJ!"Mattie screamed as she went in the house of the back of John.

"Babe my ear."John said with a smile.

"Sorry."Mattie said kissing his ear as she got off.

AJ wrapped Mattie up in a huge hug. "I heard that you have been getting feeling back in your legs."Aj said.

"Yeah I am making slow progress. I can even walk for short distances."Mattie said.

"That is very good I am very happy for you."AJ said. "And who would this be?"Aj asked.

"This is my friend John."Mattie said.

"Hi John I am uncle AJ."John said.

"Nice to meet you."John said as he shook his hand.

Mac went over to Harm and gave him a kiss on the lips when she walked in.

"How was the movie?"Harm asked.

"It was good, but I missed you."Mac said with a smile that just drove him crazy.

"I missed you too."Harm said leaning in for another kiss.

Harriet just smiled as she wrapped her arm around Bud. "It is so exciting to see them so happy."Harriet said.

"Yeah it really is. They have been through so much they deserve the happiness that is coming there way."Bud said.

"Alright everyone dinner is served."Harm said.

They all go there plates and sat around the pool deck outside.

"I would like to make a toast. Where to start, To the most annoying, but wonderful couple that I have ever met. I am so happy that a commander get his head out of his butt. To ever happiness in marriage and a Rabb home full of little Rabbs very soon and most importantly to family no matter the miles between them."AJ said.

"Thank you AJ."Harm and Mac said as they all raised there glasses.

So everyone had a good night and they decided that it was time to call it an evening. It had been a long day and they had a long weekend ahead of them. Mattie had said good night to John and he had headed back to his parents house. Harm and Mac were heading upstairs to say good night to Mattie.

Knock..Knock.

"Come in."Mattie said as she put her book down to see who it was.

"Hey Mats."Harm said as he went in the door followed by Mac.

"Hey mom and dad."Mattie said.

"How are you feeling?"Mac asked.

"Ok."Mattie said.

"What does ok mean Mattie?"Harm asked.

"I am still really sore."Mattie said.

"ok well I am going to go and get you your medicine."Mac said.

"Ok thanks Mom."Mattie said.

Harm wished Mattie good night and then followed Mac out of her room. Once they got down the stairs Mac asked Harm something.

"Hey Harm I think one of us should sleep with her tonight."Mac said.

"Would you feel more comfortable if you were with her?"Harm asked.

"Yeah I would. Is that ok with you?"Mac asked feel really bad, but really worried about Mattie and she did not want her to have another night like she did.

"I guess it is just preparing us for having children."Harm said with a smile.

"Yeah that is true."Mac said. Boy was Harm making this secret keeping very hard on Mac. She had made it this far she was going to make it until their wedding night.

"I Love you so much Mac and it makes me so happy the way that you care for and take care of Mattie. You are a great mom."Harm said giving her a kiss.

"I Love you see you in the morning."Mac said as she went into the kitchen to get Mattie's medicine and then grabbed some blankets and headed upstairs to mattie's room.

Mac walked into Mattie's room and put the blankets down and then gave Mattie her pills and the bottle of water.

"Mom what are you doing?"Mattie asked.

"Your dad and I talked it over and we think it best if one of us stay with you, since you are having rough nights again."Mac said.

Then something happened that surprised Mac.. "I am ruining everything."Mattie said as she got upset.

"Mattie please do not cry. You are not ruining anything please no that."Mac said.

"Mom you should be down stairs in Dads arms right now, not up here with me. I HATE THIS. Everything was going so well and now its all hurting again."Mattie said crying.

Mac just climbed on the bed and held her daughter. "Shhhh Just try to get some sleep and know that everything is ok."Mac said.

After a few moments Mattie let into the tiredness and she was finally asleep. Mac just held her until she was sure that she was asleep again. Then she took some time and wrote in a journal that she had started doing and then she made her bed and went to sleep. In hopes that maybe Mattie would be so tired that she would make it through the night. Mac would just have to wait and see.


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: Just want to put a reminder out there since I might have some new readers since I have not updated in a while so I just want to set some things straight. I am not a doctor so I do not know anything about the condition Mattie had in the last episodes of the show. I am making it up as I go along, symptoms and all. So Please remember that this is a fiction story. I know I am spending a lot of time on Mattie, but Mac and Harm will get there share during the wedding and Honeymoon. I also do not think it would be fair to make Mattie just all the sudden better. So it is my story and I can do what I want..  Thanks for reading…please review it helps a lot to get feedback!

3 AM

Mac woke up to Mattie moaning and being restless. She was awake and probably had been all night.

"Mom?"Mattie said quietly.

"Yeah sweet heart. Did you sleep at all?"Mac asked.

"No, but I saw that you were so I did not want to wake you."Mattie said.

"Are you still in pain?"Mac asked.

"Yeah. Why is this happening? I thought things were going well. I mean I can walk again. This is so frustrating."Mattie said.

"I wish I could make it better. I would take it away if I could."Mac said. "Now I am going to sneak down stairs and get some ice and some more medicine."Mac said.

"Ok I will be here."Mattie said.

Mac kissed Mattie on top of the head and then as quietly as she could went down to the kitchen to gather the things to help Mattie. To her surprise someone heard her coming down the stairs because he was not sleeping well either. Harm walked in and wrapped his arms around Mac. She jumped a little realizing that she was not alone.

"Sorry Marine I did not mean to scare you."Harm said.

"Hey, Did I wake you when I came down stairs?"Mac asked. "I tried to be quiet."Mac said.

"No I was already up. Why are you up?"Harm asked as he turned her around. He saw how tired she was and knew that Mattie was having a rough night.

Here come the emotions again. Between this week and not getting a lot of sleep they just over came her. Not to mention her hormones going crazy because of a little someone growing inside of her. Harm just stood there and held her. He knew that's what she needed right now. He did not know why and was quite surprised, but he just held her. He walked her back into their room to not wake anyone up. They sat down on the bed.

"Mac please talk to me."Harm said.

"It is Mattie.. Its everything…Its just all so wrong."Mac said in between sobs.

"Mac what is wrong our wedding. Living together moving, out here."Harm was panicking now.

"Oh NO Harm. No nothing to do with us. I Love You. Mattie is a teenager Harm. I am so tired of her being hurt and not being able to act like it. I want her to run up our stairs in a rage of anger and slam the door because we told her she could not go to a party. Just to see her run up the stairs. I want her and John to go for a run on the beach. I want to stop seeing the pain and darkness in her eyes and see the joy that she had the day I first met her and saw how much she loved you. I just want her to be a kid."Mac said.

"You are such a good mother to her you know that."Harm said. Tears began to slip down his face to. He could not believe how quickly Mac has fallen in love with Mattie. It made him love her so much more. It filled his heart with so much love that he could hardly stand it.

"That's what is so hard about this Harm. I can usually fix everything. I knew where you were in the water when your plane crashed. There were so many times that we have taken each others pain away but, I can not help her. She is so lost and confused and she is slipping further and further away. She needs hope and I do not know how to give it to her."Mac said still crying.

"Babe you are giving her hope. I see the way that she looks at you. The way that she loves you and the way that you love her. You are giving her hope by just holding her and staying up with her. I mean this week is a perfect example. This is our week and yet your heart has been with Mattie all the time. And I love you so much for it. We are a family. It is not me and Mattie and I am marrying you. Not anymore we are one big family. You treat Mattie like she is your daughter. Mac I can not tell you how much it warms my heart."Harm said.

"Thank you Harm for always making me feel like I am worth something."Mac said. "Thats why I knew you were different. Even when I threw every other guy in your face engagement rings and all.. (Mac smiled)…you still respected me. You Loved me even when I made it hard. You held my hand when you had no idea what was in it for you. You walked away to give me the time that I needed. You promised me the greatest gift before you even knew me. No matter how much I pissed you off you were still there. Thank You. For never giving up on me. Everyone in my life has given up on me. You have never given up on me totally and boy did I try to run. I just want to give Mattie that same gift."Mac said still very emotional.

"Mac you are giving her that. I could thank you for loving me to. I have not always been a prince charming. I put my career and yours on the line so many times. We were just meant to be."Harm said. "We were meant to be together and our love will make miracles for Mattie and for that promise we made five years ago."Harm said as he moved his hand and massaged her stomach. Mac just lost it even more.

Harm picked her up and layed her in their bed, and kissed her.

"I Love you so much."Harm said with tears in his eyes.

"I Love you too."Mac said putting her hand on top of his on her stomach.

Harm wiped the tears from Mac's eye and he could see a sparkle there that was new. Even admits all the hurt there was a sparkle, but he knew she would tell him when she was ready.

"Oh Mattie."Mac said as she was calming down. "I came down to get her medicine and water and ice. I have to go back up there. She needs me."Mac said as she began to get up.

"No Mac you are going to sleep in our nice warm bed. It is my turn."Harm said as he gave her another kiss.

"Thank You Harm for tonight. This was amazing. I have never felt so loved in my entire life."Mac said.

"You are welcome. Thank you for opening your heart to me and letting me know what is going on, so I can better help you."Harm said.

"Love you."Mac said as she drifted off to sleep. One of the last things she thought was a comment to the baby growing inside of her. You daddy is going to be so happy to hear about you and I have just the way to tell him. Just stay safe in there and grow nice and big and healthy so that your dad and me and your big sister Mattie can love you. And with those thoughts Mac drifted off to sleep.

Mean while with Harm

A soon as he left their bed room he went into the kitchen got those things and even a little snack and headed upstairs.

Knock..Knock.. (Lightly of course because people were sleeping). Then he opened the door.

"Hey dad."Mattie said.

"Hey sweetheart."Harm said as he walked to the other side of the bed and sat down. He gave her the medicine and the water and some ice.

After Mattie took the pills and water she patted the spot next to her. Harm sat down and Mattie leaned against him.

"Dad you look like you have been crying. I am sorry that I have been ruining you and Mac's week. This was supposed to be a great week and a fun time."Mattie said.

"Mattie we have been having fun and you have not ruined anything and we are not going to talk about that anymore ok."Harm said.

"Deal. Is Mac ok?"Mattie asked. Always caring so much about other people.

"Yeah she was just tired so I told her I would take this shift."Harm said.

"Oh ok. I feel like I am a newborn and it is your turn to do the feeding."Mattie said with a smile.

They both just laughed. "I am so glad that you are mine."Harm said.

"I Love you to dad."Mattie said.

"Is the medicine working?"Harm asked.

"Yeah, thanks for getting it for me."Mattie said.

"You are welcome, my pleasure."Harm said.

"I am really looking forward to Saturday. You are going to die when you see Mac."Mattie said and then smiled.

"Now there is that smile that I love so much."Harm said.

"Dad when did you first fall in love with mom?"Mattie asked.

"Pretty much the first day I met her."Harm said with a small chuckle.

"Why did it take you so long to tell her how you felt?"Mattie asked.

"oh Mattie, If I had the answer to that question I would be a rich man."Harm said.

"Yeah it did take you a long time to come around. I could tell how much you loved her when we were spending time out on the hanger together."Mattie said.

"Yeah I think you helped me back to her without even knowning it. Because you had no idea who she was at that point."Harm said.

"Oh the hanger days. I knew you were so unhappy there. It was funny seeing you try to enjoy being at the hanger. Sure you could fly everyday, but you were not happy."Mattie said.

"Nope you were right I belonged at JAG with Mac. I just could not see it at the time. I was blinded by hurt and now I look back on it, I think I put most of that hurt their."Harm said.

"It was a rough road for your two, but you made it with flying colors. I am the luckiest daughter in the world. I have the best parents. I have never seen two people who were so meant for each other."Mattie said.

"You think so."Harm said with a smile.

"Yeah I do. Now can you sing me a song so we can get some sleep."Mattie asked.

"You got it."Harm said as he began to sing her a song. Soon they were both asleep. With the help of the medicine and the fact that she had not slept all night she slept all the way until a descent time in the morning.

Mac got up around 8AM. She went up to check on Harm and Mattie and saw that they were sleeping so she decided not to wake either one. So she went down and began to make some breakfast for the house.

"Hey Mac."Harriet said.

"Hey Harriet."Mac replied.

"How are you going?"Harriet ask.

"I am just fine. It was another rough night for Mattie, but I am doing really well."Mac said.

"Can I ask you a question. From one women to another?"Harriet asked.

"Sure Harriet you can ask me anything."Mac said.

"Let me see how I put this, Are you eating for one or two?"Harriet asked with a huge smile.

"I do not know what you are talking about."Mac said really struggling at what to do.

"So I was right."Harriet said.

"How did you know?"Mac asked.

"Mac you are glowing and so happy and it is more than I am getting married on Saturday. The glow is all of my dreams are coming true glow. And plus I have had four kids so I know what the special glow looks like."Harriet said.

"Ok well you have to keep this between you and me. Harm does not know yet. Mattie is the only one who knows. I am going to tell Harm on our wedding night."Mac said.

"Oh this is so exciting. I am so happy for you."Harriet said. Now both girls were in tears.

"I miss our girl moments."Mac said.

"I know me too, this has been such an awesome week already. Bud and I and the kids were so looking forward to this."Harriet said.

"Good morning mom and Auntie Mac."Aj said as he came in.

"Good morning are you ready for some pancakes" Mac asked.

"Yeah, Here I made this for Mattie so that she can feel better and come and play with me."Aj said. He always cared so much for other kids.

"When she wakes up I am sure that you can give that to her ok."Mac said.

"Yeah I would like that."Aj said. Mac ruffled his hair. "Ok sit down in the chair and I will bring you breakfast.'Mac said.

Bud brought the rest of the kids down with him. Mac, Bud, Harriet helped to get them all fed and then the Roberts family got dressed for the day.

"Trish can I tell you how nice it has been to have you guys so close and how much it means to have you hear this week. Knowning that I have a mom that I can count on."Mac said.

"You are very welcome. I just love watching you and Harm interact with each other and also Mattie. You have made him into quite the family man. I just see the way that he looks at you and Mattie. I know that Harm Sr. would be so proud and you can bet that he will be looking down on your on Saturday."Trish said.

"it took me a long time to except Harm Sr. into my life. It made me mad in the beginning. I always felt like Harm was chasing a ghost. I was glad when he finally got some closure. It put a lot of walls between us, but I never left his side."Mac said.

"You were the strength he needed at the time and you will help each other through anything that will come your way."Trish said.

"Good morning ladies."Harm said as he came down the stairs, looking pretty well rested for the night that they had.

"Is Mattie still sleeping?"Mac asked.

"_Yeah she is out. I think she will sleep until the medicine goes away."Harm said as he gave her a kiss. "Good morning mom."Harm said and gave her a hug._

"_Good morning sweet heart."Trish said after their hug._

"_Harm how are you?"Mac asked._

"_I am fine, thank you for letting me sleep. Do I need to clean up breakfast or anything?"Harm asked._

"_No it is all done. Not to worry at all."Mac replied with a smile._

"_Thanks Mac."Harm said as he pulled her close to him._

"_Did Mac sleep at all last night?"Trish asked._

_Yeah she feel asleep at about 5 so I am hoping she will sleep until three or so."Harm said._

"_That would be good."Trish replied._

_Harm looked down because someone was pulling on his shirt. "Mac do you see anyone"He asked._

"_No I do not see anyone."Mac smiled at her soon to be husband. He just loved seeing him interact with kids. It just made her glow even more._

"_I feel something tugging, but I just do not see anyone."Harm said._

"_Uncle Harm it's me AJ!"Aj finally said giggling._

"_Oh..Hi."Harm said as he went down to Aj's level._

"_I wanted to show you what I made for Mattie."Aj said showing him the card that he made for Mattie to feel better._

"_Oh AJ she is going to love it."Harm said. "When she gets up you can give it to her ok?"Harm said._

"_Yeah that is what Mac said."Aj said._

"_Hey Harm can we go and throw a football?"Aj asked._

"_AJ sweet heart Harm just got up."Harriet said._

"_Harriet it is ok. I would love to AJ."Harm said. So Harm,little AJ,AJ, Bud, and Frank all went to go and throw a football._

_Mac,Harriet, and Trish were all sitting on chairs watching the boys play._

"_Look at Harm play with little AJ."Harriet said nodding towards the boys._

"_He is going to make a great father one day. I knew he always had it in him. I had always hoped that what happened with his father would not keep him from wanting to be a father."Trish said._

"_He already is a great father. You should have seen him when he first brought Mattie into his life and really took responsibility for her. It was amazing. He is different and cares for Mattie so much. These past couple of months have been very hard on him because of everything that she has had to go through."Mac said._

"_How is she doing?"Trish asked._

"_She has good days and bad ones, but for the most part things are moving in a good direction."Mac said._

"_That is good to hear. I think John plays a role in that too."Trish said._

"_Yeah he has really helped Harm and I out a lot. Because of John we have been able to have sometime to ourselves. There was a time though when she only wanted to be around us, shortly after we came back from the beach, but things have gotten much better since then."Mac said._

"_Is she excited about starting school soon?"Trish asked._

"_Mom what teenage girl is excited about going to school. She is excited that it is the same one that John will be at. He knows he so well. Reminds me a lot of how well Harm and I can read each other."Mac said._

"_That is good and hopefully will help with the comfort level."Trish said._

"_Yeah Harm and I are hoping."Mac said._

_Mac heard the door bell ring so she got up to get it. Unfortunitly it woke the twins up too. Mac opened the door and John was there._

"_Hey John."Mac said giving him a hug and welcoming him in._

"_Oh Mac I am sorry I forgot that there were babies sleeping in the house right now."John said feeling bad for having woke them up._

"_It is ok an honest mistake."Mac said._

"_Where is Mac? How is she doing?"John asked._

"_She had another rough night. She is sleeping, but you can stay until she wakes up."Mac said._

"_Are you sure I do not want to intrude."John said._

"_John you are family now so please do not feel like you are intruding. You are family and it will mean a lot to Mattie that you are here."Mac said._

"_Thanks Mac. I am just doing the best that I can. It is hard, Mattie has had a rough little while. Sometimes I feel that it is unfair she has had to go through all of this."John said._

"_Yeah I broke down last night with the same thoughts, but all we can do is just be their for her. Now run out and play some football with the guys and then you and Mattie can spend sometime together when she gets up."Mac said._

'_Thanks again Mac."John said as he gave her a hug and then went outside to join the boys playing football._

_Mac headed into the room where the twins were sleeping. "Perfect timming Mac. It is never to early to start."Harriet said._

_Mac just smiled as she helped get the twins ready. Harm saw them when they came out. He was so taken aback when he saw Mac holding on of the twins that he did not see his godson coming at him full force._

"_That will teach you to day dream captin."AJ said._

"_I got you uncle Harm. Sac for me."Little AJ said._

"_Yeah you did, but do you know what happens to little boys who sac quarterbacks?"Harm asked AJ._

"_No.."Little Aj said still gigleing._

"_The tickle monster comes."Harm said as he started to tickle AJ._

_Mac heard little Aj laughing and what he saw brought tears to her eyes. Trish did not say anything just rubbed Mac's arm._

"_I have been waiting for this day for so long."Trish said._

"_Me too…Me too.."Mac said. "Thank you for raising such a wonderful son."Mac said._

"_Thank you for being patient with him. You make him a better person."Trish said._

_After the tickling fest was over they decided that it was time for lunch……_

_To be continued…._


	36. Chapter 36

"Hey Mac where are the cold cuts?" Harm asked. They had gotten a platter and so he did not know where they had put the left overs after yesterday.

"Oh Harm I will get it."Mac said as she started to get up.

"No sit..You enjoy holding the baby and I will get lunch set up."Harm said.

"I hope you say that when I am holding a baby that is ours."Mac said.

"You bet I will."Harm said.

So Harm and the boys got lunch ready and then they all sat around and ate lunch. After lunch Harm was getting up to clean up and John stoped him.

"Hey Harm."John said following him into the kitchen.

"John whats up?"Harm asked.

"Could we maybe take a walk for a couple of mins.?"John asked.

"Let me ask Mac, but it should be no problem."Harm could sense that John was worried about something.

"Hey Mac can I talk to you?"Harm said.

"Sure."Mac said as she gave the baby back to Bud.

"What is going ok?"Mac asked as she went into the kitchen with Harm.

"John needs to talk to me and I just wanted to make sure it was ok with you if we took a walk for a little while. I pulled you away because I remember that Mattie did not want her problems at center stage. I think he is worried about what is going on with Mattie since the whole beach incident."Harm said.

"You Harm that is fine please take all the time that you need. Hopefully Mattie will be up when you two get back. I think seeing her will be a good thing."Mac said.

"Thanks for being so understanding."Harm said.

"Anytime."Mac said giving him a kiss.

"Oh I am sorry…Harm I will wait for you outside."John said very embarrassed that he walked in on an intimate moment between Harm and Mac.

"It is ok. Now give me a hug and take you time. Harm is a good listener."Mac said.

"Thanks Mac I will not keep him to long."John said.

"No worries, we will just be hanging out here."Mac said.

Harm stole one more kiss and then they headed out the doors.

"John I know that sometimes it is hard for us guys to talk about things, but I am here for you and have all the time, so let me help you so that we can all help Mattie."Harm said.

"I know I just already feel bad for bringing you away from your family during this time."John said.

"John I need you to level with me. Because the way things are set up. Mattie is going to be going to her first day of School and Mac and I are going to be honey mooning. Mac and I are going to have to lean on you, so I need to know what is going on."Harm said.

"It is just hard. She does not deserve any of this. I just do not know if I can help her. So much has happened.."John said purley frustrated.

"Yeah it has been a rough summer for all of us, but you are helping. All you have to do for Mattie is show her that you care. You just have to hold her when she cries and be there when she needs someone to talk to. That is all she wants from you. She wants you in this family."Harm said.

"I know I just want to make sure that we are going slow enough and that I am being a good friend. I am just worried because all the things that she has ever want to do I am going to do and she is not going to be able to. I know the odds she will walk again yes, but she will never fly or be taken into the military. I will do everything and she will sick back and watching and I will feel guilty the whole time. I just do not know if I can do it."John said now feeling really upset.

"Sit down right now. Mattie has the kindest heart of anyone that I have ever met. Sure she has been given a blow to the heart, but she will recover and find something else that she is passionate about. I do know one thing about my daughter and that is she would not want you to give up the opportunity of following your dreams. We had a talk after the Top Gun day and she told me so. Ok, so by following your dreams and by loving her like you do she is getting better John. Sure her mom and I have had something to do with it, but so have you. She needs us and none of us can deny her our love. She needs to know that she has people in her life that she can trust. More importantly she needs to know that she can trust the men in her life. This is a big deal, but I know that you can do it. Just be you John that is all she is asking for. For you just to be who you are. Not hiding anything because you are afraid of what she will say. Just be you and be open to her when she needs you."Harm said.

"Thank you Harm for taking the time to talk and knock some sense into me. Its just everything happened so fast and I just started freaking out. I really love being part of Mattie's life and part of this family. It means a lot to me to have her back again. I was so worried about her when we had to be separated. Her dad he was not right. He never was. That day with the plane when I went out there and saw her with the blood. I was so angry, like it was my fault. I should have faught harder when the split happened. I should have told her to come with us."John said.

"John it would have made matters worse. You did everything that you could have done. Mattie does not care about the past, but she does care about the future. So you need to look to the future now. The past is done, but you are here now. Do not be stupid like me and let the love of your slip away for a long time like I did."Harm said.

"I know it is just hard sometimes. I will be strong for Mattie though. I hope that this is not akward to talk to you about. Usually Dads are not keen on talking to their daughters boyfriend. I will take good care of her though. I promise. I am really happy to be apart of her live and yours and Mac's. She used to tell me all about Mac and you. She hoped for a long time that you guys would end up getting married."John said.

"She did huh..(Smiling) We are happy for you to be apart of this family too. And I am glad that you are back in Mattie's life."Harm said.

"Yeah me too. Thank you Harm for this talk. I just needed someone to talk too."John said.

Meanwhile at home

The girls were talking again and AJ, Little AJ, and Bud were in the water playing when Mac heard a thud in the house.

I wonder what that was Mac thought to herself as she went to check the noise she heard.

"Mattie are you ok?" Mac asked as she saw who made the noise.

"Sorry mom I did not mean to frighten you I just slipped on the way down."Mattie said.

"No worries I am glad to see you up and about. How did you sleep?"Mac asked.

"Really well. I feel much better."Mattie said.

"That is good."Mac said as they began to walk back outside Harm and John came in.

"John I have missed you so much."Mattie said even though it had only been a couple of days.

"I have missed you too. How are you feeling?"John asked.

"Much better I got a lot of sleep today." Mattie said.

"Good I am glad."John said as he gave her a peck on the lips.

"JOHN.."Mattie whined knowing her dad was standing there. It made Mattie a little uncomfortable.

"I am sorry Mattie." John said.

"I think that might be our que to exit."Mac said.

"Mom we are coming out too."Mattie said.

So the Rabbs made their way back out to everyone.

"Hey guys why don't you join us in the water."Aj said.

"How about a game of water volleyball?"Harm asked.

"That would be awesome."Little Aj said.

"Mattie are you up for playing?"John whisphered into her ear.

"yeah as long as I do not over do it."Mattie said as she leaned in for a kiss.

"You can not get mad at me for that one."John said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I know."Mattie said flashing a huge smile.

"I am so happy to see you smiling again."John said.

"That you. You know part of the smile is because you are here with me."Mattie said as they walked over to a place and sat down. Mattie could sense that maybe right now was not the time to be playing volleyball.

"I am sorry that I have not been their for you recently."John said.

"John I did not mean to make you apologize. I just miss you that's all. I saw you talking with Harm, is everything ok? I want to be here for you and I also want you to know that you can come to me and I will be here for you."Mattie said.

"I know Mats. I just have been worried about us. I mean do not get me wrong I have hoped and wished that this day would come, when we would be back together again. I did not dream it under these circumstances. I just feel awful that I am going to be living your dreams right in front of you. It hurts me and I just wanted to make sure that you were ok with us and the future."John said.

"I do not know what to say. I want you to know that I will support you in anyway that you need. I have learned that the dreams I had for myself will not be a reality, but that is ok. I will find new dreams and experiences. We just have to be ourselves and lean on each other and be honest with each other."Mattie said.

"I know I am really sorry that this is the way things played out."John said as he moved the hair away from Matties face.

"I can not and do not want to think that way. Because I am very happy with the way things are and can not wait to see what the future will bring."Mattie said puting her hand on his that was on her face and kissing it.

"I am one lucky guys that is for sure. Thanks for being so understanding Mattie. I am sorry that everything that has happened to you did. I just wish sometimes that I would have taking you with us when we had to move out here."John said.

"John you cannot talk like that. Plus had you taken me, I would have not met Harm and would have not formed the bond with him that I did."Mattie said.

"I know sometimes I just wish that I could take all the pain away."John said.

"I know you do, but I will be ok and we will deal with what ever comes our way."Mattie said.

This time seeing that they were out of most sight John deepened the kiss a little bit.

"Let's go back to everyone else now."John said helping Mattie up.

"So we are ok now?"Mattie asked.

"Yeah we are more than ok."John said.

"Good I am glad."Mattie said.

"Mac they look so happy together."Harriet said watching Mattie and John walk back towards them.

"Yeah they really have been great together. They are really taking it slow. They have a lot of history together so we will see how it all plans out, but they are good for each other and we love having John as part of the family."Mac said.

"That is awesome. Seems that things really are going well here for you guys. I was hoping that things would go well for you guys out here."Harriet said.

"It has been a transition period, but yeah we are deffinitly having fun. It is nothing like what VA was. The family could never be as good."Mac said.

"We miss you guys too."Harriet said.

"Well you will have to come out and we can have a mommy weekend together."Mac said with a huge smile.

"Yeah it will be fun. Oh Mac I have wanted this for you guys for a long time."Harriet said.

"Yeah we took a long time to get it together, but better late than never."Mac said.

"Hey mom."Mattie said as they came back.

"Are you going to play?"Mac asked.

"Yeah we are going to go in the water for a little while."Mattie said.

"Ok just becareful."Mac said.

"I will and you do not have to say it, I will get out if I start having some pain."Mattie said.

"Sounds good. And Have fun."Mac said.

So Mattie and John got in the water. Mac and Harriet stayed on land in order to be with the twins.

"You going down dad."Mattie said. Mattie and Harm were very competitive when they were playing games. Tonight though Mattie was just joking because she knew that she was not on her best.

"You think so huh. We will just have to see about that."Harm said.

"Serve it up."Mattie said.

So the gang played in the water for a while and then ordered some pizza for dinner. After dinner everyone was sitting around watching a movie and waiting for the last of the party to arrive.

Knock….Knock…

"Come in."Harm yelled knowing the front door was open and Coats was leading the way into the house.

Coats went to go and get Tiner and Sturgis from the airport. Coats and Tiner have been trying to do a long distance relationship and thing were going well. They were happy to get to spend four days together. Even more happy that it was at their best friends wedding.

"Sturgis."Harm said as he shook his hand.

"How are things going?"Sturgis asked.

"We are enjoying having everyone here and can not wait to get married."Harm said with a smile.

"Good to hear. I am glad that after everything we have been through that I still rank in the friend category."Sturgis said.

"Yeah, Time seems to heal old wounds. I am very happy that you were able to make it out. I am glad that you will be standing up their with me."Harm said.

"I am more they honored to be their. How is Top Gun going?"Sturgis asked.

"It is going well, but who wants to talk about work at a time like this."Harm said.

"Understood."Sturgis said.

"Tiner it is so good to see you."Harm continued the conversation as Mac came and joined him.

"It is good to be back with the family all together again."Tiner said staying close to Coats. They only get to spend so much time together so they need to make the most of it.

"That it is..That it is.."Mac said.

AJ just stayed in the back watching the old Jag family reunited and just smiling to himself. Finally everything had come full circle and what he had hoped would happen finally has. It was all such a magical time.

"Now I know that is a fun time, but we have a long day tomorrow so I think we should get the new arrivals settled and then get some sleep."Mac said.

So Harm and Mac helped get everyone settled into their rooms,

Meanwhile Mattie went out to say good night to John.

"John thanks for coming over today and for being honest with me. We are going to make it through this. Everything is going to be great. No more tears. Well at least no more sad tears."Mattie said.

"You are welcome thank you for being so nice and forgiving. You help me to be a better person everyday."John said kissing Mattie.

"Good night."Mattie said leaning in for one more kiss.

"Good night see you tomorrow."John said.

Mattie saw John get safely in his car and then she went back inside the house and headed up to bed.

Mac and Harm went into Mattie's room and said good night. Mac protested a little bit that she should sleep up in the room again, but Mattie promised that she would get them if she needed them. So they said good night and then headed to their own room. They both got in bed and then went to sleep. Happy to have the whole JAG family back together again and looking forward to a fun day at the beach tomorrow. They were so happy. Could not wait for a couple more days to pass so they could be husband and wife.


	37. Chapter 37

It was nine o'clock in the morning and Mac could not sleep anymore so she went up to check on Mattie.

Knock…Knock

Mac knocked gently as she went in to Mattie's room.

"Mattie….Oh Sweet heart what is wrong?"Mac said as she went and sat next to Mattie on the bed.

"Mom you were not supposed to see me like this."Mattie said.

"It is ok sweet heart what is it?"Mac asked.

"It is just the last time we went to the beach..its just…"Mattie said breaking down a little bit.

"Oh Mats. It is going to be ok. Everything is better now. That was a healing weekend. Everything is getting better. You are getting better and are safe now. And you have two parents who love you more than they thought they could ever love anyone." Mac said pulling Mattie close and rubbing her back.

"I am sorry. I Promise no more moments about me. I just had a bad dream. And you caught me in recovering mode."Mattie said.

"Mattie what was the dream?"Mac asked.

"It was when I was kidnapped, but this time it was mixed with earlier memories. It was horrible."Mattie said.

"I am sorry that you had that dream. Mattie you know that you are safe. Your dad and I want you to know that we will do whatever you need us to do to make you feel safe and loved."Mac said.

"Do not worry I know I am loved and feel safe."Mattie said with a hint of a smile.

"Mattie you know that you do not have to come today if you are not ready. You and John can hang out here. We will be back for dinner."Mac said.

"Do you mean that?"Mattie asked.

"Yeah. The beach has a lot of memories tied to it. I do not want you to be in any position that will make you uncomfortable. I want this to be a happy time."Mac said.

"It is a happy time."Mattie said giving Mac a hug. She then moved her hand down to Mac's belly. "How is our little angel doing?"Mattie asked.

"Doing fine. Starting to show a little bit."Mac said. It was very little only if someone knew she was pregnant would you be able to tell.

"I am so happy."Mattie said.

"It makes me happy that you are happy about this. I will always love you as if you were my own."Mac said.

"I am not worried."Mattie said with a smile. Mattie heard Mac's stomach grumbling.

"I think my new brother or sister is ready for breakfast."Mattie said.

"I think you are right."Mac said.

So both Mac and Mattie headed down stairs to join the others.

"Good morning Marine..Mattie."Harm said.

"Morning Squid, Dad." Was the reply.

"So the nicknames stuck."Tiner said.

"Oh yeah and they are…"Mac started her statement without thinking and then stopped halfway through and started to blush.

"I think I will just leave that one alone."Tiner said as he went to sit down next to Jennifer.

"Thank you."Mac said.

Harm was not going to leave it alone though. "Good one Sarah.."Harm said in a tone that drove her crazy.

Mac tried to continue to get her pancakes and hash browns, but she knew her blush only got darker.

"Who would have thought that we would all be sitting around this table for Harm and Mac's wedding."Sturgis said.

"Hey be careful what you say mister I still out rank you."Harm said.

Everyone at the table laughed.

"Please I do not want to have to defend either of you in court ever again."Roberts said.

"Those were good times."Mac said tearing up.

"No tears.."Harriet said.

"Sorry I can not help it these days."Mac said. "We miss you guys so much. It is just so awesome to have everyone back together again."Mac continued.

Mattie was worried that Mac was going to give away her own secret, it was time for damage control.

"So Tiner congratulations on finishing law school."Mattie said.

"Thank you Mats."Tiner said.

"He is really doing a great job."Bud said.

Now it was Tiner's turn to blush a little bit.

"Even though I gave you a hard time I always new that you would be a good lawyer one day."AJ Said.

"Thanks…admi…AJ."Tiner said with a smile.

"So what are the plans for the day?"Tiner asked trying to get the subject off of him.

"We are going to the beach. To spend the day, It has become one of our favorite places to go as a family and we wanted to share it with you all."Harm said.

"Oh how fun. We should probably get ready to go."Mac said.

Mattie was really torn after what her dad just said. Now she was going to upset him by saying that she was not going to go with them to the beach.

Everyone got up from the table and went and got prepared for the day.

"uhh Dad.."Mattie said following him into the kitchen.

"Yeah Mats what is up?"Harm asked.

"Ummm…aaahh…I have a dream last night….mom and I talked this morning and uhhh.."Mattie said as tears came to her eyes again.

"Mattie just say it."Harm said really concerned.

"I am not going to the beach with you today."Mattie said and then looked away.

"Mattie what was the dream about?"Harm asked.

"Dad can we not talk about this right now."Mattie said tears falling now. It was even harder to talk to Harm about what happened in her past because she knew it hurt him so much.

"Mattie please tell me."Harm said. Mac has walked back towards the kitchen, but saw that this was a moment between Harm and Mattie.

"It was when he kid napped me mixed with some of the history times."Mattie said.

Harm just pulled her in and held her. "I am so sorry Mattie."Harm said.

"No dad I am sorry. I have been such a pain during this whole week. This has to stop. You need to be out with the guests not with me. This is your and Mac's time not mine."Mattie said.

"Mattie I am not going to say this again. You come first. Before anyone. You have to know that. This wedding kind of came at a bad time during your recovery. There is no reason for you to rush into anything. Have a good day with John and we will be back for dinner."Harm said kissing her forehead.

"Thanks dad."Mattie said.

"No problem sweet heart."Harm said.

"Dad I will clean up. You and Mac go have a good time."Mattie said.

"And I will help.."John said coming in so that Harm will go.

"Ok you two have a good day."Harm said.

So the gang headed into their cars and then to the beach.

"Thanks for what you did this morning."Harm said as they were driving.

"What did I do?"Mac asked.

"I meant with Mattie, not with what happened at breakfast."Harm said.

"You are welcome. You did a good job yourself."Mac said.

"Were you spying on me?"Harm asked with a smile.

"Yeah..Got to make sure you are good father material."Mac said jokingly.

"Oh and why would that be?"Harm asked.

"Because one day you have to make good on a promise you made me."Mac said smiling and glowing.

"That I do."Harm said. "And that I will.

"I love when you smile like that."Mac said.

"I love you."Harm said and kissed her since they were at a stopped light.

"I love you too."Mac said.

So they drove to the beach and began there day together as a family once again.

"I will race you into the water."Bud said to everyone.

Everyone except for Harriet and Mac went rushing into the water. Not that Mac could not go running she was just feeling a little nauseous. Some how she knew the morning sickness was really going to present it self as the wedding got closer. Morning sickness mixed with wedding jitters this should be fun she thought to herself.

"Mac are you doing ok?"Harriet asked.

"Yeah. Sorry I just am feeling a little under the weather. I think that the morning sickness is upon me. I mean I have felt nauseous for a while, but not like this."Mac said.

"It just means the little one is growing."Harriet said.

"I know and I am looking forward to every moment."Mac said.

"When are you going to tell Harm?"Harriet asked. Wondering herself why Mac has not told him to begin with.

"You probably think it is really weird that I have kept this from him. I just figured that the baby would be an awesome Wedding Gift."Mac said.

"I agree. I just want to make sure that you know you do not have to go at this alone. It can be very trying sometimes. Do not get me wrong, children are amazing miracles, but it helps to have someone to lean on and rub your aching parts at night."Harriet said.

"I know and I will. Only a day and a half now."Mac said with a huge smile on her face.

"Did you ever think that one day you and Harm would be getting married?"Harriet asked.

"Yeah.."Mac said.

"You two drove us crazy."Harriet said.

"I know how could two people be so meant for each other, but so stubborn at the same time. Harm says it is his fault, but I know that I have ever bit of a role in it too."Mac said.

Harriet just smiled and laughed.

"Mac do you want to come swimming?"Harm asked from the water. He was wondering why she was not in the water.

"Sure!"Mac said seeing that they were all set up for the day.

"Are you sure you are up to it?'Harriet asked as they were walking down.

"I do not really have an excuse not to. Just hope that breakfast stays down."Mac said smiling and heading towards Harm.

Trish and Frank took the Roberts kids today so that Bud and Harriet could have some adult time.

"Hello Marine."Harm said.

"Hey."Mac replied.

"Is everyting ok?"Harm asked. Mac had been asking really weird.

"Yeah sorry, just with this morning and the wedding so close. I guess I have just been getting a little nervous."Mac replied.

"Everything is going to be wonderful. Please do not worry. And let me know if there is anything I can do to help you feel better."Harm said.

"You can do one thing."Mac said.

"What is that?"Harm asked.

"You can make me Mackenzie Rabb."Mac said with a smile.

"Wow that is easy."Harm said.

"You so easy that it took you ten years to decide."Strugis said swimming by.

Harm took the hand that was not hold Mac close to him and smacked water at Sturgis.

"He does have a point Harm."AJ said.

"Oh here it comes.."Harm said with a smile.

"Hey we were the ones who had to take all the punishment because of you two love sick fools."Tiner said.

"Yeah! Tiner had the worse of it. He had to face me every time the two of you pulled one of your stunts."AJ said.

"Never really thought about that. I bet you are a better person for it."Harm said.

Mac had her back pressed up against Harm and his hand was placed on her stomach. She put her hand on top of his. She just loved the fact that he was holding her and they were amongst friends. Tears came again. All the girls followed suit.

"Who is up for a chicken fight?"Sturgis asked.

"I am in."Harriet said.

Harriet got up on Sturgis and Jennifer got up on Tiner and they battled it out. Mac was not sure how she got out of that one but she was happy she did. Chicken fighting was the last thing she needed right now.

After some time playing in the water it was time for picnic lunch. Tiner and Jennifer had excused themselves from the group for a little alone time.

"So how are you?"Tiner asked.

"I am good. It has been really great being here for Mattie and with the Rabbs. Work is going the same, but it is not the same as VA."Jennifer said.

" I miss you a lot."Tiner said.

"Maybe you could get assigned out here and then we would not have to be so far away from each other."Jennifer said.

"Do you still want to try to make this work? I do not want to force you into keeping this going if it is not something you want."Tiner said.

"Oh Tiner I did not mean to imply that. I would have loved to have you close sometimes since we have been here. It has been a rough road for Mattie. I know we have talked on the phone, but it would have been awesome to have you here."Jennifer said.

"I know and I could say the same for you. We made it through it though. You did everything that you could."Tiner said. He finished eating so he put his food aside and welcomed Jenn into his arms. They really were not that serious yet. They have only kissed three times. Jenn did love lying in Tiners arms.

"I still remember that night when Mattie and I were out here and her dad came and kidnapped her. It was so horrible Tiner. Then the things that she told her parents and then later me of what he did to her. I could kill him."Jennifer said.

"It is not your fault. You know that don't you."Tiner said pulling her close.

"Yeah I know. I do not think I have ever been so scared in my entire life. I am sorry we hardly get to see each other and I am going on about me."Jennifer said.

Tiner just took Jenns face and turned it towards him. He wiped her tears and gave her a kiss. "This is part of being with you. I want you to feel that you can come to me with anything."Tiner said.

"Thanks Tiner."Jenn said.

"No problem."Tiner replied.

"So things are going well at JAG?"Coats asked.

"Yeah I am learning a lot from Strugis and Bud. It would have been cool to learn from Harm."Tiner said.

"I am sure if you asked him that he would be more than happy to help you."Jenn said.

"I know."Tiner replied.

"I am so happy that you were able to get this time off."Jenn said.

"Me too. Me too. We are going to make this work. No matter what happens we will be together in the end."Tiner said.

"Thanks."Jenn said.

"Right back at you."Tiner replied.

"Do you think we should go back to the group?"Jenn asked.

"Yeah."Tiner replied as he collected the trash and put it in the near trash can. Then he took Jenn's hand and they started walking back towards the group.

Mean while back at the Rabbs house.

"I really miss not going to the beach today."Mattie said.

"We can go if you feel up to it."John said.

"No we can't we have to set up dinner for tonight."Mattie said with a smile on her face.

"My mom asked me if I would and I have an idea."Mattie continued.

"What idea would that be?"John asked hoping that it was not to complicated.

"Well I think it would be cool if we could set things up just like it was the night at the tavern. I mean it was the last night that they were all together. And it was a very special night at that."Mattie said.

"What happened at the Tavern?"John asked.

"Oh my gosh I totally forgot you have no idea what I am talking about. It was the night when Harm finally got his act together. I have pictures. And the music that was playing I have that to. This will be perfect."Mattie said.

"Tell me what we need to do. Promise me if you get tired that you will sit down and just direct me."John said.

"Yeah I am still sore, but I will see what I can do to start and then you can finish."Mattie said.

"Deal. You..I Love You so much."John said giving her a kiss.

"What was that for?"Mattie asked.

"You are just so caring of other people."John said.

"Thanks. The Rabbs have done a lot for me so every chance I get I fell like I need to give back."Mattie said.

So Mattie and John spent the whole afternoon getting ready for dinner and setting up the house for the magical reunion.

It was now time for the group at the beach to come home. They had no idea what they were about to walk into. Kleenex would soon be needed..

Harm pulled into the drive way and then helped Mac out of the car. Wondering why the house was dark. He just figured that maybe John and Mattie were in Mattie's room or watching a movie.

The whole gang got together and headed in the house. Laughing and talking just as they had all day at the beach, but slowly as they took in their surrounding it got quiet. Harm just pulled Mac close to him knowning that she would loose it as they remembered that magical night and all that has happened since. The song was playing. It was so perfect. The gang kept walking in and found John and Mattie putting the last finishing dishes on the table.

"Mattie…John….this is beautiful."Mac said trying to hold it together.

"Well we can no longer be in VA together, so I figured we could bring the Tavern to CA."Mattie said.

"This was the last time that we were all together, besides saying goodbye to you guys at the apartments."Harriet said.

"Good thinking Harriet."Mattie said.

"Mattie it is wonderful."Harm said.

"That was the happiest and the sadest night of all of our lives."Strugis said.

"Yes it was."Harm agreed.as he helped Mac sit down.

"Looked they have gold coins with tails side up."Mac said still teary eyed.

"This is so perfect. I could not imagine a better setting for having all of us back together again."Bud said.

"I actually could not believe the news that was delivered that night."Tiner said.

"Yeah I still have a few shockers up my sleve."Harm said with a smile.

"It was a long journey, but fate kept bringing us together. Every person that we met in ourlives not matter how far we tried to run pointed us back to each other."Mac said grabbing Harm's hand.

"That is so true. Ever where you went and even the people you dated seemed to only bring you to closer."Strugis said.

"You know I never thought about it like that."Harm said.

"It is very true."Jenn said as she winked at Mattie.

"This chicken is delicious."AJ said.

"Most of the cooking credit goes to John. I only lasted for the decorating part."Mattie said.

"Thank you John."Harm said.

"That thank you was more than what it seemed on the surface, but it was one that would only be understood by the Rabbs.

"Now this was a night that I would have loved to see."AJ said.

" You can."Mac said. Looking at Harm.

"Well we all gathered around and I started by saying…"Harm said as he got a little teary eyed himself. "We have an announcement to make..Mac and I are getting married."Harm said and could not finish, just as he could not that night.

"In my soon to be husbands arms I said to in either London or CA."Mac said.

"Then we flipped the coin that you gave me. So in a way you had the greatest part in that magical night."Bud said.

"Yes I guess I did."AJ replied.

So they had a wonderful even together reminiscing over all time. It was finally here the wedding weekend was upon them. Tomorrow was the rehearsal and then the dinner and then finally Saturday would be here and the Rabb's would be married. So many exciting times to come.

_Hang in there folks I promise you the wedding is coming. I am off of school for a month so updating will be easier. Please review and tell me what you think. It does mean a lot to me and I read everyone. Helps me know what people think about the story._


	38. Chapter 38

Harm had woken up about 30 mins. Ago, but he just stared at his soon to be bride. Wondering what she was thinking about. He just loved looking at her. Finally Mac started to stir and wake up.

"Good Morning Marine."Harm said flashing the smile.

"Good morning fly boy. How long have you been awake."Mac said moving close to Harm.

"About 30 mins."Harm said smiling. Mac just smiled back. She just loved how he loved her, that he would spend his morning staring at her even before coffee.

"Hey Mac are you ok?"Harm asked.

"Yeah I feel a little under the weather, but I think I am just nervous about the wedding. I can not believe it is tomorrow."Mac said looking into Harms eyes.

"I am sorry you are not feeling well. How about a bath?"Harm asked knowning those always made Mac feel better. Not really expecting what would come next.

"On one condition."Mac said with a smile.

"Anything."Harm replied.

"That you come with me."Mac said and then gave him a kiss.

"You got it. I will go get it ready. You lay here and I will call you when it is done."Harm said.

"Ok Mac.."Harm called from the bath room.

Mac walked in with her bath robe on. Harm was just in his boxers. Harm pulled Mac towards her and gave her a kiss. Turned her around and pulled her back towards him. He got rid of her bath robe. And begin using his hands to explore her body. She just closed her eyes and let him love her. He was always so gentle and kind. He always made her feel so loved.

Harm walked around to the front and just stopped. Mac felt his heat go away and his hands were gone so she slowly opened her eyes to find him staring at her, with a hint of tears in his eyes.

"How did I get so lucky?"Harm asked quietly.

"I ask the same question everyday."Mac said as she walked into his arms. She began to kiss his chest and stomach. Harm just closed his eyes and allowed his hands to roam where ever they went.

After a few mins Mac was starting to get a little chilly so they got in the warm bath tub. Harm up against the back of the bath tub and Mac back up against him. He just continued to run his hands all over her body and massage her back. Finally she was able to stop his hand on her stomach and he massaged her right there. Harm could feel that he was driving her crazy. Mac could not even speak.

She turned around and kissed him as passionately as she could to let him know what he was doing to her. The water soon got cold and what was just supposed to be a bath turned into so much more.

Harm got out of the water and picked his bride to be up and wrapped her in a towel to try to trap some of the water. Never breaking the kiss. He carried her over to the bed and laid her down and then with spread legs climbed over her and then lowered himself. Mac quickly got her self on top. It was her turn to do a little teasing.

She pushed his hands up over her head and as her hands came down his arms she began to plant kisses all over his stomach and got lower and lower. Finally meeting his mouth once again.

"Mac I need you…Please…"Harm said.

Mac knew that they were both ready and she had her fun. So she rolled over and laid on her back and welcomed him in. dancing their dance until they both collapsed..

Breathing hard Mac gave Harm a kiss. "I Love You So Much…I Love even more the way you hold me and love me."Mac said.

"I Love You too…Even though you drive me crazy.."Harm said.

Mac just giggled as she ran her hand over his chest. She loved laying in his arms, anytime but especially after making love. It was as if that was the time they were the closest. They did not even need to talk. After a few minuets of taking in the moment they decided that it was time to join the others. Harm took a shower first alone, because they knew that they would go at it again if they did not and then Mac got in.

Mac walked out to find breakfast being served and everyone up.

"Good afternoon mom."Mattie said on the coach were she was sitting with John.

"Good afternoon Mats and wipe that smirk off of your face."Mac said walking by and slapping her arm.

"I am implying nothing, but your facial expressions are not making it easy."Mattie said.

"Oh and why is that?"Mac asked trying to sound hurt.

"Some body is glowing big time."Mattie replied.

"Well somebody is happy, do you mind."Mac replied.

"No not at all."Mattie said smiling almost as bright.

"Hey John can you control her please."Mac said.

"I will do my best."John replied.

"You will huh. And how are you going to go about doing that?"Mattie asked.

"Like this."John said as he began to tickle Mattie. It was unfair because mattie could not react as quickly.

"Truce…..Dad….truce…"Mattie was trying to yell..

"You are on your own Mats…You mom tells me you brought it on yourself?Harm replied.

Harriet just chuckled to herself. She knew that she kept thinking it, but it was amazing to her how happy they were. They were a family.

"Hey Trish thanks so much for watching the kids yesterday."Harriet said.

"No problem. It was our pleasure."Trish said as she was holding one of the twins.

"We really appreciated it."Harriet said with a smile.

"Please think nothing of it, plus I will need the practice sometime soon I am sure."Trish said.

Sooner than you think Harriet thought to herself with a smile.

So everyone just hung out at the Rabb house until it was time to go to the rehearsal for the wedding. They all got in cars and headed to the church.

They pulled up to the church and got out and headed inside. The wedding planner got them all situated and then they started the run through.

Harm, Bud,Tiner, Sturgis were all standing at the end of the aisle, by the altar.

Slowly Harriet, Jen made there way down. Then John walked Mattie down the aisle and there was already not a dry eye in the house. When Mattie got to the end of the aisle Harm walked up to her and gave her a big hug.

"I am so proud of you."Harm said.

"I Love You Dad."Mattie said and then her and John took their place.

Harm went back to his spot and took two deep breaths.

" Are you ready?"Aj asked.

"Yeah. I have been ready for ten years."Mac said.

So they rounded the corner and began the walk down the aisle. Mac was a wreck. Aj just held her tightly as they walked and knew that she would be ok as soon as she got to Harm.

The problem though was that Harm was loosing it to. Bud just put a supportive hand on his friend. Harms eyes did not leave Mac's. They were both glowing so much. It made Trish and Frank so happy.

So the wedding planner went through the rest of the wedding, except for the surprise part for Mattie. When it was time for Harm to give Mac the kiss, he asked if he could practice and was given permission. They both walked off to the back of the church.

"Thank you for making me the happiest man alive and never giving up on me."Harm said as he gave her another kiss in the back of the church.

" I Love You."Mac said.

"I Love you more."Harm said.

They kissed again. All the wedding party came to the back and started clapping.

"Yeah..Yeah I know it was about time."Harm said. Everyone just laughed. There was a joy that was in the air that had not been their in a really long time.

So they got in their cars and made there was to the dinner.

"So Mattie how did the walking go?"Harm asked now that it was just the family again.

"I think you should ask John that question."Mattie said laughing.

"Why is that?"Mac asked.

"Because I was practicly carrying her."John said pulled Mattie close.

"Well you looked beautiful."Harm said.

Mattie blushed a little bit.

"It was a magical evening."John said.

"Yes it was."Mac said as she took Harms hand.

"I feel so lucky to be apart of such a great family. Thank you Harm and Mac for allowing me to be apart of your family and allowing me to be apart of Matties."John said.

"We are happy that you are apart of the family. Thank you for helping Mattie."Harm said.

"My pleasure."John said

"Yeah I like this arrangement." Mattie said.

They all laughed. Harm pulled up to the restraint and they all got out. They had a nice dinner just laughing and have a good time. There were some speeches that needed to be said.

AJ was the first to go. "Well I just wanted to say that I am very happy for both of you. You two even though you drove me nuts had become like son and daughter to me. Harm I am glad that you finally came to your senses. All the happiness in the world."AJ said and then was finished. He then went and Mac and Harm a hug.

Bud was next up. "There were so many times when I thought that I was not going to make it. You guys never gave up on me. You guys are like family to us. God Parents to our children. I am just so happy for you. If anyone deserve happiness in life it is you two. For everything that you have been through and for the new beginnings that tomorrow will create. I wish you all the best."Bud said and gave them hugs also.

Next was Jen. "Well I have to admit that I have not known Mac for very long. Since I came out here she has really allowed me to grow and learn. I am very thankful for our friendship. Harm I am thankful for you for believing in me. I owe you so much. I wish you all the best and I can not wait to be apart of your future that your family will build together. I thank you most for allowing me to be part of Matties life even though I have not always been perfect. She is like a sister to me now. I am so thankful for a family that I have never had."Jen said.

Tear were falling but nothing could prepare them for the final speech of the night. John helped Mattie stand up. She took a couple deep breaths. Harm pulled Mac as close to him as she could. "Some people say that families are only by blood……….well……..I….beg…..to differ…….(releasing sigh). I believe that family can be made of people who love each other. I have to be the luckiest girl alive today. I found a man who was lost and alone. Who was so upset with himself that he had to get away. All the while he was at the airplane hanger with me, there was something missing. At the time I knew her as Mac. I knew her only by name. Now I know her as my mom. I am not an easy kid to love all the time. I have put my mom…..and…..dad through a lot and like no one else in my life they have never left my side. No matter what time no matter what day. Just like they have never left each other side. Fate brought my mom together and fate will bind them tomorrow and I will have the family that I have always wanted. I Love You mom and Dad."Mattie said. John then helped her over to give Mac and Harm a hug. Everyone just watched in silence.

After they calmed down a little bit, Harm finished off the evening. "I just wanted to thank you so much for coming all the way out here. I know that it took me awhile to come to my senses. But I Love Mac with all my heart and I love you all with everything I am. For a long time I was trying to chase a ghost….. There was only one person who was able to fill that void. I loved my mom and I have grown to love Frank…But I have been nothing without my Bride…Thank you all for loving me in my imperfections. I can not begin to tell you what this means to our whole family to have everyone here. So please enjoy tomorrow as much as we will. This is as much your day as it is ours because we would not be walking down the aisle if it was not for each of you. Thanks."Harm said.

With that they packed up there things and the boys headed to the hotel and the girls headed back to the house.

"Good night Marine."Harm said.

"Good Night. I can not wait to see you tomorrow."Mac said.

"I can not wait to see you either."Harm said.

"Do not be late."Mac said.

"I will be their and more than ontime. I Love You."Harm said.

"I Love You too." Mac said.

"Goodnight."Harm said.

"Come one you two love birds the time will fly by."Bud said.

"Goodnight." Mac said. Harm pulled her in for one more hug and a kiss. Then the two parted ways for the evening.

The guys headed to their hotel room. They rented a movie and then went to sleep.

The girls went home and everyone went to bed except for Mattie and Mac. The girls understood that this was their time to spend together.

Mac decided that she was going to sleep with Mattie in her room tonight.

"It is a sleep over, but a fun one this time."Mattie said.

"How are you legs. Should we do ice and your medicine?"Mac asked.

"Yeah that may not be that bad of an idea."Mattie replied.

So Mac went down and got her PJ's on and Mattie's medicine. Then Mac headed back upstairs between to Mattie. She gave Mattie her medicine and then pulled her close.

"Your speech at dinner was so beautiful. It meant the world to me to hear you call me mom in front of all of my friends. To hear you talk about me saving Harm even when I thought that we are the farthest apart. It was just so amazing to hear. Thank you."Mac said.

"I meant every word that I said. I Love you both very much. You have been more than anything that I have ever asked for. I have never had anyone who has made me feel like I was worth something."Mattie said.

"Well I could think of someone."Mac said.

"Yeah. John and my relationship was weird in the beginning because we got pulled apart from each other before anything really had a chance to develop."Mattie said.

"Oh so you guys had just started getting to know each other when they moved out here?"Mac asked.

"Yeah we had just started being friends really. He never liked my dad at all. We spent a lot of time together and then just like every other aspect of my life that was good he took it away."Mattie said.

"I am sorry Mats. That is really hard. I kind of know what it is like. I grew up in a very difficult house hold. My dad was an alcoholic and your truly was one for quite awhile. It is hard trying to find out way with out guidance from people who we love the most."Mac said.

"Yeah, but we turned out alright."Mattie said.

"Yeah we did."Mac said.

"How are you feeling?"Mattie asked.

"Well the morning sickness is coming, but tomorrow your dad will know."Mac said.

"yeah that he will have you thought about how are you going to tell dad?"Mattie asked.

"Yeah I know exactly how I am going to do it, but that is for me to know and you to find out at a later date."Mac said.

"Oh that's no fun."Mattie said.

"Sorry…It is between me and your dad, If he wants to tell you when we get back he can."Mac said.

"Ok."Mattie said knowing that Mac and Harm needed some secrets.

"So we should probably get some sleep."Mac said.

"Yeah I agree. Good night mom."Mattie said.

"Goodnight Mats."Mac said.

So they got settled and turned off the light and were then trying to fall asleep. Mac was hoping that she would be able to sleep, but she knew she was a nervous wreck about tomorrow. She just hoped that everything would go well and she hoped that she would not feel too sick.

_Hang in there..The wedding is next.. Thanks for all the reviews. Keep them coming and I am glad that you like the story. There is more to come. This story is far from being over. _


	39. The Wedding

A/N: I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to post this chapter. I will try to do better with updating. Kleenex will be needed for this chapter I think, I mean it took ten years I had to make it sappy:)

Mac woke up the next morning to the smell of coffee and pancakes. When she opened her eyes Mattie had brought her breakfast in bed.

"Good morning mom."Mattie said with a smile.

"Good morning Mats."Mac said as she sat up and got ready to be handed her breakfast.

"How are you feeling?"Mattie asked.

"So far so good."Mac smiled.

"I am so happy."Mattie said.

"Me too."Mac said and both girls giggled.

So Mac and Mattie ate their breakfast and then they got ready to go and get their hair done.

Trish, Mattie, Jennifer,Harriet, Mac all jumped into Harriets rental car and they made there way to the salon. They were just joking around and having a good time while everyone was getting their hair done. One by one everyone got to see the hair dues. The one that surprised Mac the most was Mattie's.

Mac was in a holding pattern with her hair as she herd her name being called. She turned around and what she saw before her just brought tears to her eyes.

"Mom…."Mattie said as tears came to her eyes to.

"I am sorry… You just look so beautiful."Mac said. She could see the glow that Mattie had about her. One that had not been their in a very long time.

"Thank you, but we can not keep this up we will ruin our makeup."Mattie said.

"I know."Mac said wiping her eyes.

"Here."Mattie said as she gave Mac a tissue.

"So I guess we are going for the waterproof makeup as much as we can today."The makeup person said.

"Yeah. We will have to because the tears are going to fall today."Mac said.

Harriet just stood beside Mac and rubbed her back. Mac just took a deep breath and settled herself.

The girls finished getting their hair and makeup done and now were heading back to the house to put their dresses on. The wedding would be here before they knew it. So far everything was on time. For Mac's sake so far the baby was behaving itself.

Over with the guys. Harm woke up to a surprise that he was not expecting. There on his nightstand where three gifts with a note. My gift to you this day will be sort of a puzzle of remembrances. I love you so much and I can not wait to see you at the alter.

On a note card labeled one. On the back was a rose and a note written. This is to symbolize the place where it all began. Our friendship and partnership began in a rose garden. You also made me the happiest women in the word in a rose garden, by finally  asking me to marry you.

The second note card was labeled with a two. On the back of the note card was the date of the admiral's party. (A/N:Sorry I do not remember the exact date) On this night you held my hand and not knowing what the future would be, you told me you would be there for me. You were going to help me through no matter what happened between us. Even though I may not have showed it I had never felt so loved and cared for in my entire life.

The third note card was labeled three. On the back of this one was a coaster from the night they were at the tavern. This was a promise that is so special to me. On this day you put me first in your life, a place I never thought I could ever be. Today you let fate decide and you finally showed me what I had hoped for so long. You put me above flying and your job. That spoke volumes to me. This was a very special promise. I think we have done well on keeping to this promise. There are two more cards that you will receive as the day goes on. I Love You with all my heart and I will see you at the church.

Harm just sat in his bed and let the happy tears fall. He then went into his bathroom and freshened up to go and meet the boys for breakfast downstairs.

Aj was the one who had slipped the cards into Harms room so that he would have them in the morning. When he saw Harm he knew that he had seen him. Aj was the first one to go up and give you a hug.

"She loves you a lot."Aj said with a smile.

Harm understood what he meant. "That she does."Harm said.

"Good morning Harm."Bud said as he gave him a hug and they sat down for breakfast.

"Uncle Harm."Aj said.

"Yeah buddy."Harm replied.

"I Love You.."Aj said as he gave him a hug.

"I Love you too buddy."Harm said putting him on his lap.

Harm looked at Bud with a question look that said where did that come from.

"He misses you. He has talked about you and Mac the whole time we have been here."Bud said.

"I see."Harm said as he began to tickle Aj.

"Come on boys we must eat up or we are going to miss our tee time."AJ said.

"Aye aye sir…"Sturgis said with a mock salute. AJ just glared at him, but then everyone left.

The men finished up their breakfast and then headed to the course to play nine holes before they had to go and get ready for the wedding.

Harm was surprised about how calm he was about today. He knew as it got closer the nerves would come. He cold not wait to see his bride and his daughter. He just shook his head at both of those statements. All his dreams were finally coming true. After tonight he would know that even a promise had come to pass too.

So the two groups continued their day. The boys had a lot of fun golfing and where now getting ready. Then all except for AJ headed to the church to wait in their room for the wedding to start. AJ headed to Mac house.

"Attention everyone I present the soon to be Mackenzie Rabb."Harriet said.

Mac came out of an upstairs room and made her way down stairs. There was not a dry tear in the whole room. Trish walked up to Mac and gave her a big hug.

"You look absolutely beautiful."Trish said wiping the tears from Mac's eyes.

"Thank you for being here for me today."Mac said.

"I would not have it any other way."Trish replied. "You are going to kill my son."Trish said.

"He deserves it for making me wait ten years."Mac said laughing. Trish gave Mac one more hug and a kiss.

Mac then went over to Mattie and this time wiped her tears. Mattie could not even speak she was so emotional.

"SSSHHHHH….."Mac said as she rubbed her back.. "I Love You Too."Mac said. Mattie just smiled.

So the girls got ready to get into the limo when it came. Then AJ showed up and Mac and AJ got in the limo that would be Mac and Harms limo after the wedding was over.

"Mac you look stunning."AJ said.

"Thank you AJ and thank you for walking me down the aisle."Mac said as the tears came again.

"I am very honored. Never thought that this day would come, but I am very honored."Aj said trying to lighten the mood.

"We really gave you a run for you money."Mac said.

"Yeah, honestly though I always agreed with everything that you guys did. I had never met tow people who were more right for each other. The way that you went after each other it was irritating, when people kept disobeying orders. There was a reason though that I was hard, but never to hard. Honestly I would have done the same thing."Aj said.

"That is good to know."Mac said with a smile.

"I am very happy for the both of you and also happy that we have stayed close."Aj said.

"We would not have it any other way."Mac said.

So they pulled up to church and got in their waiting. When Mac walked into her waiting room what she saw brought tears to her eyes again. There were ten roses that stood for the years they had spend together up until this point and then there were two dozen to represent the years that they would share as husband and wife. Mac read the note that Harm left. I felt it important as did you that we start this new chapter in remembrance of where we met and all that we have been though. I am the luckiest man on earth today. Hope you had fun with the girls, but I can not wait until you are mine forever. I Love You so much words just do not seem good enough. With all my love. Your one and only Fly Boy!

After what seemed about a year it was finally time for the wedding to begin and the tears to start falling.

Everyone got lined up in their lines. Harm and Bud made their way to the alter and the ushers began to bring people down.

Trish and Frank where the first ones to walk down the aise, the Harriet and Sturgis, the Jen and Tiner and finally Mattie and John. Harm was going to try to hold it together, but he just couldn't. He lost it again just like yesterday in seeing his daughtaur walking down the aisle. Mattie and John took it nice and slow. Harm again came out and give her a huge hug.

"I Love You So much and I am so proud of you."Harm said.

"I Love You To Dad.."Mattie said.

Mattie went to her side and John went to his and now it was finally the moment that both Harm and Mac and all of their friends had been waiting for, for ten years.

"Mac are you ok?"Aj asked wondering why she was crying already.

"Yeah sorry…seeing Harm interact with Mattie still gets me kind of emotional."Mac said.

"No need to apologize. Are you ready?"Aj asked.

"I have been ready."Mac said with a smile. She took a deep break and the doors opened. Of course she soon lost it again.

So did Harm. He was trembling. Bud just quickly gave him a squeeze so that he would calm down a little bit and he seemed to settle, but the tears of joy kept coming and his smile was as big as Mac had ever seen it. AJ tried to support Mac as much as he could because she too was trembling. God she loved him so much… And he loved her just as much.

When they got to the aisle AJ took Mac's vail from her eyes and then gave her a kiss and gave Harm his Bride with a big hug.

"Today we come together to join Harmon Rabb and Sarah Macanenzie together in holy matronony." The pastor said.

"Should there be anyone who has cause why this couple should not be united in marriage, they must speak now or forever hold their peace."

"Who is it that brings this women to this man"

"On behalf of Trish, Frank, and all their friends gathered here I do."Aj said as he then walked over to stand with the guys.

" Harm and Mac, life is given to each of us as individuals, and yet we must learn to live together. Love is given to us by our family or by our friends. We learn to love by being loved. Learning to love and living together is one of the greatest challenges of life - and is the shared goal of a married life.

"I understand that Harm and Mac have prepared their own vows for each other, Harm when ever you are ready."

Harm took a deep breath and then began to pour his heart out to his bride. "Mac I feel in love with you the first moment that I met you. Thank you for standing by my side even when you thought what I was doing was not good for me. Like I said that one night when I was still looking for my father you have gone the farthest with me. We have been though a lot, but fate has always brought us back together again. I vow to you today to love you until I can love no more. I vow to take care of our children and our family and that you and them will always come first in my life now. I love you more than words can even express. Thank you for loving me in return and excepting me for who I am. I love you so much." Harm said as he gave her a comfort smile. He could tell that Mac was already a mess emotional and now she had to talk. It was so hard for him not be able to hold her, but he just rubbed her hands.

"Thank you Harm… Mac when you are ready." The priest smiled.

Mac took a deep breath and tried to calm down. These were tears of joy. So this is what love feels like. This is what it truly means to be loved. She tried to get it together and she began. " Harm I fell in love with you from the first minute too. I knew that I could break down the wall that you had put up to protect you from the world. Thank you for allowing me into your heart. I know that I have not always been easy to love, thank you for standing by myside when I turned to other things, but your love. Thank you for allowing me to enter you and Mattie's life. You have given me the greatest gift already and that is showing me that my fears of being a good mother are all wrong. Thank you for supporting me as part of this family. I vow today to love you until I can love no more. To be the best mother and wife that I can be to you and Mattie and to anyone else who might come around." Mac finished and took a breath. That was the easy part she thought to herself.

Now it was time for the surprise for Mattie. "Harm and Mac on this day have decided that they want to make vows to a very important person in both of their lives. They not only become husband and wife today, but they become a family with Mattie. They have something very special they want to say to Mattie today."The Priest said.

John brought a chair over and took Mattie and led her to sit down. Mattie was already a wreck being taken by surprised yet again.

Mac went first. "Mattie we know today is so much more than just about Harm and I. We both owe so much to you. You brought us together and were a big instrument in bringing us together. I believe in learning to love you it has helped me learn to love Harm better and others. You have been through so much at such a young age and you have grown stronger through it all. I admire you so much. I vow to you today as I officially become your mom to never let you go unloved another day of you life. You are such a wonderful lady and even when you start wanting your space and though we may fight I want you to know that no matter what happens you can always come to me. I will always be here for you and I love you as if you were my own. I think of you as my daughter and I love you in that very way. Thank you for teaching me how to love again and for being such an awesome wonderful daughter."Mac said. Mac and Mattie embraced.

It was now Harms turn. "Mats I just want to echo what your mom said." Harm said and smiled. "This day is for you and because of you in a lot of ways. We are not only becoming husband and wife, but a family and you are very much apart of that. I love you so much and I cherish all of the times that we have gone through together. Some of the best memories we had together where out on the hanger and I know there will be many more opportunities to fly together at the hanger here in LA. Today I just want you to know that I can not wait for the paper to be official. I love you so much and I have loved being a dad for you. I thank you for embracing me in that way. You have gone through so much and like your mom said we want you to know that our house will always be one full of love and a place of safety. We will always be here for you and we love you very much. We were out shopping one day and we decided to get you this necklace and ring to match. It has all three of our birthstones on it. This is as much your day as it is ours because in you, your mom and I achieve a dream of being a family too. We love you so much." Harm said as he put the necklace around her neck and Mac put on her ring.

When Harm was done Mattie pulled him in for a hug and just lost it. People were clapping, but they did not hear them. "I Love you so much dad..words can not even describe how I am feeling right now."Mattie said.

"I know me neither."Harm said. He helded Mattie until she calmed down and then Harm dried Macs tears and everyone took there seats and places again.

The rings are exchanged and mass is finished.

"Harm you may kiss your bride."The priest says.

Harm takes Mac into his arms and they share a very passonite kiss..

"I know pronounce you man and wife.." The priest finished.

Harm and Mac turned around and faced the community that had gathered. The music began and they walked down the aisle. They and the party formed the line and greeted all the guests. Then they took pictures in the church. Now they were all on their way to the reception.

In the Limo with Mac and Harm

Mac handed Harm a card with the number 4 on it. He turned it over and saw that there was a bottle of water on it. Harm, This to me symbolizes our new life we have begun in San Diego. Through all the trials with Mattie and working together through that with starting our carrerrs again. You have never left myside and you have always put us forth. I love you so much and I am so happy to be your wife. There is one more card waiting for you when we get to the reception and are in our holding room.

Harm was sitting up and Mac was leaning against him. Harm could not even speak he just gave her a big kiss and just let the moment take them where it went. When they broke and gathered there breath they both just smiled.

"That was so magical."Mac said.

"Yeah it was. I did not think you were going to be able to do your vows for a moment there. I wanted to comfort you at that moment and tell you that I knew everything and it was ok."Harm said with a smile.

"Yeah I would officially say you might have had me speechless but don't let it get to your head flyboy."Mac said.

"Nothing could get to me today."Harm said.

"I know the feeling. I think Mattie's surprise went over really well."Mac said.

"Yeah. It was a great idea my wife."Harm said.

"Thank you my husband."Mac said with a huge grin on her face.

No words were spoken Harm just learned in for another kiss. Small talk and kissing was there trip to the reception. When they got the place Harm helped Mac out and they made it to the holding room until they would be announced.

Everyone had arrived party and all and they were eating and drinking and just having a great time waiting for the bride and groom to join them. There was one more note card that must be looked at first though.

Harm led Mac into there waiting room and like before there were roses waiting for her. It was beautiful with candles lit. "I know you have one final gift, but I have one for you too."Harm said as he picked up the box and handed it to her.

She opened it and saw that it was the same necklace and ring set that they had bought for Mattie in the store. "Oh Harm it is beautiful. Thank you so much."Mac said as tears came again.

Harm helped to put her necklace and ring on. Then Mac pulled him down next to her on the coach. Here was the big moment that she had been waiting for and dreaming of for ten years also.

"Here is your final card."Mac said as she handed him the card that has a number five on it.

Harm, this is the last and final gift in the set, but it is one that we will share and foster for a life time. I love you so much and this gift is so much a part of our love. Harm then took the paper off of the box and opened it. When he saw in the box just made tears start falling again.

"Harm that 5 year plan we made has come true. Our family consists of two children. I wanted this to be special and I wanted to give this as a gift to you today. The past month or so my stomach aches has been because of our baby growing inside of me. We are going to have a baby."Mac said as tears were streaming down her face she could not even control them anymore.

Harm could not speak he was so happy he just kissed her again. He placed his hand on her belly and began to rub it. "I love you so much Sarah Macenzie."Harm said kissing her again and the kissing her stomach. "We are going to have a baby."Harm said just to say it out loud.

"Yeah Harm we are going to have a little one running around in 8 months time."Mac said. "Are you mad that I waited to tell you?"Mac asked.

"No…I am just happy…So that was all the family talk today."Harm said as he nudged Mac a little playfully.

"Maybe.."Mac said as she learned in for another kiss..

Knock…Knock..

"Who is it?"Harm asked.

"Its me dad."Mattie said.

"Ok come in."Harm answered.

"I just came to let you know that they are ready for you when you guys are ready."Mattie said standing at the door and ready to leave quickly.

"No wait come here."Harm said.

"Dad come on you don't have to this is you and mom's time I just came to tell you everyone is waiting for you."Mattie said.

"Mattie please come here."Harm said again.

Mattie walked over to him and sat on his lap. "What is going on?"Mattie asked totally forgetting about her new brother or sister.

"Well your mom here tells me that you know you are going to be a big sister in eight months."Harm said.

"Yes I am.."Mattie said with a squeal and a huge smile.

"I don't think I have seen a smile that big on your face since I met you."Mac said as she walked over and stood next to them.

"That is because I am part of a family, with two loving parents and the gift of a baby brother or sister on the way, who wouldn't smile like this."Mattie said.

"I like the way you think."Mac said. Everyone laughed.

"Now come on lets go and party.."Mattie said.

"Ok we will see you soon."Harm said.

"Mats…"Harm said.

"Yeah dad.."Mattie replied.

"We Love You!""Harm said holding Mac.

"I know…I have the heart that knows it and the necklace and ring that will get me through your honeymoon that you two deserve, but I expect presents when you get back."Mattie said as she left.

"Oh what have we done Flyboy?"Mac said with a giggle.

"We have become the happiest family of four."Harm said as he kissed her and lead her out of there room and to go and meet the rest of their family.


	40. The Wedding Reception

A/N: Well I am back from my year of not updating and have some more of the story to share with you all. I hope you enjoy it! Please review and let me know what you think!

"It is my pleasure to announce to you for the first time in public….Mr. and Mrs. Harmon Rabb Jr."The DJ said and Harm and Mac went out on the dance floor to dance their first song as husband and wife.

Their first song was "Bless The Broken Road" By Rascall Flatts

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you  
Every long lost dream lead me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you_

I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true

Every long lost dream lead me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

As the song began Harm pulled Mac close. Mac layed her head on his shoulder. As the song went on Harm moved one of his hands from her back to her stomach and just let it rest there. Mac just lifted her head and looked deep into his eyes. Both of their eyes welled up with tears. So many emotions. So many feelings had been bottled up for 10 years, but now could be spoken freely because they were in this fro life, their was no turning back.

Harm moved his head close to Mac's ear… "You are going to be the most beautiful women carrying our child. I can not wait to watch him or her grow inside of you. I hope that the glow and the smile that you have now, I hope I can make it last forever.. You are going to be an amazing mother. I will do what ever you need me too. If it means no longer flying, I am okay with that. I have everything that I ever could want right here in this room… I need you to know that you mean more to me then flying ever did… I love you both so mch… Thank You for waiting for me and for loving me and for helping me to be a great father to Mattie and a wonderful husband to you."Harm said.

Mac was so overwhelmed with emotions. She could not speak but made a mental note to talk with harm about it when were alone later. She just looked into his eyes and pleaded for him to kiss her. He learned down towards her and their lips met as the song finished and there friends and family cheered and hooted and hollered. Harm wipted the tears from Mac's eyes, kissed her one more time and then they walked off of the dance floor area.

"Now it is time for our groom and his mother to share there dance together."The Dj said.

Harm took his mom in his arms and they began to dance.

'I am so proud of you…I am so happy for you and Mac…I am glad that through everything you found your way to each other." Trish said.

"Thanks mom I am happy to…She is amazing and our family is almost complete…there is something that I want to tell you because Mac is going to be needing your help a lot and comfort in ways that a "mothers" role will be different then my role as her husband.. Mac,Mattie, and I will be adding another boy or girl to our family in seven months… I wanted to tell you so you could tell dad before Mac,Mattie, and I tell everyone before the end of the night."Harm said.

They were both smiling.. "Did you know before today?"Trish asked.

"No,Mac and Mattie were the only ones who knew before today, she has been going through it with Mattie."Harm said.

"I was beginning to wonder, but no one said anything, so I just let it go."Trish said.

"I am sure that she will be happy to have you so close during the next couple of months…You should expect many phone calls."Harm said.

"Or you will be."Trist said and they both laughed.

"Just as long as we can count on you when the baby is born."Harm said.

"We wouldn't be anywhere else."Trish said… "Harm…you know your dad would be so proud of who you have become.."Trish said..

"Thanks mom… I hope that I have made him proud." Harm replied tearing up a little..

"I know you have..I am sure that he is thrilled to have Mac as a daughtauer inlaw and Mattie as a granddaughter..He will take care of Mac and your little son or daughter."Tish said…

"I know he will…I still feel his presence all the time expecially when I am flying.."Harm said..

"I am glad that you have not forgotten your father and that you are sharing his story with your children…It makes me very proud.."Trish said.

"We are the only ones left mom. It is up to us to carry on of what a great man he was.."Harm said as he flashed a fly boy smile!!

Meanwhile Mattie made her way over to Mac…

"Hey Swettie."Mac said as she pulled her in close.

"How are you doing?" Mattie asked.

"I am happy."Mac replied.

"Me too. I am really going to miss you guys when you are gone."Mattie said.

"I know it will be the first time that we will be apart from you, but your dad and I need some time away…we will call and check in…you will be safe…I promise.."Mac said knowning that being alone is hard for Mattie since the incident at the beach…

"I am sorry mom…..I know…..It's just I am still scared sometimes…There is just so much.."Mattie said as tears came to her eyes..

"Mattie let's go sit down." Mac said as she could feel Mattie starting to lean on her more and more..

"You know that everything is going to be okay… We are a family now and Harm and I are going to do everything in our power to protect you from Tom."Mac said.

"I know… I am just not very good at this family thing yet I guess… I am so used to having to be brave and I want to be brave, but I know that I can't anymore.."Mattie said.

"And that is why you have myself and Harm and John." Mac said as she rubbed her back.

"And I am very thankful for all or you guys… I guess it is just going to take some time. I mean I am glad that I am in a loving family, but it still does eat away at me that Tom could not get sober for me."Mattie said.

"I know sweet heart, but there is nothing that you can do. Sometimes people are so sick that no matter how much we want to help them we just can't."Mac said…

"I know that..doesn't mean that it still does not hurt every once in a while."Mattie said..

"That is true…All will be well in the end Mats…We will make it thought no matter what hurdles come our way and we will do it as a family…that is one thing that will always stay true.."Mac said..

"I love you mom… I love you too Mats.."Mac said as she gave Mattie a huge hug and just held her as she watched her husband dance with his mom.. She had tears in her eyes again. This was perfect just as it should be. A life growing inside her, her daughter in her arms, and she just married her soul mate…

Back on the dance floor….

"Harm are you okay?"Trish asked him…

"Yeah mom…I am sorry I just got a look at Mac and Mattie and Mattie looks upset..that is all.."Harm replied.

"It is okay son… I wondered if I would ever see this side of you." Trish said..

"What side would that be?"Harm asked with a smile.

"The loving not macho side of Harmon Rabb…the weaker side that comes through every time you mention the word Mac or Mattie.."Trish said.

"They are my girls now mom…You and Frank and Mac and Mattie and our child that will be born soon are the only things that matter to me now.."Harm said..

"They love you very much…You guys will make it no matter what is through at you just remember the love of this moment and all that you have been through.

"I will mom and thanks again for all that you have done for me…I know I would not be here today if it was not for you."Harm said. With that Harm and Mom finished their dance. Harm gave his mom a hug and a kiss and they made there way off of the dance floor.

Harm left his mom and went over to where Mac and Mattie were sitting…

"Is everything okay?"Harm asked…

"For now…"Mattie said..

Harm did not necessarily like that answer, but he knew why Mattie said it. So he just let it go. Harm took Mac's seat next to Mattie because it was time for Mac's dance…

"There will be one more dance before w open the floor up for everyone. AJ would like to invite the bride to dance with him."The Dj said…

Mac gave Harm a kiss and then joined AJ on the floor..

"You didn't think I was going to let you go without dancing with me did you?"Aj asked…

"Thank You AJ this means a lot to me."Mac replied…

"You and Harm look very happy."Aj Said.

"We are, We have been through a lot, but we will continue to make it through as a family."Mac said.

"This is true, Never forget what you have already been able to make it through."Aj said.

"Thanks for the advice. I have something that I would like to share with you. In seven months to be exact there will be another little on running around our house.."Mac said with a huge smile on her face.

"Wow Mac that is so excitting."Aj said giving her a huge hug as they were dancing.

"Aj How did I get to be so lucky?"Mac asked.

"You followed your heart and you gave a lost man in search of a ghosts a place to call home… Is Mattie okay?"Aj asked.

"Yeah this is just the first time that we will all be away from each other. It is hard on her when Harm and I are gone. This will be the first time since the beach thing with her farther."Mac said.

"Don't you worry about a thing she will be in great hands. She will be in school most of the day and John and his family will be here for her."Aj said.

"I almost wish that you guys could stay around for a little while."Mac said.

"Yeah, but all good times must come to an end."Aj said.

"I know, but it has been so nice to have everyone together again."Mac replied.

As the song came to a close. Aj gave Mac a hug and they walked off of the floor. Then the DJ invited everyone on to the dance floor. Harm and Mac enjoyed their dinner and then joined in the fun. The celebreation was amazing and Mac was surpised about how well she felt. It was a couple hours later and Mattie went up and whisphered something to the DJ. The AJ handed the mic to Mattie.

"John and I were thinking about what we could gift Harm and Mac on their wedding day and here is what we came up with." John pulled it out of the bag. It was a scrap book from Harm and Mac's life together. "With some help from some friends this scrap book documents the first decade of Harm and Mac's life together. I hope that there will be many more decades to come.."Mattie said as she gave the scrap book to Mac and Harm.

"I can't take much more of this."Mac said with a smile to Harm.

"We are loved."Harm said…

The next song that was played was a slow one and Harm decided to dance with the love of his life. He looked around on the dance floor and just saw his family right infront of him.. Harm pulled Mac close and she layer her head on his shoulder and he rested his head against hers. Both of them just quietly swayed to the music just enjoying being in each others arms. Harm could feel Mac crying, but he knew they were happy tears so he just pulled her close..

"You know what I was thinking?...I was thinking that in a couple of months we won't be able to dance this close."Harm said.

"I know there will be a little on in the way."Mac said.

"How are you two doing?"Harm asked.

"We are doing just fine."Mac said with a smile and a glow about her that just made Harm melt.

"I love you both so much…I just can not believe that love that I have for our child already.."Harm said.

"I can believe…I just watch you with Mattie. Harm you have an amazing heart… It is so big and so full of love."Mac said..

"I am glad that I get to share it with my girls.."Harm said flashing a fly boy smile..

"I am glad too.."Mac said. With that they just listened to the music.

The evening was almost coming to an end, but there was one more announcement that had to be shared with all. Harm went over and whisphered into Mattie's ear what he was about to announce. Then Harm went up to the DJ and took the microphone….

"Before this evening come to a close there is something that I…..I mean we would like to share something with you…. I got a gift this morning that will be here in 7 months time…Harm waited a couple of seconds for things to registar.."Mac..Mattie..and I will be a family of four soon….Mac is pregneant…"Harm said…

All of the guests cheered and offered congratulations to the whole family… Harm was just smilling and looking at Mac because she was just glowing, laughing and talking with their closets friends about the child that she was carrying…

"Dad I don't know if I have ever seen mom so happy since I have known her."Mattie said.

"I agree sweet heart I don't think I have either.."Harm replied…

"I love you dad…"Mattie said.

"I love you too.."Harm replied.

After the congratulations happened and everyone danced a bit more it was time to close the party, but not without one more surprise for the luck bride.

"To close this wonderful evening I just wanted to thank you all for coming and sharing this day with us. If everyone could move out to the balcony for one more surprise to end the evening."Harm said as he grabbed Mac's hand.

"Harm what is going on?"Mac asked.

"Just trust me!"Harm said in reply.

"Always!!"Mac said as Harm took her hand and they walked outside. Once outside Harm pulled Mac in close. In just minuets the sky was decorated with colors. Everyone watched the fireworks and then it was time for everyone to go home. Everyone, but Mattie and John had early planes to catch and so the time of being together was coming to a close.

Everyone headed back inside to gather there things. Harm knew this was going to be hard on Mattie, hey it was going to be hard on him and Mac too, but they needed there time together and he was looking forward to it.

"okay friends it is time to go."Bud said.

"Bye. We will call and feel free to call anytime if you need us."Mac said to Mattie.

"I know…Have a good time on your trip..Don't worry about me I am in good hands."Mattie said..

"I know."Mac said as she gave her daughter a hug.

"Thanks You….I'll being you back something special."Harm said when it was his turn to say goodbye to Mattie.

"Just you, mom, and my baby brother or sister coming back safe will be enough."Mattie said.

Harm gave John a hug… "If she needs anything you call us because she won't."Harm whisphered to him.

"You got it."John said.

"Okay you guys be good and we will see you in a week."Harm said.

"We will, bye."Mattie and John said as they got in the car with Harm's mom and dad.

Everyone else got in there cars and headed to the hotels airport to catch there early planes in the morning. It was a tearful goodbye for Tiner and Jen, but they knew that they would see each other soon. All the people headed back to VA would stay in the hotel. John's parents followed Harm's parents back to the Rabb house and John said good night to Mattie and then headed back to his house. They had to go back to school on Monday and so when Trish and Frank left tomorrow afternoon, Mattie was going to go and stay at Johns house with his family.


	41. Wedding Night

In the Car with Harm and Mac….

Harm and Mac got in there car and headed to the hotel where they would spend the night.

"Do you think she will be okay?"Mac asked.

"Yeah she has got a good support system." Harm said with a smile.

"Now how are my girls doing."Harm said.

"We are fine, but very tired."Mac said.

"Well I have just the experience for that."Harm said.

"and what would that be?"Mac asked.

"A nice bath and some snuggling time."Harm said.

"Just as long as you are with me the whole time."Mac said.

"I would be know where else then with you my wife."Harm said as he pulled into the hotel.

"Stay here and I will run and get our keys for the night."Harm said.

"Okay thanks."Mac said.

This was not how she imagined her wedding night would be…She was happy, but she was also tired and not in the mood to do anything, but sleep..Mac chuckled to herself… "Oh the stories we will tell you swettie, you just stay healthy and strong, mommy will do her best to eat well so you are born nice and strong."Mac said talking to the baby growing inside of her.

"Okay…Mac are you okay?"Harm asked..

"Yeah I am okay…I am so sorry Harm…"Mac asked..

"Sorry for what?"Harm asked..

"I guess this is just not how I pictured our wedding night that is all."Mac said.

"Mac come on I think that picture is what helped make the baby in the first place.. plus now I just get to spoil you in other way tonight."Harm said as he parked the car and they got there things on to the elevator..

"Stay here."Harm told her as he put the suit cases in out of the way. Harm came back out and picked up his wife and carried her across the threshold. He then laid her down on the bed. Mac began to get up, but was quickly told to stop.

"Were you not listening in the car. I am going to take care of you tonight." Harm said.

"I can get used to this."Mac said as she laid back down.

"Nothing but the best for my girls."Harm said as he went into the bathroom and started to make a bath. Harm gave Mac sometime alone and he got the cider and strawberrier ready. In about 20-30 mins. Mac come back into the room and climbed into bed.

"I am sorry Harm, I am sure this is not how you had pictured this night."Mac said as she layed her head on his bear chest.

"Mac how many times do I have to tell you that this is enough… Mac I have spend the last ten years of both of our lives chasing a ghost… when all the time I have you infront of me…I am happy that we will get to do this for the rest of our life.."Harm said.

"I am still banking that I am the lucky one."Mac said getting up on an elbow and giving Harm a gentle kiss…She then laid her head back down rubbing her hands up and down his chest.

"Hey Harm…"Mac said.

"Yeah babe…"Harm replied adjusting so he could look at her.

"I want to talk to you about what you said while we were dancing. I hope that you know that I am okay with you still working at Top Gun and flying. I almost lost you by not allowing you to follow that dream. With the baby coming it is still okay with me that you fly and teach."Mac said.

"I know but I guess being a father now with the baby and officially with Mattie I am just beginning to wonder if my dare devil ways are slowly dying away."Harm said.

"Harm I don't think that I am okay with this. I would hate for this freak out decision to cause resentment along the way."Mac said.

"I know I am just worried I want to be there for everything, all the sonograms, all of Mattie's doctors appointments, and at the birth. I was willing to give it up to be a family with you back at the tavern, I want you to know that it is still the case. I never want anything to come between us again."Harm said.

"I know this and I am very thankful for your willingness to give this up. Harm there is something magical that happens to you when you fly. You are so happy. I want you to have that. I want you to continue to be a teacher at Top Gun. Just like for now I am not going to give up my job and I could get sent into some interesting situation."Mac responded.

"I know, we will keep things the way that they are for now don't you worry about it. Let's just enjoy this time together."Harm said.

"Deal… I Love You.."Mac replied.

"I Love You Too.."Harm said…

"Lets go outside and spend sometime in the hot tub…"Harm said.

"That sounds like a good idea."Mac replied. They walked out hand and hand and both took there robes off…

"What!!" Mac said beaming as she caught Harm staring her.

"I just can not believe that there is going to be a baby….our child growing inside of you. It is just amazing to me."Harm said as he got into the water and helped Mac into the water. He popped the cider bottle and pured two glasses for them to share.

"To the memories we will share together and to building a happy family full of love and patience and respect."Harm said as he took a sip and then kiss Mac passionitley on the lips. Mac just could not help but smile. She was truly happy. Harm was hers forever. Everything that they had been through had come to this moment. Harm turned Mac around and pulled her back up to his chest and let his hand and lips roam where they wanted to go….after a few minuets…

"Your hands always find themselves on my stomach.."Mac said as she placed her hands on top of his.

"I can't help it, they are just drawn there. I am so happy and excited.."Harm said…"Are you happy and excited?"Harm asked Mac…

"You bet…I have dreamed of this day for so long….while I am nervous about carry and reaising a child I know we will do it together…I have never been so happy and nervous in my entire life…"Mac said and Harm kissed Mac again…

"Harm will you still love me when I am swollen and huge and tired and cranky all the time?"Mac asked.

"Well I did promise to love you until death do us part today so I guess I have too."Harm said flashing his fly boy smile..

Mac slapped him playfully and said, "That smile won't always ave you.."Mac said with a smile and a laugh.

"I love it when you do that, I love it so much when you laugh."Harm said.

"Hey Harm can we go back inside I am getting kind of cold?"Mac asked.

"Sure."Harm said as he put his bathrobe on and then helped Mac get out and put her bathrobe on to. They walked back into there room and Mac got into bed and Harm pulled the tray of strawberries and toppings close to him.

He made up a plate with some chocolate syrup, whip cream and strawberries. Harm started by putting some whip cream on one of his fingers. Mac seductively as she could took the whip cream off of his finger. Harm was in a sitting up position against the head board and Mac was leaning up against him. For the next little while they share strawberries back and forth and talking and laughing just enjoying each others company.

"Alright my lovely wife lets get you and our baby some sleep so you can both be healthy and strong." Harm said knowing that they had a long day tomorrow.

"Okay but with one request…that my his holds me and our daughter or son as we fall asleep.."Mac said..

"Request granted."Harm said as he pulled Mac close and kissed her shoulders..

"Good night my wife…I Love You.."Harm whispered. Harm could feel Mac's whole body smile. They both closed there eyes and feel asleep.

Harm woke up the next morning to find an empty place in bed beside him. Then he saw the bathroom door opened and he smiled as mac crawled back into bed and he pulled her close.

"How are you doing?"Harm asked…

"Oh just dady!!"Mac replied… "The better question is what is you son or daughter doing to me and my body!"Mac said with a smile.

"How long have you beenup?"Harm asked.

"Just half an house…I was watching you sleep for a little while and then I got a little sick…"Mac said..

"Aww that's so cute.."Harm said mocking Mac..

"Once again my husband the fly boy smile does not always work."Mac said..

"Oh but it does.."Harm said as he leaned down and kissed her..

"That is so not fair…I am a marine….I should be able to not be affected by this….I am blaming it on the hormones….Our child is messing me up.."Mac replied..

"You are so beautiful when you are angry.."Harm said egging her on because he loved it so much..

"That is even worse. Stop that right now…why….ggggrrrrrr….I am never going to win this battle am I."Mac finally figured she should probably face defeat.

"A marine is backing down from a fight?"Harm asked as he raised his eyebrows.

"I can't help it I love you to much…You are an amazing man and the best part of it is you are my man forever and ever."Mac said as she leaded and met her lips with Harms for a kiss.

"I love you too…I kind of like seeing this softer side…I could get used to the next 9 months.."Harm said kissing her again.

Mac slapped his arm.. "Just don't tell anyone about this softer side, It could ruin my reputation."Mac said.

"And we can't have that."Harm replied…

"So when are we leaving.."Mac asked.

"Soon, we should start getting ready.."Harm said as he started to get out of bed. Mac got out of bed and they took there showers and repacked their suit cases. They walked down stairs hand and hand smiling and flowing. Harm stopped at the desk to check out..

"Mr. Rabb this was dropped off for you both this morning.."The hotel desk person said as she wished them a good day..

Harm and mac got into their taxi and headed to the airport and got on their plane. Once they had gotten settled Mac untied the package that was left for them.

"Awe that was nice of them."Harm said looking at the basked in front of them.

"We are so lucky. I did not think that I could ever have been this happy."Mac said..

"I know you have brought so much joy to my life and for that I am very greatful."Harm said as he gave her a kiss..

"Mr. Rabb we are here.."The taxi driver said.

Harm gathered their things and paid for the Taxi. Then he grabbed his wife hand and with a smile they went into the airport to catch their flight to Prague…..

The Virgina crew got up and all caught their planes on time this morning. They were almost back home, but very thankful for the time that they had spent together. They were looking forward to the next time they would all be together. Jen and Harriet had some plans started for a surprise baby shower…

Mattie and John and Harm's parents were having a nice brunch together before it was time for Harm's parents to head home…

"You call us if you need anything."Trish said as they were packing the final things in the car.

"I will thanks grandma.."Mattie said..

"No problem sweetheart..You have a good first week of school.."Trish said as she gave her one more hug and a kiss and then got into the car..

Mattie and John watched the car go away. Then Mattie went inside to lock up the house and John helped grab her things and they headed off to Johns house where they will prepare for the first day of school….


	42. Honeymoon

After waiting for a couple of hours they made there way on the airplane.

"Will it be hard for you to be a passenger….Sailor?" Mac asked.

"not this time….because if I was flying the plane then I could not sit next to my beautiful wife."Harm said as he leaned in for a kiss.

Both Harm and Mac got situated for the long plane ride ahead. Harm has a special surprise for Mac in that he splurged and they would fly first class…

"This is so nice."Mac said.

"I know when I am not the one flying I like to at least fly in style."Harm said.

"No complaints from the both of us.."Mac said.

Harm just smiled… "I can not believe that we created a little one…."Harm said…

"Are you excited….I know that It seems kind of soon.."Mac said…

"I am very nervous…I mean I know we have some practice, but I did not have to go through the baby and toddler stage with Mattie…I mean we have helped out Bud and Harriet, but there will be no giving this one back."Harm said.

"Harm!" Mac said as she moved his hand to her stomach.. It was cute he could start to feel her stomach grow…

"What?"Mac said smiling and glowing…

"It is just this is the first time that I have felt your stomach start to form, but what were you going to say…"Harm said..

"Just that you are going to be an amazing farther.. I have to admit that before Mattie came into your life I was not sure, but seeing you with Mattie and getting to be apart of your family…and now its out family….I saw the real Harmon Rabb Jr… not the one chasing after a ghost of the cocky fly boy….. "Hey I was not cocky.."Harm interrupted with a smile… "Yes you were and still are…but that's not the point…Hee! Hee! The way your face shines when Mattie is near you and the way your face lights up with I talk about the baby…You will be fine…we will be fine…"Mac said as she yawned…

"Looks like it is nap time…come here Harm said as he put the pillow on his lap and Mac said her head down. He rested his hand on her stomach and she placed her hand on top of his.. Harm gave Mac a kiss on the lips and she put head phones on and shut her eyes. Harm just watched her for awhile just peacefully and then went to reading…A Couple hours passed and Mac Stirred.

"Just in time to have some lunch…"Harm said.

"What are they serving?"Mac asked…

"Chicken and some pasta."Harm replied..

"Can you get me some sprite?"Mac asked.

"Sure is your stomach upset?"Harm asked..

"A little, but I will be okay just our baby reminding me that it is food time.."Mac said with a smile.

Harm leaned down and gave Mac a kiss. The rest of the flight Mac slept most of the time and Harm dozed on and off. He loved so much that she was his and that they would never be apart again. After what seemed like a short time, but very long they made their way off the plane and to there bed and breakfast. It was now 4PM and so it was going to be a night of relaxation. Harm and Mac gathered all of their luggage and headed to their home for the next four days. When they got to the bed and breakfast Harm checked in and they headed up to there room. They would just hang out for the night. They would go out and have a nice dinner…now it was time for dessert…

Harm had freshened up for the night and now it was time for Mac to go inside…She smiled as she put on her evening sleeping attire….After Mac brushed her teeth she opened the door and scooted into bed…Harm's jaw dropped…if it was even possible she was more beautiful then he had ever noticed before….

The minuit that Mac got into bed Harm met her with a very passonite kiss.

"You are so beautiful.."Harm said as he kissed her again….

"I love you Harm.."Mac answered..

"I love you to Mac…"Harm replied as he took off his shirt… Mac loved when she could touch his skin.. All the passion had been building up to this point… Theyjust allowed their emotions to take them where they went… they would be officially man and wife tonight…

Mac began to stir as the sun light came in the beautiful bay windows. She snuggled close in to Harms warmth and kissed his chest lightly. The nex thing she knew harm had wraped his arms tightly around her.

"What time is it?"Harm asked kind of grogely..

"O 900 and 56 seconds to be exact.."Mac responded..

Harm just laughed and kissed her forehead..

"Wow I can not remember the last time that I have slept this long."Harm said..

"Well we were rather busy last night.."Mac sais she she kissed him passionately.

"Yes we were."Harm replied as he returned the favor.

"Okay if we do not get going we are never going to get up and there is a beautiful city to see."Mac said..

"Aww but this could be fun too.."Harm said..

"I agree, but how often do we get to travel like this alone and not even on a mission.."Mac said as she gave Harm one more kiss and then made her way into the bath room to take a shower..

"Fine.."Mac heard Harm say as she headed to the bathroom and Harm followed..

About an hour and a half later they made there was down a couple of streets to do some touristy stuff.. This was what they did for there honeymoom. They relaxed when they wanted to and saw sights when they wanted to. They just enjoyed being together and being husband and wife.

They were now getting ready for there final night before they headed back to the states and there was a knock on the door. Mr. and Mrs. Rabb this came for you. You are invited to a romantic dinner on top of the clock tower attached to town square, love always.. mom/Dad/Mattie/John. We can't wait to see you guys tomorrow!!

"Did you know about this?"Mac asked..

"No I am just as surprised as you are.."Harm said..

"Wow this is amazing.."Mac said..

"So are you ready to go and see what is in store.."Harm said reaching his hand out for Mac to take..

"You know that I will never turn down the opprotunitty to eat!!"Mac said and they bothed laughed..

"Harm this place is so beautiful.."Mac said..

"I know…"Harm said as he pulled her close.. Mac did not mind she loved being in his arms as they walked.. It was a clear sky and the sun was setting it was just beautiful…

They walked into the town hall and went up one elevator and followed more signs to a glass elevator that had rose petals and lights. They took the elevator to the top where there was a very romatic table set up for them..

Mac had tears in her eyes.. "Come here Mac.."Harm said as he wrapped his arms around her…

"This is just more than I could of ever asked for. I never dreamed with the way that I grew up that I could be this happy or fill this loved and even more I never thought that I would have so much love inside of me………….that I………..we could create another human being…"Mac had tears streaming down her eyes…

Harms eyes were filled with tears also…. "Mac you are a wonderful person and you are filled with so much love. There are just out ways of showing you all the love that you have showed us…come no lets go and enjoy this wonderful dinner and we can remember those we love…"Harm said…

"Oh Harm they got us sparkling cider…"Mac said…

Harm poured the cider and then they raised their glasses for a toast.. "to my love, may all that we have been through always be a constant reminder when times are tought, may our home always be one of laughter and love, and may there be many more little Harm and Mac's in our lives.."Harm said as he toasted and he kissed Mac..

The waiters began to serve their meal for the night…

"Aren't you getting a little ahead of ourselves…I am just focused on this baby being healthy.."Mac said…

"Have you thought about what your want the baby to be?"Harm asked…

"Healthy first off, but I don't know…maybe a boy this time around because we already have mattie.."Mac said, but with a very indiscisive tone to her voice…

"I think I want another girl, one that looks just like you…One that can be my dady's little girl.."Harm said…

"Harm you hav quite the soft spot.."Mac said as the tears again..

"Only for my girls…I can't help it…I love you guys so much.."Harm said..

"We……Love You……To….Mac replied….

"You doing okay there marine.."Harm asked with a smile…

"Yeah there hormones are taking on a life of there own…"Mac said with a smile… "Also Harm this is such a new feeling for me. I can be who I am with you and I know that you love the real me… You always have…"Mac said..

"I could say that same thing to you….you never left my side…. "Harm said…

"Do you remember that day when I was going to leave Jag to go and work for Dalton and I told you that it was no Tom Cat….I meant it then, but I didn't know what I meant by it.."Mac said..

"We were so close then….we have been through so much….my heart hurt so much when you came into the court room drunk again….I just did not know how to help you….the time on the beach with Webb did I do the right thing…..did you want me to stay??"Harm asked. He had never had the opprotunitty to ask him about that..

"I was just so confused….at the time you did the right thing….you gave me the space that I needed and you helped me find my way back to you…. It is so funny to me that it took us so long to figure it out…we risked so much for each other… I think I knew that I loved you when I helped to find you after your tom cat crashed…but then we just kept getting pulled are part…it was like we were in the right place, but at the wrong time…"Mac said…

"You know I would have been there Mac…even if it had ended up that you married Mic and you were happy….I am thankful that we were truly soul mates, but I would have been there and I am going to be there through this whole process just like I promised you on the admirals porch…we are lucky to be pregneant, but I want to be there for you no matter what twist and turns may come….we will get through it together…always together never apart anymore…"Harm said….

Both Harm and Mac had tears in their eyes…. Harm got up from his position and held out is hand to Mac…"Mac will you dance with me?"Harm asked…

"Certainly…"Mac said as they walked through a set of class doors and out to a walkway that went all the way around the tower on the top… Harm just pulled Mac close and she laid her head down on his chest…they danced in silence for a few moments and then Harm began to sign…

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two_

" A time or two…"Mac said jokingly…

"I Always came back to you through…"Harm said as he gave her a kiss and Mac laid her head back down on Harms chest and she pulled him in tighter.. Harm kept singing..

_  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you  
Every long lost dream lead me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you_

I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand

"Mac I think "But you just smile and take my hand, You've been there you understand" is my favorite line.. It is so true Mac…you have been there the whole time…I don't know what I would do with out you…Thank you for loving me enough….thank you for trusting me enough and believeing in me when I felt that no body did…Thank you for loving me when I would not let you…

_  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_

Every long lost dream lead me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

"Into you loving arms is where I want to be forever.."Harm said…

"Thank you Harm that was beautiful…"Mac said… "Do you know what my favorite line of that song is?"Mac asked..

"No, but do tell me…"Harm said…

"Every long lost dream lead me to where you are… Every dream that I had lead me to you…I would go through all the heart ache again if it meant that I would end up in your arms again and have a wonderful daughter and another beautiful child growing inside of me…you know how amazing that is…I get to carry our child for nine months…keep him or her safe and warm….it is such an amazing feeling….especially because I did not know if it was going to happen…"Mac said…

"I can't wait until I can feel the baby kick…"Harm said…

"I can't either….I know that he or she will keep me up, but feeling him or her moving inside of me making she that she is alive…that will be the best gift of all…"Mac said..

"We did it Mac….and we will continue to do it just as we have….together…our whole family close and extended.."Harm said..

The wind began to pick up and Harm could feel the goose bumps on Mac so he decided that it was time to go back to the bed and breakfast.. They walked back in mostly silence…When they got back to the hotel Harm stopped Mac outside of there door and told her to close her eyes and not to peak… Harm opened the door and then moved Mac into the room and told her to open her eyes…

Mac lost it again…there were candles and roses and romantic music playing…

"This is so not fair…why am I always the one who has to be in tears…."Mac said half laughing..

"This time your not…"Harm said with tears in his eyes…

"God Harm….I don't know if I could feel anymore love in my heart…..I think it just might explode.."Mac said just crying and smiling and glowing….

"I know what you mean…"Harm said.. He took his bride in his arms and laid her down on the bed.. He took off his shirt and untied the top of the halter top dress that Mac was wearing..

Harm started at the top of her head and made his way down her body..planting kisses and admiring as he went…as time went on the passion build and the rest of the evening was honey moom bliss…..

"Good morning my wife.."Harm said as he kissed his bride…

"Good morning my husband…"Mac said with a smile..

"How are you feeling?"Harm asked…

"Like I am pregneant.."Mac said with a laugh…

"You are going to be the most beautiful pregnant lady ever.."Harm said.

Now Mac had to laugh.. "Can I tape record that comment for 9 months from now.."Mac said..

"No need because I will remind you again and again.."Harm said…

"Good because I will need it…"Mac said…

So there day was another good one. The week went by so fast. They had decded that they would spend a week away and alone and a week at home. There were so many things in the house that were driving Harm and Mac crazy. They were going to use the second week to do the things that they had not had time for. Mac and Harms week in Prague was a beautiful one. They just enjoyed being in each others company it was not time for them to head back to the US. So Mac and Harm boarded there plane to Amsterdam…When they got to Amsterdam Mac decided that it would be a good idea to call home….

"That is weird.."Mac said out loud..

"What do you mean weird.."Harm said..

"No one answered the phone..Harm I think something is wrong…I just don't feel right…"Mac said..

"Well Mac you are pregnant and the ride was not exactly smooth.."Harm said..

"No Harm this feeling is like when you were in the tom cat crash coming back for Mic and I's wedding bad feeling…"Mac said..

This did not sit well with Harm because he knew that when she had these feelings something was probably wrong…he hopped that the baby was okay….And that everything at home was too…I mean they would have heard from John or his parents is something was wrong…Well they had a long plane ride ahead and there was nothing they could do about it… Harm just tried to console Mac, but he knew that when she had these feelings there was nothing that he could do to make them go away…now the plane ride was going to be an even longer one….


	43. Chapter 43

A/N: _Okay stay with me through the next couple of chapters and just let me know what you think. A Reminder that Prague is 7 hours ahead of where Mattie and John are so just bare with me, but it will all make sense in the end I hope. ____ Also wanted to remind you guys that I am not a doctor nor do I have any medical background, I am just a girl who loves to write fan fiction.. The hospital scenes that will begin and follow are written more towards the story line then they are extremely accurate as far as the medical field goes.. This is FICTION!!_

One Day ago….

"Mattie can you please report to the office." The Desk lady said.

So Mattie left her class room and headed to the office.

Meanwhile in the Office

"Okay I will have Mattie bring her doctors note in tomorrow."Tom Said.

"Okay thank so much."The office lady said.

Tom went out and waited for mattie. As soon as he saw her he wrapped one around around her mouth and the other around her shoulder. Mattie trited to get away, but her strength was just not strong enough. In the car she was hysterically crying.

"Mattie why are you crying?"Tom said..

"Because I am scared….What did you flee from prision again?"Mattie said so disgusted..

"No I am on my day off from the rehab care center. I had to see you to make sure that you were okay."Tom said..

"I am fine Tom..Harm and Mac are married and they have been taking great care of me.. I have been able to deal with all the shit that you have done to me."Mattie said with a lot of anger.

Tom hit her face… "Why are you telling lies to people."Tom said..

"Because you need help.."Mattie said..

"Well they can't help you now can they?"Tom said and chuckled..

"You have been watching us?...How?"Mattie said in disgust..

"Oh yeah I wanted to see how awful you are being treated….leaving you in your condition what were they thinking."Tom said..

"Harm and Mac are on their honeymoon..They love me and they kept me in good hands….John and I are in a relationship now….he will find me.."Mattie said..

"I sent him away for your own protection…you deserve better than him…what has he done to fool you?"Tom asked…

"No Tom you are the one that keeps ruining my life…You have escaped haven't you……those centers don't let people out….plus there is a retraining order against you to stay way from me."Matti said..

"Well itsn't your little lawyer friend teach you a lot?"Tom said sarcasticly..

"He is not my lawyer friend he is my DAD.."Mattie said staring right into Tom's eyes because they were at a stop light.

With that last comment Tom hit Mattie again. Mattie just kept quiet and looked out the window for the rest of the trip. Finally the car stopped and they were at a house..

"Who's house is this?"Mattie asked..

"Don't worry Mattie…I am not going to hurt you.."Tom said..

"Don't worry Tom all you have ever done is to hurt me…don't you see.."Mattie said..

"I can't believe that you are so selfish…..now get in the house.."Tom said forcefully pushing Mattie into the house..

Back at school….

John went running to the office knowning that something was totally wrong..

"Who came to get Mattie?"John asked in a panick..

"Calmdown please I can not give you to info."The office lady said..

"you have to tell me…no one can pick her up…her parents are on their honeymoon over seas's they are coming back tomorrow……was it a man name Tom?"John asked…

"Yes he said he as her father.."The office lady said…

"Oh no…."John said and by this time he had called the attention of the principal..

"John what is going on?"Beth asked..

"Tom has kidnapped Mattie…"John said..

"Wait John who is Tom?"Beth asked..

"Tom is Mattie's biological father. He has an alcohol addiction and we have put a restraining order against him!!"John said…

"I am really sorry John lets call the police and go from there.."Beth said..

"Okay… How did this happen?"John said..

"There is a sub working at the front desk…I was not aware that Tom was not allowed to take Mattie out of school….when Harm and Mac get home we need to all sit down and make sure that the school has all the proper paper work… I am really sorry that this happened.."Beth said..

"Well lets not dwell on that right now….lets just try to get Mattie back safely.."John said..

"Is Mattie in danger?"Beth asked..

"Well lets just say last time he did this Mattie ended up in the hospital."John said..

After they called the police and reported the kidnapping, Beth called Johns parents and she sent him home for the rest of the day. Beth knew that he was not going to be productive here at all and that hopefully by Monday Mattie would be back safe at home and back in school.

Back with Mattie and Tom…

"So what are we going to do today?"Mattie asked..

"Nothing so just be quiet.."Tom said.

"I thought you did this because you wanted to spend some time with me?"Mattie asked.

"I do want to spend time with you, but I did not get the feeling that you were up for talking."Tom said..

"Oh I am up for talking."Mattie said..

So Tom and Mattie spent the rest of the day talking and Mattie was about to let her guard down. They went to bed early. And Mattie was very confused at how to feel about her dad. Maybe she was wrong about not giving her dad the benefit of the doubt. Tom would answer the questions for her.

John waited all day and it was time to go and get Harm and Mac. What was he going to do? What was he going to say to them? How was he going to tell them what he knew? Luckily for him he would be able to get out of it. John walked towards the elevator and it opened with Trish and Frank. John just hugged both of them and lost it. John had to hold it together because there was nothing he could do, but try to find Mattie for the last forty eight hours. After talking and catching Trish and Frank up on what was going on, Frank decided that he will go to the airport and Trish would stay with John at the hospital.

So Frank made his way to the airport. He did not know what he was going to say, but figured he would know when he saw them. So he parked the car and headed to the airport. He was running a little late so Harm and Mac were waiting for him when he went inside..

"Dad?"Harm said very surprised to see him. Frank was happy that they were sitting alone.

Frank bent down to their leavel..

"What's wrong?"Harm asked just sensing now that things were really not right. It took him a while, but his brain put things together and he realized that there is no reason why his parents should be there at all.

"Its Mattie."Frank said.

"Did something happen to her?"Harm asked..

Frank took a deep breath and continued…. "Harm, Mac, Yesterday Tom escaped from his rehab place and went and took Mattie out of school. Then early this morning at around 8AM John got a call from the police and they told him that there was a car accident…Tom did not make it and Mattie is in rought shape…She is in a coma in the hospital…The doctors need her to wake up soon because she has fluid building up on her spine where she got hurt last time.."Frank said..

"We have to get to her.."Harm said. He was running on adrenaline and there was no time to shed tears. Mac on the other hand was a mess. So they gathered up all there things and headed back to the hospital.. Harm was shocked about the anger that he felt inside because he had never felt anger and heart and fear so strong in his life..

In the back of the car….

"I am so sorry that I did not believe you?"Harm said to Mac in the car. He was just holding her hoping that everything was going to be okay.

"It is okay Harm I just wish I was not right."Mac said. After a short ride and maybe running a couple of red lights they were at the hospital. Harm went running up to Mattie's room. Mac joined Trish in the waiting room…

In the waiting room…

"Oh Mac I am so sorry."Trish said as she gave Mac a hug.

"Its not your fault… I am just glad that you guys are here."Mac said.

"I just wish that we could visit at more happy times."Trish said with a smile..

"There will be…. Mattie is strong she will make it… and the good things even though very said is that it is all over now."Mac said..

"Is it all over….what about the funeral?"Trish said.

"We will just take one day at a time and see how Mattie is doing. She will probably say her goodbyes later because he has to be in the ground soon."Mac said trying to hold it together.

"John said that his parents will take care of all the arrangements for Tom you just worry about Mattie and staying healthy yourself…are you and the baby okay??"Trish asked like any concerned mother would for her pregneant daughter during a stressful time..

"We are doing fine…Speaking of John where is he?"Mac asked.

"When Frank called and told me you were on your way he went down stairs to the cafeteria…he feels bad about what has happened..He has been through a lot in the past couple of days. He blames himself.."Trish said.

"If you see Harm will you tell him where I am?'Mac asked Trish.

"Of course…"Trish said giving Mac a hug.

Mac left and went down to the hospital cafeteria.

With Harm Mattie in Mattie's Room…

After Trish gave Harm the room number Harm went straight there. Turning the corner he literally bumped into the doctor.

"Can I help you?" The doctor asked.

"I am so sorry its just my daughter….honeymoon….with my wife….need to get to her.."Harm said really out of breath and now making any sense.

"Sir slow down….its okay who is your daughter?"Matt asked.

Mattie Rabb.."Harm said..

"Okay…Hi…Mr…" "Harm" Harm said and shook his hand.

"My name is Dr. Matt Hart…Mattie was in a serious accident. She is in critical condition…in a coma we do think she will come out of it…the sooner the better right now.."Dr. Hart said.

"Will she walk again?"Harm asked..

"It is to soon to say right now…right now we need her to wake up…why don't you go and spend some time with her..she can hear you when you talk to her.."The doctor said..

"Thank you very much.."Harm said as he shook Dr. Matts hand and went into the room…

Meanwhile with Mac and John…

Mac took the stairs down to the cafeteria. She did not see John so she got a bottle of water and then went outside and found John just where she thought she would.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Mac asked.

John did not turn around..

"John we don't blame you for what happened."Mac said.

"You don't have to."John replied and just started sobbing.

"Come here."Mac said as she pulled John into her arms. John just lost it. Harm and Mac were back and he no longer had to be the strong one.

"Mac do you think she is going to be okay?"John asked..

"I don't know….I do know that she is a strong girl.. we will just have to take it one day at a time.."Mac said trying to convince herself of the very same thing.

"I feel like I could have….SHOULD have done something more….I could have gotten to the office quicker.."John said..

"John you have done so much for Mattie these past couple of days…you have not let her down….you did everything right.."Mac said as she rubbed his back…

"Thanks Mac.."John said..

"Now go into the bathroom and clean up and lets get back upstairs.."Mac said…

"Yes Ma'am.."John replied with a mock sulute.

So John went into the bathroom to clean up a bit and then they made there way back up to the waiting room to see if there had been any updates on Mattie.. As Mac made her way upstairs she realized that she needed to call some people. Jen was out of town with Tiner, the admiral, and bud and harriet..everyone would want to know. Once she got a good update on how Mattie was doing she would call them all..

With Mattie and Harm…

"Hows my girl…"Harm said as he pulled a chair up next to Mattie's bed and grabbed her hand.

"I am so sorry that this has happened to you again…I know that I promised you that he would not hurt you again and I let you down.."Harm said..

"Please Mattie come back to me….I can't loose you…we need you to wake up so that the doctors can help you get better."Harm said.

After Mac got an update she went and made the phone calls. Just as she expected they will all be arriving in the next couple of days or so..She dropped her purse back off with Trish and in seeing that John was doing better she went to go and be with her family. She hoped that she could be the strong one, but nothing could prepare her for seeing Mattie as helpless as she would be.. Mac walked in to the room and then sat down on the other side of the bed and grabbed Mattie's hand..

Harm smiled because he noticed the change in Mattie's monitors as soon as Mattie heard Mac's voice. He knew that Mattie was with them they just needed to use the love they had for them to will her back..

"Mattie…we are back…Mom and dad are here now…you are not alone….you are safe….please come back to us and wake up.."Mac said..

Harm and Mac just sat there and talked to Mattie for a little bit, but there visiting hours were over. Harm and Mac both said there goodbyes and then went back to the waiting room. Once Harm closed the door to maties room Mac lost it.

"Shhhh….Shhhhh…."Harm said as he pulled her close..

"I promised her Harm…We promised her that this would not longer happen to her…What if she can't walk after everything that she has done through?"Mac said and asked very upset in harm's arms…

"Its okay Mac…we will just take things one day at a time.."Harm said rubbing his back knowning that there was nothing he could say to help convince himself and the loved ones around him that things would be okay. That is all they could do is take things one step at a time.

When Mac calmed down a bit they continued there walk back to the waiting room. Before they entered Harm wanted to talk to Mac alone…

"Hey Babe.."Harm said..

"Yeah."Mac replied.

"I have been thinking and with all the traveling that we did together it might be best id you go home tonight and get some rest."Harm said not really knowning how Mac was going to take this..

"Are you okay by yourself?"Mac asked..Knowning that Harm can be strong but that he can also have his moments too.

"Yeah..I wiould feel better knowning that you were at home getting some rest and some food keeping you and the baby healthy."Harm said with a smile. Still holding Mac close..

"okay I will go home for the night as long as you promise to call me if anything happens…I want to be here for her..Also this will give me a chance tomorrow to clean up the house a bit..we have company coming."Mac said. Not really having to say more knowning that Harm knew the VA clan would be on there way…

"I know you do, but I know Mattie and she would want her mom and sister or brother to be safe and healthy…Please don't work to hard. Let Trish and Frank help you..even better talk over with them and let them be in charge of the airport runs..I know they won't mind..okay.."Harm said..

"Yep…I will take good care of the angel growing inside of me and you take care of the one in the hospital bed and know that I love you so much…it is in times like these that I fall in love with you over and over again…You care so much for all of us…that love will save all of us..'Mac said..

"Please try hard to get some sleep…I need you to be okay.."Harm said trying to hold it together..

"I know…I…we will be fine…Don't worry have me just be here for Mattie.."Mac said..

"It is my job to worry about my girls…"Harm said..

"I know but we are fine and we ourselves are in good hands.."Mac said with a smile looking at Trish ad Frank..

"I Love you so much…Thank you for an amazing time in Prague.."Harm said..

"I love You Too…Thank you for being amazing.."Mac replied as Harm gave her a kiss and they both walked into the waiting room. Harm took charge of the room to get everyone situated for the night..

"Okay well visiting hours are over for today..I am going to stay here just incase Mattie wakes up…Frank and Trish Mac will go home with you guys and you can drop John off on your way to our house.."Harm could not finish with out being interrupted by John..

"Harm I am not going home.."John said..

"John we all need out rest in order to help Mattie."Harm said. Harm knew that he could sleep anywhere, but he wanted everyone to be well rested..Plus John had to go back to school in a day.

"I will sleep here on these couches…Harm I am not going to leave here, not this time.."John said..

There was no way that Harm was going to convince John of going home so he just left it as that.. So Mac, Trish, and Frank went back to Mac and Harm's house…After it was decided where everyone was going they made there way out to the car..

"I Love you thank you for being so understanding and take care of you and our little angel.."Harm said..

"I know we only need to be worrying about one person right now.."Mac said..

"Love You…sweet dreams.."Harm said..

"Love you too.."Mac replied…

Harm gave Mac a kiss and then opened the door for her to get into the car. Harm then went to give his mom a ug before she got in the car.

'We will take care of Mac don't you worry about a thing."Trish said..

"Thanks mom we will see you tomorrow."Harm said as he shut the door and got out of the way.. Harm waited for them to drive away and then made his way back upstairs. Harm decided that this would be a good time to find out exactly what happened from John over the past couple of days.

"Hey John how are you doing buddy?"Harm said as he sat back down in the waiting room.

"I am hanging in there it has been a long 48 hours.."John said…

"I can imagine…I was wondering if you could explain to me what happened with what you know?"Harm asked..

"Sure Harm…It was Friday just after lunch and I was getting ready to go to class and I overheard a call for Mattie to go to the office. It took me a couple of seconds to realize that no one should be picking up Mattie. By the time that I got to the office , Mattie and Tom were gone. So I began to yell at the lady at the front desk. Probably not the best of ideas but all I could think of at the time was anger and what I was going to say to Tom if I ever came face to face with him. Then Principal Beth came out and she got to the bottom of what had happened. The lady who was sitting at the desk was a sub and so when Tom said he was Mattie's father she did not think anything of it. Principal Beth wants to talk with you and Mac not that it really matters anyore, but they did not have Tom or the restraining order on file. So Prinicpal Beth and I called the police and then Principal beth let me go home for the day. I went home and told my parents, but there was nothing we could do, but wait. We did not have to wait long. At 5 AM Saturday morning or this morning I guess my cell phone rang. I picked it up and there was a police officer on the other end. He informed me that Tom had died on impact and that Mattie was in very serious condition. I asked him how he got my number and he said he found it in Matties purse when he was looking for her ID. HE asked my relationship to Mattie and I explained I washer Boyfriend. I told them that her legal guardians were out of town and I explained that Tom had kidnapped Mattie. The hardest part was knowning when I got here to the hospital there was nothing I could do. As I was heading over to the hospital I called Trish and Frank. Then for the rest of the day I just spent time in this room and seeing Mattie so that she was not alone. I sent my parents home as I was on my way to pick you guys up from the airport, I ran into Frank and Trish and he told me that he would go and get you. He felt that it wasn't something I should have to do. So I just came back here to wait for you to get here from the airport…I am really sorry Harm. It I had just been more on my game this would not have happened."John said as tears came to his eyes..

"John please do not blame yourself…You did everything that you could…"Harm said..

"NOOO if I had done everything that I could we would not be sitting here right now having this conversation."John Said.

Harm knew the importance of calming John down.. "John Mattie needs you..I know that you are angry and frustrated, but you have to get past that for Mattie's sake and your own. Knowning that she will pull through and that Tom can not hurt her anymore….this will be the last time….we may have some set backs, but she will pull through this…And we will all rebuild dealing with this for the last time.."Harm said.

"I will be better when she is awake and we can move on with the healing process."John said.

They heard a soft knock at the door and a nurse came in and offered some pillows and blankets for them to sleep with…

"Thank You.."Harm and John said as they accepted the pillows and blankets for the long night ahead..

"Hey buddy why don't you try and get some sleep..I am going to go and take a walk outside and then do the same.."Harm said..

"Okay sounds good and thanks again Harm.."John said as he got out his ipod and layed down for the night..

Harm turned out part of the lights on his way out..as he was walking outside Matties doctor stopped him.. "Mr. Rabb."Dr. Hart said..

"Yes.."Harm said as he turned around..

"this is Dr. Grant and he will be taking over for the evening shift. I will be back to check on Mattie in the morning and he has all the information. She is in good hands."Dr. Hart said.

"It is nice to meet you…has here been any change in her condition?"Harm asked after shaking Dr. Grants hand..

"No…I am hoping soon though…we really need to operate…I want to get an idea of her motion senses before we got to relieve the pressure from her back.."Dr. Hart said and Dr. Grant nodded..

"Okay I will be in the waiting room…please keep me informed if you can.."Harm said..

"I will let you know if anything changes…now all we can do is hope that she will wake up soon…I do not see this comma being a long one we just need some of the swelling to go down a bit.."Dr. Grant said as his beeper went off..

Harm Shook his had and they both went their own ways. Harm went outside to get some fresh air. He turned on his phone just encase there were messages that he needed to get to. There were no messages, but he did have a text message.

"Just wanted to make sure that you and John were okay. I just took a shower and I am climbing into bed…I wanted to say that I love you.."Mac said..

Harm wrote back.."We are fine..John and I had a nice talk…I will fill you in tomorrow…get some sleep…I love you my wife…night.."

A few seconds later.."I love you too my husband..get some sleep tonight..your girls need you strong.."Mac said..

"I will…night.."Harm finished.. He waited a couple of mins.. and then turned his phone off and went inside to lay down and get some sleep he hoped. Mac layed down after finishing there text conversation hoping to that she could get some sleep also…


	44. Chapter 44

_A/N: Hello everyone. I am back. I am sorry for the delay,__but I thank all of you for your comments. I hope that you enjoy the rest of the story. _

7AM…

"Mr. Rabb.."the doctor said trying not to wake up John who was sitting next to Harm.

Harm stirred and realized that someone was calling his name so he got up and went outside the waiting room into the hall way.

"Mr. Rabb I am sorry to wake you, but there are some signs that Mattie could be waking up and I did not want her to wake up alone when you and John are here. Even though visiting hours have not officially started yet you can go and sit with her."the doctor said.

Harm went quickly into Matties room and sat by her bed holding her hand.

"Hey Mats I'm back sweetie and you are safe. Your mom John and I are her and Trish and Frank are here also. We can not wait to see you. I missed you so much when we were away. We had a very nice time. Your grand parents gave us a very nice dinner on top of this tower in Prague. The view was so beautiful. You could see the roof tops for miles. I wish you could have been there."Harm said just trying to keep talking about different things so that his voice was present in the room.

After about an hour of seeing no change in Mattie he decided that he would take a break when he thought he noticed that Mattie squeezed his hand. He took a deep breath to remind his body to keep breathing and waited to see if it would happen again to make sure he did not squeeze her hand as he was getting up to leave. A couple mins. Later it happened again. Harm quickly sat down and grabbed her hand tighter..

"Mattie I am right here I am not going to go anywhere. Mattie can your hear me? "Harm said and he asked Mattie to squeeze his hand if she could. Mattie squezzed his hand tighter than the first time. He knew at this point that she was going to be able to wake up. Harm kept talking to her and about 30 mins later Mattie began to flutter her eyes. It took her a while at first because the lights were on in the room. Seeing her struggle Harm got up and turned the lights off so that just the sun rise would come in the window..

"Hey swettie."Harm said as his eyes filled up with tears. Mattie tried to communicate and then realized she couldn't because of the tube in her throat.

"Shhh…Shhh…Just relax I will go and get a doctor to see if we can get that tube out."Harm said as he let go of Mattie's hand and gave her a kiss on her fore head. He then left the door open and ran to the nurses station and the nurse called the doctor.

"Okay Mattie I am going to check your vitals and then we should be able to take out the tube."The doctor said. Mattie nodded that she understood what the doctor had said to her.

"Harm are you sure that you want to stay for this part?"The doctor asked.

Harm went to get up to give the doctors and nurses some space to do there work and Mattie panicked a little bit. Mattie squezzed Harm's hand and pulled him down.

"I'm right here Mats I am just going to move out of the way so that the nurses and doctors can do there job. I guess I don't have a choice."Harm said to mattie and then to the doctor in answer to his question. Mattie nodded, but watched Harm the whole time to make sure she was not going to be left alone.

"I'm right here."Harm said as he grabbed her hands again. The tears were just falling down his face and were mirrored on Mattie's. Mattie was glad to be alive and Harm was happy to have his girl back with him. They had a long way to go, but step one was done and now it was on to step two.

"Okay Mattie I am going to ask you to take a deep breath in and then as I pull the tube out I need you to blow as hard as you can. You may cough or gag and that is okay."the doctor said as he prepared to pull the tube out.

Mattie was squeezing Harm's hand so tight that it was turning white. It was killing him to see her so scared and afraid.

"Okay Mattie are you ready?"The doctor asked Mattie. Mattie nodded.

"Okay take a deep breath and blow out on the count of three…1…..2…..3…."the doctor said. Mattie blew out and the doctor slowly pulled the tube out and Mattie grasped for air and coughed violently for a bit. Harm just stood behind Mattie and rubbed her back and held her hand. After a min. or two she calmed down and the nurse handed her some water.

"Mattie your throat may be a little soar from having the tube in there. It will probably be hard to communicate for awhile." The doctor said.

"Okay Mattie I am going to do some sensory testing. All I need you to do is follow my directions or you can answer my questions with a yes or no head nod." The doctor continued. So the doctor did his test and he decided that the surgery to relieve the liquid on the spine will help the situation some.

"Harm could you step outside?" The doctor asked.

"Is she going to be able to walk?"Harm asked.

"I don't want to say anything until after the surgery…because I just don't have the answer to that questions right now."The doctor said in a regretful tone.

"Okay…So how long will the surgery take?Harm asked.

"It should take about three hours."The doctor replied.

"Okay thank you for all of your help and communication. I really appreciate you getting me this morning so I could be with Mattie as she was waking up."Harm said.

"No problem I am very glad that I could help." The doctor said as he finished filling out some paper work.

"We will be taking Mattie up in about 10 mins, but you are welcome to sit with her until then."The doctor finished.

"Thanks so much. We will talk later I am sure."Harm said as he shook the doctors hand.

With that the surgeon went on his way to get ready for surgery. Harm went to go and get John so that Mattie could see him before surgery.

"Good morning Harm."John said as he handed Harm a cup of coffee.

"Good morning John…Mattie is awake…She will be going up for surgery though in 30 mins. You can see her now if you would like. She had a breathing tube in so she can not really talk."Harm said.

"Okay lets go."John was very excited that his girl was awake. So Harm and John went back to Mattie's room. Harm showed John in and then told Mattie that he would be back before she left he just wanted to make a phone call.

"Hey." Mattie said with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey you don't have to talk I am just glad to see you awake and well… I am so sorry that I did not get to you fast enough…"John said.

Mattie just raised her finger to his lips.

"I know I have nothing to be sorry for."John said as he kissed her fingers..

Mattie pointed to the pad of paper and wrote…"Looks like you are stuck with me.. "

"And I am going to enjoy every moment that we will spend together."John said. This time giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Me too.."Mattie said.

"John…..what happened to Tom."Mattie asked in a whispher.

John didn't know what to do or say. He just froze and time stood still.. Harm came back inside Mattie's room…and was really curious as to what was going on…John looked like he had seen a ghost..

"John what is wrong where is Tom?"Mattie said again, neither of them noticing that Harm come into the room.

Luckly the nurses came in to prep Mattie for surgery. Harm and John left the room so that Mattie could get into a new hospital gown..

Without Mattie seeing thank goodness John tore out of the room with a vengeance….Harm caught up to him and and pulled john in. The moment that John's head hit Harms chest he started sobbing. He was so angry…He was so pissed off at Tom….even in his death what he was going to do to Mattie…

"John you have got to calm down….don't worry…I am going to take care of telling Mattie about Tom."Harm said..

"Its not just that though…He is dead and he is going to tear her world apart..He was a bastard, but he was still her dad and now he is dead….it will kill her…"John said…

"John he can't hurt her anymore.."Harm said trying to reach for any comfort possible at this point.

"Yes he can… he is dead that is going to tear her world apart."John said..

"And we will be right here to pick up the pieces…Mattie is no longer alone…she has a great family of people who love her. She knows that and we will help her with what ever she needs."Harm said..

"I think I am going to go home for a bit."John said.

"Are you sure?"Harm asked.

"Yeah…Maybe you were right..I should have gone home last night.."John said..

"John look at me…if you leave here you are to go straight home that is an order.."Harm said.

"Aye…..Aye….Sir.."John said.

"Okay…Well get some sleep and then come back and we will talk some more."Harm said..

"I will give you a call if I am going to be back tonight."John said as he gave Harm a hug and then left out of the hospital and headed home.

Harm called Johns house and talked to his dad just to give him a heads up of what was going on.. Then Harm went back into Mattie's room..

"Dad why won't you tell me what is going on?"Mattie asked.

"How about this… When you get out of surgery I will answer all of your questions."Harm said..

"Okay remember what you always said about promises."Mattie said..

"I don't make any that I do not plan on keeping.."Harm said. He smiled at Mattie but at that statement his heart hurt because he had broken a promise now twice. He promised always to protect her and well he hadn't….No Harm he though to himself. You can't say those things.. You have to be strong for Mattie and for Mac…It is not your fault that Tom was a bastard..

"Okay Mattie it is time to go."the nurse said..

Harm walked with her until he was not allowed. He said his good byes and gave her another kiss and then headed outside to a picnic area just to clear his head and get some fresh air…. Harm was in his own little world… he did not even notice Mac walking up to him so he jumped at her touch..

"Hey Sailor…How are you?"Mac asked..

"I have never been so happy to see you.."Harm replied with a tear stair face and red puffy eyes..

"That good huh…"Mac said as she sat next to him on the picnic table. Harm wrapped his arms around Mac and pulled her close..

"Harm what is going on?"Mac asked..

"Well Mattie woke up..she is in surgery.."Harm said..

"Harm I know that…you told me that on the phone this morning….tell what happened…"Mac said.

"Where would you like me to start?"Harm asked..

"Where ever you would like."Mac said knowing that they had 3-4 hrs to kill...

"Well why I was talking to my mom on the phone Mattie asked John a rough question…She asked him about Tom and he totally freaked out…then he got really upset and he decided that he wanted to go home…I don't know if he will be coming back tonight.."Harm said.

"Wow… I am sure he will come back eventually…as far as the question about Tom how did you handle it?"Mac asked..

"Well I did not want to upset Mattie and there were nurses and everything so I told Mattie that after her surgery I would answer any questions she had….was that the right things to do..?"Harm said and asked..

"I think so.."John replied…

"Is John going to be home alone?"Mac asked…

"No I called his house as soon as he left…I talked to his dad and I think they are going to chat about what is going on.."Harm said.

"That is good….You did a great job…"Mac said..

"Thanks Mac that means a lot because sometimes I am not so sure…Mattie said the thing about me keeping promises and I almost lost it right there. I mean I have not protected her. She has been hurt twice…I worry if I am a good father….if I will be to our baby.."Harm said..

"Harm these instances where out of your control…just because you are a navy pilot does not mean that you can control and fix everything. People make there own choices Harm…and plus you will be and you are an amazing dad…I love you so much…I could not get though this with out you…you are my rock, but I will always be here for you…"Mac said…

"So how was your morning? "Harm asked.

"Well it was nice actually.."Mac said..

"It's okay Mac you can have a nice morning.."Harm said with a hint of a smile.

"Well I slept like a rock and then when I got up I was informed that my daughter was awake and I could not wait to see my husband, but it does not seem so great anymore."Mac said.

"So how are Trish and Frank?" Harm asked…

"They are good…they are cleaning up the house and said they would come by later."Mac said..

"Good I am glad.."Harm said..

"We are going to make it through this I promise.."Mac said to Harm..

"I know I am just glad that I have you right beside me.."Harm said..

"I cannot imagine being anywhere else.."Mac said.. Harm gave her a kiss…After a little while longer they made there way inside just encase a doctor was looking for them.

At John's House.

John pulled up to his house and got out of his car and slammed the door. He was running in the house so quickly he almost tripped right over his dad.

"John.." Greg said..

"Not now dad.."John said as he kept walking up the steps. He almost got to the door when Greg grabbed him.

"John sit now.."Greg said.

"Okay.."John said as he sat down on the step next to his dad.

"So what is going on? Harm called me and said that you were very upset."Greg said.

"Yeah its just I can not believe that we let this happened to her again…Mattie asked me what happened to Tom before she went up to surgery…I just froze. I know that even though I am happy he is dead, he is still her father…I don't what I would do if I ever lost you.."John said..

"I know that this is really hard on you, but we have dealt with Tom sneakiness before now. This was not your fault. Tom is a loser we know that.. Let's just be thankful that he is done hurting Mattie and all of us forever.."Greg said.

"Yeah I know but he going to hurt her even when he is dead…Maybe I just need to give her and her family some space.." John said..

"John I do not think that is the right way to go about this.."Greg said..

"Why dad…everytime that I help I get her hurt more."John said.

"John this is going to sound mean, but you need to get up and stop throwing yourself a pitty party…you have to be strong for Mattie because I know that you do not want to loose her again.."Greg said…

"Yeah I know you are right…I am just tired of all thing hurting and crying. I just want us to go on with out senior year and I want to see Mattie walk across the stage at graduation.."John said…

"With a great friend by her side she will do just that…"Greg said..

"So how are the funeral plans coming?"John asked..

"Well Tom wanted to be cremated so that is what was done and the service will be tomorrow. You should tell Harm and Mac that when you go back to the hospital after a nap and some lunch and a shower."Greg said..

"I will and thanks dad…about that nap I am going to go and take it, if its okay with you.."John said..

"Sure son I will wake you up in a couple of hours for dinner.."Greg said..

With that both Greg and John went into the house. John made a sandwich took and shower and then headed to bed. Greg got to work on some dinner for the family. He figured he would make steaks tonight to give John some cheering up.


	45. Chapter 45

Back to the hospital

Knock…Knock…

"Come in."Harm said..

"Hey Harm…"Trish said as she gave him a hug.

"Hi mom." Harm said…

"Any news on Mattie and her surgery."Trish said.

"No…not yet, but we should be hearing soon."Harm said..

"Okay that is good we brought you some sandwiches because we did not know if you would have had something to eat…we would like to stay if that's okay, to see Mattie.." Trish said not know if they would like to be alone right now as a family.

"No…mom please stay that is no problem at all..I am sure that Mattie will love to see you guys when she gets out of surgery."Harm said…

"Good… So where is John?"Trish asked..

"He went home when Mattie went into surgery to get some sleep and a shower…He will be back later tonight…I hope.."Harm said with the last two words underneath his breath..

Knock….Knock…the doctor did as he made his entrance into the waiting room…

"Mr. Rabb can I speak to you outside..?"The doctor asked..

"Sure.."Harm said as he followed the doctor out into the hall way.

"They surgery went really well…Now it will just be a waiting game…I am afraid we might have to start back at the beginning with Mattie's therapy.."The doctor said..

"Well can you fax the new information over to Mattie's rehab center.."Harm asked..

"Sure will do…Mattie will be in the hospital for sometime though…maybe a week depending on how well she heals from the surgery.."The doctor said..

"Okay can we see her now.."Harm said..

"Yeah she should be awake any min. now.."The doctor said..

"Okay thank you…"Harm said as he made his way back into the waiting room..Harm told Mac and Trish and Frank what was going on….then Mac and Harm went into Mattie's room..

"Hey Mattie.."Harm said as he grabbed her hand..

"Hey.."Mattie said barley about a whisper..

"How are you feeling?"Mac asked..

"Mom…I am feeling pretty good right now, but I am sure that things will get worse as the medicine wears off.."Mattie said..

"I am sorry Mats that this happened."Harm said..

"Can we not talk about that anymore.."Mattie said..

"It was not your fault.."Mattie continued..

"How was Prague did you like your dinner?"Mattie said with her eyes closed but a smile…

"Yeah we had a very nice time it was beautiful. The tower was amazing and the day was perfect it really was very nice of you and your grandparents."Harm said..

"I am okay you guys know that…. I am okay.."Mattie said just feeling the love of Mac and Harm. She just knew that she was safe.

"We know kiddo…we know.."Mac said with a smile.

"So what is the story with my legs will I walk?"Mattie asked.

"I am afraid it is just like last time we have to wait and see when the swelling goes down.."Harm said..

"Mom….Dad…I am tired.."Mattie said.

"Okay we will go out and then check back in a bit.."Harm said..

"No please don't go…please stay with me.."Mattie said..

"Okay how about I stay with you while you dad goes and visits with Trish and Frank."Mac said..

"Okay."Mattie agreed..

"Good night sleep well.."Harm said as he kissed the top of Mattie's forehead and then he gave Mac a kiss as he left.

"Get some rest Mattie…"Mac said, but Mattie did not answer and Mac just smiled.

Mac decided that she would shift sides to the recliner and try to get a nap to.

Back In The Waiting Room…

"How is she Harm?" Trish asked…

"She is fine…She seems to be in pretty good spirits. She is tired so she is taking a nap."Harm said as he sat down and put his head in his hands…

"Harm are you sure that you do not want to go home for a bit and get some sleep."Trish asked…

"No mom I am fine…..I will be okay…..I need to be here for my girls…"Harm said..

"Harm, Mac and Mattie also need you to be nice and strong for them too."Trish said.

"I know mom I am very thankful for your advice and having both you and Frank here means more to me that I can ever tell you."Harm said.

"I know and we are glad that we can be here."Trish said..

"Thank…you to Frank….Thanks for always being there."Harm said.

"No problem Harm…You just let us know if there is anything that we can do to help make things a bit easier okay."Frank said and Harm nodded.

"Harmon will take care of Mattie…"Trish said..

"I know he will…She loves him so much.. it is amazing…. It is almost as if she met him before.."Harm said..

"Well Harm maybe she has….She ha been though a lot and has come close a time or two to death."Trish said..

"Harm's eyes filled with tears I guess I never thought tat she could have possibly been that close to death…..Ever since that time she crashed in the plane trying to land it she has really loved going to the wall and talking to dad."Harm said..

"Well he is here and that we know."Trish said with tears in her eyes now too..

"Yes he is.."Harm said…

"Okay Harm we are going to go back to the house and make some dinner. We will bring it by a little late."Trish said.

"You don't have to go home mom….You can stay. I am sure that Mattie would love to see you when she gets up."Harm said.

"Harm its okay we will go and take a break and then maybe see her tonight or tomorrow when she is feeling better."Trish said..

"Okay thanks again.."Harm said. He walked his parents out to the parking lot and then he though he to would take a nap himself. About 30 mins. Into his nap he heard the door to the waiting room open…

"Oh Harm I am sorry."John said..

"No problem John I am very happy to see you.."Harm said as he rubbed his face to open his eyes..

"Yeah my dad knocked some sense into me."John said with a smile and a little chuckle.

"I am glad to hear that."Harm replied.

"So can I go and see Mattie?"John asked..

"She is sleeping.."Harm said..

"So did you tell her about Tom/'John asked..

"No not yet… It did not come up during the last short time she was awake."Harm said..

"Okay…Harm I think we should tell her soon."John said..

'We will I just want to make sure we are not putting to much on her plate."Harm said.

"Yeah..I do not want to be alone with Mattie until someone tells Mattie about what happened to Tom… I just do not want to be the one to have to tell her…"John said…

"I understand no worries…. She will no soon enough… we will all make it though this okay…"Harm said..

"Yeah I know my dad said the same thing.."John said.

"You need to start believing us.."Harm said..

"I know."John said as he got up and headed out of the room..

"Where are you going?"Harm asked..

"Just to get some water. I will be back…Harm do not worry about me…I am fine.."John said…

Harm decided that he would go and check on his girls to make sure that they were okay…..Harm walked into Mattie's room, but did not hear the silence that he hoped for…

"Mo……please stop……Tom…..no please don't…..AAAHHH…."Mattie screamed as she set up and started crying..

"Make it go away….Make it sop…."Mattie said as she just sobbed into Harms shoulder.

"Shhhh….Shhhh….Shhhh…"Harm said as he rubbed her back. Mac at this point had stirred awake and saw Harm and Mattie embraced…She got up and rubbed Mattie's other arm.

"I don't want to sleep anymore…I can't sleep anymore…"Mattie said still very upset.

"Mattie we need you to calm down okay…"Harm said trying to have her get her breath..

"Tell me what you saw?"Mac asked..

Harm looked at Mac and Mac nodded to say that everything would be okay..

"We were in a car and driving and he is screaming and there is a bright light and then I woke up.."Mattie said..

"Mattie everything is going to be okay."Harm said..

"Harm why won't anymore tell me what happened to Tom?"Mattie said as she was still calming down..

"There just was not enough time before your surgery.."Harm said as he took Mac's hand and took a deep breath.

"Mattie you and Tom were in a car crash….you guys hit a pole going 60 mile per hour…..Tom…..Mattie Tom did not make it.."Harm said as he wipped the tears that were falling from Mattie's eyes..

"I don't know what to feel or say…I don't know whether to be sad or happy that he can never hurt me….hurt us anymore.."Mattie said..

"Mattie all of this is okay….Tom did a lot of horrible things to you, but we need to make sure that you do get closer enventually about this with Tom it is the only way that you are going to move on.."Mac said..

"I know in time."Mattie said… "Do you think that the nurse and doctors will let you stay with me tonight?"Mattie asked..

"I don't know, but why don't you just relaxed and I will go and find out."Mac said.

"Okay thanks mom.."Mattie said.

With that Mac left the room…She almost tripped over John she was walking so fast…

"I am sorry Mac I guess I did not hear you coming.."John said.. "Is Mattie okay?"John asked..

"She knows that he died that is the best way that I can answer your question. Why don't you go inside and see her…she would really like to see you."Mac said as she gave John a hug..

"Okay thanks…"John said as he opened the hospital room door and went inside the rom Mac went off to go and find the doctor to talk about Mattie's request..

"John.."Mattie said as her face lit up..

"Hey Mats how are you feeling?"John asked..

"Very good right now…drugs are good.."Mattie said and all of them laughed..

"Come here.."Mattie said as she gestured for John to come closer to the bed..John pulled up a chair on the other side and grabbed Mattie's hand..

"How are you doing?"Mattie asked…

"I am just glad that you are okay.."John said..

"John I need you to go to Tom's service for me…I want you to read this at the service since I will not be able to go.."Mattie said..

"Okay I will go.."John said..

"Thanks.."Mattie said..

"Who is up for a card game?"Harm asked..

"Sure.."John said..

"Mats?"John asked..

"I am always up for a card game.."Mattie said with a smile..

"Quick grab a camera.."John said as he quickly took a fake picture of Mattie..this caused everyone to laugh a little..

"I have been missing all of the fun it looks like?"Mac said as she came into the room…

"Mom you are just in time for a card game…what did the doctor say?"Mattie asked..

"They said one of us could stay the night.."Mac said..

"Good okay lets play.."Mattie said..

So the four of them played cards and just talked about happier things. Trish and Frank care came by and gave Harm and Mac and John some dinner and said hi to Mattie. Now it was time for everyone to go home except the one person who was going to stay the night with Mattie. Trish,Frank,and John all said their goodbyes and now it was just Mac and Harm left in the room.

"Hey mom I hope that you know it is important to me that you are here. It is just more important to me that you are healthy and that the baby stay healthy."Mattie said taking Mac by surprise…

"Oh Mats please don't worry about me I am fine and I will be back in the morning..You just worry about getting better I will promise to take good care of your baby brother or sister.."Mac said..

"Deal!"Mattie said as she gave Mac a hug and a kiss goodnight.

"Mats I am going to make sure that everyone gets off okay and then I will be back."Harm said..

"Okay dad no problem at all I will be here."Mattie said. It was actually good timming because the nurse had come into take vitals and give Mattie some medicine for the night…So it was good that everyone was clearing out of the room at that time…

"Good night babe.."Harm said as he pulled Mac into his arms..

"I miss this…"Mac said breathing in Harms sent..

"I miss having you in my arms too.."Harm said..

"Do I have to let go?"Mac asked..

"Eventually.."Harm said laughing a bit..

"How are you doing? Have you gotten any sleep.."Mac asked..

"I am working on about three hours we will see how things go tonight.."Harm said..

"I will bring coffee in the morning."Mac said as she yawned..

"Oh come on lets have a little bit of a positive out look…for Mattie's sake…….Okay Mac I think the baby is telling us it is time to go to bed.."Harm said…

I know… I will leave my phone on if you need anything….even if it is someone to talk to or help calm down anger.."Mac said..

"I know Mac….Thanks….I Love you….drive safe…'Harm said as he gave her a kiss…

"I love you to Harm…"Mac said as Harm opened the door for her and Mac climbed in. Harm made sure that Mac got off okay and then he headed back into the hospital and up to Mattie's room…


	46. Chapter 46

_A/N: Thank You so much for all of the kind words in the reviews. __Trust __me,__ Happier times are ahead for the __Rabbs__. If you stick with me I promise an ending you will love. Also just a reminder that the health talk is geared more towards the story. I am not a doctor or a nurse. I hope you continue to enjoy the story. Please keep reviewing…_

"Mats you okay…"Harm said as he came back into the room..

"Yeah it is just getting old being prodded so much…I wish that I could be at home in my own bed...pain wise I am glad to be here for right now.."Mattie said.

"Yeah I don't like being in hospitals either."Harm said..

"I am afraid to close my eyes… It is almost as if I keep reliving the final moments in the car accident." Mattie said.

"I know we will just take the night as it comes."Harm said.

"Do you think you could come up here with me for a bit?"Mattie asked..

"We could try until the nurses come and check on you again."Harm said…Harm got up on the side that had less wires on it so as not to ever put her IVY at risk of coming out..once they got situated Mattie leaned up against Harm…

"What did you put in the letter that you gave to John to read." Harm asked..

"Just my goodbye on the day since I will not be able to go, you will go right….you and mom will go?"Mattie asked..

"Yeah Mats we were planning on going if it was okay with you."Harm said.

"Yeah it is fine don't worry."Mattie said.

"You know that there will come a day when you have to say your goodbyes."Harm said..

"I know…luckily I will have a good week to think about how that is going to happen.."Mattie said.

"You know what else… Your mom and I are going to be right next to you the whole time."Harm said.

"You know dad what the weirdest thing is?"Mattie asked.

"What is that Mats?"Harm replied.

"You probably experienced this with yout dad, I mean I never got to say good bye… not that I was not upset and hurting once again….. I never will be able to understand why he could not stop drinking for me….I mean I am a good kid…I just never understood it, but he still was my biological dad at the end of the day. It is just a very weird feeling…"Mattie said.

"I know Mats and unfortunately you are the only one that is going to be able to make that better going to the grave when you get better….that will be the beginning of finding closer.."Harm said.

"Mats are you okay?" Harm said feeling her tense every once in awhile as they were talking.

"Yeah its just the IVY sometimes and my legs other times… I am glad that you are here though."Mattie said.

"Okay just let me know if you need anything."Harm said.

"I will…"Mattie said.

"So Mattie can I ask you a question?"Harm said..

"Sure dad what's up?"Mattie said..

"I was talking with Grandma today and she said something intresting… I was wondering if you have ever seen Harmon sr?"Harm asked hoping that he was not sounding crazy with this line of questioning.

"No Harm I have never seen him…In my near death experiences I have not seen any dead people…I just know and feel his presence…I just know that he is watching over us..I can feel his presence in the room…in the love…I am sure he is looking down on us right now…I go to the wall because I feel like I know him from all of the stories that you have told me and I just like going to the wall and talking to him.."Mattie said with a bit of a chuckle and a smile..

"Thanks for you honesty Mats."Harm said…

"No problem dad…I know in my hear that he is very proud of you.."Mattie said..

"You are way to much sometimes you know that.."Harm said..

"No…I just love that you are my dad and you would do special things like this for me.."Mattie said, but got a little emotional again in using the Dad word…

"Oh Mats….I wish that I could talk all of this hurt and pain that you are feeling on myself.."Harm said…

"Dad I would not wish this hurt and pain on anyone… I do not want anyone to feel sorry or pitty me.. I just need reminded of your love for me that is all.."Mattie said..

"That I can do.."Harm said moving his arm so that Mattie could readjust a bit..

"You know what dad dad.."Mattie said..

"What Mats?"Harm asked…

"I can not wait until I can hold my little brother and or sister. I am happy that I will have a whole nother year with him or her… It is just so exciting.."Mattie said..

"You could have more depending on where you go to college."Harm said with a wink..

"Yeah why don't we just get through this hurdle first and then we will work on the next big hurdle.."Mattie said..

"That is a great deal to make.."Harm said..

"How much longer until the nurses come back?"Mattie asked…

"I think 45 mins."Harm said and Mattie chuckled…

"Why are you laughing?"Harm asked..

"Because if mom were here then we would know exactly how much time.."Mattie said..

"That is very true.."Harm said..

I am sorry that I am making you and Mac be apart during this special time.."Mattie said..

"No to worry Mats this is what parents do.."Harm said..

"It just sucks because things were going so well…"Mattie said as she got upset again..

"Its okay Mats no problem at all…Mats another thing that I want you to know is this…If you need to cry then you cry no matter if we are in public or in our house or you are in you room… another thing is you keep talking to us okay…..There is a lot that happened in the last 48 hours okay and I know that it will take time to process all that has happened.."Harm said..

Mattie was just silent because she could not speak for she had nothing to say… The emotions were just running through her. Harm just held her tight and sang to her knowing that she would probably fall asleep just as the nurse came into check on her and give her some new meds. Sure enough that is what happened. Harm took this opportunity to walk around a bit and take a bathroom break. As Harm was about to go into Mattie's room the nurse stopped him.

"If you could have her get some sleep, if she can that would be great."The nurse said..

"Is everything okay?"Harm asked…

"Nothing to be to concerned about. Her vital numbers are just showing that her body is working very hard and needs some rest. I also upped her pain medication a bit so hopefully that will help."The nurse said..

"Okay I will do my best, but she is afraid of sleeping."Harm replied…

"I know that it has been a very trying 48 hours… the pain medicine should help her sleep too.."The nurse said..

"Can it stop the dreams that are happening.."Harm said half jokingly..

"Yeah I know….Just encourage her to get some sleep if she can…."The nurse said as she walked away to continue her rounds for the evening..

Harm opened the door and went back into Mattie's room.

"Dad is everything okay?"Mattie asked as Harm come back in the room…

"Yeah we just need to get you some sleep."Harm said as he climbed back up on the bed..

"I am scared to fall asleep.."Mattie said as she leaned her head on Harm…Harm pulled Mattie close…

"Mats your body need to get some sleep…I will be right here the whole time.."Harm said…

"I know and I will try…"Mats said as she got comfortable…

Harm began to sing Mattie a song… My Wish- Rascal Flatts

_I hope that days come easy and moments pass slow,__And each road leads you where you want to go,__And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,__I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.__And if one door opens to another door closed,__I hope you keep on __walkin__' till you find the window,__If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile,__More then anything, more then anything,__My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it,__To your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,__You never need to carry more then you can hold,__And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,__I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,__Yeah, this, is my wish.__I hope you never look back, but __ya__ never forget,__All the ones who love you, in the place you left,__I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,__And you help somebody every chance you get,__Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,__And you always give more then you take.__Oh More then anything, Yeah, and more then anything__My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it,__To your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,__You never need to carry more then you can hold,__And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,__I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,__Yeah, this, is my wish._

It really was tearing Harm apart as he was holding her. She would cringe every now and again and he knew that she was in a lot of pain. He was so proud of her she had been so brave… She has handled this whole situation with a smile on her face… Once he got near the end of the song he started to feel her loosened her grip…He knew that sleep was taking over….God he loved her so much….He loved that she loved him enough…even though things were not going amazingly, but they were happy and they were a family and that is all that mattered. Once He was sure that Mattie was asleep he made his way to sleep himself….hoping she would sleep at least until the next time the nurses came in…

1 Hour Later…

"No…..no….please….stop….please…" "Mattie….Mattie….Wake up…Mattie its just a dream…I Love You Mattie….you are safe….everything is going to be okay…" Harm said as Mattie woke up in tears again… She just kept her head in Harm and was crying…

"Shhh…Shhh…"Harm was just trying to comfort Mattie….Things were so much worse this time around..

"Hey Mats why don't I see if we can go and get some fresh air.."Harm said…

"That would be awesome.."Mattie said..

So Harm slowly got off the bed and Harm went to go and talk to the nurse and doctors. Patients were not normally allowed to go around on the floor that she was on, but considering what was going on Harm talked them into it. They said that she could be up and about for 30 mins. Harm bought the wheel chair back with him to the room.

"Your chariot a waits my lady."Harm said as he entered the room… A nurse followed Harm to make sure that Harm got all of the wires left in Mattie and the Ivy tower was hooked up correctly so they could go on there walk.

They were on their way out of the room when Harm asked Mattie where she wanted to go..

"I wonder if we could go and see the nursery.."Mattie said…

"Well we can always try.."Harm said as they got on the elevator.. He checked which floor the nursery was on and they made there way to go and see the babies in the nursery.

When they rounded the corner the lights where on and there were a good amount of babys in the nursery. A nurse saw them and came out..

"Do you have a baby in the nursery?"The nurse asked…

"No I am a patient in the hospital a couple of floors about, but I am going to be a big sis in a couple of months so we were just taking a short walk.."Mattie said with a smile and a giggle..

"Aww that is wonderful, well I hope that you feel better and we will be seeing you guys soon.."The nurse said as she went back to take care of the babies..

"Thank You.."Mattie said..

Harm and Mattie stayed a little bit longer and then they headed back upstairs…

"I really can't wait til the baby is born.."Mattie said…

"I am so happy that you are so excited about this.."Harm said..

"Of course I can not wait to hold my brother or sister….Dad I am tired of being alone…I am tired of nothing being able to shave the love that I have inside me with anyone.."Mattie said…

"And that brother and sister will love you in return."The nurse came to help Mattie get back hooked up to all the wires and machines..

"Alright Mattie lets try and get some sleep again.."Harm said…

Mattie patted the open space beside her and Harm carefully made his way on to the bed. He pulled Mattie close and began to sing to her…

"I Love you dad.."Mattie said..

"I Love you to sweetie… now get some sleep…I will keep you safe…I promise…"Harm said. In his heart he felt guilty. Those words flew off his lip so easily, but did he mean it. Of course he did and he was going to continue to show it..he had to..she needed him.both of his girls needed him.

"I know.."Mattie said as she drifted off to sleep..

Harm did not sleep at all the rest of the night… He just watched his daughter sleep…He still felt her cringe on and off during the night… He made a mental note to check with the doctor to see if they could raise her pain medication or maybe give her something that would relax her in her sleep… the time passed quickly and Harm was startled by the opening of the door. He just smiled and was so happy to see Mac. Mac walked as quickly as she could so as not to wake Mattie. As soon as she reached Harm she gave him a kiss and a big hug…

"How are you?"Mac asked..

"Exhausted…could you trade places with me for a few mins. I want to go and talk with the doctors about a couple of things."Harm said..

"Is everything okay?"Mac asked with concern.

"Yeah…I will tell you later…"Harm said in a whispher…

Harm tried to slowly move off the bed as not to wake up Mattie..Just as he was about to break free Mattie pulled him close…

"Don't leave.."Mattie said still with her eyes close…

"Shh….Shh…I am going to go and talk to your doctors, but mom is here and she is going to take my place.."Harm said..

"Okay Mattie."Mattie said as she woke up. Harm kissed Mattie on the head and Mac on the lips as he left the room..

Mac climbed in and took Harms spot on the bed… Mattie rested her head against Mac..

"So how was your night?"Mac asked…

"Well dad and I got to take a special trip.."Mattie said with a smile.

"Where did you guys go?"Mac asked..

"We went down to the nursery and saw all of the little babies."Mattie said with a smile on her face.

"I love you so much Mattie."Mac said..

"I know…I love you too and I love my little brother or sister growing inside of you.."Mattie said..

"You are going to be a great big sister.."Mac said..

"I can't wait…"Mattie replied… Both of the girls had tears in their eyes as Harm came back in the room..

"Is everything okay ladies?"Harm said as he came back in the room and pulled up a chair next to Mattie's bed..

"Just happy." Mattie said as she grabbed Harms hand.

"I have never in my life felt so safe and so loved then the family that you have welcomed me into and all that you have sacrificed for me."Mattie said.

"You are just a special kid, what can we say?"Harm said as he kissed her hand…then he felt her tense and saw a couple of tears escape from her eyes…

"Mattie tell us what is wrong." Mac said..

"Can't….Hurts...why…."Mattie said really softly.

Harm went running out of the room in search of Mattie's doctor..A few mins. later Harm and Mattie's doctor came running in the room..

"Mats can you tell me what is going on."Dr. Matthews said. Dr. Matthews had been gone, but now he was back to work. He had treated Mattie the first time and so he had developed a relationship to call her by her nick name.

"Sorry….Hurts a lot…."Mattie said…

"What hurts a lot?"Dr. Matthews asked needing Mattie's help in order to help Mattie.

"Legs…"Mattie said now very upset because the pain had been persistent for five mins..

Dr. Matthew rattled off a whole bunch of things to the nurse. The nurse put some oxygen back on Mattie to help her body fight a little. Dr. Matthew gave Harm a look that said follow me outside…Dr. Mathew did not want to alarm Mattie in her state… He did not have great news for Harm though..

"She has been through this before, but the pain has never been this bad…"Harm said..

"I am going to take Mattie for another X-ray and MRI to see if there might be some more fluid build up and make sure that everything else, especially her spine is okay."Dr. Matthews said..

"Okay so is there a way that we can give her more medicine so that she is in so much pain?"Harm asked..

"I actually do not know if that is going to be possible… I think that the pain is due to the trama and her bodies exhaustion…lets get the test done and then I will give her some medicine to help her sleep..'Dr. Matthews said now that he was sure she would not slip back into a coma..

"Okay…her mother and I have to be heading out to her biological fathers funeral service. Her grand parents.. My mom and Step dad will be here to be with Mattie until we get back.. If something happens and you need me here please do not hesitate to call me.."Harm said…

"Will do Mr. Rabb just have me paged when you and Mrs. Rabb get back. Good luck I know this is a very hard time… We will take good care of Mattie while you are gone and make sure that your parents are well taken care of."Dr. Matthew said.

"Thank you so much.."Harm said as he walked back into Mattie's room… Harm and Mac stayed with Mattie until she was taken for her tests…they said there goodbyes and told Mattie that they would be back as soon as they could…

Walking out they bumped into Trish and Frank and Harm updated them as to what was going on.. they said there goodbyes and continued to the car so they would not be late to the service…

"Hey Harm I know that you did not sleep… Why don't you let me drive.."Mac said…

"okay.."Harm said as he kept walking and got into the car…

"Harm talk to me…"Mac said as she grabbed his arm before Harm got in the car… Harm just pulled Mac close and lost it a little…

"Harm she is going to be okay.."Mac said…

"I know I just hate that she is going to have to go though all this again and the hurt her whole life of why her father could not get better for her….Mac are we doing the right thing….Should we be with Mattie now and not going to the funeral…"Harm said and asked…

"Harm we have to go. She asked us and we have to go…I know she had a rought night and morning, but maybe she will get some sleep since we will not be there for a couple of hours.."Mac said trying to shed some good light on this picture..

"Okay lets go.."Harm said…

So they got into the car and headed to the place where the funeral was going to be taking place..

"So Mattie told me you guys took a field trip last night.."Mac said with a smile try to lighten the mood.

"Yeah she had just woken up from quite a nightmare and we got permission to get some air for 30 mins."Harm said..

"It won't be long now."Mac said with a smile on her face..

I know Mac…you should have seen her face…I have not seen a smile so big on her face it was amazing…"Harm said..

"I love you guys so much.."Mac said..

"We love you too.."Harm said flashing his flyboy smile…

"Harm are you going to be able to do this?"Mac asked…

"Well it is not a matter of being able to….It is a matter of doing what Mattie asked us to do."Harm said..

"Yeah I know…I just know how much you love her and how hard it has been on you to watch her hurt and be hurt by Tom.."Mac said..

"Now it is time to say goodbye and really begin to rebuild for the last time."Harm said as he pulled up to the church..

"Just let me be there for you, that is all I ask.."Mac said…

"I will I promise. I give you permission to remind me if I do not communicate well.."Harm said..

"Deal.."mac said as they walked into the church and sat behind John and his parents… Two min. later a friend of all of them walked in…

"Harm…AJ just walked in.."Mac said in whispher..

Harm got up from his seat and walked to the back of the church and embraced AJ in a hug..

"Harm how are you holding up?"Aj asked..

"We are hanging in there…Mattie is still struggling in the hospital, but she has really been a tropper..I am so glad you are here…How did you know…then Harm just said one word…Mom…"Harm finished with a smile…

AJ smiled as they walked back to there seats. Mac stood up and gave AJ a hug..

"You are looking good there Mac.."Aj said..

"Thanks…Healthy and growing…"Mac replied with a smile..

"How are you guys holding up?"Aj asked with a concerned voice..

"We are taking each hour at a time.."Mac said..

"That is good…use your strength here and all that you and Harm have been though…you will make it though this with flying colors.."Aj said as he squeezed her arm..

"We will and are….I am so glad that you are here….We can use all the family we can get.."Mac said…

"Good and there will be more to come.."Aj replied with a wink..

Mac just smiled as she sat back down with Harm.. Harm wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. Mac did not mind she loved being in Harms arms and she new that she could be the comfort that Harm needed. She still was nervous is Harm was going to be able to handle the ceremony. She wondered if Harm was going to be able to handle when John read Mattie's letter. So the service went on and now it was time for John to read the letter…Mac felt Harms hand tighten in her own. She began to wonder at that moment if she would be able to handle that reading of the letter..

"You can do this Harm.."Mac said..

John took a moment and got his breath.. Then he began to read..

"One of my bestfrinds asked me to read this note because she could not be here to say it herself..

"Dear Tom,

It is very sad to me that things had to end this way…I know that you struggled with an addication and I am sorry that you could not get healed from it..I am a very strong girl though and I will be okay.. I know you tried to love me in what ever way you could, but now I know what love is. I forgive you for what you have done to me because in a crazy way if you had not been the way that you were and treated me like you, I would not have met my mom and dad and I would not have a little brother or sister on the way."

Harm could not take it anymore. He got up and walked out. The next thing Mac felt was a firm hand on her shoulder saying that he would take care of Harm… John looked at Mac and she nodded so he continued…

"I am going to be okay and well taken care of. I will always remember you and will remember the goodtimes that we had together flying. I hope that you are in a safe place and I know that you can no longer hurt me. I am saying goodbye and welcoming always the people who love me and trie to get to know you!

Love Always,

Your Daughter,

Mattie Rabb

John went back to his seat and the funeral service continued on….

With Harm and AJ

"Harm….Harm stop running that is an order.."Aj said..

Technically Aj could not give orders anymore, but it was the tone of Aj's voice that made Harm stop running and even turn about face..

"At ease captian."Aj said.

"What is going on Rabb that would make you take off like this and leave Mac alone in the church and John when he needed your support the most."Aj asked still in a firm but softer tone.

"I just can't do this anymore AJ….She is this innocent child that has never been allowed to be a child…..the hurt in my heart for her is just to much….I couldn't stand to listen to her braveness…it just hurts to much…we had made huge strides and now we must start all over again."Harm said clearly frustrated..

"Harm you have got to hold it together….Mac needs you… She is carrying your child and needs to not be stressed about you right now….you and Mac have and will continue to give that innocence back to Mattie. It is important to move forward and build your wonderful family together."Aj said..

"I know this….I do…it is just I have never loved some one the way that I love Mac and Mattie…They both bring out a side of me that I did not know I had.."Harm said…

"I know Harm…when people we love are hurting it is hard, but you have lots of support from your friends and family….don't try to keep all of this pent up inside and don't try to do all of this on your own…you have reinforcements…speaking of reinforcements you and Mac are going to go home and take a nap and I am going to the hospital to be with Mattie."Aj said.

"Thanks AJ, but we have to go back. Mattie had surgery this morning and she is under going so more tests. We need to be there with her."Harm said.

"I will take good care of her I promise…"Aj said not taking no for an answer. Harm needed some sleep, Aj knew that he would be a lot more help if he could convince Harm to go and get some rest..

"I guess you are going to the hospital."Harm said with a laugh.

"Well Harm that was way to easy…Your girls must be getting to you to make you agree that quickly and easily.."Aj said with a little bit of a chuckle.

"Just don't let it get out..I do have a reputation to uphold okay.."Harm said..

"Your secret is safe with me I promise.."Aj said as he gave Harm a hug.. "I miss being in the office with you and Mac.."Aj continued..

"We miss serving under you that's for sure.."Harm said..

"So how is everything.."Mac said as she walked up by Harm's side..

"Everything is fine and we are going home to take a nap."Harm said..

"I am off to the hospital..If you two do not look well rested when I see you tonight for the night shift…things will not be pretty.."Aj said..

"Aye…Aye….Sir…"Harm said as both Harm and Mac stood at attention…then both groups went their separate ways…

Both Harm and Mac rode home in silence. They got to the house and changed into clothes and climbed into bed and Mac just loose it. For the next little while they would not have to be brave for anyone.

"Shhh….Shhhh…."Harm said as he rubbed her back and tried to consle her Harm.

"How can people be so mean and hurtful….I can not believe that I was in the same category as him…that day after Dalton got shot and I came into the court room waisted…I was so horrible to you…It was wrong for me to do that to you….But a child getting that same treatment from a parent….not only verbal, but physical to and to such an amazing young lady…it just makes me so sad!"Mac said..

"Me too…Mac don't compare yourself to Tom…You have a great heart and you have worked hard to be better…you are nothing of Tom, Mac…You are and will be a wonderful mother to our children.."Harm said pulling her close and giving her a kiss…

"I love you so much…"Mac said as she just breathed in his sent.

"I love you too…We can do this Mac.."Harm said..

"I know we can."Mac said as she snuggled close to Harm..

"Good night my love.."Harm said..

"Good night.."Mac replied softly..

Harm sang a bit and then when he was sure that Mac had fallen a sleep he allowed his emotionally and physically exhausted body finally to rest.


	47. Chapter 47

3 Hours Later…

Harms eyes started to wake up… He decided that he would let Mac sleep a bit and went to go and get some coffee…. What he did not expect was for Trish and Frank to be home.

"Harm…."Trish said as she gave Harm a hug…

"Hey mom….dinner smells wonderful.."Harm said..

"Thank You Harm…Is Mac still sleeping?"Trish asked..

"Yeah she is out.."Harm said..

"That is good she needs her rest, especially for the next nine months.."Trish said with a smile.

"I know, with everything that has going on it has not hit me yet that there will be a little one running around soon."Harm said..

"Oh son, It will soon enough…"Trish said with a chuckle…

After a little while Mac woke up and joined them…Harm looked at Mac with concern because she looked like she was not feeling well..

"Hey babe, are you okay?"Harm asked offering Mac a seat..

Mac just smiled at how her husband cared for her. "It is just the joys of being pregnant."Mac said.. Some people get sick in the morning I got the gift of being sick at night Mac thought to herself.

"Well why don't we sit down and have some dinner."Trish said as she moved the casserole to the table.

"Oh wow this looks perfect.."Mac said..

"the baby will like it too.."Trish said. She could not help smiling even in this sad time. She was going to be a grandmother soon. She loved babies and could not wait. She was happy that Harm found Mac and she new that Harmon Sr. felt the same way.

"During meals like this I am very happy that I am eating for two.."Mac smiled.

"Mac you don't need the excuse.."Harm said with a chuckle hoping he did not just get himself in trouble..

"I knew that beautiful comment was not going to last very long."Mac said.

"You being the most beautiful pregnant lady has nothing to do with the fact that you do not need a pregnant excuse to eat more food."Harm said… "Because you are the most sexy, beautiful, pregnant lady in the world. I fall move in love with you everyday."Harm whispered into her ear as he kissed her and then took his seat for dinner.

Trish and Frank just smiled….They were so happy they Harm and Mac has found each other and that they were building such a happy family.

"So how long will you guys be able to stay?"Harm asked..

"Harm we have nothing going on at home. We can stay here as long as you guys need us."Frank said.

"That is good to hear. We could certainly use the help especially with all the new things that will happen."Harm said.

"Just like last time we are here for as long as you need us."Trish said.

"We are so lucky to have you both."Mac said with a smile.

"So did you guys get to have much time with Mattie this afternoon?"Harm asked.

"Yeah we spent a couple of hours with Mattie. She was very tired and in a lot of pain. They were having a hard time controlling her pain. She was a trooper though. She was in a great mood and just went with the flow no matter how many times they poked or prodded her. She was sleeping when AJ came and took over."Trish said.

"That is for sure dad….she is a trooper and a fighter."Harm said.

"You all are."Trish replied. Everyone smiled..

It was getting late and Harm wanted to get to the hospital and relieve AJ and Jen. Harm has gotten a message after her map that said Jen was heading towards the hospital..

"Harm Frank and I will do the dishes."Trish said as she put her hand on top of his as Harm went to start cleaning up.

"Thanks Mom."Harm said and Trish just smiled…

Harm and Mac got up from the table and moved into the den…. Harm just wrapped Mac in his arms and pulled her close. Mac took a deep breaths in and out. She missed this. She did not sleep as well as when she was in his arms..

"I love you Harm…"Mac said…

"I Love You too.."Harm replied and gave her a kiss..

"Harm I don't think that I am going to go back to the hospital tonight."Mac said..

Harm's face and tone turned serious…. "Are you okay?"Harm asked..

"Yeah it is just all part of having our baby growing inside me…I am fine Harm.."Mac said trying to reassure Harm that she was fine and what was happening to her was normal.

"I am sorry that I can not be here during this time."Harm said…

"Its okay Harm. Please know that I am fine and the baby is fine."Mac said..

"I know I just wish that I could be here with you and take care of you….you don't have to always be the brave one."Harm said.

"I know, but right now what is best for all of us is that Mattie gets better and we can bring her home. All of our efforts have to go into making that happen and I will take care of keeping her brother and sister healthy."Mac said..

Harm smiled and gave Mac another kiss….

"Alright well I am off to the hospital."Harm said still not letting go

Mac took one more deep breath…. Harm just smiled.. He loved how she loved his sent…

"Hang in there my love.."Harm said..

"One day at a time.."Mac replied..

"get some sleep tonight.."Harm said as he was walking with Mac to the door..

"I will….I will see ya tomorrow.."Mac said..

"Bye.."Harm said as he gave Mac one more hug and a kiss.

Mac stood at the door and watched Harm leave saying a prayer that all would be well now and that Mattie could come home soon…After Harm was out of sight Mac went back inside and readied a nice hot bath to relax in…After she was done with her bath she went out and joined Trish and Frank.

Back at the hospital….

Harm knocked lightly on the door and entered Mattie's room. The room was dark except for the last bit of setting sun that was coming in the window… He went and pulled up a chair next to her…

"Dad…"Mattie said softly and groggily..

"Mats I am sorry I did not mean to wake you.."Harm said..

"Where is mom? Is everything okay?"Mattie asked.

"Yeah the days have just been really hard for her."Harm said..

"Oh man…. She needs to stop coming to see me…. I would never forgive myself if something happened to the baby. I love mom and the baby to much."Mattie said with a smile

"I know your mom said the same thing which is why you are going to have to deal with me for another night."Harm said with a smile..

"I think I can manage."Mattie said.

"So how did your afternoon go?"Harm asked..

"It was okay. The tests came back good. We don't have to do surgery again. It was nice to see AJ.. Did you know he was coming?"Mattie asked..

"No…I think your Uncle Bud and Aunt Harriet had something to do with it. I have this weird suspicion that they are on there way to."Harm said.

"All of these people coming to see me. It is still so hard for me to believe that so many people love me."Mattie said.

"I know Mats…you are that loveable.."Harm replied..

"I love you.."Mattie said..

"I love you too.."Harm said..

"I am going to get some sleep.."Mattie said as she knew her body was loosing the battle..

"Okay I will be here when you wake up."Harm said..

"I know you will be right here."Mattie said as she patted the bed.

Harm just smiled as he watched his girl sleeping. He found himself not really knowing what he was doing, but saying a little prayer to God that he would bring peace to everything that had been going on. He asked for a special protection over Mac and the baby that was growing inside of her.

Harm could still feel Mattie tense every now and again but he could also tell that her body was relaxing into sleep. One he was sure that she was asleep he allowed his body to fall asleep also…

_"Dad…" Harm said_

_"Yeah Harm it is me." Harm sr. replied.._

_"What is going on. I am not dead. how can I see you. Am I going crazy.."Harm said._

_"No son you are just having a dream. How are you doing?"Harmon asked._

_"I am doing okay. Just taking things one day at a time."Harm replied. He felt such a peace but in a eery way. This conversations seemed so real like his dad was back in his life again._

_"That is good.. I can't stay long, but I just wanted you to know how proud of you that I am. You have become the man that I dreamed you would be. I have been there with you and with all the people that you hold dear in every moment of trial and joy. I will continue to be there with you always. I will be in your heart and in the hearts of all those who you love. You are going to make it through life. You already are..I love you so much son. Keep making me proud!"Harmon said.._

_"Hey dad I don't suppose that you could tell me the future and that everything will be alright.."Harm said with a chuckle.._

_"No son there is only one person in this world that knows that info. I can promise you that I will always be watching over you and mac and the two angels in your life. I also was glad to see that you mended the __relationship with Frank. I am so glad that your mom was able to find someone to love her the way that she deserved in this earthly life. Frank is a good guy Harm. Let him take care of you in ways that I can't anymore. I Love You son__…"Those were the last words and image that Harm saw of his father._

Harm woke up after the dream and checked to make sure that Mattie was okay. He just layed there and watched her sleep with a peacefulness about him that had not been there for a long time. Things were going to be okay in the end and they were going to make it through. Just as he was about to sucomb to sleep again he saw that a nurse was coming in to give Mattie her meds. He wished that they did not have to wake her during the night because she was sleeping so well.

"Hey Mr. Rabb." Nicole said.

"Hi Nicole."Harm replied. They had been in and out of the hospital they have unfortunitly become family with many of the staff.

"How is she doing this morning?"Nicole asked.

"Well she has not woken up since she got her 11 o'clock meds. So she has a good four hours in her. Do you need me to wake her up?"Harm asked.

"No I talked with Dr. Hart and Matthews and we are going to try something new. We are going to try and run some meds through her IV so that we do not have to wake her. The meds that we are going to give her though hopefully will help her to sleep. As you know we have been a little concerned with the fatigue that her body has been going through between the nightmares and the pain. We are going to try this new treatment for a couple of days and see if we can't get Mattie out of the hospital in a week or earlier."Nicole said as she finished what she needed to do with vitals and delivering the meds that she needed too.

"How are her vitals?"Harm asked..

"They are the strongest that they have been since she has woken up from the coma. We just need to try and get some food and sleep into her."Nicole said.

"Thanks Nicole. I will see you in another three hours."Harm said.

"Yep you will. Get some sleep yourself Harm."Nicole said.

Nicole went to the nurses station to dial up Dr. Matthews number who was on call at the time. She wanted to let him know that she has started the new meds.

"Dr. Matthews."Dr. Matthews said as he picked up his phone.

"Hey its Nicole from the nursings station on the third floor. I just wanted to let you know that I started Mattie Rabb on the new meds that you and Dr. Hart had talked about.

"Thank you nurse Nicole for alerting me. I will come down in three when you go to do vitals again."Dr. Matthews said.

"Okay sounds good see you then."Nicole said as she hung up the phone. She has been one of the nurses to treat Mattie in all the times that she was in the hospital. She hoped that this would be the last time that she saw the Rabbs on her floor. She just sat back in her chair and took a deep breath.

"Penny for your thoughts."Cara said.

"It just isn't fair. There is a patient named Mattie and she has been through so much. This is the third time that she has been in the hospital. She is so young and has been hurt so many times."Nicole said.

"was she abused?"Cara asked.

"Well kind of. Her biological dad had a drinking problem. He did some stupid things. In the last accident that happened he died. It was a car reck he hit a pole going 60 MPH. can you believe that. He could not even stop drinking for his own daughter."Nicole said.

"It just doesn't seem fair. You are right."Cara said. "I got a visit from Mattie and her dad last night in the nursery. Her mom is expecting. I am happy about that babies always bring new life and a new outlook on things. I think that the little baby growing inside will bring something special to this family in need of such deep healing."Cara said.

"I am sure that we only know the half of it."Nicole said with a smile.

"Do they have a good support system?"Cara asked.

"Yeah we always have to kick people out of the hospital."Nicole said with a little chuckle.

"That is a good thing. Alright well we should probably get back to our rounds. I am sure there are some babies that need attention by now. Nicole let me know if you need anything. I know that this has probably hit close to home."Cara said as she gave her friend a hug.

"Thanks Cara that means a lot to me. The past is in the past. I just hate to think that it happens to other people especially someone as young as Mattie."Nicole said.

Two and a half hour later…

Harm felt Mattie begin to stir… "How long have I been asleep?"Mattie asked..

"For about five hours.."Harm said.

"Mattie are you okay. You feel kind of warm?"Harm asked..

"Yeah I think that it has just been from our body heat together and a good night sleep… well five hours of one anyway."Mattie said with a smile..

"How are your legs doing?"Harm asked..

"The pain is a lot better. They are still cramping but the pain is a lot more dull then it was so far. Am I getting better. I did not get woken up for my 3am meds."Mattie said.

"No..Well I mean they want you to. They are starting you on some stronger meds through your IV so that your body can begin to stop fighting to keep you alive and help to heal your legs."Harm said.

Knock…Knock…

"Come in.."Harm said as he started to move off of the bed.

Mattie hated this part and Harm knew it.. "Im sorry Mattie but it will be over soon."Harm said as he kissed her head and got off the bed.

"How is my favorite patient doing?"Dr. Matthews said.

"She is wishing that she was not in the hospital anymore."Mattie said with a semi smile.

"I know mattie we are doing everything that we can to make that happen. How much sleep did you get tonight?"Dr. Matthews asked.

"5 good hours."Mattie said.

"That is great."Dr. Matthews said.

"Not really because you guys had to up my medicine which means that I am not getting better."Mattie said.

"Nothing gets by you does it."Dr. Matthews said chuckling a bit and looking at Harm.

"Nope. I am a fact kind of girl."Mattie said.

"Well your body is doing a lot better so that is some good news. We are going to continue with the new medicine thing for a couple of days."Dr. Matthews said..

"Is the medicine supposed to make me drowsy?"Mattie asked.

"Yeah it is supposed to help your body relax so you can get some more sleep."Dr. Matthews said.

"Okay…I guess I will just get some sleep then.."Mattie said..

"Mats.."Harm said from the corner..

"Yes Dad.."Mattie said..

"They are doing the best that they can to help you.."Harm replied..

"I know…I am sorry Dr. Matthews…thank you for all that you are doing…I just wanted to be home with my family."Mattie said..

"I can understand that and I will keep working with Dr. Hart so that we can get you home as soon as possible."Dr. Matthews said.

"Deal.."Mattie said with a smile..

"Now that is what I like to see from my patients.."Dr. Matthews said.. "I will be back in three hours.."Dr. Matthews said.

As soon as Dr. Matthews left Harm hoped back up on the bed… Surprisingly Matties phone started to vibrate..

It was a text from Mac… "Hey Mats how are you doing?"

"I am fine…Dr. Matthews and Hart have me on some new medicine so I just woke up.."

"That is good right? You are getting more sleep.."

"Well it is kind of a step backwards to get more sleep…but hopefully in a couple of days I will be strong enough and they can lower the meds so I can go home."

"Are you hanging in there?"

"Yeah..I am hanging in..I really want to be home with you and Trish and Frank and dad and John. I hate hospitals."

"So does your dad."

"I know, but he is being a better sport than me."

"On the outside… How about I bring you something special for breakfast tomorrow."

"That sounds exciting..Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Well your brother or sister is having other plans.."

"Do you want me to send Harm home?"

"No Trish is taking good care of me. I can't wait to see you guys tomorrow."

"I am sorry mom that dad can't be home with you."

"No worries there is nothing that he could do if he was home."

"He could make you one of those bath you love so much."

"Mats..you are not supposed to know of such things.."

Mattie laughed and got a bit of a love tap from Harm on that comment..

"alright well we will see you in the morning."

"Yes you will..With a special breakfast in hand."

"I Love you mom and so does dad."

"I love you too!"

With that Mattie put the phone down and snuggled close to Harm…

"You going to be okay kiddo?"Harm asked.

"Yeah..I am going to be just fine."Mattie said with a smile..

"that is good to hear."Harm said.

"Dad I am tired.."Mattie said..

"Your wish is my command.."Harm said as he began to sing Mattie to sleep.

As soon as Harm felt that Mattie was asleep he pulled the cell phone from the night stand table and thought that he would see if the love of his life was still awake..

"Marine are you awake?"Harm texted wishing he could have a person to person covo with Mac but he wanted to keep Mattie sleeping..

"Yeah. Where are you?"

"I am in Mattie's hospital room. She is asleep again. I miss you.. Are you okay?"

"Yeah we are fine…Your mom is taking good care of us."

"It is so hard to be away from you right now."

"I know…You are doing the right thing though. Have you heard from John at all."

"Mattie said good night to him by text. do we have free texting in our cell phone plane?"

"Yeah or we would be in big trouble."

"Are you and the baby really doing okay?"Harm texted he was kind of concerned..

"Harm everything that is happening to me is natural. We are fine..Plus it has give Trish and I sometime to talk about things. Things that you can't help me with."

"I am glad that you two are so close.. You deserve a mom.."

"She is an amazing women..I mean she raised you.. "

"Hey watch it there Marine.."

"what are you going to do about it.."

"Sometimes you drive me crazy.."

"Sometimes???"

Mattie stirred a little bit.. "Dad what are you doing?"Mattie asked..

"Just texting your mom…sorry did I wake you?"Harm asked..

"Your laughing my head felt like I was in an earthquake."Mattie said..

"Harm are you still there?" Mac texted.

"Sorry marine I woke our daughter up with our bantor.."

"Did she read any of it?"Mac typed turning red on the other end.

"No..Only one message shows at a time.. You need your sleep and I need to allow Mattie to do the same. We will see you in a couple of hours..please try to sleep.."Harm texted back..

"No worries I will..see you in the morning…I Love You both so much.."

"I love you both too! So does mattie.."

With that Harm put the cell phone back on the stand close to the bed..

"Sorry Mats that I woke you up."Harm said..

"It is okay I was not really sleeping."Mattie said.

"Are you in pain?"Harm asked ready to go and get Dr. Matthews..

"No..I am just uncomfortable and my stomach is a little upset. I think my appetite is coming back."Mattie said.

"Well that is a good thing. Lets see what we can do about that."Harm said as he pushed the non ememrgency call button.

"Yes Mattie what can I do for ya?"Nicole said as she came in the room.

"I am hungry..My stomach is a little upset.."Mattie said..

"Yeah that is a natural side effect of the dose of the medicine that we are giving you."Nicole said.

"Can it be something good."Mattie asked..

"How about some ice cream?"Nicole asked.

"I am kind of in the mood for some real food."Mattie said..

"Well then it will have to be something from the kitchen.. How about some pasta..they can not screw that up to bad.."Nicole said..

"Pasta it is."Mattie said.. "Thank you Nicole for taking care of me."Mattie said..

"Anything for you…You have seen way to much of the darkness of society at your age."Nicole said.

"I am in good hands now though…Only good things to come.."Mattie..

"You outlook is inspiring.."Nicole said as she finished up her notes said her goodbyes and went to go and put the food order in..

"Man what did you pay off the nurses too.."Harm said in a very jokingly tone..

"You do what you have to do."Mattie said. With that Harm tickled her and heard the laughter that warmed his heart..

So Harm and Mattie just spent time together in between her naps. Mattie did not sleep for a long period of time again, but she was getting more sleep. Harm on the other hand was still exhausted, but he was making it through one day at a time…


	48. Chapter 48

Knock….Knock…

"Come in.."Harm said..

"Hello my family.."Mac said as she came walking in with John by her side..

"Good morning..Mom…John….John it is so good to see you."Mattie said..

"It is only because we are bringing food I know.."John said with a smile the whole time..

Harm got up so that John could talk his spot. He was not expecting the look that he got from Mattie.

"Mats I am not going anywhere just giving John some room to sit down."Harm whispered..

"Hey old man are you okay."Mac said as he watched Harm get up stiffly.

"Yeah I think I have been sitting for to long.."Harm said as she sat down in a chair and Mac massaged his back a bit.

"How was the night?"Mac asked.

"It was good she slept off and on..The new medicine that they have her on.. it is taking a bit of a toll, but she is getting stronger because of it so that is good."Harm said..

"I can not wait till we can go home.. It is a good thing that we took two weeks. So much for fixing up the house."Mac said..

"Well I have been talking Frank and I think He is going to help us out a bit."Harm said..

"Wow we are so blessed."Mac said..

"Yeah I think we finally are out of the hard stuff. We are going to be okay."Harm said with a smile..

"Hey mom…I am hungry.."Mattie said like a five year old..

"Mats how old are you?"Harm asked..

"5.."Mattie said with a huge smile and then she got tickled by John so the laughter was even more.

"I could get used to that sound."Mac said..

"me too.."John replied..

So they made plates and had a great breakfast that Trish had prepared for them.

"Knock…Knock…"Dr. Hart said as he came in the room..

"Well…Well..Seems like our favorite patient had quite the treat this morning."Dr. hart said..

"What can I say I have a lot of amazing people who love me.."Mattie said..

"Lets see how you are doing.. How is your stomach?"Dr. hart asked..

"It still is a little nauseas, but Dr. Matthews says it is just because of the medicine."Mattie said.

"Yeah Unfortunately there is not much we can do about it, but we can try to keep food in you so that it is never working on an empty stomach. How is the pain in your legs?"Dr. Hart said.

"It is about the same that it has been since we started the new meds. It is pretty much dull until it is time for another dose."Mattie said.

"What does it feel like when you are about to get new dose. Is it the same as before or different?"Dr. Hart asked..

"It is pretty crampy.."Mattie replied..

"Okay thanks for answering all of my questions."Dr. Hart said.

"So am I getting better?"Mattie asked..

"You know Mattie you are getting stronger vital wise.. I am hoping once we can get your vitals strong for a consistent amount of time that then your body will start working on your legs. I would like to see the pain not increase with the meds that we are giving you. Not that you will not be in pain at all, but I would like to see it get close to last time before we let you go. I want you to be back on your other pain meds before we let you go from the hospital."Dr. Hart said..

"Dr. Hart that is not good news.."Mattie said with a bit of a pout face..

"Well it is good news that your vitals are getting and staying stronger. That is good news Mattie, but am I writing dismissal paper yet. No I can not do that yet. It is for your own good. Hang in there kiddo."Dr. Hart said as he finished making notes on her chart and headed out of the room..

"I hate this.."Mattie said…

"I know sweetie, but they are only doing what is best for you."Harm said..

"I just don't want to be in pain anymore.. I don't want to be hurting anymore.. I just want to wake up as if this did not happen."Mattie said..

"Hey Harm…John can you give us a min.."Mac said. She wanted to get to the bottom of this attitude that was beginning to develop..

"Sure thing..we will go to the waiting room.."Harm said as he and John walked out. Harm was happy that he would have some one on one time with John..

"Mattie I need you to level with me on what is going on."Mac said..

"What do you mean mom nothing is going on."Mattie said putting on the defensive..

"Mattie what did I promise you that day when you shared with me about what Tom did to you?"Mac asked in a stern but comforting tone..

"That we needed to always be honest with each other and that you would always be there for me."Mattie said..

"So enough of the BS talk and let's get down to business."Mac said..

"I am just so tired of all of this. I am tired of hospitals..I am tired of the fact that you were sick and throwing up and Harm was with me instead of with you…I am tired of hearing bad news and not good news from the doctors.. I feel like even though Tom is gone and can not hurt us anymore that he still has control over us because we still can not spend time together as a family…This is ridiculous… I am just tired of it all..I want to go home I want us to be a family together I want to be laughing and smiling all the time. I want to close my eyes and have dreams about my new brother and sister or what John and my wedding day might look like not nightmares about the car crash and all the horrible things that I have gone through..I am just upset and im tired..I hate seeing the fear in worry in you and dads eyes…"Mattie said breaking down…

"Shhhhh…..Shhhhh….Mattie you need to calm down…"Mac said rubbing her back…

"Im just tired mom…I love you guys so much and I am just tired of all the hurt that Tom caused us..I just want to go home and get well and just enjoy all of the amazing things that we have to enjoy.."Mattie said..

'We will…You are getting stronger everyday..more so…Your dad and I are okay…Mattie I need you to know and believe me when I tell you that I am okay…The baby is okay…Just like I told you last night…Even if your dad was home there is nothing that he could do to take the sickness away.."Mac said..

"But he could take care of you.."Mattie said..

"Mats I know that but there are a lot of people who take care of me..Your dad is taking care of me by taking care of you. That warms my heart…You take care of me by trying your hardest to get better.. Trish and Frank are taking care of me.. It is all part of what I signed up for when I married your dad. Mattie your dad and I have helped each other by being together, but we have also helped each other even when we could not be together…We are going to be fine…I need you to stop spending energy worrying about us and start spending that energy getting better. Can you do that."Mac said with a smile..

"Yeah I can do that… I just need to hear some good news I guess.."Mattie said smiling too..

"Well I can hand you some good news…In about 8 months you are going to be a big sister..you have an amazing mom and dad if you don't mind me saying so…you have grandparents who love to dote over you..you have a boyfriend who is hopelessly in love with you…you are in beautiful san diego…everyone at this hospital love you….should I continue..?"Mac asked..

"No you made your point….How quickly sometimes I am reminded that both of my parents are litigators.."Mattie said with a little chuckle..

"Now that is what I like to see and hear…"Mac said…

Back with Harm and John…

"So John how have you been doing?"Harm asked..

"I am doing good… School is going well surprisingly.."John said..

"I am glad to hear that."Harm said.. "You did a great job handling everything…you really did…I am so thankful that you were there and took action like you did."Harm said..

"Thanks Harm that means a lot to me."John said..

"Let me know if I can do anything to make things go smoother for ya…Let me know when you want to come to Top Gun again.."Harm said..

"Will do man.."John said.. "Do you mind if I go and spend sometime with Mattie?"John asked as he saw Mac come walking towards them.

"Sure…thanks for always being open to talking with me."Harm said as he gave John a hug and then welcomed Mac into his arms..

"Hello my wife..Have I told you how sexy you look.."Harm said..

"Oh yeah in my nice work out clothes that I am wearing.."Mac said with a smile..

"In anything that you wear…I miss holding you.."Harm said…

"I miss being held a lot…"Mac said..

"Are you doing okay…Is the baby behaving.."Harm asked?

"I am taking things one day at a time.."Mac said..

"Okay…I guess that is what we are all doing.."Harm said..

"Yep…we need to keep an eye on Mattie though.."Mac said..

"Yeah what has gotten into her?"Harm asked.

" Well she is just tired of being hurt and the pain is starting to get to her.."Mac said..

"Well maybe she needs some reienforcements.."Harriet said as she rounded the corner..

"Harriet,Bud,Kids,AJ.."Mac said..

"Oh are we so happy to see you.."Harm said..

"We heard that you guys could use some happy company.."Bud said..

"I can not believe that we get to spend some more time together…how did you guys get to turn around so fast.."Mac asked..

"Lets just say that AJ here still has some pull."Bud said..

"Really…"Harm said..

"Hey only for certain people would I pull strings…You guys are family…we are all family…when one of us is hurting all of us are hurting.."Aj said..

"Thank You for always being there for us.."Harm said as he gave AJ a hug..

"You have no idea how happy we are to be back.."Harriet said..

"We can say the same.."Mac said.. All of the sudden she felt a certain peace that she had not felt in awhile. Things were going to be okay. They were going to get through this. They were so lucky to have the wonderful people that they did in there lives..

"We are so lucky.."Harm said as he came up and gave her a big hug..

"Yep we are.."Mac replied..

"Hey uncle Mac and Harm can I go and give a gift to Mattie?"Aj asked..

"You betcha…Lets all go and visit with Mattie for a little bit. I am sure that she would love to see you all."Mac said as she lead the way to Mattie's room.

"So are you hanging in there?"Aj asked Harm..

"Yeah we are…I thought that our life was hard before we started our family…Now it is so much harder, but in a good way…"Harm said..

"Family is a good thing.."Aj said with a smile..

"Yeah I know that…I love that actually.."Harm said..

"I am happy for ya.."Aj said as they turned the corner to Mattie's room..

Mattie and John heard Knock…Knock… Then little AJ went in the room screaming..

"Mattie…..Mattie….Mattie look what I made you.."Little AJ said as he went jumping on her hospital bed..

"Let me see AJ.."Mattie said as she pulled him close.

Mattie looked at the card and tears came to her eyes…"It is beautiful Aj thank you.."Mattie said..

"Mats I did not mean to make you cry."Aj said a little shy..

"Oh no I am not sad these are happy tears because I love the card so much."Mattie said..

"Oh..well then you are welcome.."Aj said with a smile..

"Hi John…can we play football soon."Aj asked..

"Yeah I think we can manage that."John said. He was so excited that AJ remembered him from the wedding..

"Okay AJ come to mom so that other people can say there hello's"Harriet said a little worried that AJ was near all of the wires..

"Aunt Harriet he is fine…but I do want hugs from everyone."Mattie said..

So everyone said there hellos and got to visit for a little bit before Nicole had to come and do the three hour check up..

"I love you very much Mats.."Aj said giving her a big hug..

"I Love you too AJ…I will see you soon okay…I want you to kick some butt in pool volley ball for me okay."Mattie said in AJ's ear..

"You got it dude.."Aj said as he grabbed Harriets hand and they made there way out of the room..

"Hey Mats how are ya doing?"Nicole asked.

"I am doing much better right now.."Mattie said with a huge smile..

"How are you legs doing?"Nicole asked..

"They are doing good no change in pain.."Mattie said..

"Well your vitals are staying stable and strong so that is good. If this keeps up Dr. Hart and Matthews might start to lower the dose of this medication to see if we can start to slowly take you off."That got the smile out of Mattie she was hoping for. "I do need you to take a nap though okay.. I am glad that you have some many people who love you, but we would not want to get a set back."Nicole said wanting her to remember that she still needed to keep her sleep up.

"Yes we would not want to do that.. I will try to get some sleep.."Mattie said..

"What can I bring you for Lunch when you wake up?"Nicole asked.

"Some chicken soup and a salad."Mattie said.

"Okay sounds good. I will see you in a couple of hours."Nicole said as she left the room to go and put in the lunch order..

"Alright kiddo why don't you say we try and get some sleep."Harm said..

"Harm why don't you go home with everyone…Maybe mom will stay with me this time.."Mattie said..

"Well I kinda sent her home with everyone..you are stuck with me.. I am sorry Mats I did not realize that you wanted her to stay.."Harm said..

"It is okay… She will be back later?"Mattie asked..

"Yeah she is going to come back after everyone gets settled at the house.."Harm said as they got situated again..

"Okay sounds good…alright dad lets give this a go.."Mattie said.

"I will be right here the whole time.."Harm said..

"I know…Will you promise me something?"Mattie asked..

"Sure Mats what is that…"Harm replied..

"Will you try and get some sleep to…I would hate for you to get sick after all of this.."Mattie said..

"I will…"Harm said with a smile..

"Okay…Good night then…"Mattie said..

"Good night my love.."Harm said.

Back at the house with the gang..

"Aj are you ready for some pool volleyball?"John asked..

"You betcha.."Aj said with a really excited scream..

AJ,Bud,John, and little AJ were getting into the water to play. Frank was going to be the ref.

"It seems so unfair that we are having so much fun.."Mac said as Trish and Harriet and her were watching the guys play in the water.

"Yeah I know, but I already notice a different in you Mac since everyone is back in town."Trish said..

"You know why I think that is.."Mac said.

"Why.."Harriet replied..

"Because this is the way that it is supposed to be.."Mac said with a smile..

"I know I would give so much if we could be transferred out here to be with you all."Harriet said..

"Well we are hiring.."Mac said..

"Well we will just have to see.."Harriet said. She did not want to get Mac's hopes up but there was another reason for there trip back to San Diego. With all the ups and downs in the Rabbs life she thought that they should keep there plans to there self for now..

So the gang continued to play and enjoy each others company…

Back at the hospital…

"No……Please…..No….Tom…..No….You don't understand…I Love him….Tom Please….He has not done anything….Please…..Tom….Please….."Mattie was having another bad dream…This time though things were more serious because her numbers were struggling…

Harm woke to the sound of Mattie's Monitors sounding not normal. He pushed the emergency button and then tried to wake Mattie up. She was sweating and very hot…. Harm was worried…

Nicole and Dr. Hart came running in the room..

"Harm what happened?"Dr. Hart said..

"We were just taking a nap and she must have been having a nightmare..Why is she burning up…why are the monitors going crazy…"Harm said..

"Harm I need you to talk to Mattie and try to calm her down.."Dr. Hart said..

"Mattie I am right here you are not alone…I need you to wake up okay…Shhhh….Shhhh…It is okay…you are in a hospital safe Mattie…Shhhh…..Shhhh….thats my girls that my girl….Shhhh…..Shhhh…"Harm said as he kept talk to her.

It was working her numbers were coming down..

"Nicole what is the temperature?"Dr. Hart asked..

"100.00 even."Nicole responded..

"Why do I have a temperature.."Mattie asked still grogilly..

"Mattie what do you feel like?"Dr. Hart asked..

"Still nauseas, but worst then before.."Mattie said.

"Okay I think we are okay…I think we just need to get you something to eat and some fluids…I think your body just needs some more time.."Dr. Hart said..

"Can I have the noise one?"Mattie asked..

"Yeah…Mattie unfortunately we are going to have to hook up another IV to you. We need to run some constant fluids to you. Because of the medicine that we are giving you and the sleeping and awake schedule you are not you are getting dehydrated. That is why you have a fever. I do not want to stop the medicine at this time though. Your body just needs a little bit more help.."Dr. Hart said. He rattled off a couple of things to Nicole and she left the room to get the medicine and another IV and Matties lunch..

"Hey Mats are you ready?"Nicole asked as she was getting ready to put the needle in again..

"Yeah.."Mattie said as she squeezed Harms hand. Before she knew it though it was over..

"I don't think it is a good thing, but needles are getting easier and easier to handle."Mattie said with a smile..

"here is a warm blanket..leave it on for about 30 mins. it will help with the pain..you hands could be a little bit tender because of the amount of times they have been prodded."Nicole said..

"I am going to be okay… right?"Mattie asked a little shooken up by what just happened..

"Yeah you are going to be just fine…Just try and get some more sleep.."Nicole said..

"Thanks.."Mattie said as she began to eat her lunch…

"Hey Mattie I am going to run to the bathroom really quick."Harm said.

"Okay I will be here.."Mattie said..

"I Love You.."Harm said..

"I Love You too dad.."Mattie replied..

Harm quickly went to the bathroom and then stepped into a cellphone safe place that Dr. hart told him about.

Mac heard her cell phone ring in the house so she got up to answer it..

"Hey flyboy…"Mac said..

"Hey Marine…it is so good to hear your voice.."Harm said..

"Harm….whats wrong…you sound upset.."Mac said starting to panic a little bit..

"well Mattie just had a little set back….she was having a nightmare and her vitals were going really high and she has a bit of a fever…I just met with Dr. Hart and he just thinks that she is dehydrated because of the medicine. Her body is not able to keep her hydrated on her own…They had to hook her back up to another IV with fluids again…Mac I really need you to come to the hospital for a little bit.."Harm said barely holding it together…Mac on the other end was not holding it together at all..

"I will be right there Harm…"Mac said…

"Okay see you soon…Love You drive safe.."Harm said..

"thanks I will, Love You too.."Mac replied..

Mac quickly wiped her eyes and went back out to the others…"I need to go to the hospital."Mac said to the girls trying not to make a big scene..

"Mac is everything okay…You look upset…is it the baby….Mattie…"Trish asked..

"Mattie is having a hard time with the new medicine that she is on..she is dehydrated and Harm just needs some support..I will call you when I know more…Our house is your house just make yourself at home okay.."Mac said trying to hold it together…

"Don't worry about a thing….I will take care of everything here you just take care of Mattie.."Trish said as she walked Mac out to the car…

"Thanks Trish…I will call the home number as soon as I know more…comfort John for me…Mattie is fine..She will be fine we just need to get her some sleep.."Mac said..

"Yeah don't you worry about a thing…If I do not hear from you I will have AJ or Frank bring by some dinner for you all okay.."Trish said..

"thanks.."Mac said…

Trish left the car and went back inside…Mac put the car and reverse and she was on her way…She just lost it as she was driving.. She drove as fast and as safe as she could. When she got to the hospital and Mattie's floor Harm was waiting for her and they both just lost it…

"Oh Harm…"Mac said as they started to calm down…

"I was so scared…"Harm said..

"I know, but they are going to take good care of her…She will be okay…"Mac said..

"Yeah she is feeling much better now that there are extra fluids going into her…She was so scared when she woke up this last time..I don't know if she will go back to sleep…"Harm said…

"Harm why don't you go home for a bit…You have not slept in awhile….Why don't you let me take over for a little bit.."Mac said..

"Are you sure…I don't want to put any extra stress on your right now.."Harm said..

"I will be okay….I need you to get some rest…I can't have you falling apart on my…on us.."Mac said..

"Okay I can do that…I love you.."Harm said..

"I Love you too."Mac said as she leaned in for a kiss…

"Call me if you need me…even if it is before I get home.."harm said..

"No worries I will…"Mac said as she gave him one more hug and a kiss..


	49. Chapter 49

knock….knock… Mac hit the door as she made her way into Mattie's room…

Back at the Rabb house…

"Hey Trish where did Mac go?"John asked..

"Harm called her and said that he needed her at the hospital."Trish said trying to give him the truth without worrying him. She had not heard the update herself..

"Oh okay…is Mattie okay?"John asked..

"I am sure that everything is fine.. I bet Harm just needed someone to come and replace him.."Trish said..

"Okay….Trish… you would tell me if something was wrong right?"John said..

"I would tell you…I promise.."Trish said…

"I think I am going to head home for a little bit…it has been a long day and I have not seen my parents…will you tell the Rabbs to let me know if they need anything…If not I will see you all in the morning.."John said..

"I will pass the message along."Trish said as she walked John out of the house…

"Thanks..have a good night.."John said and he turned on his car and headed back to his house for some much needed sleep.

15 Mins.. Later…

Trish was working in the kitchen when she heard the door open. She went running towards the door and just wrapped Harm in her arms.. Harm just lost it.. He fell to his knees and just cried…

"Harm come lets go into your room…"Trish said so that they could talk and also she knew that he would not want his friends to see him like this..

"Im so scared mom….I'm so scared…"Harm just kept saying over and over again…

"shhhhhh…..shhhhhhhh…..everything is going to be okay…."Trish said…

"That is what I keep telling Mac and Mattie and some how we keep ending up in the same place.."Harm said with a defeated tone…

"Yeah but the person who has been aiding you guys in this process is gone forever."Trish said…

"I know, but there is just so much baggage…."Harm said..

"You have made such great strides Harm…you will make it through this…come on Harm…In reality think of all that YOU and that You and Mac have made it through together….this is nothing….everything will be okay….it will…"Trish said…

"The only problem is that this time there is an innocent victim.."Harm said..

"Who has two loving parents…"Trish reminded him…

"I know….I know…."Harm said with a hint of a smile…

'There is the Harmon Rabb Jr. that I gave birth to."Trish said with a smile..

"Thanks mom….thanks for everything…"Harm said..

"It comes with the job title.."Trish said.

"I am going to take a shower and take a nap…"Harm said..

" I think that sounds like a perfect idea..'Trish said as she gave Harm a hug and a kiss and then headed back to the kitchen to finish dinner..

Harm took a quick shower and hopped into bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was gone.

Back in the kitchen…

"Trish is everything okay?"Frank asked..

"Yeah everything is fine…he is sleeping now.."Trish said with a smile..

"I am glad that he is home….I was going to go to the hospital and take a turn myself if he did not come home. He needs to learn that he can not do this to himself…Mac and Mattie need him strong…'Frank said..

'I think he is learning, but you know Harm…He is strong willed just like his dad."Trish said..

"I know…"Frank said with a smile…

"How is everyone doing outside?"Trish asked..

"They are having a great time…It is so weird how different thing are. Part of this world is friends spending time together after being apart…and then the other part of our lives is in the hospital for the third time.."Frank said..

"I know, but not for long…"Trish said…

"That is true…Can I help at all?"Frank asked..

"Nope… things are under control…just give me another 30 mins. and we will be ready to eat.."Trish said..

"Sounds like a plan I will alert the others.."Frank said..

Back at the Hosptial…

By the time that Harm and Mac said there good byes, Mattie had finished her lunch and was back to sleep again…

Mac just went into the room and sat in the recliner and fell asleep herself….

"mom….mom….."Mattie said groggily as she was waking up…

"Hey swettie.."Mac said as she turned her head…

"How are you doing….how is my baby brother or sister…"Mattie asked with a smile..

"Nice and warm and cozy.."Mac said…

"Good….I am glad that you got some sleep…"Mattie said…

"Me too…It was actually a good amount of sleep…"Mac said still snuggled in her covers on the chair..

"Mom….I want to go home…."mattie said…

"I know Mats….and you will, but the doctors don't want you to have to come back here again. They want to make sure that this is the last time you are in the hospital for a very long time.."Mac said..

"Well 6 months and two weeks to be exact…"Mattie said with a smile…

"I love you so much Mattie…"Mac said as she moved closer to the bed…

"I love you to mom…"Mattie said..

Knock….Knock….

"Here we go again…"Mattie said… Knowning that it was either the nurse or the doctor…

"Mats the more you help out the faster you will be out of here and HOME…"Mac said…

"Why are both of my parents lawyers I will never win an argument."Mattie said with a smile..

"Well you could become one in.."Mac said forgetting for a moment that someone knocked at the door..

"Mrs. Rabb…are you doing okay?"Dr. Hart asked concerned…

"I am fine…just spending sometime with my daughter that is all…"Mac replied..

"I am glad to hear that…and how is Mattie doing this evening.."Dr. Hart asked..

"She is doing a lot better than she was three hours ago.."Mattie said..

"I can see that.."Dr. Hart said as he was checking the chart and her vitals..

"Can we take the IV out??"Mattie asked…

"I am afraid that I can not do that..I am sorry Mats we have to keep it in until tomorrow then I can re-evaluate."Dr. Hart said.

"well it was worth a try…"Mattie said with a smile…

"I know kiddo…"Dr. Hart said… "Nicole should be in soon to ask what you want for dinner.."Dr. Hart said..

"Is that all Nicole will be doing when she stops by?"Mattie asked..

"You are getting to smart for me….Unfortunately she needs to take some more blood. I want to make sure that you are staying hydrated.."Dr. Hart said..

"You were going to let Nicole be the bad guy….I like her…"Mattie said, sad that she had this kind of friendship with Dr. Hart, but making the best of it. No one should know a doctor as well as she knew hers, especially when she was only in High School…

"I was wasn't I…that was not very nice of me now was it.."Dr. hart replied..

Just as Dr. hart was finishing his statement Nicole came in the room with the tray of stuff to draw blood..

"Nicole I just want to let you know that Dr. Hart here owes you one…"Mattie said…

"Oh really and what sort of trouble did Dr. Hart find himself in this time.."Nicole said playing along..

"Well see that tray that you have in your had to draw blood…well Dr. Hart here was not going to tell me that you had to draw more blood..he was going to let you take the fall…"Mattie said…

"I see….well he and I will just have to talk about that later.."Nicole said as she gave Dr. Hart a wink as he left the room…

"Okay Mattie it will be over as quick as I can.."Nicole said as she prepared the spot..

"Mom…."Mattie said holding her hand out..

"I am right here Mattie…"Mac said as she took hold of Mattie's hand…

Nicole did what she needed to do as fast and as safely as she could…Mattie was a good sport and Nicole was thankful that Mattie just did as she was told…

"So is there something going on between you and Dr. Hart?"Mattie asked innocently..

"Mattie…"Mac practically screamed…

"Come on mom I see a lot of you and dad in the way that Nicole and Dr. Hart communicate.."Mattie said.. "So…."Mattie said…

"Its complicated…"Nicole said..

"Trust me we know complicated…My mom and dad they just got married…guess how long they liked…even loved each other before they finally told each other.."Mattie said..

"How long?"Nicole asked sitting down on Mattie's bed..

"9 years….can you believe that…don't make the same mistake that they did.."Mattie said..

"I know its just hard we work together and we have to be professional.."Nicole said.. It was so nice to have people to talk to…it was so nice to have girls to talk too..

"I…we know that story too…Harm…Mattie's dad and I we used to be lawyers in the same JAG office."Mac said with a little smile..

"How did you make it work?"Nicole asked..

"Well the day that we finally told each other fate was already taking care of it. Harm got a raise to captain in rank and he was supposed to go over sea's and I was moved out here to San Diego.."Mac said..

"What a fairy tale.."Nicole said with watery eyes..

"You don't even know the half of it.."Mattie said…

"I would love to know all about it.."Nicole said…

"Well…maybe some other time…"Mattie said as she felt tired again..

"Hey Mats before you go back to sleep I need you to drink that juice and some crackers.."Nicole said..

"Will do.. and when you bring dinner and can take a break from your rounds..I will tell you all about the story of how Harm and Mac came to love each other and be my mom and dad.."mattie said..

"I would love that.."Nicole said..

"In the mean time…follow and trust your heart.."mac said to her..

"Thanks…you two….this is great and it really means a lot to me.."Nicole said..

"It means a lot to me too.."Mattie said…

"Come back anytime…"Mac said..

"Bye now.."Nicole said as she finished making the notes on Mattie's chart and got the blood work to the lab…She was on her way back to the nurses station when she felt someone wrap his arms around her body..

Nicole just closed her eyes and breathed it in…maybe it really would happen…maybe he really did love her…

"Will I see you tonight?"Nicole asked…

"Yeah I get off at 10pm…even though I am kind of sacred to come over.."Dr. Hart said with a chuckle..

"Hey you started it…and now I am going to finish it…you should know better…women will always stand up for there own kind.."Nicole said turning around to face him, scared that someone would see him..

"You know….it is hard for me to treat Mattie…"Dr. Hart said…

"Matt….she is going to be okay…"Nicole said getting teary eyed…the way he loved people and took care of them…the care that he gave his patients….Matt was not like any of the other doctors she had ever met..

"I know she is…it just is not fair that someone…that a young girl would have to go through all of this…all that she has had too…how could someone treat a women like that…."Matt said…

"I know….she has people who love her…heck we love her…."Nicole said..

"I have to get back to rounds….I will see you tonight though….I promise…."Matt said…

"You know what promises means…"Nicole said…

"It means I will be there with beef with broccoli at 10pm…"Matt said…

"Thanks…"Nicole said with a smile as they gave each other one more hug…

"You go first…"Matt said as he let Nicole go and he came out of the room a couple of mins later as soon as Nicole was long gone…..

Back at the Rabb House…

"_Harm….Harm…."_

"_What…..Whats wrong….is it Mattie…What is going on.."Harm said.._

"_Harm its me….your dad…"Harmon Sr. said…_

"_am I dead…did I die in my sleep…im confused…"Harm said.._

"_no…no….you are fine…I just wanted you to know that I love you and that you are doing a great job.."Harmon said.._

"_Thanks dad…I just need to know that everything is going to be okay…"Harm said.._

"_I can't tell you how it will all end, but I can tell you that you are doing wonderful and that I am so happy for you…in all aspects of your life.."Harmon said.._

"_Thanks dad…"Harm said.._

"_Keep up the good work Harm and know that I am always with you..Just take care of yourself…you need to get more slee…you need to stay healthy…"Harmon said.._

"_I will dad…I will take better care of myself…"Harm said…_

"_I Love you son…"Harmon said.._

"_I love you too dad…"Harm said.._

_with that Harm was gone…_

Back at the hospital…

"Goodnight mom…"Mattie said…

"Goodnight Mats…"Mac replied…

After Mac was sure that Mattie was a sleep she made her way out to the cell phone area. She wanted to call Harm, but she also wanted to let him sleep. She decided that she would call Trish first and then if Harm was awake she could talk to Harm afterwards..

Ring….Ring…

"Rabb residence this is Trish speaking…"Trish said as she picked up the phone..

"Hey Trish it is Mac.."Mac said..

"Hey swettie how are you doing?"Trish asked so happy to hear Mac's voice..

"We are all doing really well…Mattie is in good spirits and it seems that the scare from earlier is almost over…The baby and I are doing well too…I was just wondering if Harm was awake?"Mac asked…

"No we have not seem him yet…I suppose that is a good thing though right…"Trish said..

"Oh yeah…it is great that he is sleeping…Trish is John still at the house?"Mac asked..

"No he went home about the same time that you went to the hospital.."Trish said..

"Okay…"Mac asked..

"are you doing okay? Do you want me to wake Harm?"Trish asked..

"No…I want Harm to sleep as long as he can, even if that means all night.."Mac said..

"Are you sure? I don't know…what about the baby.."Trish said..

"We are fine and plus I actually am getting more sleep being here then having to entertain at the house.."mac said with a bit of a chuckle..

"That is true I did not even think about that…Well you let us know if you need anything…do you want me to send Frank or AJ with some dinner..I made your favorite cheesy chicken.."Trish said..

"That would be great, if Harm is not awake by then…"Mac said..

"Okay sounds like a plan…Don't worry about a thing we have everything under control here."Trish said.

"I know you do and I am so thankful."Mac said..

"I love you Mac…take care.."Trish said..

"I….I Love….You…..too…"Mac said…

Both women hung up the phones with smiles on there faces.. Mac made her way back to the room and snuggled up in the chair that they had there for her and she too fell back asleep again..

Mac was awaken a little while later at the sound of the door opening…

"Oh Mac I am sorry that I woke you up.."Nicole said as she came in the room..

"oh Nicole it is okay..you need to do what you need to do.."Mac said..

"I just have to do a vital check and I should be able to do it without waking Mattie up."Nicole said with a whispher.

"how was her blood work?"Mac asked in the same whispher..

"it came back good.."Nicole said…

"Great that is good to hear.."Mac said..

"Yeah…I will be back in an hour or so with some dinner.."Nicole said..

"Okay thanks Nicole…shouldn't you be off work soon… you have had one long shift.."Mac said..

"Yeah I have had a 36 hour shift but it will be over at 9PM then I will have a full day off..It will be hard to stay away…"Nicole said with a smile..

"I thank you for the kindness that you have showed us, but we all need our rest in order to stay strong."Mac said with a smile..

"Well I might stop by for a visit anyways…"Nicole said as she got ready to leave..

"What ever you would like to do.."Mac said with a smile of gratitude…

Then she snuggled up to go back to sleep…

Nicole came into a dark room again…This time Mattie stirred as she came in..

"Hey Mats…"Nicole said as she sat the tray down..She was happy that the lights were not on because she could not hide her smile..

"What is for dinner tonight?"Mattie asked..

"I don't know why don't you open the tray and see."Nicole said now really having a hard time keeping it in..

Mattie turned on her desk lamp and opened up the tin covering. She could not believe what she saw…

"Where did this come from?"Mattie said with a huge smile..

"An elf dropped it off while you were sleeping.."Nicole said..

with all the commotion Mac began to stir..

"Mom…grandma made dinner…"Mattie said..

"She did…huh…"Mac said with a smile..

"Mac I have some for you..I can go and get it.."Nicole said..

"Thank you Nicole.."Mac said.. Before Mac could finish her statement it seemed like Nicole was back with her dinner too..

"Nicole would you like some?"Mattie asked feeling bad that they were eating in front of her..

"Now do you think that your Grandma would bring some for you and not think about us?"Nicole asked..

"Of course not…"Mattie said with a smile.. "isn't it the best food you have ever tasted?"Mattie asked..

"Yeah…it is some of the best food that I have ever tasted…it was an amazing treat…"Nicole said..

"Knock…Knock…."Dr. Hart said..

"Hi…"Mattie said..

"Now something weird must be going on because I have not gotten a greeting that nice for over 24 hours…"Dr. Hart said as he came into the room..

"Well my grandmother is amazing…and she cooked me dinner tonight so it just made my night a little bit brighter.."Mattie said..

"Well I am glad to hear that because it makes my night a little bit brighter too."Dr. Hart said..

"I am to please..but shouldn't the fact that you get to go home to your own bed tonight make your night awesome.."Mattie said..

"I am going to hear about how much you want to go home every single time I come to check on you huh.."Dr. Hart said..

"I just don't want you to forget that is all.."Mattie said..

"Oh don't worry I will not forget.."Dr. Hart said…

"How is she doing?"Mac asked..

"She is doing great. The sleep is really helping her a lot.. I hope that it will continue.."Dr. Hart said..

"Well with all of the drugs that you have on me I do not have much choice in the matter.."mattie said..

"Good that is exactly the evil plan that I have put together.."Dr. Hart said with a evil laugh..

"I have to admit that…was almost creepy.."Mattie said…

"I am sorry I did not mean for it to be…"Dr. Hart said..

"Its okay.."Mattie said as she kept eating..

"Well Mats this is all for me…I will be back in 24 hours…"Dr. Hart said…

"And I will be here…I hope that you have a good day off.."Mattie said…

"I hope so too…"Dr. Hart said..

"Thanks for taking such good care of me…I do mean that…"Mattie said…

"You are welcome I will see you in a day.."Dr. Hart said.

"Maybe you won't…maybe I will improve so much that Dr. Matthews will be like you can go home and I never want to see you in a hospital again.."Mattie said..

"Mattie please don't talk that way…"Dr. Hart said. he hated that she thought those things because it just was not going to be the case..

"I am sorry…I just want to be home with my family…can you blame me for that.."Mattie asked..

"No I can't…I am really sorry, but do you understand why we can't just let you go…"Dr. Hart said..

"I know…I am sorry I know that I am making it harder on you. It is not my intention.."Mattie said..

"Just hang in there for me okay…that is what I need right now…"Dr. Hart said..

"That I can do.."Mattie replied…

"Mrs. Rabb…Mattie…Nurse Nicole…"Dr. Hart said as he made his way out of the room..

"I am sorry mom I did not mean too.."Mattie said..

"I know sweetie…I know that you are just tired of being in the hospital.."Mac said..

"Yeah…don't beat yourself up about it…he just cares a lot about you…we all do.."Nurse Nicole said with a smile..

"I guess… I just didn't think that doctors actually really cared about their patients..I mean I know that they do not want us to die, but I did not think that we became part of there personal lives."Mattie said..

"Well what can I say you have two of the very best I have ever met.."Nicole said..

"Yes I do…Don't I…"Mattie said with a smile…

"Nicole if my watch is correct I believe that you too were off 10 mins ago.."Mac said..

"Yes that is a true statement.."Nicole said..

"Well you need to go home.."Mattie said..

"I know, but it is going to be weird not seeing you.."Nicole said..

"I know, but I will be here when you come back.."Mattie said..

"Yeah…just keep getting better okay…no more scares.."Nicole said..

"I will do my best..and your friend has me on quite the medication so I think sleep is just what the doctor ordered.."Mattie said..

"Good I am glad…alright well have a good night and day and I will see on Thursday.."Nicole said..

"Okay good night.."Mattie and Mac both said..

with that it was just Mac and Mattie and they to found themselves sleeping again…Mac could not believe that she was actually getting more sleep with Mattie then she had in a long time…

At Matthew Harts house…

Knock…Knock….

"Come in…"Matt screamed knowning that it would only be one person at that hour..

"Hey.."Nicole said..

"Hey yourself…"Matt replied..

"I am so tired and can not wait for our day off tomorrow."Nicole said..

"I know it is not to often that we get time off together.."Matt said..

"Yeah, but I love it when we do."Nicole said..

"Me to…Here I made you some tea, but I will bring it up to the bed room."Matt said..

"Thanks.."Nicole said.. She quickly changed into her pj's and climbed into bed..

"I can not believe that you were going to let me take the hit for the blood test today."Nicole said..

"I know that was pretty below the belt wasn't it."Matt said..

"Yeah…"Nicole said, but with a smile..

"I just could not tell her again…"Matt said..

"I know…this case has been really hard on you….Matt is there something that you are not telling me."Nicole said.

"What do you mean…I have never lied to you…"Matt said..

"No….I did not mean it like that…it is just I have never seen a case effect you like this.."Nicole said..

"No..I just think that it is the innocence of the situation…you know….none of this has been her fault.."Matt said..

"Yeah I know what you mean…"Nicole said…

"I wish that I could make her better faster you know…"Matt said…

"I know you do, but you can't let your emotions get in the way of what you know is best for her…it is hard for her to understand but you are helping her out in the long run."Nicole said..

"It just sucks…it really sucks…"Matt said.

"I know babe…I know…you are doing an amazing job though..you really make me proud you know that. You and Jay care so much about your patients and us nurses it makes me feel so loved.."Nicole said with a smile..

"Does this make you feel loved?"Matt asked with a huge smile as he kissed her very passionately..

"Yes…just being here with you helps me feel loved…"Nicole said..

"Me too…you….you are amazing…I never thought in my broken pathetic life that I would find or deserve someone like you."Matt said..

"We found and help each other.."Nicole said with a smile..

"That we did…that we did…"Matt said yawning a bit..

"I think we should get some shut eye.."Nicole said…this was her favorite part…she loved to be in his arms all safe and warm..

"Thanks for always being here.."Matt said…

"Thanks for allowing me to always be here.."Nicole said..

With that Matt turned out the lights and kissed Nicole on the cheek and shoulder. He pulled her close and they both fell asleep dreaming of what could possibly be one day..


	50. Chapter 50

The Next Morning

Harm stirred and open his eyes. The alarm clock right next to him read 8:00am and the sun was shinning..

Knock….Knock…

"Come in…"Harm said..

"Good morning sleepy head.."Trish said as she came in with pancakes and eggs.

"What have I done?"Harm said a little distraught..

"Harm what are you talking about?"Trish asked..

"I was supposed to go back to the hospital and relieve Mac after dinner."Harm said..

"I know she called.."Trish said..

"Why didn't you wake me…she is pregnant she needs to be at home in a bed.."Harm said..

"Harm….Honey…She is fine….just because she is carrying a child does not make her fragile…plus she said not to wake you that she had been getting more sleep at the hospital then at home.."Trish said..

"I'm sorry mom…thank you.."Harm said..

"Your welcome…I am just glad that you finally allowed yourself to get some sleep…I do not want to have any more break downs like last night."Trish said..

"I know…I need to take care of myself too…I don't think I have felt this good in 20 years.."Harm said..

"I am sure that you body has never known 14 hours of sleep in a row.."Trish said with a little bit of a chuckle.

Ring…..Ring…

"This is Harm…"Harm said hoping that it was his Marine…

"Hey dad.."Mattie said. Second best…Harm thought to himself with a smile..

"Hey sweetie how are you doing?"Harm asked..

"I had a great night…"Mattie said..

"You did….how is your mom doing?"Harm asked..

"She is getting us some breakfast..She slept to dad.."Mattie said smiling loving the way that his parents cared about each other..

"Guess what else we found out last night?"Mattie said.

"What Mats.."Harm replied having no idea what she could have possibly learned..

"Nurse Nicole and Dr. Hart….well they are together.."Mats said..

"You have been in the hospital to long…"Harm said chuckling..

"Dad it is cute…their story is a lot like you and mom's."Mattie said..

"Poor Nicole then.."Harm said..

"well Dr. Hart wised up sooner then you did.."Mattie said..

"Well I am glad that you have something to smile about.."Harm said..

"Yeah me too..Mom wanted me to call you and tell you that you don't need to come in til dinner time tonight…she wanted you to take it easy today…"Mattie said..

"I don't know if I can do that.."Harm said sensing something not right about the situation..

"Dad…nothing is wrong you just need to take the day off.."Mattie said..

"I want to speak to your mom Mattie.."Harm said..

"Okay…Okay…geez she is right here.."Mattie said..

"Hey flyboy.."Mac said..

Harm took a sigh of relief…

"Harm what is wrong?"Mac asked..

"Nothing I just had this weird sense again that you and Mattie were in danger.."Harm said.

"Harm we are fine I promise.."Mac said..

"Then why do you not want me there until dinner?"Harm asked..

"ummm I am not sure about that…"Mac said laughing a little bit..

"What do you mean you are not sure about that?"Harm said not feeling any less comfortable with the situation..

"What I mean by that is someone is going to receive a visit from the tickle monster when I hang up this phone.."Mac said with a laugh..

"So do you want me to come in?"Harm asked..

"If you want too, but Mattie does make a good point…you could take the day off.."Mac said..

"I know I just miss my girls.."Harm said..

"We miss you too…"Mac said..

"I will spend sometime at home though..I will see all three of you for dinner tonight…how is the little one doing.."Harm asked..

"I guess fine…"Mac said… "Hey maybe when you come tonight we could hear the heart beat…It is about time for our ten week appointment.."Mac said..

"That would be very special.."Harm said getting tears in his eyes…

"Alright fly boy we are going to eat some breakfast.."Mac said..

"Yeah I am too..I Love You…tell Mattie I am sorry I was a little short with her.."Harm said..

"I will and we will see you for dinner.."Harm said.

"Love you.."Mac said…

"Love you too.."Harm replied as he hung up the phone..

With Matt and Nicole….

"Good morning.."Matt said as he brushed some of Nicole's hair out of her face..

"A good morning it is.."Nicole said with a huge smile..

"Hey Nicole do you think that you could get used to this?"Matt asked with a huge smile on his face..

"Yeah Matt….I could get used to this….but I really want to tell the superiors so that we don't have to keep sneaking around.."Nicole said..

"I know…so do I….do you think it will be okay.."Matt asked..

"I think so…."Nicole said..

"I hope so.."Matt said..

"What do you want to do today?"Nicole asked..

"Why don't we go for a walk on the beach and then we can head to the hospital and take care of business and see Mattie.."Matt said with a smile..

"That sounds like a perfect day off.."Nicole said..

"You can take a shower first…I will go and make us some breakfast.."Matt said as he kissed her on the forehead..

"Okay.."Nicole said..

Both Matt and Nicole went there separate ways so that they could start there day…

Back at the Rabb House..

Harm ate the breakfast that his mom had made for him and then he got ready for the day. He was on his way out to join the others when he heard someone come in the front door..

"capti……I mean Harm…..Just the person that I need to talk to.."Bud said as he came into the house.

"Hey Bud what's up?"Harm asked..

"I need you to not ask any questions, but just come with me.."Bud said trying as hard as he could to contain the surprise and his smile..

"Okay…is everything okay?"Harm was getting a little worried..

"Just trust me okay.."Bud said..

"Okay.."Harm said as he got into the car with Bud.

a min later they had driven down the street about seven houses and Bud pulled into the drive way..

"Bud what are you doing?"Harm asked really confused now..

"I want you to come with me and knock on the door and see who answers.."Bud said..

"Bud…"Harm said not knowing what to do..

"Just get out of the car and follow me…I am trying here okay…just go up to the door and ring the door bell.."Bud said..

"Okay…"Harm said as he got out of the car walked up to the door and rang the door bell..

What happened next left Harm speechless for one of the few times in his life..

"Hi uncle Harm…welcome to my house…"Litte AJ said..

"Your house….Aj…you live in Virgina.."Harm said..

"No uncle Harm….I live in California now…I had going away partys and everything…I am going to make new friends at my new school.."Aj said..

"Bud what is going on.."Harm said..

"Well we did not want to tell you and Mac until we knew for sure with everything that is going on…I got transferred out to Mac's Jag office…With Mac being gone all the time they needed a senior officer to come in and handle some of the case load.."Bud said..

"What happens when Mac goes back to work? Is this permanent or temporary?"Harm questioned..

"It is permanent Harm…I am here to stay.."Bud said..

Harm just grabbed Bud and lost it…

"I know Harm….I know….It is good to be back together again too.."Bud said as they finally pulled away..

"Oh Bud…we have missed you guys so much…"Harm said..

"I know…we didn't want to be apart anymore…it just is not right…"Bud said..

"Wait so did you need to be transferred or did you put in for a transfer?"Harm asked..

"that is neither here nor there isn't it."Bud said.

"Bud…you are an incredible friend.."Harm said with a smile..

"So are you….so are you.."Bud returned the favor..

"Harriet.."Harm screamed as she came into the room..

"Hi Harm…"Harriet said with a huge smile..

"We should call Mac and Mattie.."Harm said..

"Sure… Here…"Bud said as he gave Harm his cell phone..

"Hello.."Mac said..

"Hey Marine.."Harm said..

"Hey is everything okay?"Mac asked..

"Yeah things are great…..I just found out that we are going to have some new neighbors on the street and I want you to meet them.."Harm said.

"Harm couldn't this wait until we get home from the hospital and I could bake them some cookies.."Mac said..

"I don't think that they will want cookies…just seeing you home from the hospital will be enough.."Harm said as he handed the phone to little AJ..

"Hey Aunt Mac…"Little AJ said..

"Little Aj are you meeting the new neighbors with Uncle Harm.."Mac said trying to hold it together..

"No silly, man you and uncle Harm are being funny….I am your new neighbors.."Little Aj said..

"You are…"Mac said starting to cry..

"Aunt Mac why are you sad…"Little AJ said…

"There are happy tears can you put Uncle Harm back on the phone."Mac asked AJ

"Yeah.."Little AJ said as he went to go and stand next to Harriet..

"Harm….is this some kind of joke.."Mac said..

"No…it is not a joke…Bud and Harriet own the 7th house down from us.."Harm said..

"Things are going to be okay aren't they.."Mac said tears streaming down her face..

"Yeah it looks that way…"Harm said..

"I Love you..I have to get going Mattie is waking up.."Mac said..

"I Love you too…see you tonight.."Harm said..

"Sounds great…Make sure you see if they need anything."Mac said..

"I will…"Harm said… With that he hung up the phone..

"Sir…I mean Harm….you and Mac have both got quite the emotional sides.."Harriet says..

"Yeah that needs to be a secret among friends though…we both have images we need to hold.."Harm said with a smile..

"You got it.."Harriet said..

"So what can I do to help?"Harm asked..

"Well nothing today."Bud said..

"No its okay I can help.."Harm said..

"Harm we don't have anything to unpack yet…everything kind of came together this morning.."Bud said..

"Oh okay…so we are going to head back to our place then?"Harm asked..

"Yeah we just wanted to give you and Mac some good news.."Harriet said..

"Thanks this was needed more than you know.."Harm said..

"No Harm I think we know..I could name many of situations that would allow me to say that we know exactly what this family means…it was never meant to be broken.."Bud said..

"You are right…I didn't mean to imply…"Harm said sort of back peddling..

"Man you are becoming a softy.."Bud said giving harm a pat on the back..

"You better watch it my friend."Harm said with a chuckle..

"Sorry…I just do it because for once in my life I have something to give you a hard time about.."Bud said..

"Fair enough my friend..fair enough.."harm said.

So they all got back in the car and headed back to the Rabb's house..

At the hospital…

"Hey Mats…"Mac said..

"Mom are you okay.."Mattie asked..

"Yeah…I….we just got some really good news…"Mac said..

"Oh yeah and what is that?"Mattie asked really excited.

"Well it seems that Aunt Harriet and Uncle Bud are going to be our new neighbors.."Mac said..

"REALLY ARE YOU SERIOUS…"Mattie said practically screaming..

"Yes Mattie…."Mac said..

"This is so perfect….just as it should be.."Mattie said..

"I know…"Mac said…

"Now all you have to do is higher Tiner and everything will be back to normal."Mattie said.

"Oh I do.."Mac said..

"Don't you think Jen deserves to be happy…I mean she has been through a lot too..I don't know the whole story, but the way that Harm would take care of her…like he did me…I just think it would be nice that they did not have to be so distant anymore.."Mattie said..

'Well after we get things more settled I will see what I can do…I would want to talk with Jen first..I mean to make sure that things are still going okay."Mac said..

"Yeah mom..of course you should talk to Jen.."Mattie said..

knock…knock…

"Come in…"Mattie said hoping that it was someone other than Jason or one of her other nurses..

"Hey my fav patient.."Dr. Hart said..

"Dr. Hart…..Nicole…"Mattie said very excited..

"This is your day off…I told you…"Mac tried to say…

"We had to come by the office to take care of something anyway.."Nicole said..

"I am so glad that you are here.."Mattie said..

"Why is that…"Nicole said..

"The other nurses just aren't the same…"Mattie said..

"Awww thanks Mattie….I miss you too, but I will be back on for the early shift tomorrow.."Nicole said..

"Here Mattie we brought you a little something in hopes to make truths.."Dr. Hart said as he handed her a bag..

Mattie took her time opening the bag…just as she was about to get to the present she stopped and looked at Dr. Hart.."So can I decide if there will be truths after I see the gift.."Mattie said with a smile..

"Yes..that is a fair trade.."Dr. Hart said with a smile..

She did not even get the gift out of the bag and she already had tears in her eyes.

"It is perfect…thank you…"Mattie said..

"Mats what is it…?"Mac asked wondering what in the world would have brought Mattie to tears..

"It is a picture that Nicole and Dr. Hart and I took and one of those shells that you can hear the ocean and a bottle full of sand and sea shells.

"So do we have a truths?"Dr. Hart asked..

"More than that…..this was so thoughtful of both of you…thanks.."Mattie said..

"Your welcome and we will see you in the morning."Nicole said as she gave Mattie a big hug..

"I look forward to it.."Mattie said as she wiped her tears away..

Mac walked with Nicole and Dr. Hart out of the room..

"Thanks.."Mac said..

"Your welcome Mrs. Rabb.. We hoped that it would cheer her up a bit…it is hard being in a hospital for a long period of time."Dr. hart said..

"Yeah it is..we are lucky to have a nurse and doctors like you and Dr. Matthews…it does make this hard time a little bit easier.."Mac said..

"Let us know if there is anything else that we can do to make this time easier.."Dr. Hart said..

"We will….enjoy the rest of your day off.."Mac said..

"Thanks.."Dr. Hart said.. With that Matt and Nicole went to there cars and Mac headed back into Mattie's room..

"I think I would hang out here more often if I did not have to be hooked up to all of these machines.."Mattie said with a smile..

"You are loved my girl….you are loved.."Mac said..

"Why do you think that is mom?"Mattie asked..

"Why do I think what is Mats?"Mac asked for clarification a little confused as to the comments that were being made..

"Why do you think that I have been so lucky…and that people care for me like Nicole and Matt do..I mean I am just another patient…sometimes I don't think that I am worthy of all of this."Mattie said..

"Oh, Mats you are…everything that you have thought about things has been a lie up until now..your father….it was all a lie Mats…you are worthy of being loved and even more so my dear you share that love with others…..you hardly ever think about yourself…that is why you father and I love you….that is why strangers like Nicole and Matt love you…"Mac said…It hurt her so much that Mattie would even doubt that she was loveable…

"Hey mom I think I am going to take a nap..I am kind of tired…"Mattie said..

"Mattie would it be okay if I went for a walk while you were sleeping?"Mac asked..

"Yeah that should be okay I have not been having nightmares lately."Mattie said..

"Okay..well you give me a call if you need anything.."Mac said..

"Will do mom…I Love You…"Mattie said

"Love you too Mats.."Mac said.. and with that Mac walked out the door and Mattie feel asleep..

Mac decided that she was going to go out to the little court yard that was right outside the main doors of the hospital and get some fresh air..As she was walking around the tears began to fall. She just smile. Oh the hormones she though to her self.. Just as long as you stay nice and healthy I will deal with what ever comes my way…She walked for a little bit and felt her cell phone buzzing in her pocket..

"Hey Flyboy.."Mac said..

"Hey Marine…"Harm said..

"What are you doing?"Mac asked. Knowning that he needed to rest, but feel like she would really love to be in his arms right now..

"Turn around my love.."Harm said..

Mac turned around hung up the phone and just ran into Harm's arms…They did not speak a word for what seemed like forever…

"Oh I miss you so much…"Mac said..

"I miss you too…"Harm said… "Have you been crying?"Harm asked..

"They just come…this baby inside of me is making my body go crazy.."Mac said with a smile as more tears feel..

"You know what is so awesome?"Harm asked knowing that his answer would not help the tears, but he had been wanting to say it to her forever..

"What…That I love our little one growing inside of you already…"Harm said..

Harm just pulled her close and let her cry..He loved just holding her and the sun was setting…it was a beautiful moment…He was just so thankful…His life really could not get any better…

"I am surprise you can stand me right now."Mac said..

"Well I don't really have a choice my love.."Harm said with a smile twisting the wedding ring on his finger.

Harm got a pat on the arm for that comment… " I am a mess…no one in their right mind would guess that I am a marine.."Mac said with a chuckle..

"You know Mac I am kind of glad that when we are alone we leave our military personalities behind."Harm said..

"Me too…I do love seeing the sensitive side of you.."Mac said..

"Hey why don't we go and see if we can hear that babies heart beat?"Harm said..

"I would love that.."Mac said..

Harm took Mac's hand and they headed back inside the hospital..


	51. Chapter 51

what Mac and Harm did not expect when they made there way back inside the hospital was Mattie's nurse coming running up to them..

"Mrs and Mr. Rabb come quick Mattie is having another one of her nightmares…we need to calm her down.."The nurse said..

Harm went running..Mac could not because she was afraid that she would loose her lunch if she did..Harm knew that he did not have to explain to Mac and just went running up the stairs to Mattie room…He entered again hearing the dreaded sounds of Mattie's monitors going crazy…

"Hey sweetie daddy is here I need you to wake up Mattie…You are okay…mom and dad are sorry that we left you alone…you are safe…please wake up.."Harm said as he held her and tried to stop her from screaming.

Mattie finally woke up…she was sweating…Harm knew that something was not right…He just held her though, but knew that he would have to find out what is going on ..he felt his stomach drop when he saw Dr. Hart outside in a conversation with Dr. Matthews. He knew that Dr. Hart was not supposed to be on until tomorrow morning..

Knock…Knock…

"Come in.."Harm said.. Mattie did not move off of Harms chest…as doctor Hart came in Harm began to push Mattie back to laying down position. Mattie fought it and got so upset that she got into a bit of a coughing fit..

"Mattie Dr. Hart has to examine you I will be right here.."Harm said.. Mac was outside the door looking through the window. She was exhausted and could not be in there right now. The way that her emotions were these days she knew that she would not help the situation…Tears started to fall down her face again..next thing she knew there was a hand on her back… Mac turned around quick then she meant to..she was just a little surprised..

"Sorry Mrs. Rabb I did not mean to scare you.."Nicole said..

"Nicole what are you doing here?"Mac asked..

"don't worry about it…I want you to come with me…you need to drink and eat..come on…lets go and grab some food at the cafeteria.."Nicole said..

"I'm okay Nicole…"Mac said not really wanting to leave. As soon as she tried to move though she felt her body tell her that Nicole was right..

"Please.."Nicole pleaded..

"You know I don't know if I could make it down to the cafeteria right now..would you mind running to get me something.."Mac said as she walked with Nicole to the waiting room..

"Sure thing.."Nicole said a little concerned for Mac….seeing her color….Nicole went as quick as she could to the nurses stash and found some good things that would help Mac..she also grabbed her stethoscope and blood pressure bag…she just wanted to makes sure..

"Thank you Nicole…is this cafeteria food?"Mac asked thinking that it looked a lot nicer than that..

"Naw you deserve better than that…Mac would you mind if I took some vitals…you are just looking a little pale?"Nicole asked..

"Yeah that would be fine…I am sorry Nicole…I am going to be a good mom…I just went outside and then Harm came…I guess I lost track of time.."Mac said..

"Mrs. Rabb…I have no doubt that you are going to be a great mom…I see that in the way that you take care of Mattie…you have a lot going on right now.."Nicole said as she began to take Mac's vitals..

Back in Mattie's room..

Harm was final able to get Mattie to lay back down…Harm was surprised how quickly her fever must have come on. He could tell the fever was high because Mattie was really out of it… Dr. Hart started to move towards Mattie's bed after he felt that Harm had calmed Mattie down.. Dr. Hart took a seat on Mattie's bed..

"Mattie…We are going to have to run some more tests.."Dr. Hart said trying to go into doctor mode, but really struggling…He was so upset at what had happened even though he knew that there was nothing he could do to have stopped this..

"No….please….no…..I can't…."Mattie said tears just streaming down her face..

"Mattie I am sorry…we think that you might have some fluid in your lungs or an infected scar from surgery which is why you have such a high fever.."Dr. Hart said..

"I can't do this anymore…"Mattie said just so exhausted from being picked and prodded…

"I know Mattie….I know….this is going to help you get better though because we will know how to treat you…I am so sorry.."Dr. Hart said..

"Please is there any other way…"Mattie said pleading…

"I am afraid not…the nurse is going to come in and draw some blood and then give you some medicine and then we are going to go and do an MRI and some x-rays and then we are going to see where we need to go from there.."Dr. Hart said finishing up some notes and starting to make his way out of the room..

"Hey Dr. Hart…"Mattie said..

"Yeah.."Matt replied..

"Is Nicole here?"Mattie asked..

"Yeah she is.."Dr. Hart said knowing what was coming next. It was one thing that he loved so much about Nicole..

"Do you think that she could draw blood and bring me to all of my tests?"Mattie asked..

"I think that could be arranged…you hang in there… I will see you in a little bit.."Dr. Hart said..

"I will be right back.."Harm said as he followed Dr. Hart out of Mattie's room..

"Harm…"Nicole said..

"What's up? Where is Mac?"Harm asked and then saw the look in Nicole's eyes that made his heart sink and him taste his lunch…

"She is okay…she is down on the maternity floor…I wanted Jennifer to check everything out and then your mom Trish I believe is coming to get her…She is dehydrated and did not eat in a while…she is fine, but she needs to go home.."Nicole said..

"What should I do?"Harm asked now really confused and feeling so torn…

"Harm…Stay with us okay…we can't have you loosing it too…I am going to go and take care of Mattie…you go and stay with Mac until Trish gets here and then you can come back up here and hopefully we will be back from all of the tests.."Nicole said trying to be brave and in control…she really just wanted to loose it in Matts arms…

"Okay I can do that.."Harm said..

"Okay good I will see you soon..I will take good care of Mattie.."Nicole said. With that they all went there separate ways…even Dr. Hart did not talk to Nicole..Matt knew that both of them would break down if they talked to each other, so he went about his duties to go and talk to Dr. Matthews.

With Mac and Jennifer…

"So you are Mrs. Rabb."Jennifer said with a smile trying to keep things light..

"Yeah..I hear that you met my family one night.."Mac said..

"Yeah…they are great…your daughter Mattie…she was so excited that she was going to be a big sister.."Jennifer said as she continued to examine Mac..

"Yeah she is…am I going to be…..okay….the baby…"Mac said getting a little choked up..

"well the last thing to do is to check on the baby.."Jennifer said as she got the ultrasound set up..

"Can we wai….."Mac was just about to ask if they could wait for Harm when there was a knock on the door..

"Hey.."Harm said running to Mac's side..

"Hi Mr. Rabb.."Jennifer said..

"It is good to see you again….is everything okay?"Harm asked..

"So far so good…we were just about to hear your babies heart beat for the first time.."Jennifer said..

"I can't wait.."Harm said as he moved out of the way and grabbed Mac's hand..

"I wanted Mattie to be here for this…"Mac said..

"I know..she will be though…"Harm said..

"Okay Mac if you could lift up your shirt for me a little bit…this gel will be a little cold…"Jennifer said..

Harm and Mac just waited in silence while Jennifer found the heart beat…when she did it was the most amazing sound both of them had ever heard..

"It is so fast.."Harm said..

"yeah.."Jennifer said with a smile. This was one of her favorite parts of the job that she did..

Mac was speechless….her dream was finally coming through.. "Is everything okay?"Mac asked..

"Everything looks great Mac…looks like the baby here has no idea what is going on in the world out here.."Jennifer said..

"that's great.."Mac said…

"I love you so much.."Harm whispered into Mac's ear and then kissed her forehead…

"Mac come by my office on your way out and I will get you your babies first photographs.."Jennifer said..

"Thanks.."Mac said…

Jennifer finished putting the equipment back together and then she left the room. Harm helped Mac to a sitting position and she just pulled him close and lost it…

"Shhhh….Shhhhh…."Harm said rubbing her back..

Mac could not control all the emotions that were going through her. Harm knew that there was nothing he could do so he just held her and let her cry…. After a little while they headed and got the pictures and then they headed outside to meet Trish..

"Hey guys…"Trish said as she met them outside the hospital..

"Hi mom…"Harm said giving her a hug..

"Hi Mom…"Mac said…

"Hey…lets get you two home and to sleep…"Trish said..

"Hopefully some food some where in there.."Mac said..

"You bet…"Trish said..

Mac said her goodbyes to Harm… "I can't do this much longer.."Mac said..

"Do what?"Harm asked…

"Go home without you….we have got to get her better and get our family home together again.."Mac said..

"I know what you mean…you just worry about keeping both of you healthy okay."Harm said..

"Will do…"Mac said as she got in the car…

"We will take good care of her.."Trish said as she gave her son a hug..

"Mom…thank you….I don't know what we would do without you.."Harm said..

"You have lots of people who love you…I have enjoyed so much getting to know your JAG family too.."Trish said..

"I Love you mom…"Harm said as he gave her one final hug and opened the door for her.. Harm watched them drive away..then headed back up to the waiting room…

mean while with Mattie and Nicole..

"Hey Mats…"Nicole said as she came into the room..

"Hey Nicole.."Mats said…

"Oh Mats I am so sorry…"Nicole said..

"It's not your fault…"Mattie said..

'We will just make it as painless as possible.."Nicole said…

So Nicole got the blood work that she needed and gave Mattie the medicine too. Then she took her down to get the tests done and they were back up to her room to get some rest…

"Good job Mats…you are always trooper.."Nicole said..

"Hopefully I will not have to be one for long…"Mattie said..

"I will see ya in a little bit okay…you let me know if I can get ya anything…"Nicole said..

"I will…thanks…"Mattie said..

"Anytime…"Nicole said…

meanwhile with Harm…

Ring…..Ring…

"This is Harm.."Harm said as he picked up the phone..

"Hey Harm its John…I just wanted to check in on Mattie and see how she was doing?"John asked..

"Well she had to go for some more tests…"Harm said not really sure what to say..

"oh…is she going to be okay?"John asked..

"Well she has a high fever, but they are working on trying to figure out what made it spike out of no where.."Harm said..

"Okay…well will you call me when you know more?"John asked..

"I will for sure…do you want to come by the hospital? I am sure that Mattie would love your company.."Harm said..

"Maybe I will come by tomorrow, give the doctors sometime to figure out what is going on."John said..

"Okay I might have to hold you to that…I could use some time with Mac.."Harm said..

"Understood sir….understood…I will give you a call tomorrow…unless something worth reporting happens I will touch base with you in the morning"John said..

"Will do.."Harm said… Perfect timing he though as he saw Nicole come his way..

"Hey Nicole.."Harm said as he got up..

"Hey Mr. Rabb.."Nicole said..

"Nicole you can call me Harm.."Harm said..

"I'll try."Nicole said..

"So how did she do?"Harm asked..

"She did great…she is sleeping.."Nicole said..

"That is good..I think I will go and spend sometime with her.."Harm said..

"Sounds like a great idea.."Nicole said as she headed to the nurses station..

Harm went to Mattie's room and slowly opened the door..

"Hey.."Mattie said..

"Hey…sorry that I woke you.."Harm said..

"I was not really sleeping…have you heard anything?"Mattie asked..

"Not yet, but I think Nicole was going to get Dr. hart.."Harm said..

Knock….Knock….

"Come in.."Harm said..

"Jen.."Mattie said with a smile..

"Hey sis…I hear that you could use some cheering up.."Jen said as she came and sat on the other side of the bed..

"Oh I have missed you so much.."Jen said as she gave Mattie a huge hug..

"I have missed you too…how was your time with Tiner?"Mattie asked forgetting that Jen may not want to be that open with Harm in the room..

"It was great.."Jen said turning a little red..

"Oh Jen I'm sorry.."Mattie said with a little chuckle..

Harm was just about to get up so the girls could have some girl time when Dr. Hart came into the room..

"Hi Dr. Hart…I want you to meet a real close friend of our family… this is Jen.."Mattie said..

"Hi Jen I am Dr. Hart.."Dr. Hart said shaking her hand..

"So what is the damage?"Mattie asked..

"Well the good news is that there is not fluid in your lungs…"Dr. Hart said..

"So what is the bad news?"Mattie asked..

"Well I guess I did not phrase that well…there is no bad news …your scar has been infected from all of the surgeries. We are going to treat you with some antibiotics…I guess you could say the bad news is we are going to have to back off on the pain medicine…maybe it will be a good thing though…if you handle going off of the pain medication well then it is a step closer to going home…"Dr. Hart said..

"Okay let's do it.."Mattie said..

"Mattie I need you to be honest during check ups about your pain level.."Dr. Hart said..

"I know.."Mattie said.

"Okay..well I will see you in a little bit.."Dr. Hart said with a smile..

"Hi Nicole.."Mattie said..

"Hey Mats.."Nicole said..

"Nicole this is Jen.."Mattie said introducing them..

"I have heard great things about you.."Nicole said as she shook Jen's hand.

"Thanks.."Jen said..

"Nicole…are the antibiotics coming in shot form?"Mattie asked..

"Nope…thank goodness for both of us.."Nicole said..

"Well this day is getting better and better.."Mattie said with a hint of a smile..

"Well here is your first dose and some water…I am also going to turn down your pain meds a little bit.."Nicole said..

"I know Dr. Hart already told me.."Mattie said..

"alright well I will see you in three hours.."Nicole said..

"Nicole you don't have to do this.."Mattie said..

"Yes I do.."Nicole said with a smile as she made her way out of the room..

"Wow they are amazing.."Jen said..

"Well your sis here has stolen there hearts.."Harm said..

"I can't help it, I am a sweet kid.."Mattie said..

"That you are.."Jen said..

"Hey Harm what do you think about heading home to your bride and letting me take the night shift?"Jen said..

"I don't know Jen…with the pain killers being taken off and the infection.."Harm said..

"Dad its okay…I will be okay here with Jen…from what Nicole said mom could really use you right now.."Mattie said..

"I know…are you sure?"Harm said..

"Yeah dad I am sure…plus Dr. Hart and Nicole will be here all night I am sure, so I am in great hands.."Mattie said..

"Okay…I would love to go home to your mom…thanks Mattie.."Harm said..

"No worries dad…Hey dad have you heard from John at all?"Mattie said..

"Yeah…I think he might come by tomorrow."Harm said..

"That would be great..can you really encourage him..I miss him.."Mattie said..

"I will do just that…I Love you kiddo…you both know to call me if you need anything.."Harm said..

"Harm we will be fine…we are in great hands."Jen said..

"Okay…."Harm said..

"Good AJ is outside waiting for you.."Jen said..

"How did you know?"Harm said..

"A little bird told me that you needed sometime with your wife.."Jen said..

"Mats.."Harm said..

"Dad I was in tests all afternoon…"Mattie said coming to her defense..she wish she was the one who thought about this, but it was not her great idea..

"Then who?"Harm asked..

"Your mom called me at Mac's request.."Jen said..

"I am glad that she did.."Mattie said..

"Okay love you both.."Harm said as he said goodnight and headed out to the car..

"Oh Jen I have missed by sis so much.."Mattie said..

"I have missed you too…we have got to get you out of this place."Jen said..

"You are telling me, but we are putting me on hold…tell me all about your vacation with Tiner.."Mattie said..

"It was wonderful…I thought that it was going to be the trip that either made us or broke us.."Jen said.

"and?"Mattie said with great anticipation..

"It was wonderful….he was wonderful…"Jen said..

"So do we hear wedding bells?"Mattie asked..

"Not yet sis…not yet.."Jen said..

"Well I am very happy for you.."Mattie said with a yawn..

"Oh Mats why don't you get some sleep.."Jen said..

"I'm sorry Jen…I want to stay up and talk…its just all these meds and the infection and pain…my body takes quite a beating.."Mattie said..

"No worries my friend…there will be plenty of time to catch up.."Jen said..

"Jen….I Love You…"Mattie said..

"I Love You too kiddo…now get some sleep.."Jen said as she curled up herself in the chair…She was looking forward to some sleep and maybe even a couple of dreams…

"Good night sis.."Mattie said..

"Good night Mats.."Jen said with tears coming to her eyes…Just like old times…she was so lucky…everything was falling into place..

Meanwhile with AJ and Harm…

"I feel kind of horrible saying it, but I am glad to see you.."Harm said with a smile..

"It is much deserved..you need to take care of that wife of yours.."AJ said..

"I know that became very evident in what happened today."Harm said..

"So how are you doing?"AJ asked..

"I am hanging in there…"Harm said..

"Pretend that you still have to answer to me with your life.."AJ said with a smile..

"I am exhausted and scared to death…is that better?"Harm asked…

"Yeah much better…you really are human.."AJ said..

"Yeah I am…I thought you would have known that, by all the times you yourself or you had to send someone to come and save my butt.."Harm said..

"that is true..I have never known someone to get into as much trouble as you did.."AJ said..

"Yeah it seemed to follow me.."Harm said with a little bit of sarcasim..

"Yeah it pulled the trigger on the gun in the court room.."AJ said..

"Do you always have to bring that one up?"Harm asked..

"Yeah.."AJ said..

"I think that was one of the dumbest things that I have ever done.."Harm said..

"I think so too…I never thought I would have to get that mad at someone.."AJ said..

"Thanks.."Harm said..

"I am happy for ya.."AJ said..

"Thanks AJ that means a lot.."Harm said..

So Harm and AJ kept the small talk going until they got back to the house…They said there goodbyes as they entered the house and Harm went right to his bed room…

Harm tiptoed to the door and opened it quietly….he quickly got ready for bed and then climbed in slowly..

"Hey my love…"Harm said hoping not to surprise her to much..

"Am I dreaming?"Mac asked..

"No I am really here….I was sent home.."Harm said..

"By whom?"Mac asked trying to act like she had no idea..

"Jen…they blew your cover already.."Harm said..

"I don't care…you are home and I get to be in your arms.."Mac said..

"I know…"Harm said..

"Alright lets get some sleep.."Mac said..

"Your wish is my command.."Harm said..

"You know what I need.."Mac said..

Harm sang there wedding song as they both fell asleep..


End file.
